tu eres mi luz
by Black rose -IMZ
Summary: cuando todo mas tranquilo estaba un antiguo y legendario mal revive de las sombras que amenaza con destruir todo lo bueno existente y según una vieja profecía solo el yin y el yang personificados puede destruirlo pero... ¿como involucra eso a el guerrero dragón y una de los cinco furiosos? y ¿que otros secretos guarda la profecía?
1. Chapter 1

Era una tranquila noche en el valle de la paz y en el Palacio de Jade reinaba el silencio que era interrumpido por los murmullos de Mono, Mantis y Grulla en una habitación apartada de los demás dormitorios planeando lo que bien podría llamarse una misión de vida o muerte.

-La broma del día de los inocentes a tigresa será realizada mañana por la noche- dijo mono en el tono más serio posible.

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto un asustado mantis.

-¿no es muy arriesgado?- dijo grulla -¿Por qué mejor no le hacemos la broma a víbora?-.

-porque a víbora le hicimos la broma el año pasado- contesto mono.

-tienes razón- dijeron grulla y mantis al mismo tiempo

-bien ya saben grulla consigue un listón rosa, mantis consigue bolas de estambre y yo me encargare del resto- dijo mono a lo que los demás solo asintieron.

De pronto la una ventana del lugar se abre y deja entrar una fresca brisa haciendo que a los tres se le pongon los pelos de punta.

-mejor nos vamos a dormir antes de que nos atrapen- propuso grulla.

-si vamos- dijo mantis y grulla solo asintió.

Lo mas silenciosamente posible los tres se dirigieron a sus dormitorios al otro día se encargarían de las bromas y de no morir en el intento… y con ese pensamiento se quedaron dormidos.

EN UN BOSQUE BASTANTE ALEJADO…

En medio de la negrura y silencio del bosque una sombro toma forma de la nada de la cual solo se distinguen sus ojos rojo sangre.

La sombra avanza por entre las plantas llenando todo de oscuridad a su paso de repente se detiene en un lugar un poco despejado de árboles y entra en una cueva que se ubicaba allí y se sienta.

-pronto- se dijo así mismo con los ojos cerrados –pronto todo quedara como yo quiero-.

DE VUELTA EN EL BALLE DE LA PAZ…

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban por el horizonte creando una hermosa vista de un amanecer con tonalidades anaranjadas.

En el Palacio de Jade sonó un gong anunciando que era hora de levantar.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo el maestro Shifu.

-buenos días maestro- saludaron como de costumbre cinco voces a coro, tres de ellas bastantes adormiladas.

-mono, mantis, grulla ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto el maestro Shifu dando un vistazo a sus alumnos parados en las puertas -¿Dónde esta Po?-.

-dormido- contesto víbora.

-¿hay alguna otra opción?- pregunto retóricamente tigresa.

-que alguien lo despierte y luego vallan a desayunar- dijo Shifu con un suspiro.

En ese momento todos se miraron entre si. Tigresa y víbora preguntándose quien lo despertara mientras que en las cara de mono mantis y grulla se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese momento los tres empezaron a dirigirse a la habitación de po disimuladamente sin mucho éxito.

-alto ahí- dijo tigresa al escuchar al trío caminar -¿adonde van?-.

-lo vamos a despertar- dijo mono con la cara mas inocente que pudo poner.

-si claro y del paso lo asustan lo mas que puedan- los regaño víbora.

-bien en ese caso ¿Quién lo ira a despertar?-pregunto grulla

Todos se miraron entre si y luego a tigresa. Quien permanecía ajena a los pensamientos de los demás.

-¡TIGRESA!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo todos.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto la susodicha.

-te toca despertarlo- dijo mantis y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la única que quedaba parada en el pasillo era tigresa.

-me las pagaran- murmuro tigresa por lo bajo.

Sin darse cuenta de que cuatro pares de ojos en una biga del techo la observaban entro en la habitación de po para despertarlo.

-cinco galletas a que termina caendo encima de po- murmuro mantis.

-hecho- acepto la apuesta mono.

-Shhhhhhhh- los mandaron a callar.

-cállense o nos recubrirá- murmuro víbora y todos asintieron.

-DESPIERTA PO- grito tigresa desde la puerta sin ningún resultado.

Entonces decidió entrar y se arrodillo frente a la cama de po y sacudiéndolo con una pata/mano en el hombro le volvió a gritar pero esta vez po se dio vuelta y aun dormido atrapo a tigresa por la cintura haciendo que esta caiga enzima de el.

-pero que rayos- murmuro entre sorprendida y enojada al escuchar las risitas de sus "amigos" que se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación observando sonrientes el "espectáculo".

-paga- dijo mantis extendiendo su patita a mono quien le dio las galletas a regañadientes.

-¡pero que mierda!- exclamo enfurecida tigresa tratando de soltarse –¿apostaron a esto?-

Pregunto soltándose de po y pegándole en la cara para que despierte.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?- pregunto po despertando de golpe y robándose la mejilla -¿Por qué me pegaste?- pregunto viendo a tigresa.

-por que no despertabas y casi me aplastas- le dijo a lo que mono y mantis dejaron escapar una risita.

El escuchar la risita grulla y víbora salieron corriendo de ese lugar y tigresa se dio vuelta para encarar a mono y mantis quienes se quedaron quietos en el lugar al verla.

-ustedes dos- empezó tigresa señalándolos a ambos –me ayudaran con el entrenamiento de hoy- y dicho eso se fue asta la cocina.

-¿pero que le pasa?- pregunto po al notar su actitud.

-no…nada….- consiguieron balbucear mono y mantis.

-vamos a desayunar- dijo po levantándose y llevándose a mono y mantis asta la cocina.

EN UNA CUEVA MUY LEJANA DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Una sombra se levantaba de entre la oscuridad de la cueva para acercarse asta la salida pero al notar el radiante sol del amanecer se cubrió la cara y se volvió a meter lo más rápido que pudo.

-maldita luz- dijo con un gruñido –brilla todo lo que quieras que pronto todo se sumergirá en oscuridad- término mientras esbozaba un sonrisa tétrica y se adentraba lo más adentro posible de la cueva.


	2. PLANES

CAPITULO_2

Estaban todos en la cocina desayunando, nadie decía nada cuando Shifu entro en la cocina.

-alumnos- dijo desde la puerta –hoy tengo que ir a una reunión del consejo de maestro por lo que tienen el día libre-

-si maestro- respondieron todos con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego Shifu se retiro.

-bien ¿Qué planean hacer hoy?- pregunto po.

Todos se miraron entre si nadie sabían que iban a hacer, bueno, nadie excepto mono, mantis y grulla que solo intercambiaron unas miradas con sonrisas maliciosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para tigresa que se dio cuenta al instante de que tramaban algo.

-yo iré valle ¿alguien me acompaña?- pregunto víbora.

-nosotros tenemos planes- dijeron a coro mono, mantis y grulla y salieron de la cocina a toda velocidad para evitar mas preguntas.

-yo no puedo- dijo tigresa quien como respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada interrogativa por parte de víbora.

-a mi no me mires- dijo po y se levanto a lavar los platos.

Víbora al recibir todas respuestas negativas le dirigió una ultima mirada a tigresa de "hablamos luego" y se fue.

-¿A dónde crees que valla?- pregunto po mientras lavaba los platos.

-ni idea- respondió tigresa –te ayudo- dijo y se levanto de la silla para ayudar con los platos.

Pero cuando iba a a agarrar un plato sin querer su mano/pata rozo con la de po e inmediatamente la aparato como si quemara al sentir unas pequeñas cosquillas en esta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto po al notar su reacción -¿estas bien?-.

-si es que…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque escucho a mono, mantis y grulla que estaban espiando en la puerta –ya vengo- dijo y se dirigió asta la salida dejando a un extrañado po.

Afuera de la cocina mono, mantis y grulla se dirigían asta los dormitorios sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía sigilosamente para ver que tramaban.

-bien es ahora o nunca- dijo mono abriendo la puerta de la habitación de tigresa.

-si nos ven estamos muertos- dijo mantis.

-todo sea por la broma- hablo grulla.

Y sin decir nada mas los tres entraron en la habitación sin saber que cierta felina los observaba desde el techo.

"¿_que están tramando?_" Pensaba tigresa. Observando a mono y mantis que buscaban en su cajón y a grulla haciendo guardia en la puerta. Estaba por saltar del techo cuando vio que mantis sacaba una pequeña cajita del cajón que reconoció al instante, ahí tenia cosas de cuando era cachorra "_ya esta llegan a tocar lo que no deben y no volverán a hacer bromas en toda su vida"_ justo cuando termino su pensamiento vio que mantis sacaba un listón de bebe rosa y un par de bolas de estambre.

-bien lo tenemos- dijo mono sin saber que tenia a una felina a punto de saltarle encima.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto grulla desde afuera de la habitación.

-pero ¿cual va a ser la broma mono?- pregunto mantis.

-ya lo veran- contesto –aquí no es seguro hablar las paredes escuchan-. Y dicho eso se fueron.

Tigresa que estaba escuchando decidió que dejaría que ellos hiciesen o mejor dicho intenten hacer la broma que en ese momento los atraparía y con ese pensamiento se bajo del techo y salio por detrás de mono mantis y grulla.

-hola chicos- dijo pasando por lado de ellos viniendo desde la misma dirección que ellos.

Apenas la escucharon a los tres se le puso los pelos de punta y quedaron rígidos pero no tuvieron tiempo de contestar ya que cuando se dieron cuenta tigresa no estaba.

-vamos a ya saben donde- dijo un preocupado mantis y los tres salieron corriendo a una habitación vacía bastante alejada.

-¿nos… nos…. Abra escuchado?- tartamudeo grulla.

-puede ser pero de ser así no estaríamos sanos y salvos en este momento- contesto mantis.

-bueno no se alteren- empezó mono –que hoy por la noche nos colaremos en su habitación para la broma que…- y así siguieron hablando sin percatarse que una muy irritada felina los espiaba.

Tigresa no termino de escuchar ya tenia lo que necesitaba ya sabia que esa noche intentarían jugarle una broma. Esta ves se vengaría pero no de la forma tradicional "_verán lo que les espera esta noche"_ y con ese pensamiento se dirigió asta la cocina donde seguramente estaría po.

-hola po- saludo entrando y sentándose en una silla a la par de po.

-hola- contesto tímidamente el panda a su "amiga".

-¿te gustaría ayudarme con algo?- pregunto poniendo la mejor carita de gatito pequeño que pudo (cosa que raramente hacia).

-emmm… si claro pero no hace falta la carita- dijo po presintiendo que seria algo grande. En ese momento ambos se empezaron a reír –¿en que quieres que te ayude?-.

-solo consigue pintura roja y vete a mi habitación en cuanto todo se acuesten- le dijo -¿entendido?-.

-si, pero ¿para que?- pregunto po.

-ya lo veras tu solo has eso y además no le digas a nadie- le dijo.

Po solo asintió y así después tigresa se fue a su habitación a planear como se vengaría de los otros tres.

EN UNA CUEVA BASTANTE ALEJADA…

Un ser del cual solo se distinguía sus ojos mas rojos que nunca debido a la oscuridad de la cueva la cual ni los radiantes rayos del sol penetraba se encontraba dibujando unos raros símbolos en el suelo utilizando el poder y la poca fuerza que tenia en ese entonces, estaba débil.

De esos símbolos tres sombras surgieron una osita, que tal podría ser un osezno, un conejo y un cuervo que se pararon en frente del ser y se arrodillaron mostrando respeto.

-señor- hablo primero el cuervo -¿nos llamo?-

-si- contesto el ser oscuro –vayan a las profundidades de donde vinieron y traeganmen las almas mas recientes que hallan llegado- dijo.

-pero mi señor- repuso la osa.

-pero nada- levanto la voz el ser –ustedes me sirven a mi y cada segundo que paso es este mundo asta que pase lo que ustedes saben mi fuerza se desvanece-.

Dicho eso empezó a borrar los símbolos trazados en el suelo provocando que los animales se desvanezcan en el aire asta que le traigan lo que ordeno.

-necesito mas fuerza- se dijo así mismo mientras se caía al suelo por su débil estado.

DE BUELTA EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

El día había pasado sin mayor acontecimiento mas que el plan de broma de mono, mantis y grulla y el plan de venganza de tigresa que tenia mas que intrigado a po quien ya había conseguido el taro de pintura que tigresa le pidió.

Estaban todos cenando en silencio cuando por la puerta entro víbora.

-hola chicos- saludo como si no hubiera desaparecido por todo el dia.

-hola- contestaron los chicos a coro.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto tigresa.

-por el valle fui a comprar unas cosas… y no les voy a decir que- termino viendo que mantis y mono estaban por abrir la boca para preguntar algo.

-yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo tigresa levantándose y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a po que nadie mas noto.

-bueno será mejor que lave los platos y luego nos vamos a dormir… je... je- dijo po un poco nervioso.

Todos lo notaron pero nadie dijo nada, media hora mas tarde todos se dirigieron a dormir, mono, mantis y grulla decidieron esperar a una hora mas para ir dándole tiempo a tigresa de dormirse.

Cuando toso se hubieron ido a sus cuartos po agarro un tarro de pintura roja y se dirigió a la habitación de tigresa. Al entrar se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía pero cuando quiso salir la puerta se serró a sus espaldas revelando a una felina de ojos carmin d entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

Po estuvo a punto de gritar pero tigresa le tapo la boca antes.

-PO- lo regaño –soy yo no grites escucha ¿trajiste la pintura?-.

-si ¿pero para que?- pregunto soltándose del agarre de tigresa.

-mono, mantis y gralla me quieren jugar una broma y bendran dentro de una hora creyendo que estoy dormida pero… digamos que le tengo una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa dejando ver todos sus dientes que a po le causo escalofrios.

-esta bien- dijo ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-.

-solo dame el tarro y veras- dijo.

En el pasillo tres cabezas se asomaban por entre las puertas de sus respectivos dormitorios (música de misión imposible XD) se miraron entre si y asintieron en señal de que podían avanzar, los tres vestidos totalmente de negro.

-bien este es el plan- dijo mono –entramos le colocamos el listón a tigresa y con el maquillaje que conseguí le pintaremos una bonita carita de payasito ¿queda claro?- pregunto. Era una broma sencilla pero el echo de ser tigresa lo hacia mas emocionante.

-si pero…- empezó grulla.

-¿para que el estambre?- termino mantis.

-para distraerla en caso que despierte y nos vea- respondió mono a lo que al parecer de los otos dos tenia mucho sentido.

Los tres se dirigieron sigilosamente a la habitación de tigresa aunque al ver unas pequeñas manchas en la puerta (que no se distinguía el color por la falta de luz) y unos pequeños rasguños algo les dijo que no entraran, pero no hicieron caso y entraron. Al entrar los tres se quedaron helados en su lugar a punto de gritar por lo que vieron y soltaron de inmediato lo que tenían en las manos, estaban aterrorizados cuando de atrás la puerta se serró de golpe.


	3. venganza, un beso y dudas

CAPITULO_3

Mono y mantis entraron en la habitación de tigresa listos para realizar la broma, pero al dar tres pasos se quedaron helados con lo que vieron.

Po estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo lleno de "sangre" y lastimados, las paredes estaban manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre.

Los tres ahogaron un grito y soltaron todo lo que tenían en manos, la escena les helo la sangre. Pero antes de respirar si quiera la puerta se les serró de golpe a sus espaldas, rápidamente se dieron vuelta y lo que vieron no les agrado. Tigresa estaba parada en una esquina de la habitación con una escalofriante sonrisa y tenia manchada la cara y las manos/patas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…- gritaron los tres.

-¡CALLENSE!- les grito tigresa y los tres obedecieron sin rechistar -¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto medio divertida pero seria.

-yo… yo…- tartamudeo mono pero las palabras no le salían de su boca.

-¿Qué?- hablo tigresa en tono burlón pero… escalofriante -¿acaso no les dije que jamás entraran a mi cuarto?-.

Incapaces de hablar ambos afirmaron con la cabeza. Tigresa empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos mirándolos con la mirada mas fría que pudo y mostrando los dientes.

-no le contaran nada a nadie ¿entendido?- los tres se limitaron a afirmar con la cabeza –ahora… ¡LARGENSE! ordeno.

Tigresa al ver que los tres estaban petrificados y no eran capases de moverse por voluntad propia los lanzo fuera de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

Mono, mantis y grulla tardaron un largo minuto en reaccionar y salir corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron por un rumbo indeterminado.

Al otro lado de la puerta regresa se aseguraba que no quedara nadie en el pasillo.

-po ya no hay nadie- le dijo al panda quien inmediatamente se levanto y seguido de tigresa estallo en carcajadas.

-JAJAJA… ¿vistes sus caras?- dijo po mientras se secaba las lagrimas de tanto reír.

-si… JAJAJA… creo que los traume- dijo tigresa.

-si… JAJAJA… mantis casi se desmaya, mono estaba a punto de gritar como niña y grulla casi vomita- con cada palabra po se reía mas fuerte.

-si… bueno… a limpiar este desorden- dijo tigresa sacando un balde de agua con una esponja del armario.

-¿Qué?... ¿yo?- tartamudeo po. No quería limpiar.

-si… ¿creías que iba a limpiar todo yo sola?- se burlo tigresa.

-no es solo que… no nada pásame una esponja- dijo tendiendo un mano para agarrar la esponja.

Ambos estuvieron un buen rato limpiando la pintura de la pared y la puerta, entre risas y comentarios sobre mono, mantis y grulla.

-bueno yo ya me voy- dijo po. Ya habían terminado de limpiar todo y tenían que dormir ya que al día siguiente tenían entrenamiento.

-si… bueno… hasta mañana- dijo tigresa.

-hasta mañana- contesto po, pero quedo sorprendido ya que tigresa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de serrar la puerta.

Ambos se fueron a dormir, cada cual a su habitación, pero ninguno podía pegar un ojo, sus mentes estaban abrumadas por todo tipo de pensamientos y dudas. "_me beso"… "me beso la mejilla"_ pensaba po con sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro mientras que tigresa… _"¿por que lo bese" _ se preguntaba pero había un pensamiento en común, una duda_ "¿Será que le gusto?"_ se preguntaron casi inconscientemente antes de dormirse sin percatarse que tres seres mejor dicho mono, mantis y grulla estaban abrazados temblando en algún lugar del palacio de jade.

A la mañana siguiente cuando sonó el gong todos, menos tres de ellos, se encontraban en las puertas de sus habitaciones.

-buenos días, alumnos- saludo shifu desde la punta del pasillo.

-buenos días maestro- devolvieron el saludo y para sorpresa de shifu po también. Hecho un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que tres de sus alumnos faltaban.

-¿donde están mono, mantis y grulla?- pregunto más que extrañado shifu.

Como respuesta víbora, tigresa y po (estos dos últimos haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse) se encogieron de hombros en señal de que no sabían nada.

-desayunen y cuando los encuentren vallan a entrenar- dijo shifu mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Po y tigresa se disponían a irse hacia la cocina pero un carraspeo proveniente de detrás de ellos los hizo voltearse. Víbora estaba en medio del pasillo con una expresión que bien decía "me explican ahora mismo lo que pasa".

-¿Qué?- preguntaron po y tigresa al unísono con caras de no haber roto un plato sino la vajilla entera.

-vamos… ¿me creen tonta?- dijo víbora y ante la expresión perpleja de sus amigos decidió aclararse –anoche escuche como ellos tres gritaban y también como ustedes dos se largaron a carcajadas después de un rato-.

-esta bien te lo contaremos- dijo tigresa con un gran suspiro de derrota.

-pero… mientras desayunamos y después lo buscaremos- dijo po y acto seguido los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

EN UNA CUEVA, LEJOS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Una sombra, eso era lo que era en ese momento. Estaba débil y su poder no aguantaría ni el mínimo hechizo. Tirado, apunto de desmayarse estaba cuando de un aura negra, que salio de la nada apareció un cuervo con tres esferas blancas de tamaño de unas canicas en el ala derecha.

-¡SEÑOR!- exclamo arrodillándose a la par de ese ser oscuro ayudándole a sentarse y pasándole las esferas –tome es lo que pudimos conseguir-.

El ser tomo las esferas y las coloco contra su pecho a la altura donde debería estar su corazón,, si tuviera uno, y de inmediato estas fueron absorbidas por su cuerpo.

-estas almas me mantendrán estables por ahora- dijo con una voz ronca y débil –¿donde están los demás?-

-no pudieron escapar de las almas- dijo cuervo como si nada.

-señor, la adivina, me contacto y dijo que vendría en la noche- le dijo el cuervo al acordarse de esa anciana cabra.

-no hay problema, después de todo la necesitare- dijo –ahora lárgate y no vuelvas si no te llamo- le dijo y sin decir nada el cuervo se marcho.

-pronto me será revelada la profecía – se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba y meditaba.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Víbora tigresa y po ponían en marcha su operación "rescatar y destraumatizar a mono mantis y grulla".

Po y tigresa le contaron todo a víbora, desde la broma que planearon a tigresa hasta la venganza planeada por tigresa, quien al terminar de escuchar el relato no pudo contener las carcajadas.

-tigresa eso estuvo genial- felicito a su amiga –¿enserio creyeron que mataste a po?-.

-aparentemente- le contesto tigresa.

-eso fue BARBARO- dijo po provocando unas risitas en sus amigas aunque.

En realidad pensaba mas en lo ocurrido con tigresa que en la broma, pero no dijo nada todavía dudaba de lo que realmente significaban esas cosquillas en el estomago ante el recuerdo simplemente.

-esperen- dijo tigresa deteniéndose y colocando un brazo en el camino –escuche algo, están aquí y tengo una idea- señalo una caja de madera y sonrió maliciosamente.

Asiéndole señas a po y víbora de que se escondieran, quienes obedecieron al instante, mientras ella sigilosamente a la caja.

-creo que… si sigue así les hará dar un infarto a los chicos- susurro po a víbora quien solo asintió.

Tigresa se acerco a la caja y la destapo revelando a mono, mantis y grulla en su interior abrasados y temblando con los ojos serrados quienes al sentir la presencia de alguien los abrieron de inmediato, las expresiones que pusieron no tenia precio, parecían haber visto un fantasma.

-BU- les dijo tigresa con semblante serio.

Esta vez los tres reaccionaron al instante saliendo de la caja y gritando a todo pulmon.

-no nos mates- suplico mantis de rodillas.

-prometemos no decirle que mataste a po a nadie- dijo mono.

-si quieres asta te armamos una coartada- le ofreció grulla.

-si eso, podemos decir que fue raptado por alienígenas, verdes que les gusta los pandas- propuso mono.

Tigresa los contemplo con semblante serio y al verlos a los tres en las mismas condiciones, arrodillados frente a ella, prácticamente llorando y con claros signos de no haber dormido toda la noche, no se pudo aguantar y estallo a carcajadas limpias tirándose al suelo con una mano en el estomago. Ante tal reacción los tres abrieron los ojos y la boca/pico de forma antinatural sin entender que se habían perdido.

-no… JAJAJA…. Creer que… JAJAJA… hayan caído- dijo tigresa entre risas –¡PO, VÍBORA VENGAN!-.

Ambos mencionados aparecieron por la puerta también a carcajadas limpias parándose frente a un mantis en shock, un mono con un tic en el ojo y una grulla con el pico abierto a unos perfectos 90 grados.

-pero que… que… que rayos- logro balbucear mono en un murmullo.

-todo fue una… digamos… broma-venganza… para que ustedes trío de tontos aprendan dos cosas- dijo tigresa.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron los tres al unísono sorprendidos por todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

-1… jamás se metan en mi cuarto y 2 búsquense a otra para sus tontas bromas- enumero tigresa.

-JAJAJ hubieran visto sus caras- dijo po –no tubo precio-.

-pero... ¿y la sangre?- pregunto mantis.

-era pintura trío de idiotas- dijo víbora hablando por primera vez desde que entraron –ahora si nos les importa seguimos con esto en el salón de entrenamiento antes de que shifu nos atrape- y dicho eso se fue por la puerta.

-esta bien- dijeron los cinco al unísono.

-mono, mantis, grulla ¿vienen o los tengo que ayudar a salir como anoche?- dijo tigresa.

Los tres con el simple recuerdo de la patada, aun sin salir del shock, salieron corriendo en dirección al salón de entrenamiento. Dejando a po y tigresa solos.

-bueno… será mejor que vallamos- dijo po un poco nervioso ahora al estar a solas con su "amiga" pero que bien sabia que para su corazón significaba algo mas.

-si… vamos- dijo tigresa en condiciones parecidas con la excepción de que ella todavía tenia una enorme duda de que significaba eso que le quería decir su corazón junto con las miles de mariposas en su estomago.

Ambos salieron juntos en dirección al salón de entrenamiento y sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos.

Tigresa y po al notar el cosquilleo que corría por sus manos y se extendía por el brazo al terminar como un leve escalofrió en la columna se soltaron totalmente sonrojados pero ambos, ella con una terquedad impresionante y el con lo tímido que era, hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado.


	4. citas y revelaciones

**Capitulo_4**

Cuando po y tigresa llegaron al salón de entrenamiento todos los esperaban parados en la puerta.

-y… ¿Por qué tardaron?- pregunto víbora con una sonrisilla picara.

-¿Qué?- po y tigresa preguntaron al unísono.

Parecía que recién se enteraba de que en vez de unos segundos, como a po y a ella le habían parecido, habían estado largos minutos afuera del salón.

-vamos no se haga los tontos- les dijo mono.

Ya totalmente recuperados del shock mono, mantis y grulla decidieron hacer como que nada había pasado, para salvar un poco de dignidad, y actuar como siempre.

Tigresa los fulmino con la mirada.

-tu no estas en condición de hablar- le dijo tigresa volviendo a su semblante serio, mono solo se callo y se fue a entrenar junto con matis y grulla.

-vamos chicos- les insistió víbora –los acabo de ver agarrarse de las manos-.

Ante tal comentario po y tigresa abrieron a más no poder los ojos y la sangre se les subió a sus rostros a velocidades antinaturales seguidos de un solo pensamiento "_¿por que rayos nos tomamos de las manos?"_.

-¿hay algo entre ustedes?- pregunto víbora tratando de sacarlos de su trance.

-no… no…- murmuro po.

-solo… somos… amigos- tartamudeo tigresa.

Víbora al ver la duda en las caras de ambos no dijo nada solo les sonrió y se fue a entrenar con los demás, dejando a tigresa y po mas nerviosos e incapaces de mirarse a los ojos sin ponerse nerviosos.

-bueno… esto… fue incomodo- dijo po para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado.

-si… yo… voy a "entrenar" con mantis, mono y grulla- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida para alivianar la tensión.

-jajaja… ya se me asía extraño que en ves de una paliza le ayas jugado una "escalofriante" broma- le dijo po riéndose al acordarse de la noche anterior.

-jajaja… - se reía tigresa dirigiéndose a donde estaban los tres susodichos.

-hola- se acerco a ellos quienes la miraron con expresión de "ESTAS LOCA".

-hola…- dijeron mono y grulla al unísono.

-ahora nos hablas… después de hacernos creer que acecinaste a po y casi nos ases dar un infarto… como si nada hubiera pasado- le reclamo mantis.

-no sean tontos… no puedo creer que se la hayan creído- se empezó a reír tigresa –además…- cambio su expresión por un enorme sonrisa –ustedes tres… entraron en mi cuarto, esculcaron en mis cosas y quisieron jugarme una humillante broma… no se creerán que una broma iba a ser todo- termino crujiendo los dedos de la pata/mano.

-se nos hacia raro que no nos hayas dado una paliza- dijo grulla al adivinar lo que seguía –en ese caso… RETIRADAAAA- grito y acto seguido el y mantis salieron corriendo del salón dejando a mono solo frente a tigresa.

-NO CREAN QUE SE SALVARON…- grito tigresa en dirección a la puerta –y ahora…-miro a mono.

-mami- dijo antes de intentar escapar pero tigresa lo agarro de la cola y lo tiro contra la pared.

Desde otro lado del salón po y víbora observaban la "lucha" entre tigresa y mono, aunque tigresa le sacaba bastante ventaja a mono.

-¿te gusta tigresa verdad?- pregunto víbora al ver la sonrisa bobalicona en la cara de po.

-¿Qué?... no… solo somos amigos- a po le puso nervioso la pregunta de víbora.

-si claro- el sarcasmo en la voz de víbora se notaba a leguas –tu reacción lo dice todo-.

-OK… tu ganas pero… ¿Qué me dices de grulla?- contraataco po.

-¿Qué te digo?... ¿Qué no lo niego?- le dijo a un sorprendido po.

-eso fue fácil- pensó en voz alta po –por cierto víbora… ¿Qué compraste cuando bajaste al valle?- se acordó po.

-en realidad no compre nada- le contesto víbora –al principio si iba a hacerlo pero después…- se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

-después…- la animo a que siga po.

-después….- víbora no sabia si decirle o no pero si no lo hacia po seguiría insistiendo así que decidió solo decirle una parte –después el maestro shifu me pidió que valla a retirar algo importante no te diré que ni donde solo que dijo que será necesario pronto-. Dijo víbora al darse cuenta que po habría la boca para preguntar algo.

Apenas termino de hablar víbora se retiro por la puerta del salón con rumbo desconocido dejando a po mas intrigado que al principio.

En ese momento grulla y mantis entraron agitados y bastante apurados.

-mono deja de pelear y síguenos que es importante- lo llamo grulla desde la puerta.

Mono no espero nada para seguirlos olvidando por completo de la pelea.

Tigresa se quedo parada en el lugar sorprendida por el comportamiento de los tres pero al instante reacciono y se fue a sentar con po y víbora.

-y… mañana es domingo nuestro día libre- empezó po – ¿que piensan hacer mañana?-.

-yo… ni idea- contesto tigresa.

-yo… tengo planes- dijo víbora sonrojándose.

-¿y esos planes se llaman… grulla?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara tigresa.

-y tu no hables a ti te gusta po- se defendió víbora.

Al instante tigresa abrió a más no poder los ojos y po se sonrojo a niveles alarmantes

-tranquila también le gustas a po- les dijo víbora y acto seguido se fue para evitar los dos pares de ojos que la veían con ganas de acecinarla.

-y… tu… ¿que vas a hacer mañana?- tigresa decidió romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-yo… planeaba bajar al valle- apenas lo dijo se le ocurrió una idea –emm… si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿quieres acompañarme?... solo… como amigos claro…-.

Tigresa al notar lo nervioso que estaba soltó una risilla.

-claro- le dijo y se levanto para luego sonreírle coquetamente -¿te parece después de desayunar?-.

Po solo asintió y seguido tigresa se fue dejando a un confundido panda sentado en el suelo… "_¿acaso me estaba coqueteando?"_ pensó po que quedo embobado con la sonrisa de su "amiga". Por otro lado… "_pero… ¿Por qué rayos le coquetee a po?" "debo estar loca" _se decía mentalmente tigresa al caer en cuenta de lo que había echo y dicho.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

El maestro shifu se encontraba meditando en la Gruta del Dragón cuando tuvo una visión.

-shifu… shifu- le hablaba una voz en su visión.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién eres?- pregunto consiente de que eso era una visión.

-eso no importa- hablo la voz –lo importante es que eh venido a advertirte-.

-¿pero… de que?- cada vez le confundía mas esa visión.

-un legendario mal se acerca- empezó la voz –un mal proveniente de las sombras que tendrá que ser destruido por el yin y el yang personificados, pero ellos solos necesitan algo… mejor dicho alguien, un tercero pero no por eso menos importante, quien será capas de hacer que ambos desarrollen su poder máximo y que el yin y el yang puedan pelear como uno solo…-

A ese punto la voz se iba desvaneciendo a tal punto de ser un susurro.

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver con migo?- era oficial, shifu se había terminado de confundir.

-vos conoces a las personificaciones del yin y el yang- le contesto –y nesecitaran de tu ayuda para averiguar el poder que tienen-.

-pero… ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Quién es ese tercero?- empezaba a entender por donde iba.

-ya sabrás quienes son… y ese tercero… al mundo todavía no llego- la vos sonó un poco mas alejada –enviare a alguien… ese alguien te podrá aclarar todas tus dudas sobre la profecía por que todavía… hay mas-.

-¿Cómo sabré quien es ese alguien?- pregunto shifu.

-tantas preguntas… me dijeron que eras mas sabio- shifu enarco una ceja ¿se estaba burlando? –solo te diré ese alguien te dirá que viene de parte de la luz-.

Al terminar de hablar la voz shifu se despertó, ya era de noche así que se fue a acostar no tenia ganas de comer, tenia mucho en que pensar.

EN LA COSINA DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Grulla y víbora se encontraban lavando los platos, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, y el silencio que había era algo incomodo.

-¿grulla?- le hablo víbora el solo voltio a mirarla y asintió –me preguntaba… ¿si tienes planes para mañana-.

-no- contesto nervioso al imaginar lo que víbora le quería pedir -¿y vos?-.

-emm ¿Qué te parece… si…- víbora estaba mas colorada a cada palabra.

-¿que te parece a la tres?- la interrumpió grulla sabiendo ya a lo que víbora se refería.

-si… a las tres esta bien- fue lo ultimo que dijo víbora.

Acto seguido se marcho asía su habitación con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo dejando a grulla con una cara boba de felicidad.

EN UN LUGAR LEJANO…

Una anciana cabra estaba en la entrada de una cueva pero no tenia pensado entrar.

-shan- llamo la anciana con toda la paciencia del mundo pero al ver que no aparecía esa paciencia se fue esfumando -¡shan sal ya que no es de día y si no te pienso decir nada-.

De inmediato una sombra de ojos rojos salio de esa cueva caminando con signos claros de debilidad.

-¿Qué quiere?- contesto shan.

-que modales- el sarcasmo de la cabra era claro –lo que tu querías… que te dijera lo que se de la profecía-.

-bien… entra que no pienso salir- acto seguido la sombra entro seguido de una cabra que lo acecinaba con la mirada.


	5. citas y declaraciones (parte 1)

**Capitulo_5**

EN UN LIGAR LEJANO…

La anciana cabra entro en la cueva siguiendo a Shan. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y en medio trazaron un círculo en cuyo centro colocaron un recipiente que contenía varios polvos.

La cabra cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar y pronunciar palabras en un idioma desconocido mientras Shan la miraba sin entender nada.

-¿se puede apurar?- le dijo.

-cállate- le ordeno la cabra para seguir con su trabajo.

Minutos después, el recipiente en el suelo empezó a emitir un humo blanco que los rodeo por completo y en el aire se empezó a formar distintas figuras hasta detenerse en una… el símbolo del yin y el yang.

La cabra abrió los ojos de golpe, estaban en blanco, y con una voz bastante grave empezó a recitar ante la mirada atónita de Shan.

-si el legendario mal de las sombras resurge, nadie podrá derrotarlo…- hasta ese momento una malvada sonrisa brillaba en la cara de shan hasta que… -nadie, excepto dos guerreros, totalmente distintos, pero muy iguales a la vez, los guerreros del yin y el yang, ellos lo derrotaran, pero solamente si cuentan con un tercero que los unirá… en uno-.

En ese momento la voz de la cabra volvió a la normalidad y los humos se disiparon hasta desaparecer. En la mirada de Shan solo se distinguía odio en el más puro de los estados.

-¿Qué mas? ¿Debe haber mas?- le exigió saber.

-¡shan!- le reprocho la cabra –esto querías saber… esto es lo que tenias que saber… no hay mas-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cabra ya había desaparecido, sin dejar un mínimo rastro de su presencia dejando a Shan mas molesto que antes.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Amanecía en el valle de la paz. Los rayos del sol aparecían por el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día.

El gong sonó anunciando la hora de despertar y como era de esperarse shifu se encontraba al principio del pasillo esperando a sus estudiantes.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo a todos.

-buenos días maestro- devolvieron el saludo seis voces a coro.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Po se había despertado temprano y estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación con la cara mas feliz que se podía ver. La verdad era que po estaba tan contento de salir con tigresa que se había despertado temprano sin necesidad del gong.

-bueno vallan a desayunar y disfruten del domingo- dijo shifu para luego retirarse todavía extrañado.

-¿Qué miran?- pregunto po –vamos a desayunar-.

Todos se encaminaron asta la cocina siguiendo a po.

-y bien… ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?- pregunto mantis.

-víbora y yo saldremos- dijo grulla provocando que mono y mantis rieran.

-ya era hora- les dijo mantis.

-si se estaban tardando- les comento mono.

Víbora y grulla se sonrojaron por los comentarios pero no le prestaron atención.

-¿y ustedes dos que harán?- les pregunto mono a po y tigresa.

-¿yo?- preguntaron tontamente po y tigresa al unísono provocando risitas de parte de los demás. Ninguno quería que supieran que iban a salir aunque sea como amigos ya que las bromas no se harían de esperar.

-eh… nada- contesto tigresa aparentando lo mejor posible su nerviosismo.

-si nada…- murmuro por lo bajo mono. Sospechando algo –¿y tu po?-.

-iré al valle- dijo a medias la verdad… no sabia mentir.

El resto del desayuno pasó en silencio, los primeros en retirarse fueron mono y mantis, luego le siguieron grulla y víbora, y po y tigresa se quedaron solos en la cocina.

-yo lavare los platos- dijo po –dentro de una hora salimos ¿te parece?-.

-si esta bien, te veo en una hora en las escaleras- dijo tigresa para luego marcharse.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla se encontraban en la habitación de víbora contándole el por que habían salido corriendo "como locos" según víbora del entrenamiento.

-bueno ¿me cuentan de una vez?- les pregunto víbora por tercera vez perdiendo la paciencia.

-esta bien- dijo mono.

-esto es lo que paso- hablo mantis para que después grulla empezara a relatar lo que sucedió.

**Flashback**

_Grulla y mantis entraron agitados y bastante apurados al salón de entrenamiento._

_-mono deja de pelear y síguenos que es importante- lo llamo grulla desde la puerta._

_Mono no espero nada para seguirlos olvidando por completo de la pelea, la cual no llevaba mucha ventaja._

_-¿__que sucede?- pregunto mono ya que llevaban cinco minutos caminando en silencio por un pasillo del palacio que nunca antes había visto._

_-tu solo cállate y síguenos- le dijo mantis._

_Así siguieron caminando unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a una puerta en medio de un pasillo desierto. La puerta no era como las demás, esta era de piedra y tenía tallada en medio el símbolo del yin y el yang._

_-ya llegamos- anuncio grulla, abriendo la puerta._

_-yo solo veo una habitación vacía- dijo mono con desinterés._

_-tu solo entra- le ordeno mantis empujándolo._

_Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro serraron la puerta y mantis se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación donde había una trampilla oculta en el suelo para luego abrirla._

_Sin decir nada los tres asomaron sus cabezas para observar lo que parecía ser una habitación subterránea pero estaba todo a oscuras._

_-¿que dices?... ¿vamos a investigar?- dijo grulla dirigiéndose a mono._

_-vamos- dijeron mono y mantis a la vez con una sonrisa divertida para luego saltar dentro seguidos por grulla._

_Era el principio de un túnel. Con cuidado de donde pisaban, ya que el lugar estaba en la absoluta oscuridad, caminaron uno detrás del otro._

_-¿A dónde creen que se dirija?- pregunto mono –por cierto… ¿me fueron a buscar para que venga a "investigar" un túnel que parece que ni Shifu conoce?... ¡GRACIAS AMIGOS!- exclamo después de un rato._

_-en realidad…- empezó grulla._

_-pensamos que seria bueno rescatarte de tigresa- siguió mantis._

_-de igual manera… si no hubieran ido creo que a esta hora no estaría vivo ya que tigresa se entero que la broma fue idea mía- les dijo mono a lo que ellos pusieron caras de dolor._

_Siguieron caminando por… ninguno supo ya que se les había ido la noción del tiempo asta que…_

_-miren- dijo mantis –veo una luz al final del túnel-._

_Acto seguido todos se miraron entre si._

_-eso fue un poco escalofriante- les dijo grulla y los demás asintieron._

_Pero era verdad a unos cuantos metros había una puerta de madera, tallada con unos símbolos de los cuales ni se percataron. Estaba mal cerrada y por los bordes se filtraba un poco de luz._

_El trío abrió la puerta dejando ver una habitación circular llena de estantes pergaminos y armas que ni siquiera conocían._

_Pero los que más les llamo la atención fue un pergamino con el símbolo del yin y el yang._

_Mientras mantis veía que mas había mono y grulla se acercaron para leer._

_-un mal legendario revivirá y solo el yin y el yang personificados lo podrán vencer…- pero ninguno termino de leer lo que decía ya que, a pesar de no haber ni una ventana ya que el lugar era subterráneo, una helada ventisca corrió por el lugar haciendo que a los dos se les erizara los pelos/plumas de la nuca._

_-mantis mejor vamos- dijo grulla –esto no me da buena espina._

_-a mi tampoco- le contesto mantis –acabo de sentir una brisa de quien sabe donde vino-_

_-bien chicos… vamos- dijo mono poniéndose en marcha con sus compañeros por detrás._

_El camino de vuelta fue silencioso y cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de cenar._

**FIN DE Flashback**

Víbora no sabia que decir dudaba entre si era invento de ellos de verdad había pasado.

-y… ¿me pueden llevar asta esa puerta?- les pregunto víbora.

-yo no pienso volver- dijeron los tres al unísono para luego desaparecer de ahí.

"_valla guerreros… son unos cobardes_" pensó víbora.

En las escaleras del palacio tigresa esperaba a po. _"es solo una salida de amigos"_ pensaba una y otra vez tigresa hasta que vio al panda con una mochila.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunto tigresa.

-es una sorpresa- le contesto po -¿nos vamos?-.

-si, vamos-

Se la pasaron caminando por una hora hasta que salieron del valle. El camino fue silencioso ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-espera… cierra los ojos- le pidió po a tigresa.

-emm… bueno- tigresa cerro los ojos y po la agarro de la mano para guiarla por un pequeño camino.

-abre los ojos- le dijo sin soltar su mano.

Tigresa abrió los ojos y quedo maravillada con lo que vio. Estaban en un prado verde rodeado de flores de todo tipo de formas y colores y a un costado había un pequeño estanque con un arrollo.

-es precioso- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-emm… si….- dijo po –ven-.

Se acercaron asta un árbol y po saco un mantel cuadrado de color rojo con cuadros blancos y lo tendió en el suelo para que se sentaran. Estuvieron en silencio un rato asta que…

-mira po- dijo tigresa. Se levanto y se dirigió al pequeño estanque

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto po siguiendo a tigresa.

Tigresa se agacho y recogió algo del suelo –mira- le dijo mostrándole una piedra que tenia la forma exacta de un corazón.

Po le sonrió, pero al instante esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar porque había elegido ese lugar para ir.

-po, ¿Qué pasa?- tigresa noto el repentino cambio de animo en su amigo.

-tigresa… hay algo… que quería decirte…- dijo po algo nervioso.

-si po… puedes decirme lo que sea- tigresa le sonrió dándole ánimos a que continuara.

Po agarro la mano de tigresa, la misma que tenia la piedra de corazón, entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos, tigresa se sorprendió pero se dejo perder en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-tigresa… yo…- no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar.

-¿tu que… po?- tigresa estaba nerviosa "_¿acaso me quiere decir lo que yo creo?_" pensó.

-quería decirte que...- "_al diablos los nervios_" pensó y tomo una bocanada de aire –quería decirte que me pareces hermosa y la razón por la cual te traje aquí es porque quería decirte que gustas mucho y… ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI TIGRESA- esto último lo grito.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Mono y mantis y grulla se encontraban en la habitación de víbora esperando a que esta volviera, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-¿y que sabes?- pregunto mono a víbora cuando la vio pasar.

-chicos es oficial tigresa no esta en el palacio- les contesto víbora.

-si, pero ¿Qué hay con eso? Pudo haber salido- dijo grulla.

-haber querida grulla- dijo mantis –po no esta, tigresa tampoco aun cuando dijo que no iba a salir eso nos deja una sola conclusión… ambos salieron-.

-no le se…- empezó víbora –no creo que les convenga meterse y además sus "evidencias" no significan nada- les dijo antes de echarlos de su habitación.

Luego de unos minutos víbora escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-pasa- dijo –grulla, ¿Qué pasa?- grulla estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

-¿te parece si adelantamos la hora de la cita?- le pregunto.

-emm… no… ¿a que hora?- pregunto víbora.

-¿te parece si salimos ahora?- grulla esbozo una tierna y tímida sonrisa.

-claro vamos- le dijo víbora saliendo de la habitación seguida de grulla.

"_hoy le diré mis sentimientos_" pensó grulla antes de salir.


	6. citas y confesiones parte2

**Capitulo_6**

**-**... estoy enamorado de ti, tigresa- prácticamente grito po, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Los nervios lo habían vencido, y lo que po pretendía que fuera, "una romántica declaración" termino siendo una declaración a todo pulmón, literalmente.

Tigresa, simplemente quedo en shock. Po se le había declarado. Una sonrisa, un poco tonta, se le formo en la cara. "_esta enamorado de mi_" el único pensamiento que formaron sus neuronas, pero... ¿y ahora que? si, se sentía enormemente feliz pero... ¿que le decía? habia pensado en darle una cachetada o tal vez de una patada mandarlo de vuelta a la aldea de los pandas pero no... ella había intentado negarlo, pero tenia que aceptarlo, estaba enamorada del panda .

Po esperaba, lo más pacientemente posible, que tigresa le respondiera. Que le dijera algo sea bueno o malo.

-po… yo…- tartamudeaba tigresa. Los nervios no la dejaban hablar ¿que se supone que devia decir? Entonces agacho la cabeza y vio la piedra en forma de corazón que estaba entre las manos de ambos. Una tímida sonrisa se le formo en la cara.

-no… hace falta que contes…- po no pudo terminar de hablar.

Tigresa, prácticamente se tiro sobre po y le hecho los brazos al cuello en un gran abraso.

Po no espero ni medio segundo para corresponder el abraso.

Tigresa apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de po -te amo, po. Y no sabes cuanto- le susurro a po quien la estrecho mas en sus brazos.

Unos cuantos minutos después, aun en silencio, se separaron del abraso y se fueron a sentar en la manta que habían tendido en el suelo.

po rio nerviosamente -no lo puedo creer- dijo.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto tigresa.

-que tu me correspondas- le contesto po.

tigresa mira la piedra de corazón que tenia entre sus manos. lo pensó unos segundos pero después le paso la piedrita a po quien la miró un poco confuso.

-quedatela- dijo tigresa y le sonrió.

po tomo la piedra y le devolvió la sonrisa a tigresa

Estuvieron charlando un largo rato sobre distintos temas. Algo de lo que ninguno se percato fue del pequeño brillo de luz blanca que aparecía en los ojos de tigresa cada vez que miraba los ojos verdes de po.

EN LAS AFUERA DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

Grulla y víbora llevaban caminaban en silencio. Llevaban hacia un poco más de una hora y víbora no tenia ni idea de adonde iban.

-¿A dónde vamos, grulla?- pregunto víbora.

-a un lugar, es una sorpresa- le contesto grulla con una sonrisa.

Víbora le devolvió la sonrisa y ninguno volvió a hablar durante el resto del camino.

Caminaron durante media hora y llegaron hasta un verde prado lleno de flores, pero ninguno espero ver lo que vio, víbora abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" y el pico de grulla quedo a unos perfectos 90º.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Mono y mantis eran los únicos que no habían salido. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, mono sentado en la mesa y mantis tratando de encontrar las galletas de mono.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto mono por millonésima vez.

-emm…- mantis se paro en el hombro de mono, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea -¿te acuerdas que víbora salio el otro día y no apareció asta la noche?-.

-si… ¿pero eso que tiene?- mono todavía no captaba la idea.

-¿Qué te parece si averiguamos a que fue?- pregunto retóricamente mantis.

-cierto… ella no quiso decir que fue a comprar- por fin se conectaron las neuronas de mono.

-si y seguro eso que fue a comprar esta en su habitación- mantis se bajo del hombro de mono y se dirigió asta la puerta.

Mono lo siguió y ambos se encaminaron asta la habitación de víbora dispuesta a "averiguar" lo que había comprado el otro día y por que no quiso decir nada.

Ambos entraron en la habitación y se fueron directo a una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Abrieron el primer cajón y lo único que vieron fue una cajita de madera tallada con varios símbolos extraños.

-¿crees que sea eso?- pregunto mantis observando la cajita.

-solo hay una forma de saber- contesto mono.

Mono agarro la cajita y la abrió. Había una nota que tapaba su contenido mantis la tomo y la leyó pero no entendió a que se refería así que no dijo nada.

Mono tomo el contenido de la cajita pero al instante lo soltó de nuevo dentro de la cajita.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto mantis.

-esa cosa me quemo- dijo mono mirándose la mano – ¿Qué decía la nota?- pregunto.

Mantis, quien entendió algo de a que se refería la nota al ver la reacción de mono, le paso la nota para que lea.

"_solo quien nuestro poder en la sangre lleve, tocarnos podrá mas si no eres quien mejor no lo hagas"_

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto mono.

-no lo se, pero… ¿Qué rayos ase víbora con esto?- dijo mantis colocando la cajita en su lugar.

-mejor salgamos de aquí, que no tenemos ni idea de a que hora regresan- dijo mono.

-si, vamos- respondió mantis y ambos salieron de la habitación.

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE…

Po y tigresa estaban sentados en la manta uno frente del otro y agarrados de la mano.

-te amo- le dijo po mientras le colocaba una hermosa flor lila detrás de la oreja.

Tigresa se sonrojo –yo también- le contesto.

Po coloco su mano en la mejilla de tigresa y se acerco con intención de besarla, el primer beso de ambos. Pero cuando estaban a unos centímetros de distancias escucharon un ruido.

Víbora y grulla estaban paradas a unos metros de distancia de donde estaban ellos.

-¿tigresa?- hablo víbora totalmente sorprendida.

-¿po?- grulla estaba en igual condiciones.

Ambos mencionados se pararon como si de resortes se tratara y se separaron lo mas que podían.

-chicos…¿Qué hacen por aquí?- pregunto totalmente nerviosa tigresa. No lo podía creer, solo a ella le pasaba eso.

-eso tendríamos que preguntar nosotros ¿no creen?- hablo víbora.

-je… je… no, no creo je…je- respondió po igual o mas nervioso que tigresa.

-un momento…- se detuvo pensativa tigresa – ¿Cómo nos encontraron?-.

-a mi no me mires, grulla me trajo asta aquí- dijo víbora. De inmediato todos giraron asta grulla.

-yo suelo venir aquí a meditar y cuando quiero estar solo solamente y traje aquí a víbora porque…- se detuvo un poco avergonzado.

-oye… yo soy el que viene aquí cuando quiere- dijo po.

-bueno… talvez ambos conocíamos este lugar y nadie dijo nada- dijo grulla.

-grulla… trajiste a víbora aquí porque…- hablo tigresa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-emm… yo… ¡po te estaba por besar!- exclamo grulla como única salida que veía al asunto y así fue tigresa quedo en shock… nuevamente y po se sonrojo a niveles alarmantes.

-bueno, chicos… ya que estamos aquí los cuatro porque no…- hablo víbora –grulla y po hablan hacen lo que quieran mientras yo y tigresa tenemos una pequeña charla- propuso víbora quería "preguntarle" un par de cosas a su amiga.

-bueno- contestaron grulla y po al unísono y se fueron a caminar.

-bien tigresa… estamos solas, habla- dijo víbora mientras se sentaban con tigresa en el mantel.

-no se de que me hablas- dijo tigresa.

-vamos… po se te declaro ¿verdad?- víbora estaba feliz por su amiga.

-si- dijo tigresa y no puedo contener una sonrisa –dijo que esta enamorado…- se puso pensativa –gracias por arruinar mi primer beso- dijo con sarcasmo.

-ups, lo siento, no tenia ni idea de que estarían aquí- dijo víbora –por cierto bonita flor- le dijo refiriéndose a la flor que po le había colocado tras la oreja.

-jeje… si… por cierto ¿Qué tal con grulla?- pregunto tigresa para cambiar de tema.

-el… lo quiero mucho… y… se que el también… pero ninguno da el primer paso- dijo víbora un poco desanimada.

-yo creo que para eso te trajo aquí- trato de animarla tigresa.

-no lo se… pero puede ser- dijo víbora –pero cierta pareja ya estaba aquí- le dijo en tono burlón. Tigresa solo sonrió

Mientras po y grulla andaban caminando por las orillas de bosque.

-así que… ¿le dijiste tus sentimientos a tigresa?- le pregunto grulla.

-si… y fue mas fácil de lo que pensé- dijo po –y ¿Qué tal con víbora?-.

-bueno planeaba decirle hoy pero cierta pareja de tortolitos me arruino la sorpresa- le dijo grulla con un poco de sarcasmo.

-jeje no fue mi intencio… pero ustedes me arruinaron el beso- le reclamo po.

-tienes razón… en ese caso estamos a mano- dijo grulla.

-¿Qué te parece si… con tigresa nos vamos dentro de un rato y tu y víbora se quedan?- le dijo po a su amigo.

-¿seguro po?- a grulla le encantaba la idea.

-si, claro vamos- dijo po y se encaminaron en dirección a donde estaban las chicas.

Cuando llegaron ambas estaban conversando de lo más animadas. Po se dirigió asta donde estaba tigresa y se sentó al lado y grulla lo mismo con víbora.

-tigresa… ¿Por qué no vamos yendo?- dijo po.

-ehh… ¿ahora?- pero la clara mirada de po le decía que le siguiera el juego –si ¿Por qué no?-.

Después de saludar a grulla y víbora ambos se encaminaron de regreso al palacio de jade.

CON GRULLA Y VÍBORA…

-víbora… te quería decir algo- dijo grulla, tratando de iniciar la charla.

-si…- le dijo víbora.

-yo… ase tiempo… que quería decirte que… yo… tu…me- estaba nervioso.

-tu ¿Qué?- víbora intuía lo que iba a decir pero quería escucharlo de grulla.

-tu me gustas- dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que víbora escuchara.

-tu también a mi- dijo víbora y después de una pequeña risita se acerco y le dio un tierno beso a grulla.


	7. luz querida y no cocines por favor

**Capitulo_7 **

EN UNA CUEVA LEJANA…

Shan se encontraba meditando. Si atacaba en ese momento, estaba débil seria condenarse a si mismo. Podía esperar un poco más pero necesitaba alguna pista, ¿Quiénes podrían ser los portadores del yin y el yang?

Y ese tercero… ¿Qué los una? ¿A que se refería?

Pero lo que shan no sabia era que para entender a fondo dicha profecía, necesitaba un corazón, uno que lata con vida, y no con maldad.

-tengo que averiguar mas… y solo hay una forma- se dijo así mismo -¡mei ling!- llamo al aire y una figura apareció en medio de la cueva.

-si…- la figura hizo una pausa como si le costara pronunciar la siguiente palabra y se arrodillo ante shan –señor-.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

Faltaba poco para la hora de cenar y po y tigresa acababan de llegar y se encontraban en la cocina.

-po…- llamo tigresa. Todo el viaje de vuelta habían pasado en silencio y había algo que le quería preguntar.

-¿si?- le contesto po.

-nosotros… te quería preguntar…somos… novios ¿verdad?- pregunto al fin agachando la cabeza para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-supongo… ¿tu que dices?- dijo po acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué digo?- pregunto con un tono burlón –que me encantaría- y soltó una pequeña risita.

Po se acerco y con una mano le acaricio la mejilla, tigresa cerró los ojos. Se iban acercando ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar y cuando estaban a unos escasos centímetros uno del otro…

El ruido de un portazo los hizo separase de golpe. Mono y mantis acababan de entrar en la cocina discutiendo sobre dios sabe que.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de po y tigresa, po estaba en la cocina por preparar la cena y tigresa estaba sentada en la mesa tomando un te.

-ah… hola chicos ya llegaron- dijo mono al percatarse que no eran los únicos en la cocina.

-si… ¿de que hablaban?- dijo tigresa.

-no de nada- dijo mantis –y… ¿Qué tal les fue?-.

-yo bien- dijo po –ayude a mi padre a preparar fideos-.

-yo estuve meditando- dijo tigresa.

-¿meditando?- pregunto mantis como si sospechara algo.

-si meditando ya sabes… respirar… relajarse… ya sabes- dijo tigresa un poco nerviosa.

-te estuvimos buscando y no te encontramos por ningún lado- dijo mono.

-si… ¿a donde fuiste a meditar?- pregunto mantis.

-ah un lugar especial… eh po te ayudo a cocinar- dijo tigresa para cambiar de tema.

-si claro ¿Por qué no cortas las verduras?- le dijo po.

-NOOOOOOO- gritaron al unísono mono y mantis.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron po y tigresa.

-por lo que más quieras…- empezó mono.

-que no cocine tigresa- le siguió mantis.

-ni que los quisiera envenenar- dijo tigresa.

-si ¿Por qué no dejar que cocine?- pregunto po, que pensaba que la reacción de sus amigos era exagerada.

-si… no creo que cocine tan mal- dijo tigresa y se fue a buscar un cuchillo y las verduras.

Mono y mantis sentaron a po en la mesa y ellos en las sillas contiguas con caras de estar esperando a un verdugo para ser degollados.

-enserio, ¿Por qué no quieren que ella cocine?- pregunto po.

-porque… nada de lo que tigresa cocine es comestible- le respondió mantis.

-y si no nos crees pregúntale a víbora… que una ves comió una sopa que hizo tigresa y termino internada dos días- dijo mono.

-vamos… están exagerando- dijo po.

Mono y mantis solo negaron con la cabeza y se fueron de la cocina. Po se acerco asta donde estaba tigresa cortando unos rábanos.

-po… no es por nada pero aparte de víbora y grulla prefiero que nadie se entere que estamos saliendo- le dijo tigresa.

-no hay problema… estaba pensando lo mismo- dijo po.

-emm… ¿Por qué no cocinas vos po? Yo… digamos que no soy muy buena cocinando- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿eso quiere decir que mono y mantis no exageraba?- tigresa solo asintió –en ese caso… te enseñare a cocinar- dijo.

-¿tu?... po en veinte y tantos años no pude aprender a cocinar algo comestible no creo aprender en un par de horas- dijo tigresa.

-anda… no es tan difícil… además si no te sale bien los fideos cocinare algo aparte- le dijo po.

Mientras po trataba de enseñarle a tigresa a cocinar algo comestible sin quemar la cocina, grulla y víbora, se encontraban subiendo las escaleras. Recién llegaban ambos con una sonrisa "de oreja a oreja".

-¡grulla!.. ¡Víbora!..- los llamaron mono y mantis al verlos apunto de entrar en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto víbora.

-si tenemos hambre- dijo grulla.

-¿Qué que pasa? Simple, tigresa esta cocinando- dijo mantis.

Víbora empalideció ante la idea todavía no se olvidaba de cuando eran mas chicas y ella había comido una sopa echa por tigresa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto grulla al notar lo pálida que estaba víbora.

-creo que… ¿y por que no cocina po?- pregunto víbora.

-el esta con ella – dijo mono.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si con la misma cara de condenado a muerte, "_espero que sea mejor que la anterior vez_" pensó víbora.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Shifu se encontraba meditando cuando una presencia extraña en el lugar lo alerto. Se giro y se coloco en posición de lucha. Lo primero que vio fue a alguien de una estatura un poco mas baja que la de el y traía una capa con capucha puesta por lo que no vio su rostro.

-shifu… ya… ya… no temas- le dijo. Su vos era suave y tranquilizadora, shifu la reconoció al instante.

-Luz… ¿querida?…- dijo shifu y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos.

La chica se quito la capa, dejando ver a una panda rojo bastante mas joven que shifu, vestida con un kimono rosa con flores lila y un broche en forma de flor en la cabeza.

-soy yo… shifu- le dijo extendiendo los brazos al frente.

-Luz… no lo puedo creer… a…acaso ¿estoy dormido?- dijo shifu mientras abrazaba a quien seria su pareja.

-no no estas dormido… - le dijo Luz.

-¿tu… pensé… que… estabas…?- a shifu le dolía bastante terminar la oración.

-¿muerta?.. Si…- ante tal respuesta la cara de shifu se lleno de duda –pero eh venido… con una misión- dijo y se separo del abrazo de shifu.

-¿una misión?- pregunto el panda rojo.

-si…- contesto Luz con una sonrisa –¿acaso la voz no te dijo que alguien vendrá a aclarar tus dudas y ese alguien será de parte de la luz?-.

-si… pero no pensé…- shifu estaba echo un lió de tantos sentimientos, tristeza, alegría, duda.

-luz no es solo mi nombre, shifu… ahora dime ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?- le pregunto.

-¿mis dudas?.. Solo un par… ¿Quiénes son los heredero del yin y el yang?... y… ¿Quién es el tercero en la profecía?- pregunto, aunque quería pasar mas tiempo con Luz savia que ella se tenia que volver a ir.

-shifu… los poderes de los herederos del yin y el yang todavía no se manifiestan aunque yin ya dio unas pequeñas señales y sobre el tercero… solo te diré que será alguien a quien ambos valoren con sus vidas- le contesto Luz.

-pero… ¿Cómo sabré?- pregunto shifu. No siquiera sabia cuales eran las señales.

-shifu… lo ultimo que te diré es que te fijes en tus alumnos y lo demás… lo que le dijiste a víbora que traiga de las altas montañas… eso te ayudara- le dijo luz antes de darse media vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso shifu la tomo del brazo.

-espera… no te vallas todavía- le rogó shifu.

-tengo que irme… pero prometo que cuando todo acabe te volveré a ver… no estoy muerta… solo que mi alma esta presa- le dijo y le sonrió -un consejo... creo que es hora de que tengas una charla con tu hija, te llevaras grandes sorpresas-.

Luz se acerco a shifu y luego de darle un pequeño beso desapareció envuelta en un aura de luz blanca.

Shifu despertó, estaba tirado en el suelo de inmediato una sensación de angustia lo invadió. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Pero… entre sus manos se encontraba un pequeño broche en forma de flor, la señal de que lo anterior había sido real.

-te volveré a ver… Luz… de mi vida- dijo mientras contemplaba el broche.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Víbora, grulla, mono y mantis estaban fuera de la cocina esperando a que tigres terminara su "intento de algo comestible", como lo había nombrado mantis.

-se esta tardando mucho ¿no creen?- dijo grulla.

-se trata de tigresa cocinando… no creo- dijo mono.

-capas que quemo todo y po esta cocinando otra cosa- dijo mantis en un tono burlón.

-hay que tenerle un poco de fe- dijo víbora –quien dice capas cocine bien esta vez-.

Mono estaba apunto de decir algo pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a tigresa con un decantad rojo con flores negras atado a la cintura.

-hey… ya esta la comida- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a ninguno le presagio nada bueno.

-si muero hoy por intoxicación… culpen a tigresa y a po por cómplice- le susurro mono a mantis quien solo asintió.

Todos entraron y se sentaron a esperar que tigresa y po les traigan los platos con los fideos.

Tigresa se acerco asta donde había un par de ollas, una azul y una roja, y po con un cucharón servia los fideos de la olla azul.

-po… que nadie toque la olla roja y si preguntan yo cociné estos- dijo tigresa con un toque de nerviosismo.

-no creí que fueras tan mala- dijo po –pero no diré nada… después de todo… no quiero que los envenenes-.

Tigresa le sonrió y fue a servir los platos. Cuando todos los platos llenos estaban ya en la mesa tigresa y po se sentaron. Todos miraban sus platos y nadie comía, tigresa frunció el ceño "_tan bien me conocen_" pensó.

-ya… coman… que no es toxico- dijo tigresa.

-no me consta- dijo mono –come tu primero-.

-esta bien- acepto tigresa y se llevo un poco de fideos a la boca para que todos vean que "sus" fideos no eran tóxicos.

No quedaron muy convencidos pero no les quedaba otra. Comieron y la sorpresa fue de todos cuando probaron los fideos, estaban deliciosos. Mas de uno repitió el plato.

-debo admitir que están deliciosos- dijo mono.

-¿ven? No era para tanto- dijo tigresa.

Mantis estaba por decir algo pero en ese momento shifu entro a la cocina.

-veo que terminaron de comer- dijo –ya pensaba acompañarlos pero…-.

-no no importa siéntese yo le sirvo un plato- lo interrumpió víbora.

Shifu asintió con la cabeza y se sentó. A los pocos minutos apareció víbora con un plato lleno de fideos.

-bueno… no quedaba mas de la olla azul así que le serví de la roja ¿me pregunto cual era la diferencia?- dijo víbora y le puso el plato al frente a shifu.

Tigresa y po al escuchar a su amiga abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡!NOOO¡- grito tigresa antes de saltar de su lugar y quitarle la cuchara de la mano a shifu ante la mirada atónita de todos.


	8. una visita extraña

**Capitulo_8**

EN UNA CUEVA LEJANA…

-¡mei ling!- llamo shan al aire.

Unos segundos después en medio de la cueva apareció una figura encapuchada con una capa.

-¿si…- hizo una pausa y tomo aire -…señor?- se arrodillo frente a shan.

-mei ling querida…- dijo shan -quítate la capucha, así puedo ver tu rostro-.

Shan avanzo unos pasos y alargo una mano pero mei ling retrocedió dos pasos.

-no me toques, chacal - le dijo la tigresa a shan olvidando por completo el respeto con el que hablo al principio.

Mei ling se quito la capucha dejando ver el rostro de una tigresa de bengala de ojos negros y vacíos con algunas canas en su pelaje por la edad.

-mei ling… siempre tan soberbia y orgullosa… comprende que tu me sirves a mi y cuida el tono con el que hablas- le amenazo shan pero mei ling ni se inmuto.

-a mi no me intimidas… no te tengo miedo… dime para que diablos me llamaste- le exigió mei ling a shan.

-no te hagas la valiente… - le dijo shan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-bien… me vas a decir… ¿en que futura "misión fallida" tengo que ayudarte?- pregunto mei ling con burla.

-maldita gata… a mi me debes respeto- la amenazo shan acortando la distancia entre ellos y tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

Grave error. Lo siguiente que shan vio fueron las zarpas de mei ling en su cara seguido de un gran ardor proveniente del arañazo que le quedo en la cara desde abajo del ojo asta la barbilla.

Shan se aparto de ella con un aullido de dolor.

-a mi no me digas gata… sabes perfectamente que a vos no te debo nada y el por que estoy obligada a quedarme- le grito a todo pulmón.

-maldita…- shan no termino la frase, no quería otro zarpazo –te dire lo que tienes que hacer y luego me pagaras por esto- dijo señalándose la cara.

Mei ling ni se inmuto, no le temía y le importaba un rábano lo que le pasara a ella.

DE VUELTA EN LA COSINA DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

-¡!NOOO¡- grito tigresa antes de saltar de su lugar y quitarle la cuchara de la mano a shifu ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-tigresa, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto shifu sin entender la reacción de su alumna.

-es que… yo… yo…- "_¿y ahora que invento?_" pensaba tigresa –no puede comer eso-.

-ah si… y ¿Por qué no?- pregunto shifu. Empezaba a entender lo que había pasado.

-por esto- dijo tigresa –po alcánzame esa planta- pidió a po ya que era el único que no estaba en shock.

-pero me tomo meses hacerla crecer- dijo po quería proteger su querida planta de la comida de su novia.

-po… solo pásame la dichosa planta- exigió tigresa.

-está bien- acepto a regañadientes y le dio la planta a tigresa –adiós plantita-.

-bien… ¿quieres demostrar?- pregunto shifu.

Tigresa agacho la cabeza y con la cuchara echo un poco de la sopa con fideos de plato a la planta. En menos de un minuto una de las hojas de la pobre planta adquirió un color no muy saludable.

Ante tal escena mono, mantis y grulla salieron del shock y estallaron en carcajadas, shifu y po hacían grandes esfuerzos para aguantar la risa y víbora solo se acerco a tigresa y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-ya sabia que tú no cocinaste- le dijo víbora.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto tigresa.

-dos razones… uno, tu nunca cocinarías así, te conozco y… dos, esa olla olía a podrido, le agregue unos condimentos para disimularlo- le dijo víbora.

-creo que tienes razón… soy un asco cocinando- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-creo que si- le apoyo mono -¿Qué rayos le pusiste a eso?-.

-digamos que se me callo un poco de…- se detuvo pensativa –no se que cosa picante- dijo tigresa.

-ají molido- la corrigió po en un tono acaramelado que extraño a shifu ero no dijo nada.

-"un poco" de ají molido no es tan picante- comento shifu un poco divertido.

Su querida, aunque no lo parezca, hija sabia hacer venenos muy potentes, pero no una sopa de fideos.

-esta bien… se me cayo el frasco entero- confeso tigresa.

Mono mantis y grulla estallaron nuevamente a carcajadas.

- po… nunca intentes enseñarle a cocinar de nuevo- dijo mantis.

-ya… prometo no "intentar" ensañar a cocinar a tigresa- dijo po entre risas.

-ya fueron suficientes burlas… vayan a dormir- dijo shifu.

-hasta mañana, maestro- respondieron todos al unísono y se dirigieron asta los dormitorios.

Shifu se quedo en la cocina un rato se había acordado de algo, hikari (luz en japonés) le había dicho que hablara con tigresa, que se llevaría grandes sorpresas pero… no entendía a que se refería.

Ya en los dormitorios, mono, mantis, po y tigresa saludaron a todos y se fueron cada quien a su habitación. Grulla y víbora se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

Diez minutos después tigresa sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto.

-soy yo, po- dijo el panda desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tigresa sonrió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a po.

-quería darte las buenas noches- le dijo po un poco colorado.

-jaja… buenas noche po- dijo tigresa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tigresa se giro para entrar a su cuarto. Antes de que serrara la puerta po la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo volverse. La abraso por la cintura y con su mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿y mi beso de buenas noches?- pregunto un sonriente po, contento de que asta el momento tigresa no hubiera echo por darle una paliza.

Tigresa sonrió coquetamente y deslizo sus manos por el cuello de po para entrelazarlas detrás de la nuca de este. Po la miro por unos segundos y después ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente, guardando en su memoria cada segundo… cuando sus labios estaban a milésimas de centímetros de rozarce…

-¡ja… lo sabíamos!- exclamaron mono y mantis al unísono saliendo cada quien de su habitación.

Como ya se estaban acostumbrando, los interrumpieron.

-ustedes están saliendo- dijo mono.

-yo tenia razón- festejo mantis –págame- dijo y le tendió una de sus tenacitas a mono.

Tigresa y po se separaron al instante ambos dirigiendo miradas asesinas a sus dos amigos. "_adiós discreción_" pensaron. Justo quienes menos querían que se enteren de lo suyo, por el momento, los iban a espiar.

-ESTAN LOCOS- estallo tigresa, a decir verdad estaba mas histérica que enfadada. "_¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para tener mi primer beso de forma tierna y especial?_" aunque nunca lo admitiera eso fue lo que pensó.

-asta mañana- dijo de forma tierna pero distante a po antes de entrar a su cuarto de un portazo.

-los voy acecinar- dijo po a sus dos amigos para luego entrar en su habitación.

Mono y mantis ni se inmutaron solo sonrieron, nunca habían visto esa faceta histérica en tigresa. mono le entrego las galletas a mantis y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

DE VUELTA EN LA CUEVA LEJANA…

Mei ling se encontraba cerca del palacio de jade, llegaría dentro de minutos, si tan solo pudiera caminar a paso normal.

El chacal de shan como "castigo" por el zarpazo que le dio en la cara le había echo unos cortes bastante profundos en los brazos, los cuales sangraban bastante y dolían como los mil y un diablos pero no iba a emitir quejido alguno. Su orgullo era mayor que aquel dolor.

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

El sol asomaba por el horizonte y comenzaba un lunes para todos. El gong sonó anunciando la hora de despertarse.

-buenos días alumnos- los saludo shifu desde el principio del pacillo.

-buenos días maestro- saludaron todos al unísono.

-vayan a desayunar y luego a entrenar- dicho esto se fue.

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- pregunto mono mirando a tigresa.

-yo muy bien… lo que me recuerda… - dijo tigresa y dos segundos después lo único que vieron mono y mantis fue el puño de tigresa en sus caras –por espiraos anoche-.

Luego tigresa se fue corriendo en cuatro patas hasta la cosina.

-¿Qué paso?- víbora no entendía ni porque les había pegado… de nuevo.

-anoche la espiamos y la encontramos casi besándose con po - dijo mantis.

-¿es verdad?- pregunto mirando a po.

-si y… ¡dios! Siempre lo mismo- exclamo para adelantarse y evitar las preguntas de los demás

-¿y este que le paso?-preguntaron mono y mantis al unísono.

-tarados…- les dijo víbora -¿Qué no se dan cuenta?- les pregunto.

-¿de que?- pregunto mono.

-ellos se quieren dar su primer beso y ustedes par de inútiles solo los interrumpen- les dijo totalmente enfadada víbora.

-perdón- dijeron sarcásticamente mono y mantis recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño pero doloroso latigazo de víbora.

Cuando los demás llegaron a la cocina po preparaba el desayuno y tigresa estaba a la par charlando con el y le alcanzaba algunos ingredientes.

Todos al ver la escena se les helo la sangre cosa que tigresa percibió.

-tranquilos no estoy cocinando… solo le alcance algunas cosas- dijo tigresa.

Los demás soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se sentaron en espera de los fideos.

-tigresa… sobre lo de anoche… - susurro po lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella escuchara.

-no importa… ya habrá otro… "momento especial"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Po le sonrió y aprovechando que nadie miraba, abraso a tigresa por la cintura y le susurro al oído.

-te amo- le dijo.

Tigresa se estremeció un poco al sentir el aliento del panda en su piel se aseguro de que nadie mirara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-yo también- le dijo y se soltó del agarre de po antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera mirar la escena.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron asta el salón de entrenamiento donde estuvieron gran parte de la mañana, hasta la hora del almuerza pero cuando salieron rumbo a la cocina vieron a un bulto moverse entre los árboles.

Todos se acercaron a ver que era, pero antes de que le vieran la cara se escucho un susurro provenir del bulto.

-a…a…ayu…da- tartamudeo.

-esta herida- dijo tigresa al ver sangre en el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mujer?- pregunto po.

-hay por que si, déjate de preguntas tontas y llevémosla a la enfermería. Hay que avisarle a shifu- ordeno tigresa.

Tigresa la cargo en brazos y la llevo asta la enfermería. Al sacarle la capucha se sorprendió de ver a una tigre de bengala, bastante mayor ya, que, aunque a ella le sonaba tonto, se le hacia muy familiar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto tigresa a la señora.

-soy… mei ling - dijo antes de caer inconciente.


	9. un sueño y sospechas

**Capitulo_9**

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ…

Faltaba solo unos metros para que mei ling llegara asta el palacio de jade. Shan le había hecho unas heridas bastantes profundas por el zarpazo en la cara que le había dado y dolían como los mil y un diablos.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, debido a las heridas que le había ocasionado aquel chacal, se asomo por entre unos árboles. Para su buena suerte los cinco furiosos y po salían del palacio y la alcanzaron a ver.

-a…a…ayu…da- tartamudeo para hacerse ver.

Sintió unos pasos acercársele y que alguien la tomo en brazos.

-esta herida- escucho una voz. Abrió los ojos y alcanzo a ver un par de ojos carmesí que la miraban con detenimiento.

Escucho otras voces y luego como empezaban a caminar en dirección desconocida para ella. Su sentido de orientación estaba destruido, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Después de unos minutos la acostaron en una blanda superficie.

Abrió un poco los ojos para saber en donde se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas y bastante iluminada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto aquella voz de vuelta.

-mei… ling- contesto antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Tigresa salía de la enfermería para reunirse con los demás que se encontraban afuera. Ya sabía el nombre de aquella señora. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba.

-se llama mei ling ling, no se de donde vino, se acaba de desmayar- dijo tigresa dirigiéndose a los demás –mantis, cúrale las heridas y po prepara algo para que coma yo iré a avisar a shifu con víbora-.

-¿y nosotros?- preguntaron mono y grulla a la vez.

-por ahora, no se metan en líos- dijo víbora y se marcho con tigresa a buscar a shifu.

-tigresa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto víbora en el camino.

-si claro- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-tu y po… ¿son novios oficiales?- pregunto con una sonrisita.

-si… pero… mira allá esta shifu- dijo y salio a correr en la dirección señalada para evitar el tema.

Llegaron ambas hasta shifu y saludaron con una pequeña reverencia.

-maestro… hay problemas- anuncio tigresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto shifu.

-una señora… acaba de llegar y estaba herida… esta en la enfermería- dijo víbora.

-vamos… ¿saben quien es?- les pregunto mientras los tres se dirigían a la enfermería.

-se llama mei ling… y no se nada mas porque cayo inconciente- dijo tigresa.

Nadie dijo nada. Al llegar shifu entro a la enfermería y mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió de ver a una tigresa de bengala. Se acerco asta la cama donde descansaba la señora.

-¿Qué heridas tiene?- pregunto a mantis.

-tiene grandes cortes en los brazos y perdió mucha sangre… pera ya esta mejor- contesto mantis.

-que tigresa se encargue de cuidarla… los demás salgan- dijo y después se fue.

Los demás salieron dejando a tigresa solo con la inconsciente señora.

"_¿Dónde te he visto antes?... ¿Por qué sos tan familiar?_" se preguntaba tigresa en su mente una y otra vez.

MIENTRAS EN EL SUEÑO DE MEI LING…

Abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados, se encontraba en medio de un oscuro vació y no podía ver nada.

Empezó a caminar por todos lados buscando una salida pero un ruido algo ensordecedor la saco de sus pensamientos, era un llanto. Con desesperación busco la dirección de donde venia ese llanto. Provenía de una puerta a medio serrar, color roja con flores del loto dibujadas pero en color negro que estaba a unos metros.

El ambiente al otro lado de la puerta no era muy diferente solo que hay había una cuna y una mecedora.

Se acerco hasta la cuna y tomo el pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas color rosa y lo acuno en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la mecedora y empezaba a cantarle una canción de cuna.

Un tocador con espejo apareció enfrente de la mecedora, dejando ver el reflejo de mei ling pero mucho mas joven.

-duerme mi niña… no llores mas…- cantaba con una voz melodiosa y que enternecía asta al ser mas duro de corazón.

Poco a poco la bebe se calmo y dejo de llorar para bostezar formando una pequeña "o" con su boquita y sonreírle a su madre.

"_esa bebe… entrégamela…_" le exigía una voz en su cabeza _"dame a la bebe y no te haré daño"._Mei ling se asusto, sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz.

Apretó de forma posesiva y protectora a la vez a la bebe contra su pecho y gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

-ni lo sueñes… no te la daré- gritaba mirando a todos lados.

-dámela… no merece existir… es una abominación- dijo un chacal que apareció frente a ella.

-no, shan, no te la daré- mei ling empezó a derramar lagrimas de la desesperación. El chacal era fuerte y sabia pelear. Ella, en cambio, tenía su fuerza sobrenatural pero no sabia nada sobre lucha, ni armas ni nada por el estilo.

Shan intento acercare y tocar a la bebe pero en cuanto una de sus garras rozaron la manta mei ling le pego un zarpazo en la cara.

-tu elijes- dijo con una sonrisa shan y le pego en la cara asiéndola caer y tirando el bulto a un lado –ven bebe-.

Shan se acerco y tomo a la pequeña bebe en brazos pero esta se había despertado y mordió la mano del chacal.

Mei ling sonrió, al igual que la bebe. "_mi hija_" pensó con un toque de burla. Shan al ser mordido tiro a la pequeña la tiro al suelo dándole el tiempo suficiente a mei ling para levantarse del suelo y agarrar a su hija.

-¿por que la quieres? es solo una bebe- pregunto.

-no es solo una bebe… ella es una amenaza para mi- dijo el chacal y salto contra la madre con su cachorro. Esta lo esquivo pero recibió una profunda herida en el hombro y cayo al suelo.

-lo que quieras… menos ella- dijo. Mei ling sabia que con esa herida no tenia mucho movimiento y en cualquier momento shan podría arrebatarle a su bebe.

-te ofrezco un trato… la dejare crecer hasta que pueda defenderse por si sola… pero ella no debe saber quien es ni el poder que tiene- dijo con una sonrisa.

-acepto… pero no te quiero ver ni cerca de ella- dijo mientras miraba a su bebe.

-creo que no fui claro- ante tales palabras mei ling lo miro confundida y asustada –la dejare… a ella… pero como pago tu debes servirme asta el ultimo de mis días- le dijo.

-eso quiere decir que yo…- no termino la frase por se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos.

-debes dejarla… no la veras crecer pero la protegerás… te espero mañana en la cueva de las sombras- dicho eso shan desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno en la habitación.

-¡maldito chacal!- exclamo al aire mei ling con las lágrimas saliendo a mares de sus ojos y un rugido ensordecedor se escucho en toda la habitación.

No lo podía creer tenia que dejar a su bebe, abandonarla para protegerla, pero… no tenia con quien dejarla.

La estrecho lo más fuerte que pudo contra su pecho y se encamino asta el tocador con el espejo.

Del primer cajón saco un papel y escribió una carta la cual doblo y guardo en una mochilita junto con unas ropitas rojas y otras rosas y un pequeño muñequito de una osita blanca con un listón rosa, era su favorito.

Cuando estaba por abrigar a su bebe para que salieran, se asusto al ver que... solo estaba la mantita.

Después se volvió a desmayar. Todo a su alrededor cambio ya no era los mueble aquellos en medio de la oscuridad sino un bosque y a lo lejos lo que parecía una casa un poco grande.

Recordaba aquella escena. Así que con la bebe en sus brazos camino asta aquel lugar. En la puerta dejo la mochilita y antes de dejar a su bebe también la abrazo por ultima vez y destapo su cabecita para verla por ultima ves, esos ojos, iguales a los de su padre la miraban con Inocencia, duda y temor.

-ma… mami- balbuceo su primera palabra con toda la ternura del mundo y unas lagrimas en sus pequeños ojitos.

Mei ling no pudo mas y se echo a llorar… aquello… la primera palabra de su niña le partió el alma.

-te amo… mi rayito de luz… pero tengo que protegerte- le dijo y le dio un ultimo beso en su cabecita –mami te ama… tu eres luz… mi luz- le dijo las ultimas palabras a su bebe.

La arropo bien para que no tenga frió y la dejo al lado de la mochilita con una carta dirigida a la cuidadora del orfanato.

Aunque el escuchar a su pequeña llamarla "mami" en medio de llantitos a cada paso que se alejaba le rompía el corazón, debía ser fuerte y dejarla ahí para irse y protegerla.

La carta para la cuidadora era corta y solo explicaba lo necesario.

"_señora... por favor cuídenla... es una pequeña especial pero yo no podré y asegurence que siempre conserve la carta que le dejo en la mochila... gracias_"

FUERA DEL SUEÑO…

Tigresa estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama y po en otra que estaba enfrente de tigresa.

Llevaban allí conversando durante dos horas. Po había decidido hacerle compañía a tigresa para que esta no estuviera sola.

-y… ¿de donde crees que venga?- pregunto po refiriéndose a mei ling.

-no lo se… pero me intriga demasiado esta señora- dijo tigresa.

-¿Qué es lo que te intriga?- pregunto po.

-que… no le cuentes a nadie- po asintió –se me hace familiar como si ya la hubiera visto antes- dijo.

-tal vez la viste de niña o en alguna misión… solo que no te acuerdas- le dijo po.

-de niña no creo… vivía encerrada y en una misión… no he visto muchos tigres de bengala, por no decir ninguno así que creo que la recordaría- dijo poniendo expresión de es obvio.

Po tomo la mano de tigresa entre las suyas pero antes de que pueda decir algo unos balbuceos los saco a ambos de su conversación.

-hi… hija… hija- balbuceaba mei ling entre sueños. Se removía en la cama y parecía bastante angustiada.

-creo que es una pesadilla- dijo po con preocupación.

-si, creo que seria mejor sacarla de la pesadilla- dijo tigresa y con una mano sacudió un poco el hombro de mei ling.

-mei ling… mei ling… es una pesadilla, despierta- decía tigresa.

Mei ling dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama y abrió los ojos de golpe –HIJA- grito y se sentó en la cama. Estaba sobresaltada.

-ya… estas en el palacio de jade… estas a salvo- le dijo po para tranquilizarla.

-yo… yo… ¿hace cuanto que estoy aquí?- pregunto y trato de pararse pero se mareo y callo otra vez a la cama.

-no te esfuerces- le dijo tigresa en tono serio – estas dormida hace dos un poco mas de dos horas y perdiste sangre así que estarás débil por un tiempo…- hizo una pausa y miro a po –po, trae un plato de fideos y dile a shifu que despertó- po solo asintió y salio de la habitación.

–mei ling si tu hija esta en peligro dínoslo… no has dejado de nombrarla en sueños y parecías preocupada- le dijo tigresa aflojando la mirada para darle confianza y que puedan ayudarla.

-no… ella… esta a salvo lo se- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tigresa solo asintió y sonrió, esa señora le daba confianza. Estaba por decir algo pero en ese momento po y shifu entraron por la puerta.

-veo que ya despertó…- dijo shifu mirando a mei ling –po, tigresa vallan con los demás yo hablare con ella-.

-si maestro- dijeron po y tigresa al mismo tiempo.

Po y tigresa salieron dejando a shifu y mei ling solo para que hablaran y se dirigieron hasta la cocina.

-ya era hora, muero de hambre- dijo mono al verlos entrar.

-yo cocino- dijo po y se fue a preparar las verduras.

-víbora… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo tigresa.

-si claro- dijo su amiga.

-¿vos te acuerdas si en algunas de las misiones que tuvimos conocimos a algún tigre de bengala?- le pregunto, todavía tenia dudas.

-no… que yo sepa- le respondió -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-no por nada- dijo tigresa frunciendo el entre cejo y arrugando un poco la nariz.

-esta bien…- víbora no dijo nada, si su amiga no le quería contar no la iba a presionar.

Al rato llego po con los fideos y todos se pusieron a comer. Tigresa trataba de convencerse que aquello solo debía ser un juego de su mente y se dispuso a olvidarlo.

MIENTRAS EN LA ENFERMERIA…

Shifu se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado tigresa a la par de mei ling.

-¿mei ling… algo que me quieras contar?- pregunto calmadamente shifu.

-no… maestro shifu- mei ling no iba a contar nada comprometedor.

-¿de donde vienes?- le pregunto shifu. Algo en ella se le hacia familiar.

-de ningún lado- contesto seria y distante. En parte era verdad no tenia procedencia ni tampoco a donde ir donde pudiera considerar su hogar

-con que de ningún lado… y… ¿Quién te hizo las heridas?- pregunto shifu pacientemente.

-su nombre es shan… es un chacal- contesto apretando los puños para contener las lagrimas. "_o creo que ofenda al hijo de su madre_" pensó mei ling.

-y… ¿en donde te lo encontraste?- siguió con su interrogatorio shifu.

-en una cueva alejada…- contesto.

-y… ¿nos puedes decir a donde está esa cueva?... puedo mandar a alguien a inspeccionar el lugar- dijo shifu para darle confianza.

Mei ling frunció en entre cejo y arrugo un poco la nariz, era un gesto característico de ella cuando quería pero no podía decir o contar algo.

-no puedo decirlo… -dijo y agacho la cabeza.

-bien…- hablo shifu poniéndose de pie –mei ling… siéntete como en tu casa. Estas invitada a quedarte todo lo que necesites-.

-gracias maestro- contesto mei ling antes de que shifu se retirada.

"_quiere decirme algo pero no puede… lo se… ese gesto… ¿en quien mas lo he visto antes?_" pensaba mientras salía de la enfermería.


	10. dos peleas, un beso y ¿discordia?

**Capitulo_10**

el día paso rápido sin ningún acontecimiento importante después de almorzar volvieron a entrenar. Se estaban por ir a cenar cuando por la puerta entro shifu con mei ling.

-alumnos… les quiero comunicar algo- dijo shifu asiendo señas a mei ling para que entre con confianza.

Todo pararon de entrenar y se formaron en fila en frente de shifu.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto tigresa con su tono serio.

-bien alumnos… la señora mei ling se quedara en el palacio por tiempo indefinido… sus razones son personales… solo les pido que la traten bien y la integren como una de ustedes- dijo y luego se fue dejando sola a mei ling con los demás.

-bien mei ling… ¿sabes algo de kung fu?- pregunto grulla.

-no exactamente… pero me defiendo- contesto mei ling.

-¿quieres intentar?- pregunto tigresa.

-si me permiten…- contesto mei ling y se puso en una pose de batalla bastante parecida a la de tigresa –espero- dijo.

-bien... ¿no deberías descansar?- pregunto tigresa un poco seria.

-me curo rápido… ¿o que no quieren pelear con migo por estar herida?- pregunto mei ling seria.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. A todos se le pasaron muchos pensamientos por la cabeza "_y pensé que tigresa era fría"… "¿acaso la esta retando?" _eran algunos.

Tigresa por su lado sonrió de lado. "_esta señora quiere pelear con migo"_ pensó tigresa.

Avanzo unos paso y ante la mirada de todos se coloco en posición de lucha frente a mei ling.

-aquí espero- dijo en tono frió pero con una sonrisa.

-bien… ¿Qué esperas?- dijo mei ling.

-¿apuestas?- pregunto mono a mantis que se en contrataba sobre su hombro.

-claro… a que tigresa le da una patada- murmuro mantis para luego seguir viendo a ambas felinas.

Tigresa avanzo un paso, sin perder concentración, hacia mei ling, quien por el momento solo estudiaba los movimientos de su atacante.

Mei ling lanzo una patada, la cual tigresa moviendo solamente un brazo esquivo y devolvió con un puñetazo en el rostro a mei ling.

Mei ling de una barrida con su pierna derribo a tigresa y en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie frente a esta.

-¿te rinde?- dijo mei ling divertida.

-nunca- dijo tigresa decidida y de un salto ya estaba de pie.

Tigresa se puso de pie y ambas quedaron en posición de ataque. El suspenso era mayor y lo que eran segundos a los "espectadores" le parecían horas.

"_no lo puedo creer es el doble de fuerte_" se decía mentalmente tigresa. Tenía que atacar o seria golpeada primero. Sin pensarlo lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de mei ling, pero no se espero lo siguiente.

Mei ling atrapo su puño e hizo girar su brazo dejando a tigresa tirada boca abajo con su brazo torcido y el pie de mei ling en su espalda reteniéndola.

-aaaahhhh- grito lo mas despacio que pudo tigresa. mei ling aflojo el agarre pero no la soltó.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal escena. La maestra tigresa, la mas temida de los cinco tirada en el suelo con el brazo torcido por alguien que "supuestamente" no sabia mucho del kung fu.

-¿te rindes?- pregunto mei ling. Ya no le ocasionaba dolor en el brazo solo la sujetaba, no le agradaba lastimar a tigresa pero si la soltaba se abalanzaría sobre ella.

-¡NUNCA!- exclamo tigresa con terquedad aunque le dolía el brazo.

-mira no te quiero lastimar, niña… así que te suelto pero no te me vayas a tirar encima- dijo mei ling como si tigresa fuera una pequeña cachorra.

En cuanto tigresa estuvo libre se puso rápidamente de pie y empezó a toser.

-¿POR TODOS LOS DIOSES CASI ME AHOGAS!- exclamo bastante furiosa de que la vencieran.

-ya, niña… dije que no sabia de kung fu no que no supiera pelear- dijo y luego se fue del salón dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-CIERREN LA BOCA QUE LES ENTRAN MOSCAS- les grito a sus amigos.

Tigresa estaba parada a espaldas de los demás por lo que no vio a po que, ignorando a los demás que le rogaban que no se acerque a tigresa en ese momento, caminar asía ella.

-¿tigresa estas bien?- pregunto po al ver a su novia parada en medio del salón con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada.

Tigresa no lo pensó dos veces, fue solo un auto reflejo. Se dio vuelta y de una patada hizo bolar a po asta la otra pared.

-¡po!- exclamaron mono, mantis, víbora y grulla al unísono.

-¡po… lo siento no fue mi intención perdóname!- tigresa se acerco rápidamente y se arrodillo a un lado del panda.

-tigresa… no, no es nada- dijo po no quería que tigresa se echara la culpa.

-¿tigresa que paso?- pregunto víbora.

-no lo se- dijo tigresa cabizbaja por su reacción.

Mono y mantis soltaron un largo silbido –esa señora te venció- dijo mantis.

-creí que no viviría pera ver esto, "niña"- se burlo mono. Ganándose una endemoniada mirada de la más autentica marca "tigresa".

-vamos… después de la mirada de mei ling, ya no infundes tanto miedo- dijo mono con una sonrisa.

-si es así…- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa mas grande y acto seguido tomo a mono de la cola –creo que te gustaría un entrenar conmigo- dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

-no… no por favor- rogaba mono logrando soltarse del agarre de tigresa.

-cobarde- dijo por lo bajo tigresa –bien creo que es hora de cenar- dijo.

-vamos chicos todos fuera- dijo víbora empujando a mono, mantis y grulla fuera del lugar para dejar a solas a po y tigresa.

-pero ¿yo por…- intento reclamar grulla pero fue acallado por un ligero beso de víbora.

-eh dicho… afuera- dijo lo mas tiernamente que podía.

Mono y mantis contenían a grandes esfuerzos las carcajadas de ver a su amigo. En menos de un minuto ya todos se habían ido a la cocina a esperar a que po cosinara.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto tigresa ya de pie junto al panda.

-si… ¿pero que te paso?- pregunto mas en tono burlón que de reproche.

-no lo se… pero no me da buena espina la felina- dijo con un evidente tono de rencor.

-vamos… no seas así… no quiere decir que sea mala- dijo el panda abrasándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-no eh dicho que sea mala…- tigresa le dio un codazo en la barriga para que se separara –solo que no me agrada- dijo y camino hacia los muñecos de entrenamiento para luego empezar a golpearlos.

-deja esos muñecos… te propongo una lucha- dijo po colocándose en posición de lucha. Sabía que eso le levantaría el ánimo a tigresa.

-bien… espero aquí- dijo en tono serio (como en el bote en kung fu panda 2).

Po no dijo nada solo corrió asía ella e intento dar una patada en el aire que, como era de esperar, fue bloqueada por tigresa y utilizada en contra del panda para derribarlo.

Los puños y las patadas iban y venían de parte de los dos algunas lograban bloquearlas y otras no tanto. Llego un momento en que ambos estaban parados uno frente del otro calculando cual seria el siguiente golpe, hasta que a po se le ocurrió una idea.

Con su pierna derecha hizo un barrido logrando que tigresa perdiera el equilibrio pero antes de que tocara el suelo po la sostuvo por la cintura.

Tigresa sonrió, no se esperaba eso. Deslizo sus brazos por el cuello de po para entrelazar los dedos en su nuca.

-te amo- le dijo po y por un segundo le pareció ver un pequeño brillo blanco en los ojos de tigresa.

-yo mas- dijo tigresa quien a su ves también le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos de po pero, como si fuera una luz negra.

Ninguno se indago nada en su mente. Tigresa estaba que rebosaba de felicidad y po contento porque hasta ahora su querida novia no lo hubiera golpeado.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros. Ambos serraron sus ojos y con el estomago lleno de mariposas se besaron. Al principio fue solo un roce de labios, un beso inocente, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado beso entre los dos.

La falta de aire fue lo único que los separo. Ambos se miraban con todo el amor del mundo pero… no todo era perfecto.

-¡oigan tortolos… morimos de hambre!- gritaron mono y mantis, quienes no habían visto el beso, desde la puerta.

Por un momento ese brillo en los ojos de ambos se apagaron y lo único que tuvieron los chicos como respuesta fue un gruñido por parte de tigresa, quien, se separo de po al instante.

-ah no- dijo mantis al ver a la felina caminar asía ellos con una sonrisa amenazadora en su cara, la cual dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

Pero no se esperaron lo siguiente, tigresa solamente paso a su lado murmurando un apenas imperceptible "idiotas" y se fue hasta la cocina con la felicidad personificada en su rostro. Estaba demasiado feliz. Después se desquitaría con sus compañeros, por ahora solo quería sonreír.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto mantis al ver a po con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y con la mirada perdida por donde se había ido tigresa.

-oh… le comió la lengua el gato- se burlo mono.

-¿Qué?... vamos que ¿sino cocino yo nadie come?- dijo po recobrando la cordura y caminando asta la salida.

-y asta que se dio cuenta- dijo mantis con una sonrisa, y lo siguieron de vuelta hasta la cocina.

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES…

Shifu se encontraba meditando en posición de loto cuando siente que alguien le toca el hombro.

Rápidamente se da la vuelta para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba, en ese momento.

-hikari- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-shifu…- la joven panda rojo se encontraba parada frente a shifu con los brazos en jarra y el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estas enojada?- pregunto sorprendido de la reacción de la panda roja.

-me mandaron, "otra vez", por que tu no me hiciste caso- dijo frunciendo aun mas el entrecejo.

-¿caso en que? ¿y quienes son los que te mandan?- pregunto todavía sorprendido.

-te dije que charlaras con tigresa, ella te tiene que contar algo y tu la ignoras y no importa quienes me mandan- contesto suavizando un poco la voz.

-pero… ¿de que voy a hablar con ella?- pregunto rendido shifu.

-solo háblale… para ti es una hija… pero ella cree que solo es tu alumna- dijo hikari con una mano en el hombro de shifu.

Shifu suspiro –esta bien… hablare con ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-por cierto… el yin y el yang ya aparecieron- dijo hikari.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto shifu acercándose a ella.

Hikari negó –habla con tigresa, cuéntale la profecía a tus alumnos, usa los amuletos que tiene víbora y…- se detuvo pensativa para luego esbozar una sonrisa aun mas grandes –y por favor… por un tiempo que tigresa y mei ling no estén solas en la misma habitación- dijo y soltó un carcajada.

-pero… ¿de que hablas?- pregunto confundido -¿hikari que me quieres decir?-.

Hikari rió mas fuerte –solo hazme caso y… shifu… tranquilo ella te entenderá-.

Hikari se volteo y luego de dirigirle una tierna sonrisa a shifu desapareció envuelta en un aura de luz blanca.

-espera… ¡hikari!... ¡luz!- exclamo shifu pero no había caso ella ya no estaba en esa habitación.

EN LA COCINA…

Tigresa había salido del salón de entrenamiento con una sonrisa en su rostro. "_lo bese... me beso"_ estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, recordando aquel momento, que no vio a mei ling sentada en su lugar en la mesa charlando con víbora y grulla.

-¿Dónde vivías antes?- pregunto grulla a mei ling.

-vivía en una casita apartada del pueblo- dijo mei ling con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Tigresa entro sin prestar la más mínima atención a la charla y se sentó frente a mei ling y al lado de víbora.

-tigresa… ¿Cómo se encuentra po?- le pregunto víbora a su amiga.

-bien… ya viene junto con mono y mantis- contesto pensativa aun.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto víbora preocupada.

-si… de maravilla- contesto con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Víbora estaba a punto de preguntarle que había pasado cuando entro po, casi igual de sonriente que tigresa, seguido de mono y mantis.

-voy a preparar los fideos- dijo pensativo y se dirigió asta donde estaban las verduras y las ollas. Agarro unos rábanos y se puso a cortarlos.

Tigresa se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba po, había recuperado la cordura y no quería estar con mei ling por alguna razón la felina no le caía bien.

-¿quieres cocinar?- pregunto burlón po.

-no, pero no me molestaría "cocinarle" algo a mei ling- contesto de mala gana.

-ya… bonita… ¿no estarás molesta con ella por lo de esta tarde?- dijo po mientras echaba los rábanos a la olla con agua hirviendo.

-no es que… un momento… ¿me dijiste bonita?- pregunto con tal mirada que hizo tragar grueso a po.

-no… digo si… si no te agrada…- balbuceaba po.

-no, no es eso solo… no me digas así frente a los demás- dijo con una sonrisa.

-esta bien- dijo po y le beso en la mejilla.

-ahora… ¿Qué te parece si cocino yo para mei ling?- pregunto tigresa con la cara mas inocente que pudo.

-no… además… ya están los fideos- dijo po. Le divertía bastante la situación.

-esta bien… ¡yo sirvo!- exclamo sonriente y se encamino asta un mueble donde había distintas especias entre ellas un frasco que decía "picante" pero antes de tomar el frasco un carraspeo a sus espaldas le llamo la atención.

-no necesitamos ningunas especias y los platos están aquí- dijo po con una sonrisa.

-esta bien- suspiro tigresa.

Ambos sirvieron los fideos en siete platos. Po sirvió las platos a mono, mantis, grulla, víbora y uno para el mientras que tigresa trajo dos platos uno para ella y otro… para mei ling.

Cuando coloco el plato frente a mei ling todos miraron a po con caras de preocupación.

-no, no cocino ella- dijo po para luego soltar una carcajada.

Mei ling no tenia ni idea de a que se referían pero no presto atención y siguió comiendo al igual que el resto. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer po se levanto, retiro los platos y volvió con una fuente llena de dumplings.

-¿Quién quiere?- pregunto po.

-yo- contestaron todos menos tigresa y mei ling, cada quien metida en sus pensamientos.

-tigresa, mei ling ¿no comen?- pregunto víbora.

-si claro- contestaron al unísono provocando que mei ling recibiera una mirada poco amistosa de parte de tigresa.

Todos comían en silencio también ya se habían dado cuenta del tenso ambiente entre las dos tigres de bengala.

Víbora observaba con atención las reacciones de ambas, sus movimientos, sus palabras, e incluso sus gestos. _"se parecen bastante"_ pensaba y de pronto una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-mei ling… ¿te molesta que te pregunte tu edad?- pregunto víbora.

-no claro… tengo cuarenta y cinco años- contesto de lo mas tranquila mei ling.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos no parecía de cuarenta y siete, sino de apenas unos treinta.

Siguieron comiendo como si nada asta que tigresa escucho reír a mono, grulla y mantis de la nada.

-¿de que se ríen ustedes tres?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-de nada… es solo… que…- decía mantis entre risas.

-hoy tenias una sonrisa bobalicona igual a la de po- dijo grulla. De la nada sintió una ligera brisa por enzima de su cabeza. Cuando volteo su sombrero estaba clavado en la pared con un palillo que había lanzado tigresa.

-me voy a dormir- dijo mas seria que nunca, no le agradaba las burlas de sus amigos.

-vamos, niña ellos solo te hacían una broma- dijo mei ling con tono algo "materno" pero conteniendo una carcajada al ver la cara asustada de grulla -¿que te molesta sonreir?-.

-¡ya me cánsaste!- exclamo tigresa –NO me llamo "niña"… soy tigresa ¿entendido? Ese es mi nombre- le grito a mei ling sin darse cuenta -¡y para ser una vieja de mas de cuarenta estas igual de inmadura que mono y mantis!- le grito.

-un momento…- dijo mei ling un poco mas calmada pero entrecerrando los ojos un poco molesta. Los demás veían atónitos la escena una tigresa enojada les daba miedo dos… les daba terror aun sabiendo que mei ling no era tan temperamental –no te dije nada malo… y si cuarenta y cinco te parece ser vieja mirate estas igual de amargada que una vieja a punto de morir- le dijo.

Ninguna se dio cuenta en que momento se habían acercado y menos de en que momento se habían colocado en posición de lucha.

-¿me llamaste vieja?- pregunto tigresa entrecerrando los ojos -la unica vieja aqui eres tu-.

-si ¿por eso te gane en lucha... verdad?- se burlo mei ling.

-¡aaaahhh ya me cansaste!- grito tigresa

Mei ling estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero en ese momento entro shifu.

-tigresa… - se detuvo al ver la escena -¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo al ver a mei ling y tigresa en posición de ataque.

-nada, me voy a dormir- dijo tigresa y se dirigió asta la puerta.

-espera… quiero hablar de…- empezó shifu pero tigresa lo interrumpió.

-ME VOY A DORMIR- grito y salio corriendo en cuatro patas.

Shifu quedo sorprendido, tigresa nunca había actuado así y menos le había gritado a el.

-si me disculpan- dijo mei ling y sin esperar respuesta salio corriendo en cuatro patas en dirección contraria.

-¿alguien sabe que paso?- pregunto shifu.

Todos lo miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Mientras que a víbora no se le iba un pensamiento de la cabeza la edad de mei ling y cuantos años tenia supuestamente tigresa, por alguna desconocida razón eso le parecía importante.

Todos se fueron a dormir sin decir nada ni siquiera po se atrevió a pasar por el cuarto de tigresa desde donde todos escucharon claramente, gruñidos de tigresa y algún que otro golpe a los muebles.


	11. charlas y sospechas

**Capitulo_11.**

A la mañana siguiere, el gong sonó como de costumbre al mismo horario anunciando un nueva día.

Todos, menos mei ling se encontraban en las puertas de sus habitaciones cuando shifu los saludo.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo shifu.

-buenos días- saludaron a coro seis voces.

-¿Dónde esta mei ling?- pregunto shifu al ver que la tigre de bengala mayor no se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación que "casualmente" se encontraba justo al lado de la habitación de tigresa.

-seguramente se fue- dijo por lo bajo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-esta dormida, todavía- dijo mantis arruinando la sonrisa de tigresa.

-que alguien la despierte y tigresa…- la llamo shifu.

-¿si maestro?- contesto la felina.

-después de desayunar te espero en el salón de los héroes… quiero hablar de algo- dijo y sin esperar respuestas se fue.

Todos se miraron entre si y luego a tigresa pero esta ni se inmuto.

-que alguien la despierte, quiero desayunar- dijo tigresa de mal humor.

-ya voy yo- dijo po viendo que nadie hacia por ir.

-tu no panda, tu te vas a preparar el desayuno- dijo tigresa tomando a po del brazo y arrastrándolo asta la cocina.

Víbora, mono, mantis y grulla no lo podían creer, no sabían si reírse o preocuparse, así que cuando comprobaron que tigresa estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos soltaron unas risitas que se convirtieron en carcajadas.

-tenemos que asegurarnos que mei ling no se valla de aquí- dijo mono.

-estoy de acuerdo- acepto mantis.

-buenos días…- salio mei ling de su habitación, ya vestida con un pantalón marrón y una blusa negra cubierta por una capa del mismo color.

-buenos días- dijeron mono, mantis y grulla al unísono.

-vamos a desayunar de una vez- dijo víbora.

-mei ling… ¿hasta cuando te quedas?- pregunto mantis.

-por unos días… creo- contesto algo pensativa la felina.

-sea bienvenida para quedarse todo lo que guste- dijo mono con una caballerosidad que extraño mucho a víbora.

-ya don Juan… si quieres novia vete a buscarla en la india- se burlo grulla.

Mei ling soltó una risita, había escuchado la conversación antes de salir del cuarto y le parecía graciosa la idea de que querían que se quedara solo porque no le agradaba a tigresa pero ella no quería pelear. Si tigresa la provocaba no tenia problema en responder pero, no quería llevarse mal con aquella, no tenia porque, además, esa felina de ojos carmín se le hacia familiar pero… ¿de donde?

EN LA COCINA…

Tigresa llego a la cocina arrastrando a po con ella. No tenia ni idea del porque de su reacción pero no le importaba.

-oye… ¿Por qué…?- trato de preguntar po cuando llegaron, Tigresa le había apretado demasiado fuerte la muñeca y casi le arranca el brazo, (pobre XD) pero tigresa lo acallo con un rápido beso en los labios.

-buenos días panda- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-buenos… días… bonita- le saludo un poco nervioso po pero le devolvió el beso.

Tigresa sonrió. No le agradaban mucho los apodos pero viniendo de po le parecía adorable. "_me estoy volviendo loca_" pensó.

-bien… ¿preparas el desayuno o cocino yo?- pregunto tigresa.

-ni en loco- contesto burlonamente po –oye ¿Qué era todo ese escándalo en tu habitación anoche?- pregunto po.

-emm… solo… me descargaba un po- dijo tigresa. La verdad era que estaba bastante enojada y tenia que golpear algo.

-si claro… y tu enojo lo sufrieron los pobres muebles- dijo po mientras cortaba unas verduras.

-¿prefieres los muebles o un indefenso ser viviente de este lugar?- pregunto tigresa con una ceja alzada.

-tienes razón- contesto po mientras tapaba la olla para dejar que hirviera -¿Por qué no te cae mei ling?- pregunto.

-no lo se… simplemente es… ¿instinto?- pregunto mas que afirmo.

-¿y por eso "trataste" de atacar a mei ling por una simple broma?- pregunto po.

-esta bien… no lose… simplemente me saco de mis casillas que me doblara un brazo, que se comportara como mono y mantis y que enzima se me hace familiar y no se de donde- dijo tigresa.

-ya… solo era unas bromas y te venció porque estabas detraída- le contesto po y se acerco a ella por atrás para abrazarla por la cintura.

-po… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto tigresa pero no hizo nada por separarse.

-solo te abrazo- contesto el panda con su mentón apoyado en el hombro de ella.

-te puedo golpear por eso… ¿sabias?- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-lo se… pero también se que no lo aras- dijo divertido po.

-panda suertudo- le reclamo tigresa.

Po estaba por responder algo cursi como "suertudo por salir con vos" pero un gritito, de víbora, en la puerta les anuncio que ya no estaban solos. Ambos se separaron en el acto completamente sonrojados.

-awww se veían tan lindos- dijo mono con vos de niña.

-si es verdad- dijo mantis.

Víbora, grulla y mei ling no dijeron nada solo se sentaron en la mesa. Mei ling solo veía mientras grulla y víbora esperaban sonrientes la muerte de sus amigos cuando se les escapara algo de mas.

-ya cállense que ya están los fideos- dijo po.

Todos se sentaron a desayunar en silencio. Mei ling y tigresa estaban sentadas una en frente de la otra y todos miraban con atención el concursos de "averigüen quien tiene la mirada mas sádica" que se libraba entre las dos.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar y los platos estaban todos lavados. Tigresa se levanto para dirigirse al salón de los héroes.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto po a tigresa.

-shifu me dijo que valla al salón de los héroes después del desayuno ¿recuerdas?- le contesto al panda.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo en cuatro patas.

Cuando llego al salón de los héroes encontró a shifu meditando en posición del loto.

-¿maestro?- llamo tigresa desde la puerta.

-tigresa entra- dijo shifu.

Tigresa sin decir nada mas entro y se sentó, también en posición del loto, frente a shifu.

-¿para que me llamo?- pregunto tigresa después de un minuto de silencio.

Shifu no contesto, estaba meditando que le iba a decir a tigresa. "_se que podré… pero…¿Cómo comienzo?"_ se preguntaba en su fuero interno. Mas de veinte años no se iban a solucionar en un simple "perdóname por todo" y el lo sabia.

-tigresa…- suspiro –te llame porque quiero hablar de algo… importante y delicado a la vez- dijo tratando de elegir las palabras correctas.

-¿Qué es? ¿si es por lo de mei ling…- se apresuro a decir pero shifu la callo con una señal de su mano.

-no… es… sobre nosotros- dijo shifu –sobre nuestra relación padre e hija- termino agachando un poco la cabeza.

Tigresa se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Ella lo quería como un padre pero hace tiempo que su relación no se podría llamar "padre e hija".

-con todo respeto, maestro, pero hace tiempo que usted dejo de ser padre para ser solamente maestro- dijo tigresa con eso tono serio que tanto la caracterizaba.

-lo se- dijo simplemente shifu con resignación –por eso quiero pedirte disculpas-.

Tigresa estuvo a punto de decir algo pero shifu hablo antes.

-quiero pedirte disculpas… por toda la falta de cariño que de pequeña se que esperabas de mi y por quedarme en el pasado se que no te pude dar… por todas las veces en las que se que necesitaste apoyo y no te lo pude dar pero quiera que sepas algo y es que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti- dijo shifu con la cabeza gacha.

-maestro shifu… es verdad…- empezó a hablar tigresa sin mostrar sentimiento alguno –muchas veces necesite cariño y no tuve a nadie… muchas veces me trague lagrimas al ver como era usted con migo pero…- tomo aire.

Shifu cerro fuertemente lo ojos, creía saber lo que venia y entendía si tigresa no lo perdonara, el daño que le había ocasionado era bastante grande.

-yo lo entiendo… y lo perdone hace años- dijo al fin tigresa con una sonrisa.

-hija… yo…- shifu no cabía en si "_tenias razón hikari… ella me perdono_" pensó.

Tigresa estaba por decir algo pero el abrazo que le dio shifu la dejo sorprendida. Ella correspondió al abrazo y dejo escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando se separaron, shifu estaba por hablar pero algo llamo su atención, los ojos de tigresa adquirieron un brillo especial, era como si una luz blanca naciera de ellos volviendo ese color carmín en un suave tono ámbar. No dijo nada pero estaba seguro que nunca había visto así los ojos de su hija.

-ahora… ¿me vas a contar que paso con mei ling?- dijo shifu con una sonrisa al acordarse de lo que ella había dicho al principio.

-nada… ¿Por qué lo dice?- dijo tigres un poco nerviosa pero la ceja alzada de shifu le dijo que no aceptaba excusas –tuve un combate y me venció luego casi peleamos anoche en la cena- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Shifu no sabia que decir estaba sorprendido, incluso el no tenia oportunidad si luchara con tigresa.

-lo de la cena… me di cuenta pero lo del combate…- se detuvo pensativo shifu -¿me puedes decir como te venció?- pregunto un poco curioso.

-cuando iba a darle un golpe de puño ella lo detuvo como si nada, luego me tomo brazo, me tiro al suelo y me retuvo con su pie en mi espalda- dijo tigresa con la cabeza baja.

-interesante…- dijo shifu –digo, te recuerdo que ni yo te puedo vencer- agrego ante la mirada de su hija.

-solo, es mas fuerte nada mas- dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos. Parecía una niña pequeña.

-¿y por eso no te agrada?- pregunto shifu, sabia que era raro que tigresa confiara en alguien rápidamente y mas aun si este era bueno en artes marciales.

-no lo se… tengo que ir a entrenar- dijo tigresa para evitar el tema.

Shifu sonrió, cuando vio que mientras el semblante de tigresa se iba haciendo mas serio ese brillo blanco se iba apagando.

-hija…- la llamo shifu antes de que ella cruzara por la puerta. Tigresa volteo y lo miro.

-dile a víbora que cuando termine el entrenamiento venga a verme aquí con, ella sabrá que- dijo shifu.

-si, padre- dijo tigresa antes de irse.

"_ese brillo… no es normal… eso es luz no brillo_" se decía shifu en su fuero interno.

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Hace un poco mas de media hora que se habían dirigido a entrenar y mei ling veía un poco aburrida cuando una voz sonó en su cabeza.

"_¡concéntrate y recuerda a lo que fuiste!_" dijo shan en su mente.

"_muérete… o me das mi tiempo o no haré nada" _respondió mei ling en su mente.

"_si no acabas en una semana… voy a buscarte" _amenazó el chacal.

"_no puedes… estas débil" _le recordó la felina.

"_tal vez… pero voluntad no falta" _dijo shan.

"_adiós shan… me llaman y quiero pelear un poco" _dijo mei ling al ver que mono y po le hacían señas para que se acercara.

Shan no volvió a contestar, ya había salido de su mente, podía sentirlo, pero no se quedaba tranquila.

-mei ling ¿quieres entrenar?- pregunto po.

-emm… si me encantaría- contesto la felina encogiéndose de hombros.

-bien… puedes empezar por donde quieras- le dijo mono.

Mei ling recorrió con su mirada todo el circuito, los guantes de madera, la tortuga de jade, los guerreros de madera, la zona de fuego, los anillos de serpientes de fuego.

"_se ve interesante" _pensó mei ling.

Sin decir nada se quito la capa que tenia puesta, quedando solamente con una blusa negra y unos pantalones color marrón, y se dirigió hasta los guerreros de madera.

Grulla, mantis y víbora, había dejado de entrenar para ver que tanto distraía a mono y po.

-oye chicos, ¿Qué ven?- pregunto víbora.

Mono y po no contestaron solo hicieron señas con la cabeza.

-chicos… no la dejen… recuerden que la única que logra pasar sin rasguño es tigresa- dijo víbora.

Todos la miraron con cara de "¿enserio?".

-víbora ella es casi tan buena por no decir mejor que tigresa- dijo po.

-¿Quién es mejor que yo?- pregunto tigresa apareciendo por detrás de po.

Todos se sobresaltaron pero algo les llamo la atención, mas a víbora que a los demás, tigresa estabas mas sonriente que nunca y tenia como una chispa de luz blanca en sus ojos que hacían que ese color carmín pareciera mas claro.

Nadie respondió, así que tigresa empujo un poco a los demás para que la dejen ver.

Mei ling estaba parada lado de los guerreros de madera "_bien ahora o nunca"_ se dijo mental mente. De un salto entro en la zona de los guerreros de madera activando las partes móviles y sorprendentemente logro esquivar, golpear e incluso destruir algunos. Cuando termino con los guerreros salto asta la tortuga de jade donde esquivo con maestría una lluvia de flechas para luego finalizar recorriendo a cuatro patas la zona de fuego. Al termina hizo una voltereta de dragón y cayo agazapada frente a los demás, se paro derecha e hizo una reverencia.

-¿y dicen que las viejas somos aburridas?- pregunto en tono burlón al acordarse que tigresa la había llamado vieja y ella estaba viendo tan sorprendida como los demás.

-eso estuvo bárbaro- dijo po recibiendo un imperceptible codazo de parte de tigresa.

-sorprendente- dijeron mono, mantis y grulla al unísono.

-muy bien echo- la felicito víbora.

Todos voltearon a ver a tigresa, era la única que no había dicho nada. Sus ojos otra vez mostraban ese peligroso color carmín que a todos les ponía los pelos de punta pero su rostro no reflejaba enojo como el día anterior simplemente la miraba sin emoción alguna.

-bien echo- dijo al fin sin mostrar emoción en su voz -¿alguien te entreno?- pregunto sonando amigable.

-no… pero con el tiempo tuve que aprender a sobrevivir por mi cuenta- dijo mei ling y no era del todo falso, años aprisionada por shan le habían enseñado a pelear y defenderse.

-peleas muy bien- dijo tigresa. "_su técnica no es muy distinta a la mía_" pensó.

Todos la miraban, de una hora a otra tigresa había pasado de querer despedazar con los dientes a mei ling a tratarla amenos con amabilidad, aunque sea fingida.

-¿Qué me miran? Dale… vamos a entrenar- dijo y se dirigió asta los guerreros de madera sin esperar respuestas.

Pasaron toda la tarde entrenando, mono y mantis luchaban entre ellos, tigresa le ayudaba a po con algunos movimientos, mientras que grulla y víbora ayudaban a mei ling con lo que ella con sabia.

Era hora de cenar y todos se dirigían asta las cocinas cuando tigresa detuvo a víbora.

-¿tigresa que pasa?- pregunto víbora a su amiga.

-emm… el maestro shifu me dijo que te dijera que lo vallas a ver en el salón de los héroes después del entrenamiento con, dijo que tu sabrías con que- comunico tigresa.

Víbora no contesto, solo asintió y sonrió. Ella sabía a lo que se refería shifu así que dejo a tigresa, fue a su cuarto a buscar algo en su cajón de la mesita de noche y se dirigió asta el salón de los héroes.

-¿maestro shifu?- llamo víbora desde la entrada.

-víbora… pasa- dijo shifu -¿trajiste el cofre con los amuletos del yin y el yang?- pregunto.

-si aquí están… - dijo víbora y le entrego el cofre.

-bien… puedes retírate- dijo shifu.

Víbora no dijo nada, solo hizo una reverencia y se fue directo a la cocina para cenar junto con los demás.

EN LA COCINA…

Po se encontraba cortando las verduras para preparar sopa d fideos.

-tigresa… ¿de que te hablo shifu?- pregunto po.

-emm… bueno… arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros- dijo tigresa mientras sacaba unos platos para servir la comida.

-¿eso quiere decir que te pidió perdón por no ser como un buen padre y tu o perdonaste?- pregunto po.

-si… - contesto simplemente tigresa.

-con razón… estabas feliz y no te quedaron ganas de pelear con mei ling- dijo po con una sonrisa mientras servia la sopa en los platos.

-no es que me caiga bien pero, simplemente la puedo ignorar y ya- dijo tigresa mientras ayudaba a po a llevar los platos a la mesa.

Cuando todos estaban por comer entro víbora por la puerta.

-veo que no me esperaron- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-siéntate aquí- dijo grulla ya que al lado de el había un lugar vació con un plato ya servido.

-gracias- dijo víbora con una sonrisa.

Todos veían sonrientes y un poco burlones la escena, menos tigresa que estaba muy ocupada mirando a po, que se había sentado a la par de ella.

Cada vez que tigresa miraba a po a los ojos esa luz blanca aparecía en los de ella, cosa que paso desapercibida para todos, menos para mei ling.

"_no puede ser… eso en sus ojos es… ¿luz?" _pensaba mei ling al observar atentamente a tigresa "_no puede ser… solo conozco a alguien así y no la veo hace mas de veinte años" _se decía internamente para convencerse que sus sospechas eran falsas "_tengo que averiguar mas de ella pero… ¿Cómo? Si no me puede ni ver_"

Mei ling estuvo toda la cena repitiéndose su monologo. Era imposible que esa felina sea quien ella creía, aunque más de una señal se lo decía, su carácter, sus ojos, todo, incluso su forma de hablar, era idéntica a ella, excepto los ojos. Pero se rehusaba a ver eso, quería creer que ella se encontraba en una familia lejos de ahí donde shan nunca la encontraría.

Después de aquella cena todos se fueron a dormir, menos mei ling que tardo dos horas en conciliar el sueño, su cabeza llena de pensamientos no se lo permitía.

"_tengo que averiguar mas… y acercarme a ella_" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer dormida.


	12. descubrimientos y explicaciones parte1

**Capitulo_12**

La noche anterior había sido todo un caos para cierto panda rojo y cierta felina.

Shifu, estaba contento de que tigresa lo haya perdonado pero, algo le preocupaba. Esa luz en los ojos de tigresa no era normal, sabia que la luz blanca era característica del yin. Temía que la profecía se cumpla en ella, eso significaría que correría peligro de muerte. Necesitaba hablar con hikari pero para meditar necesitaba estar en paz.

Por su parte mei ling ya no sabia que pensar, corrió peligro de muerte toda su vida y la tubo que abandonar en ese horrendo orfanato, para apartarla del shan, solo para que de un día al otro ella este en mas peligro que nunca. "_no… no es ella… ella esta lejos, con una familia que la quiere…" _pensaba para conencerce que esa tigresa de ojos carmín y de carácter duro y frió no era esa pequeña cachorra dulce que abandono por su propio bien en un orfanato. Nesecitaba saber más de tigresa, para desmentir o afirmar sospechas y tenía una idea para eso. Si esa felina era quien creía había un par de cosas con que comprobarlo.

El gong sonó, dando por terminada la poco reconfortable noche de aquellos dos seres, ambos con preocupaciones distintas pero encaminadas a una misma dirección. Tigresa.

-buenos… (Bostezo)… días alumnos- saludo un somnoliento shifu al amanecer.

-buenos días- contestaron seis voces a coro, bastante extrañados.

-desayunen y a entrenar- dijo shifu antes de salir del lugar.

-¿no notaron algo raro- pregunto mantis extrañado.

-¿Qué mei ling no esta en su habitación- dijo mono con un semblante desanimado.

-no tonto… en el maestro shifu- dijo tigresa.

-parece que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche- dijo po con tono preocupado. Los demás se encogieron de hombros, no sabían cuanto de cierto tenían las palabras de po.

Cuando todos se encaminaron hasta la cocina, po y tigresa se quedaron asta el ultimo e iban agarrados de las manos sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Al llegar, mono, mantis, grulla y víbora a la cocina tal fue su sorpresa al ver a una felina de espaldas con su blusa negra, pantalones marrones, pero con un delantal de cocina rojo con flores negras, sirviendo unos platos el la mesa que desde la puerta se sabia que olían riquísimos.

-¿tigresa?- preguntaron los cuatro mas que extrañados.

-¿Qué?- pregunto tigresa apareciendo por detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver a tigresa que venia con po y luego a mei ling que se encontraba con el delantal de cocina. Se habían confundido.

-¿Qué les parece… creí que les agradaría que les cocine el desayuno?- dijo mei ling con una sonrisa.

-eso huele delicioso- dijo grulla.

-y yo que creí que los tigres de bengala no cocinaban bien- se burlo mono de tigresa recibiendo un gruñido de esta.

-no, la que no cocina es tigresa- dijo mantis recibiendo un puño que lo mando a bolar asta la pared.

-ups… perdón- dijo tigresa fingiendo lastima.

-¡monstruo!- le grito mantis apareciendo sobre el sombrero de po.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto tigresa tronándose los nudillos.

Mei ling rió un poco -ya… pasen y coman- dijo para evitar lo que ya todos creían una catástrofe.

Todos pasaron al comedor. A mono, mantis, grulla, víbora y a po les encanto la sopa de fideos, era mas rica que la que cocinaba po, pero tigresa no comía.

-¿pasa algo tigresa?- pregunto mei ling con el tono mas maternal que pudo.

-no nada- contesto seria tigresa y se puso a comer un poco recelosa.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento. Menos mei ling que se fue directo a las habitaciones, a la habitación de tigresa, más exactamente.

"_bien… solo una prueba… y me voy" _pensó antes de entrar a la habitación. Al entrar se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde abrió el primer cajón y saco una cajita de madera que estaba serrada con llave.

"_y aquí es donde me vienen de mil maravillas las garras" _pensó mientras trataba de forzar la cerradura pero antes de que pudiera abrir la cajita una voz resonó en su cabeza.

"_¿Qué crees que haces?" _pregunto shan en su cabeza.

"_nada que te incumba chacal" _contesto de mala gana mei ling.

"_no me insultes bonita… ahí no encontraras nada que te sirva"_ shan solto una sonora carcajada en su cabeza.

"_no sabes lo que busco" _dijo mei ling.

"_claro que se…la buscas a ella… pero acéptalo nunca la volverás a ver" _ se burlo shan.

Mei ling no puedo evitar soltar un gruñido y clavar las garras en la cajita de madera.

"_eso, no te importa" _dijo la felina en su mente.

"_no claro que no… pero acéptalo..." _dijo shan_ "algún día la encontrare y la matare" _canturreo.

-¡cállate!- no pudo evitar gritar mei ling. Comprobando que shan ya no estaba en su cabeza abrió la cajita de madera con recelo y lentamente, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima con lo que vio…

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Después de desayunar los cinco furiosos y po se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento.

Grulla practicaba el equilibrio en la tortuga de jade, tigresa golpeaba los guerreros de madera, po trataba de cruzar la zona de fuego y víbora y mantis tenían una pequeña lucha entre si cuando a mono se le ocurrió abrir su bocaza.

-¿alguien sabe donde esta mei ling?- pregunto mono.

-mono… ¿acaso te gusta mei ling?- dijo mantis con tono pícaro. Víbora aprovecho esa situación para mandarlo de un latigazo asta la pared mas alejada.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Es muy vieja- dijo mono solamente provocando carcajadas provenientes de grulla, po y mantis, quien se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Mientras todos reían a Mantis se le ocurrió una idea. Idea que tal vez le costaría la vida o como mínimo su integridad física.

-mmm…- mantis puso postura pensativa –es mas linda que tigresa… tiene mejor… figura- dijo.

Tigresa que estaba de espaldas a ellos despojo a tres muñecos de madera de sus partes móviles con una patada. Po y grulla lo miraron con cara de "no sigas".

-y mas fuerte…- continuo mono con el juego.

¡CRASH! otros dos muñecos de madera despojados de sus partes móviles.

-ya… paren- susurro víbora pero nadie la escucho.

-bueno eso es verdad… es mucho mas fuerte- dijo po olvidándose por completo de quien estaban hablando e ignorando a víbora.

El comentario de po fue la gota que derramo el baso. Tigresa se detuvo en seco y dio una patada al suelo provocando que todo en el salón temblara y emitió una rugido que seguramente se hubiera escuchado asta el valle de la paz.

-¿Qué pasa… que estas de ese humor?- pregunto mono en tono burlón, sin percatarse aun del peligro que corrían.

-esta celosa de mei ling- canturreo mantis.

Tigresa, se dio vuelta y miro asesinamente a po, mono y mantis. A los tres se les puso los pelos de punta, el rojo de sus ojos eran mas intensos que de costumbre. "_¿pero que hicimos?" _pensaron los tres mas que asustados.

Tigresa avanzo unos pasos y tomo a mono de la cola, aprisiono a mantis con un puño y justo cuando po creyó que se avía salvado… tigresa, de una patada o hizo caerse al suelo bocabajo y lo retuvo colocando su pata en la espalda del panda presionando cada vez con mas fuerza.

-escúchenme bien, macaco, insecto y panda… yo no estoy celosa, ni nada parecido pero si me vuelven a comparar con ella les juro que lamentaran haber nacido… ¿ENTENDIDO?- les amenazo.

Los tres asintieron energéticamente. Tigresa los soltó y se dirigió a golpear unos muñecos de madera que quedaban sanos.

Po y mantis tosían energéticamente, por unos segundos les había costado bastante respirar. Mono no salía del shock hasta que víbora les dio un latigazo en la cabeza a cada uno.

-se pasaron de la raya- dijo víbora.

-¡claro que no!.. – exclamo mono.

-fue ella quien se paso de la raya- dijo mantis robándose la cabeza.

-víbora tiene razón- dijo grulla al notar la mirada de "di algo" que le enviaba su novia.

-claro tu apoyas a víbora porque es tu novia- se quejaron mantis y mono.

-ustedes dos cállense- dijo víbora.

-tal vez ellos se pasaron de la raya… pero… yo no dije prácticamente nada y fue a quien mas le dolió- dijo mientras se sobaba un brazo.

-porque… aunque no lo demuestre… tu comentario fue el que mas le dolió- dijo víbora con tono bajo, para que tigresa no la escuche.

Po se quedo pensando en esas palabras, sabia que ella lo quería por lo tanto las palabras de víbora tenían mucho sentido. "_soy un tonto… como no me di cuenta" _se reprocho mentalmente. Todos volvieron a entrenar, sin decir palabra alguna. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los golpes y patadas.

"_tengo que hablar con ella" _se repetía mentalmente po.

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA…

Mei ling ya no podía contener las lagrimas de… ¿emoción? ¿Preocupación? ¿Alegría?... era una mezcla de emociones.

Al abrir aquella caja de madera encontró un montón de pertenencias de tigresa pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era… una osita de peluche blanco, unas ropitas de bebe rojas y un par de cartas, una de ella abiertas y la otra no. Las reconoció enseguida, la que estaba cerrada era una carta que ella le había escrito diciéndole que la amaba y dejándole una despedida. No la abrió, "_no la quiso leer"_ pensó un poco triste y dejo para luego tomar la carta que estaba abierta, era una pequeña canción que había escrito cuando nació tigresa y que se la cantaba cuando lloraba.

_Pequeña… mi luz personal… esta canción te la escribí cuando naciste y quiero que nunca la olvides…_

_Con tu pequeña luz…_

_Que de tus ojos escapan…_

_Que alumbra mi vida…_

_Y mis pesares atrapan…_

_Mírame… que aquí estoy…_

_Que de tu lado... no me voy…_

_No llores mas… no tienes porque…_

_Que a tu lado... me quedare…_

_Serás fuerte… lo se…_

_Pero todavía eres frágil como todo bebe…_

_Mírame… que aquí estoy…_

_Que de tu lado no me voy…_

_Me quedare… pero solo duerme…_

_Que siempre volverás a verme…_

Mei ling termino de cantar la canción, que con tanto amor había escrito para su bebe, era solo unas frases que rimaban pero, las cantaba para su pequeña. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. "_es ella… ella es mi bebe" _pensó mientras una lagrima de felicidad recorría su mejilla. Estuvo un rato abrazando las ropitas de bebe roja y la osita de peluche cuando cayo en cuenta de algo. Si shan se enteraba… no lo podía permitir… quería pararse frente a tigresa y decirle "mi pequeña… que grande estas" pero no podía. Y eso le volvió a romper el corazón.

Después de unos minutos guardo todo en la cajita y a esta en el cajón, tal como estaba entes de que ella entrara y se fue. Los demás ya estarían por terminar el entrenamiento, necesitaba dar unos golpes a algo y estar sola un rato, quería pensar, pero no se dio cuenta que antes de guardar las cosas en su lugar, la carta con la canción se había caído y quedo tirada a un costado de la cama.

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Toda la mañana se la pasaron entrenando en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los golpes y las patadas.

Ya era hora de almorzar y cuatro de los cinco furiosos y po estaban por salir del salon de entrenamiento cuando víbora se dio vuelta y miro seriamente a po.

-habla con ella- le dijo y saco arrastras mantis, mono y grulla serrando las puertas detrás de ellos.

-¡oye!.. ¿Qué te pasa?- se quejo mono.

-déjenlos solos- dijo víbora.

-yo no me pierdo esto ni en muerto- dijo mantis y se trepo al hombro de mono.

-lo siento pero yo tampoco- dijo grulla.

-tres contra uno… ya me ganaron - dijo víbora y los cuatro abrieron unos pocos centímetros la puerta para poder ver y oír lo que ocurría adentro.

Po trago grueso y miro a tigresa. Seguía golpeando los muñecos igual que toda la mañana y debes en cuando se le escuchaban pequeños gruñidos.

"_¿Qué le digo? ¿Me golpeara?... no lo creo pero… por favor que no me golpee" _pensaba el panda.

-puedes irte a cocinar… ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo la felina al percatarse que todos se habían ido menos el panda.

-quiero hablar con voz- dijo po en un pequeño susurro.

-pero yo no quiero hablar- dijo tigresa dejando de golpear los muñecos y parándose frente a el de brazos cruzados.

Su semblante era serio, la última vez que po recordaba haberla visto así era cuando intento detenerlo en la prisión de gogmen, era una mezcla de enojo y… ¿angustia?... no lo sabia.

-pero yo… si- dijo po con voz firme dando un paso firme.

AFUERA DEL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

cuatro de los cinco furiosos miraban la escena como si de un película se tratase.

-oh… esta muerto- dijo mono al escuchar a po.

-no… ella lo ama no lo lastimara tanto- dijo grulla y los demás lo miraron como bicho raro -¿Qué?-.

-no hay amor que valga con tigresa enojada- dijo mantis.

-ya cállense quiero escuchar- les reclamo víbora.

-hola… - dijo una quinta voz a punto de entrar.

-mei ling…- dijeron al unísono mono, mantis y grulla y acto seguido se tiraron los tres encima de ella para evitar que entrara.

-si no se apartan en tres segundos no respondo por mis actos- amenazo una mei ling bastante enojada.

-sonaste como tigresa…- comento mono mientras los tres se levantaban. Ese comentario hizo que mei ling sonriera y los miraba con ternura.

-¿me dicen que esta pasando?- dijo amablemente.

Ninguno respondió. Le mostraron la escena que había adentro y le hicieron señas para que se callara y escuchara. Mei ling no puso resistencia y con el mismo interés que el de los demás se puso a espiar a po y tigresa.

DENTRO DEL SALON DE ENTRENAMIEN…

Po le dirigía una mirada tierna a tigresa mientras que ella simplemente no mostraba emoción alguna.

-te escucho… habla- dijo tigresa acercándose un paso y mirando a po de tal forma que este trago grueso.

-perdón si te molesto… lo que dije- dijo po en un susurro.

-bien… te perdono- dijo tigresa sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-estas enojada- afirmo mas que pregunto po acercándose a ella.

Tigresa sonrió aunque de una manera algo… malicioso –no po, no estoy enojada- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"_ay no"_ pensó el panda, conocía esa mirada y no le agradaba pero igual se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió mas abiertamente que tigresa.

-entonces… ¿un beso y un abrazo no te molestara?- dijo el panda acercándose a ella.

AFUERA DEL SALON…

Mei ling miraba atenta sin perderse un mínimo movimiento de ambos o el más minúsculo susurro.

-esto esta mejor que leer una novela- dijo mei ling. "_mi hija tiene carácter"_ pensó con la mas orgullosa de las sonrisas.

-cinco galletas a que po termina recibiendo una paliza de tigresa- dijo mantis.

-diez a que tigresa le da una paliza y luego lo perdona- dijo mei ling ante la mirada atónita de todos -¿Qué?- pregunto pero los demás solo respondieron con una sonrisa.

-cinco galletas a que ni siquiera le pega- dijo víbora.

-diez a que ni siquiera lo perdona- dijo grulla.

-trato echo- dijo mono y luego todos volvieron a prestar atención al interior del salón.

EN EL INTERIOR DEL SALON…

Po miraba a tigresa con mirada tierna pero divertida mientras que la felina seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna… asta que una sonrisa algo… malévola según la opinión de po, se formo en su rostro.

-entonces… ¿un beso y un abrazo no te molestara?- le pregunto el panda.

-umm…- tomo postura pensativa –claro que no- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

Po se acerco a ella con intención de abrazarla pero… cuando estaba a centímetros tigresa lo tomo del brazo y aplicándole una llave lo tiro al suelo.

-auch- se quejo el panda -¿y eso porque?- pregunto mientras se sobaba el brazo. Rápidamente se coloco de pie.

-dije que no me molestaría pero… no que te lo permitiría tan fácilmente- dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa pero esta ves era mas divertida que "malévola".

-bien- dijo po con una sonrisa y se coloco en posición de batalla, al igual que tigresa.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus caras. Tigresa ataco primero con una patada a la barriga de po, pero este se corrió unos centímetros y logro esquivarla, para luego, contraatacar con un golpe de puño que tigresa también logro esquivar, para acertar un golpe en la cara del panda.

El golpe derribo a po… pero este rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¿una pelea larga o corta?- pregunto el panda.

-si puedes vencerme…- dijo simplemente tigresa.

Po, de un barrido de pierna tiro a tigresa, pero antes de tocar el suelo po lo tomo por la cintura y tigresa se sujeto entrelazando las manos tras la nuca del panda.

-¿gane?- pregunto po con una sonrisa.

-creo que será un empate- respondió la felina con una sonrisa –ya puedes soltarme- dijo tigresa y po rió nerviosamente.

Po la soltó y tigresa de inmediato se coloco de pie, pero cuando le dio la pesada y se dirigía asta la puerta po la tomo de la muñeca, para luego hacerla girar y aprisionarla en un gran abrazo.

-¿me regalas un beso?- pregunto el panda con cara de cachorro.

Tigresa sonrió. Acerco su cara para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla pero po movió su cabeza unos centímetros y ese beso en la mejilla termino como un muy tierno beso en los labios…

AFUERA DEL SALON…

-mono… paga- dijo mei ling estirando la pata para que mono le de las diez galletas.

-aaahhh…- víbora dio un pequeño gritito pero mono, mantis y grulla le taparon la boca.

-te va a escuchar tigresa- dijo grulla y víbora solo asintió.

-ya… ¿que les parece si yo cocino?- pregunto mei ling. Los demás sonrieron.

-¡genial!- exclamo mono.

-perfecto- dijo grulla.

-por mi… que po nunca mas cocine- dijo mantis y los demás rieron.

Todos estaban por emprender el camino asta la cocina cuando cierto panda rojo apareció.

-¿Qué hacen ay?... ya es hora del almuerzo- dijo con una amable sonrisa –mei ling… ¿Qué tal tu estadía en el palacio de jade?- pregunto.

-muy bien maestro- dijo mei ling con una pequeña reverencia.

-bien… ¿Dónde están po y mi hija?- pregunto shifu. Todos lo miraron incrédulos, era la primera vez que se refería a tigresa como hija delante de los demás.

-emmm… ¡en la cocina!- exclamo víbora al ver que nadie contestaba.

-mmm… vengo de ahí y no los vi- dijo shifu lo mas calmado que pudo.

-que raro…- dijo grulla fingiendo no saber nada.

-bueno… vallan a buscarlos que yo estaré en el salón de entrenamiento- dijo shifu haciendo ademán de querer entrar, pero mono, mantis, grulla y víbora se pararon en la puerta bloqueando el paso.

-no puede entrar…- dijo mono.

-y… ¿Por qué?- pregunto shifu sospechando de la inocencia de sus alumnos.

-porque… porque…- balbuceaba mantis mientras que a shifu le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo y unas contracciones en la oreja.

-¡ya… déjenme pasar!- exclamo un ya enfadado shifu y empujo a sus alumnos lejos de la puerta para pasar…

EN EL INTERIOR DEL SALON…

Po envolvía a tigresa en un suave pero firme abraso y tigresa tenia sus manos entrelazadas tras la nuca de po. Se besaba con ternura, amor y pasión, acariciando los labios del otro. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos sonrientes y algo jadeantes por la falta de aire.

-te amo… panda- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla de po.

-yo tam… ¡shifu!- exclamo po separándose de tigresa lo mas rápidamente posible y con los ojos como platos.

-¿eh?- dijo tigresa. se dio vuelta en dirección a la puerta y casi se le hela la sangre al ver lo mas terrorífico que pudo ver en ese momento…

Shifu estaba parado en la puerta de brazos cruzados y miraba a po de tal manera que incluso a tigresa la intimido, tenia un tic en el ojo y en su oreja aparecían unas contracciones.

-esperen afuera y cierren las puertas- dijo casi en un susurro shifu a sus demás alumnos y a mei ling. Nadie dijo nada solo tragaron grueso y se marcharon cerrando las puertas… dejando un espacio mínimo para poder espiar.

-papá… yo… explico…- balbuceaba tigresa.

Shifu hizo una seña para que se callara -¡maldito panda!... ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION COHERENTE AHORA MISMO!- grito pero po y tigresa solamente asintieron…

**continuara...**

**P.D: ya saben... ¿les gusto... no?... bueno ya saben dejen reviews con su apinion...**


	13. descubrimientos y explicaciones parte 2

**¡holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... aqui con el capitulo numero trece... si, si me tarde un poco pero... tiene explicacion, 1_se me fue la inspiracion :( pero, ¡ya volvio! y ademas... no tengo quien me apolle... ¡estoy sola! (grito arrodillada en un mar de lagrimas) a nadie sercano a mi le interesa y para colmo a mi hermana le regalaron un pajaro que jode y jode y no me deja consentrarme... se llama tica...**

**¡TICAAA... TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TE ODIO MALDITO PAJARO!**

**bueno ahora si me paso el ataque de locura, mejor dejo de aburrirlos y los dejo con el cap... espero les guste.**

**Capitulo_13**

-¡maldito panda!... ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN COHERENTE AHORA MISMO!- grito shifu al ver a po en una situación bastante comprometedora con su hija. Po asintió enérgicamente.

"_soy panda muerto... soy panda muerto... shifu me matara_" canturreaba en su mente. No podía articular palabra, shifu lo había encontrado con tigresa besándose y ahora pedía explicaciones, giro su cabeza para buscar apoyo aunque sea moral pero lo único que encontró fue a tigresa completamente en shock con un pequeño tic en su oreja izquierda que hacia que esta se moviera en varias direcciones "_se ve tan adorable... no concéntrate po, tienes que encontrar la manera de que tu suegro no te mate o al menos no te deje sin la posibilidad de tener pequeñas tigresitas... pero que rayos... concéntrate po_" pensaba el panda al borde de un ataque nervioso mientras veía como el tic en el ojo de shifu se hacia cada vez mas notable.

Shifu esperaba pacientemente que el panda se decidiera a contestar "_si este panda toco a mi hija... creo que habrá que buscar un nuevo guerrero dragón... tranquilízate shifu... paz interior... paz inte... paz in... paz... es inútil MATARE AL PANDA_" pensaba shifu. Iba al salón de entrenamiento a buscar a su hija y... ¿con que se encuentra? con el maldito panda besándola. "_ese panda quiere corromper la inocencia de tigresa... ella es tan inocente_" pensaba shifu, como todo un padre celoso.

Tigresa, por su parte estaba en shock. No lo podía creer, "_dios... shi... mi padre matara a po y... a mi capas me encierre en un convento y... ¡concéntrate! tienes que planear algo para que mi panda salga con vida y pueda tener, una familia y panditas algún día y... diablos odio estar enamorada... ¿como rayos voy a pensar en algo coherente si mi cabeza no deja de pensar cursilerías... tengo que matar al que invento el amor... si eso haré_" tigresa se sentía una tonta con esos pensamientos ,en el mas inoportuno de los casos y no era de mucha ayuda.

-yo... no... Es... - balbuceaba po. Los nervios no lo dejaban hablar. De repente sintió una patada en la cara y cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo, con el maestro shifu parado sobre el y apuntaba a su cuello con una espada de valla a saber alguien de donde saco.

-habla, panda... ¿que le hiciste a mi hija?- pregunto el maestro presionando un poco la espada. Po trago grueso, si tigresa enojada le daba miedo, shifu celoso y protector casi le hace dar un paro cardíaco. Al ver al panda apunto de ser acecinado, tigresa reacciono.

-¡papá!- reprocho al maestro como a un niño pequeño -¡ya suéltalo!- dijo tigresa, pero shifu no daba su brazo a torcer -papá...- dijo tiernamente y bastante sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer "_me las pagaras bien caro po_" pensó. Shifu volteo a verla y no le agrado lo que vio, tigresa tenia carita de cachorro degollado, sabia que esa carita era lo único que enternecía a shifu. La usaba cuando era pequeña y siempre funciono -ya suéltalo y te lo explicaremos- volvió a habla tigresa.

**FUERA DEL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Mei ling, mono, víbora, grulla y mantis espiaban todo lo que sucedía en el salón de entrenamiento.

-wou... tigresa puso carita de cachorro... no creí vivir ara ver este día- dijo mantis "secándose" una lagrimilla del ojo.

Los demás rieron en especial mei ling. Pero pronto recordaron por lo que estaban ahí.

-¿apuestan algún resultado?- pregunto mono. Todos lo miraron atónitos, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa.

-shifu le dará una paliza- dijeron mantis y grulla al unísono.

-tigresa convencerá a shifu- dijeron mei ling y víbora al unísono.

-bien... las ganadoras o... los ganadores se llevaran diez galletas de chocolate... ahora sigamos viendo la obra- dijo mono con tono de comentarista. Los demás reprimieron unas carcajadas y se dispusieron a escuchar.

**DENTRO DEL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Shifu miraba a tigresa tratando de no caer con ese truco que no veía hace años "_no... esa cara no"_pensaba shifu.

-tigresa... ya no eres una cachorra- dijo shifu, entonces tigresa se acerco y, sin quitar aquella cara, le quito la espada a su maestro.

-¡no peleen!- dijo, esta vez mas seria y con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre.

Shifu y po se pararon frente a ella. Si había algo que venciera a shifu y que dejara como un tonto magistral a po, era tigresa.

-bien... los escucho- dijo ya mas calmado shifu.

po, ya saliendo del trance temporal, y tigresa se pararon frente a su maestro, po estaba por empezar a hablar pero "disimuladamente" tigresa agito un poco la espada que todavía tenia entre sus patas, clara señal de que serrara el hocico.

-papá... po y yo... estamos saliendo desde hace...- se quedo callada, de repente se dio cuenta que no llevaba la cuenta, "_maldita cabeza"_pensó la felina.

-desde hace...- la insto a continuar shifu. Tigresa le dio un imperceptible codazo a po, señal de que le tocaba hablar.

-desde... hace un poco más de una semana- se apresuro a decir el panda. A decir verdad estaba tan contento que tampoco se había molestado en contar cuanto tiempo. Shifu los miro un poco receloso, no estaba en sus intenciones dejarle su hija a un panda, el pensaba que po no era suficiente para tigresa y que ella saldría lastimada o que no seria feliz... típicos celos de un padre.

-bien... y ahora... ¿tu panda, cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija?- pregunto shifu. Po trago grueso y tigresa solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano "_definitivamente... este es el día mas vergonzoso"_pensó.

-¿intenciones?...- balbuceo po. Shifu solo asintió. Po miro a u costado y se animo al ver que tigresa le sonreía brindándole apoyo moral -solo... solo... solo quiero que tigresa sea feliz y le juro que jamás la lastimare... aunque mas bien... creo que el que peor herido saldría seria yo...- dijo po con una risita nerviosa.

Shifu lo miro y luego asintió -¿y tu tigresa?- tigresa abrió como plato los ojos y soltó la espada que sostenía aún al escuchar su nombre ¿se tenia que sincerar delante de su padre?

-yo... yo... aahh... ambos saben la respuesta cursi... no me hagan decirla- prácticamente suplico. Po y shifu sonrieron... sabían que no conseguirían que tigresa hable... bueno... amenos shifu no lo conseguiría.

-tigresa... si tu eres feliz... no tengo oposición... pero tu, panda...- shifu tomó la espada y apunto con ella a po -la llegas a lastimar, hacer llorar o a propasarte con ella... una mínima lagrima que derrame por vos... olvídate de que los pandas tengan descendencia... ¿quedo claro?- amenazo shifu apuntando con la espada la zona sur del panda. Po trago grueso y tigresa contenía una carcajada.

-s... si... maestro- dijo po un poco nervioso. Tigres, que estaba rebosando de alegría, abrazo por sorpresa a po dejando al panda y al panda rojo mas que sorprendidos, pero de inmediato recobro la compostura y completamente roja se separo del panda pero todavía sosteniendo su mano/pata.

Shifu sonrió, ya un poco mas relajado se acerco hasta la puerta y la abrió, al instante los cuatro furiosos que se encontraban afuera escuchando junto con mei ling cayeron una encima del otro. Todos miraron a shifu con una sonrisa inocente.

-felicidades- exclamaron los cinco a la feliz pareja todavía en el suelo.

-¿gracias?- dijeron un poco dudosos po y tigresa.

-ustedes... no tienen remedio -dijo shifu negando con la cabeza, aunque le sorprendió ver a mei ling en los mismos juegos con los demás, a pesar de ser ya mayor "_veo que se llevan bien"_-tigresa, po... ¿ya le contaron a el sr. ping sobre su... relación?- pregunto shifu. Po y tigresa solo negaron con la cabeza -bien... vallan a almorzar ahí, le dan la noticia y luego regresan a seguir entrenando- dijo shifu y sin esperar respuesta se fue, tenia mucho que meditar. Todos miraban a po y a tigresa con una sonrisa picara plasmada en su rostro.

-bien… ¿fideos del señor ping?- pregunto po, nervioso por las miradas de sus amigo.

Los chicos se acercaron a po y fingiendo cara de orgullo lo abrazaron.

-sobreviviste amigo…- dijo mantis fingiendo secar una lagrima de su ojo.

-eres Valiente…- dijo grulla.

-por un instante pensé quedarme con tu habitación…- dijo mono. Po miro a los chicos y luego se largaron a carcajadas.

-no fue nada fácil pero… sobreviví- dijo po y mas carcajadas resonaron en el lugar.

Víbora, tigresa y mei ling miraban a los chicos con una ceja alzada con pensamientos como… "_que inmaduros_…" "_exagerados cobardes_"… "¿_y este será mi yerno_?"

-bueno… asta que los chicos mas inmaduros del lugar se decidan acabar con su obra…- dijo víbora, pero un gruñido de estomago la detuvo, todos miraron a po.

-a mi no me miren yo no fui- dijo el panda. Todos volvieron su vista a una nerviosa y sonrojada tigresa.

-bueno… que quieren no desayune- se excuso la maestra. Los demás rieron.

-veo que "la cachorrita" tiene hambre- se burlo mantis, acordándose de la cara de cachorro de tigresa.

-aawww te queda súper tierna la carita de cachorro- dijo mono agudizando la voz.

A tigresa le volvió a gruñir el estomago, de forma bastante sonora. Una ancha y macabra sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

-mmmm… se me antoja un poco de carne fresca- dijo sonriendo macabramente y mirando a mono y mantis, como se estuviera a punto de atrapar a una presa.

-bueno… ¿Por qué no vamos yendo al pueblo?- dijo mono, bastante nervioso.

-si vamos, hay quien no es bueno dejar con hambre- dijo mantis y ambos salieron corriendo del salón de los héroes.

-¿mei ling?... ¿vienes con nosotros?- pregunto víbora a la felina mayor.

-no, pero gracias… tengo que meditar algo- dijo y se fue sin mas que decir.

-es un poco extraña… ¿no creen?- dijo grulla mirando por donde se había ido mei ling.

-puede ser… pero es buena persona- dijo víbora.

Nadie contesto y se encaminaron fuera del salón. Tigresa paso por delante de po y "accidentalmente" su larga cola paso rozando la nariz de este, provocando que a este le diera un leve escalofrió y se pusiera bastante nervioso.

-emmm… po… ¿estas bien?- pregunto la felina viendo al panda en estado de shock.

-emmm… s…si cl… claro- respondió a duras penas el panda "_pero que fue eso" _se cuestiono mentalmente.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, po tomo a tigresa de la mano y salieron del salón para alcanzar a los demás, que ya se encontraban en la mitad de las escaleras. Al llegar siguieron todos juntos, claro esta que los llegados últimos tuvieron que aguantar las bromas e insinuaciones de mono, mantis y grulla y que esos tres llegaron al valle con un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo provocado por golpes marca "tigresa".

**EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES…**

Shifu se encontraba meditando. Tenía que pensar, por una parte, estaba contento de que tigresa se haya enamorado, que este contenta y que haya derribado la muralla que construyo alrededor de su corazón. Pero, por otra parte, le inquietaba que justamente el panda fuera esa persona quien tigresa amaba "_mientras ella este feliz…"_se repetía mentalmente. Abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba en el salón de los héroes, se encontraba en un hermoso bosque, las hojas de los árboles tenían tonos otoñales y suaves rayos de la luz del sol se colaba por entre las copas de estos. Se miro y no lo podía creer… ¿acaso estaba… mas joven?... increíble pero así era… parecía tener no mas de veinte años. Shifu tenía una visión, pero una bastante diferente a las demás.

-pobre panda…- dijo divertida una voz a sus espaldas. Shifu ya conocía esa voz y de inmediato se volteo a verla.

-hikari… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto shifu sorprendido. La panda roja frunció el seño.

-por si no te diste cuenta vine a visitarte…- dijo abrazando a shifu. El devolvió el abrazo, pero algo… distante –además… ¿no puedo venir a verte?- pregunto con los brazos en jarras.

-emm… si, solo que pensé que solo te vería cuando tuvieras algo importante que decir- dijo shifu sin mostrar emoción alguna, si mostraba sus sentimientos, una vez que hikari se fuera le dolería mas.

-bueno… ya veras que no y si, si hay algo importante que decir- dijo hikari un poco ofendida, podría ser solo un espíritu, pero tenia sentimientos y esa distancia con shifu le dolía.

-¿y bien?- pregunto shifu sin emoción alguna.

-primero cuéntales la profecía a tus alumnos- dijo la panda roja imitando a shifu, sin mostrar emoción.

-no lo haré, no les incumbe y solo los pondría riesgo- dijo shifu dándole la espalda a hikari.

-bien... tú lo quisiste...- dijo hikari -tendré que buscar otros medios-.

-¿que me estas queriendo decir?- pregunto shifu extrañado. Se dio vuelta para ver a hikari.

-si tu no les dices… lo haré yo- amenazo hikari, estaba enojada por varias cosas. La terquedad de shifu y que se mostrara sin emociones cuando ella arriesgaba mucho para ir verlo y serle de ayuda.

-no lo hagas, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto- dijo shifu, todavía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-están mas involucrados mas de lo que crees… y lo sabes- dijo hikari poniendo en tono serio su voz.

-no, eso no es verdad, si se los tengo que contar en un futuro… pero por ahora es mejor que no sepan nada - dijo shifu.

-bueno… yo ya me voy… pero solo piensa que crees que sea lo mejor y no esperes a que sea tarde- dijo hikari antes de darse vuelta y empezar a alejarse pero una palabras la detuvieron.

-siempre llegas y te vas, no te importa nada- murmuro shifu con tristeza, pensando que hikari ya no estaba allí. De jóvenes el y hikari era novios, pero ella siempre desaparecía por largos tiempos para luego regresar tal como la recordaba, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Era siempre lo mismo, se iba, el se deprimía, lo superaba, regresaba, la perdonaba y todo se volvía a repetir.

-no sabes nada, de nada y mejor así, prometo volver y quedarme contigo- dijo hikari antes de desaparecer. Shifu se sorprendió pero cuando volteo a ver… no había nadie.

Shifu salio de su visión. Estaba otra vez en el salón de los héroes y ya no era un joven de veinte. Se paro y salio de ahí rumbo al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, necesitaba aire fresco. Al llegar allí se sentó en posición de loto y cerro los ojos. "_¿Qué tengo que hacer?... no les puedo contar la profecía… los pondría en riesgo y además tampoco se quien es el yang y… tampoco se quien es yin, es imposible que sea ella, nada concuerda como debería... hikari, hikari… si tan solo me dieras una mejor señal, algo con que yo sepa que estas aquí y que puedo confiar en ti" _pensaba shifu. De repente, una suave ráfaga de viento hizo flotar en el aire los pétalos de las flores de durazno formando un remolino alrededor de shifu. Entre ellos había una flor entera, estaba florecida y bastante linda. Esta se detuvo justo en una de las manos de shifu. Las flores de durazno eran las favoritas de hikari, era una señal…

**EN UN MUNDO ESPIRITUAL…**

Hikari miraba a shifu con ternura, el quería una señal… bueno ella le había dado una señal. Tenia que convencerlo de que ella si estaba siempre con el y que nunca lo abandono.

-¿otra vez viendo hacia los mortales?- le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas con reproche logrando que hikari se sobresaltara. De un movimiento de brazo, hikari hizo desaparecer el espejo por donde podía ver el mundo mortal, pero no se di vuelta a ver la dueña de esa tan familiar voz.

-si tan solo me dejaras ir- dijo con fastidio.

-no necesitas mi permiso, se que te escabulles muy bien- dijo la voz un poco divertida.

-si… pero fue por buena causa… se quienes son el yin y el yang… pero te sorprenderás con lo que descubrí- dijo hikari.

-espero que no le hayas contado a ese mortal- dijo la voz con reproche.

-no… no le conté… pero es muy rara… esta vez no es como la anterior- dijo extrañada hikari.

-nada es igual dos veces…- dijo con sabiduría esa voz.

-no no es eso… es como algo, invertido… - dijo extrañada hikari. Se volteo y se quedo mirando a la dueña de esa voz, una coneja completamente blanca, de ojos negros como la noche, quien no articulo palabra alguna.

-eso es extraño… definitivamente nada será como antes- dijo una tercera voz, pero esta era una voz masculina. Era un conejo negro con ojos completamente blancos.

-por cierto…- hikari cerro los ojos como temiendo su reacción –shifu no les quiere contar nada a sus alumnos- dijo hikari.

Ambos conejos abrieron bien los ojos. Si shifu no contaba nada, les era imposible cumplir con su parte de la misión.

-pues si shifu no habla… alguien hablara por el- dijo la coneja blanca con una sonrisa.

Todos se miraron entre si, ya sabían que iban a hacer y tenían un buen plan. Sin más que decir los tres se retiraron, cada quien por su lado.

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

Los cinco furiosos y po estaban a unos pasos de llegar al restáurate del sr. Ping, todos estaban contentos y charlaban animadamente, menos po. Sabia que su padre no iba a tratar de matar a tigresa como shifu hizo con el, pero… no por eso sacaba las preguntas vergonzosas. Miro su pata junto a la de tigresa, ambos con los dedos entrelazados, sonrió. Metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco la roca en forma de corazón que tigresa le había dado aquel día en el prado.

-¿todavía lo tienes?- pregunto tigresa al ver a po mirando la roca en su mano.

-emmm… si… me parece especial- dijo po -¿es tonto verdad?- agacho la cabeza.

-no… me parece tierno- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa.

-hey tórtolos…- una voz muy conocida, demasiado, llamo su atención, era mono.

-hey mono ¿recuerdas lo que dije sobre comer carne?- pregunto la felina con una sonrisa cínica.

-solo te quería decir que ya llegamos- dijo el primate y antes de que su compañera abriera el hocico entro al restaurante del señor ping.

Todos entraron uno detrás del otro, los cerditos y conejitos se inclinaban en señal de respeto. Mientras po y tigresa se dirigían asta donde el señor ping atendía a sus clientes los demás furiosos se sentaron en una mesa para seis, esperando divertidos lo que acontecería en unos minutos.

-tigresa… solo quiero decirte que nada de lo que te diga mi padre tiene relación alguna con la reali… ¡papá!- exclamo po como saludo al ver a su padre dirigirse hacia ellos. Tigresa río, po estaba mucho más nervioso que ella. El sr. Ping se acerco a po y sin decir nada le golpeo en la cabeza con el cucharón. -¿y eso porque?- se quejo el panda.

-por no venir a ver a tu padre- lo regaño el sr. Ping para luego percatarse de la presencia de tigresa –maestra tigresa- saludo con respeto.

-solo tigresa… sr. Ping- dijo un poco nerviosa la felina.

El sr. Ping sonrió –me alegra que estés aquí po, y con tus amigos- dijo el sr. Ping abrazando al panda.

-te hubieras alegrado antes- dijo po sobandoce la cabeza… -¿papá podríamos ha…?-.

-ten po… llévalos a su mesa y esta vez… es gratis- lo interrumpió el sr. Ping mientras le entregaba seis platos con fideos.

-emmm… yo llevo los fideos… - dijo tigresa con una sonrisa. Po al instante capto su intención, quería pasarle toda la responsabilidad a el.

-tigresa… ¿Qué tal si tu llevas tres platos y yo tres?- dijo con una sonrisa po. Tigresa lo miro como desafiándolo con la mirada y asintió. Ambos se dirigieron asta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Una vez en la mesa, ambos se sentaron, nadie decía nada, ni una broma, ni un comentario, estaban muy ocupados viendo como tigresa acecinaba a po con la mirada y este se la devolvía divertido.

-le dirás tu, es tu padre- dijo tigresa finalmente cuando todos terminaron de comer.

-no… es tu suegro, díselo tu- contraataco el panda.

-yo se lo dije a mi padre- dijo tigresa poniéndose de pie.

-yo casi quedo sin la posibilidad de tener hijos- dijo po parándose también.

Los demás, que miraban a ambos como un partido de tenis, rieron por el comentario del panda.

-te salve el pellejo- le reclamo la felina. Po estaba por contradecir cuando…

-¡ya basta!... irán los dos- dijo víbora y con ayuda de mono grulla y mantis empujaron asta dentro del local a los dos.

-po, tigresa- dijo el sr. Ping al ver a ambos -¿están bien?- pregunto. Ambos tragaron grueso.

-emmm… papá… queríamos hablar con voz- dijo el panda jugando con sus dedos.

-¿ah si y… de que se trata?- pregunto el sr. Ping un poco curioso.

-bien… emmm… se trata- empezó po, pero tigresa lo interrumpió.

-es sobre nosotros… sr. Ping- dijo la felina como quien no quiere la cosa.

Un brillo extraño apareció en el rostro del sr. Ping -¡lo sabia!- exclamo completamente feliz. Las caras de po y tigresa no tuvieron precio en ese momento.

-¿Qué sabias?- pregunto completamente confundido po.

-ustedes… están juntos- dijo el sr. Ping secándose una lagrima de felicidad.

-emmm… bueno… si- dijo po tímidamente. Pero la timidez se le paso al ver a tigresa tomarle una de las manos entre la de ella.

-así es sr. Ping… ¿pero díganos, como lo supo?- pregunto calmadamente tigresa.

-ay mi niña, asta un siego se daría cuenta, sus miradas lo dicen todo- dijo el viejo ganso.

-y bien… ¿Qué dices papá?- pregón po, ya mas confiado.

-Que estoy completamente feliz… ¡pronto veré a mis nietos!- exclamo el sr. Ping. Po y tigresa empezaron a toser, se habían ahogado con su propia saliva.

-¡papá!... eso es muy… precipitado- dijo po un poco avergonzado, mientras que tigresa había quedado en shock.

-lo se… pero el tiempo pasa- dijo el sr. Ping con una sonrisa. Po estaba por contestar cuando…

-bueno… que tarde es, tenemos que volver… un gusto verlos sr. Ping- dijo tigresa con claro signo de nerviosismo.

Una vez que po se hubo despedido de su padre, los cinco furiosos y po emprendieron el camino de vuelta al palacio de jade. Po seguía colorado con la burlas de mono, mantis y grulla, mientras que tigresa estaba a una palabra de arrancarles el pellejo con sus dientes, literalmente.

**continuara...**

**bueno hasta quie llego... ¿que les parecia, interesante, aburrido...?... no pasa gran cosa pero... en el siguiente habra algo que creo les interesara a todos... **

**me despido asta la proxima... **


	14. el juego inicia

**holaaaaaaaaa... aquí un nuevo capitulo... pero antes les quiero presentar a alguien, el me va a estar presente en casi todos los caps conmigo... el es un muy buen amigo, casi mi hermano y... ¨hey deja de llorar" (¿?: perdón es que… nunca me dijiste eso)… bueno mejor lo presento ante que el muy llorón haga un océano con sus lagrimas… señoras y señores XD el es... franco… **

**Franco: holaaaaaaa bueno… aquí la insencible de mi amiga ya me presento…**

**Yo: ¿Qué ME DIJISTE?**

**Franco: nada… nada…**

**Yo: sabes lo que te conviene… (con cara de demonio)**

** Franco: si y además…solo quiero decir que… con mi sentido del humor seré algo así como… ¿un segundo escritor?.**

**Yo: bueno ya deja de darte importancia… bueno como les decía… que disfruten el cap y nos vemos al final.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y bla… bla… ya saben el resto.**

**Franco: oye ¿por que cambiaste el nombre de usuario?... awww ¿ese es el nombre de mi poema?…**

**Yo: si idiota... y tambien mis iniciales XD ahora si... deja leer a las personas de una vez.**

**franco:...**

**Capitulo_14**

**EN EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL…**

-bien ya esperamos demasiado…- dijo una voz femenina. Era una coneja de pelaje blanco y ojos negros, traía un kimono plateado y un broche en forma del yin.

-tienes razón… ese panda rojo no abrirá el hocico ni con todas las amenazas del mundo… tenemos que intervenir- dijo una voz masculina. Era un conejo de pelaje negro con ojos blancos, tenía puesto un kimono gris y llevaba un medallón en forma del yang.

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto la coneja -¿Quién ira?-.

-la única que puede ir es… ¡hikari!- llamo el conejo.

Por las puertas del amplio salón donde se encontraban apareció una panda rojo, con kimono rosa y una luz especial en sus ojos. Caminaba dando pequeños saltitos, a simple vista se apreciaba que era alguien alegre.

-maestros yin y yang… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-tenemos una misión para ti mi niña- dijo yin, la coneja blanca, con un tono dulce.

-¿Qué te parece bajar al mundo mortal?- pregunto yang, el conejo negro, con un tono serio.

-no tengo inconveniente, pero con todo respeto ¿A dónde?- pregunto.

-al palacio de jade- contestaron yin y yang al unísono. Hikari quedo helada, esa infantil y alegre sonrisa se remplazo con una mueca de desagrado solo pudo pensar una cosa _"no otra vez…" _

_-_con todo respeto… ¿no podría ir alguien mas?- pregunto hikari.

-lo siento… pero es tu deber- dijo con seriedad el conejo negro.

-sabemos lo que paso… y lo que pasa, pero se fuerte, recuerda lo que tu madre hubiera querido- dijo yin, la coneja blanca.

Hikari se quedo en silencio, era su culpa haberse enamorado cuando sabia que era imposible, no podía decepcionar a su madre, su deber era ser guardiana de la luz y eso lo debía cumplir.

-esta bien… iré- dijo hikari con una sonrisa forzada.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**

Había pasado una semana desde que shifu se entero de la relación de su hija con el panda, estaba feliz por ella, pero esos celos paternos no dejaban de ser un fastidio para po, quien era el más perjudicado. Llegaban a tal punto que cada noche, shifu se aseguraba que estuviera cada quien en su habitación antes de ir el a dormir. Tigresa había intentado hablar con su padre, decirle que ya basta, pero no consiguió nada. Po, también intento tener una conversación con el panda rojo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que shifu le diera una paliza. Para los únicos que era divertida la situación era para mono y mantis que no paraban de hacerles burlas a sus amigos y de recibir golpes de tigresa.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo shifu desde el comienzo del pasillo de las habitaciones.

-buenos días maestro- saludaron siete voces a coro.

-a desayunar y luego a entrenar- dijo shifu para luego retirarse… o eso creían.

-bien… ¿quieren que yo cocine?- pregunto mei ling con una sonrisa. La tigresa de bengala madre, había quedado en el palacio como una alumna de shifu, sabia quien era su hija y que estaba bien, no nesecitaba volver con shan, el no podía hacerle daño.

-claro- dijeron mono, mantis y grulla con una enorme sonrisa.

-por mi no hay problema- contesto po, medio adormilado.

-si no te molesta- dijo víbora.

-claro que no…- dijo mei ling para luego marcharse.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina menos… po y tigresa que se quedaron últimos. Po envolvió en un abraso de oso a tigresa, quien paso sus manos tras la nuca de po.

-buenos días gatita- saludo po, recibiendo un golpe y un ligero beso.

-te dije que no me digas gatita- dijo tigresa con una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos. Veía algo raro en po y no podía identificar que.

-ejem…- un carraspeo a sus espaldas los separo, era… shifu como todas las mañanas.

-buenos días padre- dijo tigresa sin mucho animo.

-buenos días hija… panda suéltala de una vez- dijo shifu para luego marcharse.

-aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo po con una sonrisa. Mientras que tomados de las manos se dirigían a la cocina.

-no te quejes, tu padre es peor- dijo tigresa, y era verdad, el sr. Ping estaba algo… obsesionado por tener nietos.

-puede ser, según el punto de vista… ¿tanto te molesta la idea de tener hijos?- pregunto po, sin percatarse que cierto insecto verde los estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- pregunto tigresa. No era que le molestara, había llegado a tener un sueño donde aparecía ella sentada en una mecedora con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, pero al ser ella una tigresa y po un panda le parecía algo casi imposible.

-que exageras mucho por las palabras de mi padre… yo creo que seria adorable- dijo po con una sonrisa. Tigresa seguía sin saber que era eso tan diferente que veía en po.

-no exagero, solo que no esta en mis planes y yo… y es muy pronto para considerarlo… y… y ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?- pregunto tigresa con una sonrojo que ni siquiera su anaranjado pelaje cubría. De inmediato dirigió su vista al suelo para que el panda no la viera sonrojada.

-no se tu… pero a mi me parece adorable…- dijo po con una sonrisa. La cara de tigresa ya estaba más roja que anaranjada.

Po rió por lo bajo. Adoraba como se veía tigresa cuando se sonrojaba, asta por lo más insignificante, con su mano bajo el mentón de ella le levanto suavemente la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. Tigresa se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de esa diferencia… sus ojos estaban oscuros, ya no era de ese claro verde jade ahora eran negros, como carbón "_¿pero que rayos?... ¿Cómo es posible?"_pensaba totalmente sorprendida la felina.

-¡aahh… voy a ser tío mantis le avisare a todos!- un pequeño gritito la saco de sus pensamientos. Era mantis que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito la felina haciendo honor a su titulo de furiosa y olvidando todo el asunto de los ojos.

-aaaaaaahhhhhh- grito como niña mantis para luego salir corriendo asta la cocina.

-VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑO INSECTO- grito tigresa para luego salir corriendo a cuatro patas detrás de mantis.

-aaa… un nuevo día- dijo po con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

EN LA COCINA…

-voy a ser tío, voy a ser tío de pequeños panditas- entro canturreando mantis a la cocina, sabiendo perfectamente que cierta felina lo escucharía y dejando a todos con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono, pero pronto adoptaron muecas de horror al ver a tigresa entrar como una fiera a la cocina.

-maldito bicho juro que lamentaras haber nacido- dijo mientras tomaba a mantis con su puño izquierdo, cada vez lo estrujaba mas.

-tigresa ya suéltalo- entro diciendo po a la cocina, tigresa no hizo caso –tigresa…- no le quedo otra que solar al bicho.

Tigresa no dijo nada y se sentó junto a po en la mesa. Al rato llego mei ling con un plato de arroz con salsa de soja para cada uno y el de tigresa tenia un ligero gusto a carne en la salsa.

-¿es enserio o es un invento de mantis?- pregunto víbora, mientras todos comían, con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿tu que crees?- dijo tigresa con el seño fruncido.

-aahh… y yo que me emocione- dijo víbora, fingiendo tristeza, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de tigresa.

Siguieron comiendo y las miradas de todos se posaban en tigresa que comía con mucho entusiasmo. "_mmm… mei ling cocina mejor que po" _pensaba tigresa.

-mei ling esto esta delicioso- dijo tigresa, cosa que sorprendió a todos, menos a mei ling que ya sabia que le encantaría.

-me alegra que te guste tigresa- contesto mei ling con una calida sonrisa.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, por debajo de la mesa po y tigresa jugaban con sus manos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el insecto del grupo y, junto con mono, se les ocurrió una idea para molestar a la felina.

-tigresa…- hablo mono.

-¿si?- pregunto la felina, quien seguía comiendo. "_ups… creo que me pase con el caldo de carne" _pensó mei ling.

-¿que van a ser?- le pregunto mantis, con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto desconcertada tigresa, dejando a un lado su plato vació.

-los bebes claro, ¿serán pandas o tigresas?- pregunto mono. Junto con mantis se largaron a carcajadas.

-que sean panditas- le siguió el juego grulla.

-no, mejor tigresitas- dijo víbora con una sonrisa boba.

-panditas atigrados- para sorpresa de todos, mei ling entro al juego.

Todos reían a carcajadas menos po, que estaba tan colorado como tomate, y tigresa, quien estaba a punto de saltarle encima a mantis cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-mmm… creo que serán dos… una pandita y un tigrecito- dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos y en especial de po.

-pero… yo… tu… imposible…- balbuceaba po.

-po… shifu te castrara- canturrearon mono, mantis y grulla.

-pero… me dijiste… que…- balbuceaba víbora.

"_¿seré abuela?... soy muy joven" _pensó mei ling.

-tontos ustedes que se la creen y mas tonto tu po- dijo tigresa aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas al escuchar los suspiros de los demás. Miro los ojos de po y estos… eran otra vez de ese claro color verde "_que extraño…" _pensó tigresa.

Cuando terminaron todos de desayunar y luego de pelear por quien lavaría los platos, se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento, menos mei ling que de la nada le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sabia lo que ese dolor significaba y eso la aterraba.

-adelántense, yo los alcanzo- dijo, los demás asintieron. Rápidamente corrió a cuatro patas a su habitación. Al llegar entro chocando todo a su paso, se agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos/patas, ya no soportaba ese dolor.

"_me traicionaste" _resonó una voz en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa endemoniada voz. Era shan.

"_¡lárgate de mi cabeza!" _exclamo en su mente la felina. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos, el dolor era insoportable.

"_no puedo… me perteneces" _contesto shan con una risa burlona. Un montón de imágenes pasaron por su mente como una película. Cuando shan la golpeaba, cuando tubo que abandonar a su hija, cuando shan la obligaba a acostarse con el. Todo el sufrimiento que por años acumulo.

"_claro que no… no le pertenezco a nadie" _exclamo mei ling recordando las veces que le hizo frente al chacal, las veces que le dio una paliza o que le desfiguraba la cara con sus zarpas.

"_veo que encontraste a tu hija" _se burlo shan. Por la cabeza de mi ling pasaron un montón de imágenes que nunca había visto. Todas eran de una pequeña tigresa con lágrimas en sus ojitos carmín, todo lo que había sufrido desde que estuvo en el orfanato.

"_no te importa… ella es fuerte, sabe pelear, no la puedes tocar" _en su mente eso sonaba como un débil susurro. El dolor la estaba consumiendo.

"_no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente… ni tu, ni ella" _dijo shan.

"_no puedes… no tienes con que atacarnos" _se defendió la felina. Según recordaba el chacal estaba débil.

"_me echo mas fuerte querida mei ling… conozco sus deseos y los tuyos también" _la amenazo el chacal. El sabía lo que mas quería mei ling y también había algo sobre tigresa, que solo el sabia.

"_no sabes nada… no sabes nada sobre tigresa" _si seguía así iba a caer inconciente en cualquier momento.

"_claro que se… ¿te as preguntado que es con lo que tu hija sueña?... ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste a lee?"_ pregunto con burla shan. Solo el sabia que era lo que mas deseaba tigresa, ni siquiera ella lo sabía aun.

"_¡maldito… tu lo mataste!"_ mei ling tomo fuerzas de donde no tenia para pararse. El desgraciado de shan había matado a lee antes de que tigresa naciera.

"_pronto sabrás de mi… mas pronto de lo que te imagina… solo recuerda, que el juego empezó y el que lleva la ventaja, soy yo" _amenazo shan.

Una risa burlona y macabra y un potente rugido emitido por ella. Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconciente en el suelo de su habitación.

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

Po y los cinco furiosos entrenaban, como todos los días, bajo la mirada supervisora de shifu. Tigresa golpeaba los soldados de madera, mono y po tenían un pequeño combate, grulla esquivaba flechas en la tortuga de jade y víbora, al igual que po y mono, tenía un pequeño combate con mantis, quien minutos antes la había llamado "niña llorona".

De la nada un rugido, que seguramente se escucho en todo el valle, llamo su atención, ocasionando que víbora enviara a mantis a chocar contra la pared, mono le acertara un golpe en el estomago a po, grulla perdiera el equilibrio y tigresa recibiera un golpe en la cara con una de las partes móviles de los muñecos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto mantis, sobandoce la cabeza por el golpe.

-sonó como a un rugido… ¿Qué paso tigresa?- pregunto mono, culpando a su compañera.

-oye yo no fui- dijo la aludida.

-eso vino de las habitaciones- dijo shifu desde la puerta.

-¿mei ling no esta allí?- pregunto grulla con un poco de preocupación.

Po estaba por decir algo pero en ese momento entro zeng, el ganso mensajero.

-¡atacan el valle!- exclamo.

-vallan- ordeno shifu. Los cinco furiosos y po no perdieron el tiempo y salieron corriendo rumbo al valle, po casi cae rodando por las escaleras, pero tigresa lo agarro de un brazo antes de que eso pasara.

-¿Quién creen que sea?... ¿los cocodrilos, lobos…?- pregunto po con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño. Tigresa no puedo evitar soltar una risita casi imperceptible.

-no lo se, po… pero hay que darnos prisa- dijo tigresa, volviendo a su semblante serio.

Cuando llegaron al valle, no era lo que se esperaban. Esperaban encontrar a cocodrilos robándole a las ancianas o lobos tratando de destruir todo a su paso.

Pero el valle estaba desierto y no había ni una señal de vida. Lo único que había en la calle, eran los carros abandonadas de los vendedores. De la nada el cielo se torno de un gris oscuro, volviendo aun más rara la situación.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto grulla, algo extrañado.

-no lo se pero esto no huele bien- contesto víbora.

-tal vez ya se fueron y…- empezó po pero una pata tapando su boca lo callo.

-cállense… - dijo tigresa y cerro los ojos. Sus orejas se movían en diferentes direcciones. Había captado un sonido, pero era muy débil.

-¿tigresa que pasa?- pregunto mantis.

-si se callan…- de repente abrió los ojos. Había detectado el sonido, era como si un metal pasara cortando el aire y se dirigía a…- ¡CUIDADO!- grito la felina.

Todos saltaron en distintas direcciones, justo unos segundos antes de que una daga, con detalles en plata y oro en el mango y que tenia un rastro de sangre en la hoja, se clavara en el suelo, justo donde habían estado parados ellos, mas precisamente…

-auch- se quejo el panda del grupo, sosteniéndose su hombro con una mano.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**

Shifu se dirigía lo más rápido posible hasta las habitaciones. Estaba seguro que el rugido provenía de ahí y algo le decía que era mejor ir a ver. Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de mei ling y toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

-¿mei ling?- llamo, sin obtener repuesta alguna.

Luego de haber llamado un par de veces más, entro en la habitación de mei ling y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Mei ling estaba inconciente en el suelo y todos los muebles, mesita de luz, silla y una mesa de escritorio, estaban tirados en el suelo.

-¡mei ling!- exclamo con asombro.

Shifu se acerco a ella y la levanto del suelo (n/a: no pregunten como), colocándola boca arriba en la cama. Le toco la frente y… tenia fiebre, se quiso apartar para ir a buscar un paño y agua fría pero una gran mano color naranja lo detuvo tomándolo con fuerza por el brazo.

-¿mei ling?- pregunto shifu para ver si estaba despierta… pero la felina estaba en un profundo sueño, solo que algo… inquieta. De repente empezó a murmurara cosas.

-_... no… tigresa… déjala…_ - murmuraba entre sueños, shifu pudo escuchar claramente todo, pero no entendía nada.

EN EL SUEÑO DE MEI LING…

_Ella se encontraba en el valle de la paz, pero no parecía el de siempre, las casas estaban destruidas, había cadáveres de niños y grandes por todos lados y el cielo estaba de un gris casi negro, la sangre tenia de rojo carmín el suelo._

_Escucho un ruido, era como si algo se arrastrara. Giro la cabeza y no puedo creer lo que vio… po y los cinco furiosos mal heridos en el suelo, pero solo una de los furiosos le importo en ese momento… tigresa, estaba mal herida y se arrastraba por el suelo en dirección a ella._

_-mamá… ¿Por qué?... pregunto tigresa en un débil susurro, antes de caer inconciente. _

_Ante tal escena, mei ling se acerco corriendo y callo de rodilla junto al cuerpo de su hija que yacía inconciente, la tomo entre brazos y la estrujo contra su pecho, como cuando era una bebé._

_-tigresa… no bebé… por favor no te vallas- rogaba, mientras las lagrimas caían a mares por sus ojos, pero…ya era tarde._

_"¿porque... porque tu?... yo tendría que estar en tu lugar no tu" se decía interiormente mei ling mientras lloraba._

_-es tarde…- dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas –ella no esta… ya no te escucha, te dije que no se desharían de mí tan fácilmente-._

_Mei ling dejo con delicadeza el cuerpo sin vida de su hija en el suelo, se paro y giro, para encarar con toda su ira al responsable de esa masacre, en sus ojos no había vida y ese brilla que solía tener se esfumo… junto con la vida de su pequeña. _

_-TU… MALDITO CHACAL- grito a todo pulmón, con un rugido (_fuera del sueño shifu pudo escuchar bien claro el rugido de mei ling)

_-te lo advertí… el juego empieza y yo seré quien tenga la ventaja- canturreo con un toque psicópata shan. Se acerco con paso lento a tigresa, mei ling intento impedirlo y se abalanzo contra el..._ (shifu por poco y no esquiba un zarpazo de la felina) _ pero el chacal fue mas fuerte y la empujo haciendo que esta impactara contra unos árboles muertos_

_-déjala… DEJALA- grito con la poca fuerza que tenía al ver aquel chacal tomar entre brazos tigresa._

_-¿Por qué?... mmm… será un buen trofeo, la ultima portadora del yin, y claro su torpe novio también… los últimos portadores del yin y el yang- dijo shan con una sonrisa macabra y una escalofriante risa. Dijo algo mas, mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de tigresa, pero mei ling no alcanzo a escuchar._

_-no… déjala…- balbuceaba mei ling. Estaba mareada y apunto de desmayarse._

_Shan dejo a tigresa en el suelo y se acerco a mei ling con una daga en su mano –tranquila… pronto te reunirás con tu hija, tu yerno y…- pero antes de terminar la frase clavo la daga en el corazón de mei ling._

_Mei ling pudo sentir el frió metal atravesar su piel, seguido de una oscuridad y luego…_

FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE MEI LING…

-mei ling… despierta, tienes que despertar- decía shifu, el agarre de mei ling era cada vez mas fuerte, asta que lo soltó.

De repente, mei ling dejo de revolverse inquieta en la cama. Abrió de golpe los ojos y se sentó con la respiración agitada, un sudor frió la envolvía y por reflejo se llevo la mano derecha al pecho, mas precisamente al corazón.

-el juego empieza…- dijo en una apenas audible susurro, como en una especie de trance.

-¿Qué as dicho?- pregunto shifu, más que extrañado.

-¿Qué paso?- se apresuro a preguntar la felina.

-te escuchamos rugir, vine a ver que paso y te encontré desmayada, luego te empezaste a mover y a murmurar incoherencias- dijo shifu.

-¿Dónde esta tigresa?- pregunto mei ling parándose de golpe.

-¿para que quiere saber?- pregunto shifu. Estaba seguro que esa tigresa escondía algo y lo iba a averiguar.

-no importa es importante que la encuentre- dijo mei ling con un poco de desesperación.

-no le diré donde esta mi hija, asta que no me diga que es lo que oculta- dijo shifu con semblante serio.

-¿eh dicho… que donde esta mi hija?- dijo mei ling con tal mirada que ah shifu le dio miedo. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero en cuanto reacciono se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo ah dicho?- pregunto shifu totalmente confundido.

-nada… tengo que buscar a la maestra tigresa- dijo mei ling para intentar Salir corriendo del lugar, pero shifu fue mas rápido y cerro la puerta.

-se va a sentar en este instante y me va a contar… ¿Qué es lo que oculta?- ordeno shifu con un semblante serio.

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

-auch- se quejo po, sosteniéndose su hombro con una mano –esto arde- dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

Po no contesto. Quito su mano del hombro, dejando ver una herida, que sangraba, a pesar de no ser muy profunda, de unos quince centímetros en su hombro derecho. Todos se acercaron al panda para revisar la herida.

-solo es un corte superficial, po- dijo víbora, con una sonrisa para calmar el panda.

Tigresa giro su cabeza para ver la daga… pero esta ya no estaba en el suelo.

-chicos…- llamo tigresa. Los demás voltearon a ver a la líder del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto víbora.

-la daga… ya no esta…- dijo colocándose en pose de ataque.

Los demás la imitaron y se colocaron en pose de pelea. Algo raro estaba pasando en el lugar y no les agradaba para nada.

-esténse alerta- ordeno tigresa, pero antes de que alguien contestara, una figura encapuchada apareció de entre unos árboles. Traía una capa con una capucha puesta, de la cual solo se distinguían sus ojos rojos sangre y sin vida.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto po, pero no hubo respuesta.

El sujeto se quito la capucha, dejando ver el rostro de un viejo chacal. De entre su capa saco la daga con la que había herido a po y paso su lengua por la hoja ensangrentada. En ese momento, po sintió un fuerte ardor en su hombro herido y no pudo evitar caer al suelo con un grito ahogado.

-¡po!- exclamaron los cinco al unísono. Intentaron atacar al chacal, pero este con un movimiento del brazo los lanzo a unos metros de distancia.

-¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES?- grito tigresa, mirando al chacal con unos ojos dignos de un demonio.

-mmm… ¿con que a ti te hirió mi daga?... guerrero del dragón- dijo el chacal. Parecía saborear cada palabra.

Los demás se quedaron atónitos, ¿Cómo sabia ese chacal que po era el guerrero dragón? El chacal dio unos pasos al frente e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia los demás.

-los cinco furiosos...- su voz era pausada y parecía disfrutar al pronunciar cada letra –mono, mantis, grulla, víbora y… tigresa…- a esta ultima la nombro de una forma mas lenta y pausada.

Se acerco a paso cauteloso a los seis, extendió su brazo y murmuro unas palabras que los demás no alcanzaron a oír, intentaron atacar, pero era como si algo los sujetara al suelo. Se acerco a tigresa y la miro de arriba abajo, como examinándola con la mirada.

-¡oye apártate de ella!- ordeno po, intento moverse pero por alguna razón no podía -oye… ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto el panda. Todos se miraron entre si con desconcierto.

El chacal hizo caso omiso a po y extendió una mano para acariciarle una mejilla a la felina.

-¡apártate de mi!- ordeno la felina. Intento levantar la mano para darle un zarpazo al chacal… pero estaba inmóvil.

-mmm… as crecido… eres mas bonita de lo que creía y… mas atractiva, serás una buena compañera- dijo el chacal con una sonrisa. Tigresa quedo en shock, ¿a que se refería con "as crecido" y "compañera"?.

Esas palabras del chacal, fueron la gota que colmo el vaso. Po miro al chacal con la mirada ensombrecida, ya no eran esos claros ojos verde jade, ahora eran de un color negro como el carbón, amenazantes y daban mas miedo que tigresa cuando se enojaba, cosa que no paso desapercibido para los demás.

-OYE TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS- grito po a todo pulmón. Sentía como si un aura invisible lo rdeara, con toda la fuerza que tenía logro liberarse de esas invisibles ataduras, se abalanzo contra el chacal y de un golpe a la mandíbula lo mando a volar varios metros. Trato de liberar a tigresa pero no podía, así que solo se coloco frente a ella para protegerla si al chacal se le ocurría atacar

-jajaja… al parecer yin ya tiene pretendiente- se burlo el chacal, hizo un movimiento del brazo y los cinco furiosos cayeron al suelo, al liberarse de las invisibles ataduras, po inmediatamente ayudo a pararse a tigresa.

Quedaron anonados con lo que dijo el chacal... ¿yin?... ¿a que rayos se refería?

-¿QUIEN ERES?- grito grulla, mientras que se colocaba en posición de pelea al igual que los demás. Esperaban una respuesta y el silencio se hizo presente.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto po en un susurro a tigresa.

-si po… gracias pero concéntrate- dijo tigresa, aun estaba en shock por las palabras del chacal.

-tranquilo… maestro grulla- dijo con burla el chacal –los únicos que me interesan aquí son, el guerrero dragón, la maestra tigresa y... el tercero- dijo con voz maliciosa.

Todos quedaron confundidos, ¿a que se refería con el tercero?

-te hemos preguntado… ¿Qué quien eres?- dijo víbora, con un amenazante siseo.

-si tanto les interesa… mi nombre es… shan...

**CONTINUARA...**

**bueno... asta aqui el cap... ¿que paso?, mei ling metio la pata, el desgraciado de shan busca venganza y... ****(¡oye shan no toques a tigresa que no te pago para eso!... shan: pero si tu no me pagas… yo: o me haces caso o… shan: ¿o que?... yo: llama al inútil de lord shen y te remplace shan: (mesiendoce en el suelo en posición fetal) soy un chacal bueno, yo te ago caso…)... bien sigamos****... ¿un tercero? ¿a que se referia? ¿le contara mei ling la verdad a shifu o fingira demencia? ¿tigresa querrá tener hijos o mandara al diablo al sr. ping? ¿dejare de narrar como estupida presentadora de dragon ball z? ¿lo sabes? pues yo no... lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo... ¡ASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**solo una pregunta...**

**franco: ya callate maldita incencible que los aburres...**

**yo: oye cara de sapo cuando tengas tu cuenta vos los aburriras a tu manera...**

**franco: eres mas incencible que tigresa...**

**yo: claro que no...**

**franco: si claro... **

**yo:¿que quisiste decir?... o ya veras.**

**franco: que yo, no me mires con esa cara, yo no hice nada... ¡AYUDAAAA!...**

**yo:bueno nos vemos en la proxima... mientras ire a estrangular el otro cap... digo a escribir a franco digo... digo... bueno ¡ADIOS!**

**franco: no me dejen solo... **

**... ya saben dejen reviews XD... no lo puedo negar, son mi inspiracion a seguir escribiendo... bueno, ya saben asta la proxima XD**


	15. El cachorro de tigre

**holaaaaaaaaaa... aqui estamos con franco y le traemos un nuevo cap...**

**franco: holaaaaaa a todos...**

**yo: bien, espero lles guste el cap y bueno... para los "delicados de mente y estomago" les doy una advertencia... este cap quizas... quizas pueda contener un lenguaje un poco "subidito" de tono... pero solo un poquititito.**

**franco: ¿solo un poco?... te odio como le puedes hacer eso a... (tapandole la boca).**

**yo: CALLATE... bueno... advertidos, espero les guste y... franco, estoy considerando severamente sacarte de aqui.**

**franco:...yo solo quiero ayudar :(... kung fu panda no nos pertenece y ya saben el resto...**

**yo: bueno... que disfruten el cap.**

**Capitulo****_****15**

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**

-nada… tengo que buscar a la maestra tigresa- dijo mei ling para intentar salir corriendo del lugar, pero shifu fue mas rápido y cerro la puerta frente a sus narices, mei ling dio media vuelta, para encarar al panda rojo.

-se va a sentar en este instante y me va a contar… ¿Qué es lo que oculta?- ordeno shifu con un semblante serio.

Mei ling lo miro fríamente, trataba de intimidarlo con la mirada y que se hiciera al lado, pero shifu sostenía su mirada y se la devolvía de la misma manera. "_piensa, piensa… tengo que irme rápido de aquí, tengo que ver a tigresa" _pensaba mei ling, los nervios la estaban destruyendo. Por su lado shifu no estaba dispuesto a dejarle salir, iba a averiguar de una vez por todas que ocultaba ella "_espero no crea que con esa mirada me intimidara…tigresa me ah mirado de formas peores… un momento ¿acaso ella le dijo hija a tigresa?" _pensaba shifu.

Finalmente, mei ling dejo escapar un laaaaargo suspiro de derrota y se dejo caer sentada en la cama, tenia que salir rápido de esa, no pensaba hacerle una "confesión" a shifu de esas que se le cuenta a un cura en la iglesia, pero tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de ahí. Shifu sonrió con autosuficiencia, se paro frente a mei ling y la miro a los ojos, cosa difícil ya que ella trataba por todos los medios evitar su mirada.

-bien mei ling… ¿me contaras la verdad o seguirás mintiendo?- pregunto shifu con toda la calma del mundo.

-no es momento de explicar… pero necesito que me deje ir- dijo mei ling, casi rogando.

-mei ling… ¿acaso le dijiste hija a tigresa?- pregunto shifu, sin perder ese tono calmo.

-le puedo explicar, pero ahora no… tengo que verla y saber que esta bien - le contesto mei ling, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-ella esta bien, así que se calma y me va a dar una explicación – dijo shifu, tenia una sospecha de cual seria la respuesta, pero no podía confiarse solo de ella.

-maestro shifu, con todo respeto, no estoy con tiempo y paciencia suficiente - le contesto neutralmente la felina, pero tenia ganas de mandarlo de una patada a la ciudad de gogmen "_mierda, tengo que salir de aquí ahora, ¿pero como?... shifu, perdone pero es un viejo de..."_

-y yo no estoy para mentiras ni rodeos, mei ling- le contesto serio shifu, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –creo saber la verdad, pero para que deje de existir la mentira, la verdad tiene que ser dicha con tus palabras- le dijo sabiamente el viejo maestro.

-esta bien… le diré la verdad pero usted no tiene que decir nada- le dijo mei ling. Shifu se limito a asentir.

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

-si tanto les interesa… mi nombre es… shan...- les contesto el chacal a los cinco furiosos y a po. Su mirada muerta no se alejaba de tigresa, estaba como "examinándola" con la mirada, cosa que a ninguno le agrado y menos a cierto panda.

-y bien shan… dinos, ¿QUE QUIERES AQUÍ Y DONDE ESTAN LOS HABITANTES?- le pregunto tigresa, dando un paso al frente lista para atacar. Po y víbora intentaron tomarla del brazo para evitar que cometiera una locura, pero ella de un manotazo se libero.

El ambiente era tenso, shan los miraba despectivamente a la mayoría, menos a tigresa que la miraba como si estuviera desnuda frente a el.

-tranquila, gatita, a las personas no les hice nada… los que saldrán lastimados si no se van en este momento serán tus amiguitos y ese panda tonto que tienes por novio… después de todo, a ti es a quien busco- dijo con burla el chacal. Tigresa no lo aguanto mas, se lanzo contra el y le pego un zarpazo en la cara.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, ella nunca utilizaba sus garras y menos en un combate. Después del zarpazo, tigresa lo tomo de un brazo y se lo doblo detrás de la espalda, tan fuerte que casi se lo quiebra, haciendo que suelte la daga con la que había herido a po.

-escucha, nadie me falta el respeto ni a mi, ni a mis amigos- le espeto. La furia en su voz se notaba a leguas, ninguno se atrevió a intervenir.

-mierda... tu y tu madre son las mismas gatas orgullosas, vanidosas y… de buen cuerpo hay que decir- le espeto con malicias. Logro zafarse del agarre y de una patada mando a tigresa a chocar contra los otros furiosos y po que estaban en shock, al igual que ella, por las palabras del chacal.

-¡tigresa!- todos se acercaron a ella, para ver que estuviera bien. Ella no los dejo ni tocarla cuando ya estaba de pie.

-es todo…- asta po le tubo miedo por el tono de voz –ATAQUEN…- ordeno. Todos, incluso ella, se lanzaron contra el chacal.

Primero mono, intento pegarle una patada, pero el chacal con mínimos movimientos de su brazo, lo tomo del pie y lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia para ir a impactar con un árbol inconciente. Le siguió mantis, que intento paralizar al animal, pero este parecía inmune. Shan, supero en velocidad al insecto y con su puño derecho lo tomo para luego lanzarlo al mismo lugar de mono. Grulla y víbora atacaron a la vez, víbora tomo la mano/pata de shan con su cola mientras que grulla, en vuelo le pego una patada al estomago. Shan cayó de rodillas por la falta de aire, pero en cuestión de segundos ya estaba de pie.

Shan tomo de una pata a grulla, quien seguía en el aire –hijo de la…- lo lanzo asta el mismo lugar donde estaban inconcientes mono y mantis.

-¡grulla!- exclamo con clara preocupación víbora. Se abalanzo contra el chacal con una amenazante serpentear, pero por la ira no pensó claramente, lo que izo que shan fácilmente la tomara por la cola y le apretó el cuello, ocasionando que se desmayara por la falta de aire, la soltó, dejando que caiga en el suelo, como una muñeca de trapo.

-bien… solo quedan ustedes dos- les dijo shan a tigresa y a po que lo miraban sorprendidos -¿Quién atacara primero?- pregunto el chacal.

-ah… no creas que atacaremos de a uno- le dijo po, sus ojos seguían de color negro carbón.

-bien…- shan movió el brazo por encima de su cabeza, formando un arco. Un aura negra los envolvió, creado una especie de arena de lucha.

Po y tigresa lo miraron sin creérselo, ese chacal tenía más de un truco bajo la manga, literalmente. Shan sonrió triunfal al ver sus miradas. Po corrió hacia el al mismo tiempo que tigresa, ambos con la intención de pegarle una patada en las costillas, pero el chacal fácilmente los evadía y/o devolvía el golpe. En ese momento, los demás despertaron, quisieron ir a ayudar, pero era como si algo los sostuviera, otra vez.

-¿pero que rayos?- preguntaron mono, mantis y grulla al unísono.

-chicos, miren- les dijo víbora señalando asta donde estaban el chacal. Ellos miraban incrédulos la escena, el chacal los estaba venciendo con mínimos movimientos.

-ustedes no saben quienes son, el poder que guardan dentro…- les decía mientras peleaban –yo conozco sus deseos, sus miedos, sus mayores anhelos…y si no me creen solo miren- dicho eso, de un golpe los hizo retroceder unos metros.

Tigresa lo miro con atención, de detrás del chacal apareció un pequeño, que la miraba a ella con temor, parecía ser un pequeño tigre siberiano, de ojos verdes y el pelaje de sus brazos y una parte en su pechito era completamente negro, sin ningún tipo de rayas –po mira…- dijo con preocupación.

-¿Qué?... – le pregunto el panda, confundido. El solo veía al chacal.

-detrás de shan…- le respondió –po, hay que ayudarlo- dijo aun preocupada, estaba petrificada, no sabia porque pero ver a ese pequeño mirarla con temor, le hacia doler el corazón.

-tigresa, no hay nadie mas que ese chacal- contesto po con preocupación, tigresa volteo a verlo y vio la confusión en el rostro, luego vio a shan que la miraba sonriente.

-ves, tigresa, te conozco, conozco deseos tuyos, que ni siquiera tu conoces- le dijo shan, el pequeño salio de detrás de shan, para intentar correr hacia ella, pero el chacal lo tomo del bracito, lo atrajo hacia el y le coloco una navaja contra el cuellito. El pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-ayúdame, tengo miedo…- le decía con la vos entrecortada. Tigresa no lo aguanto, quiso moverse, para atacar pero no podía. Sin que ella quisiera unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

Po veía a tigresa con preocupación, el la escuchaba a ella pedir ayuda, pero solo la veía ahí parada frente a shan que la miraba sonriente, quiso moverse, pero no podía, sentía sus pies y brazos paralizados.

-¿Qué rayos?- quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía de su boca.

Por su parte, los demás furiosos veían la escena igual que tigresa, veían al pequeño tigrecito, lo escuchaban y también veían a po tratar de moverse. Pero no podían hacer nada, estaban igual de inmóviles y ni siquiera podían hablar.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**

-esta bien… le diré la verdad pero usted no tiene que decir nada- le dijo mei ling. Shifu se limito a asentir –yo… yo… conocí a tigresa de bebe, ayude a su madre con ella- le dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos, para hacerlo mas creíble "_espero se la trague de una buena vez y me deje ir" _pensó la felina.

-¿Cómo?... pero… ¿Por qué le dijo hija?- pregunto shifu no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-porque… la madre de tigresa murió en el parto y yo la cuide sus primeros meses de vida- le dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿y luego la dejo en el orfanato?- pregunto un poco receloso shifu, esa historia no tenia sentido.

-no podía cuidarla… estaba en peligro, el mismo que esta ahora si no me deja bajar al valle- le respondió "_mierda… ¿Cuánto mas tengo que mentir?" _pensaba mei ling.

-¿en peligro?... ¿Qué clase de peligro?- pregunto shifu mas que alarmado.

"_tonta, tonta… ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió?... el es el padre adoptivo, con lo que le dijiste menos te dejara ir" _pensaba -¿usted nunca la miro a los ojos directamente?- pregunto mei ling.

-¿eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto más que extrañado shifu.

-aaaaaa… escuche, no tengo tiempo, ella es la ultima portadora del yin y si no bajo al valle… morirá así que después me pregunta lo que quiera- dicho esto, se fue corriendo a cuatro patas dejando a shifu con mas de una duda en su cabeza.

"_espero no llegar tarde… resiste tigresa, no te voy a abandonar, no esta vez" _pensaba con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras corría a toda la velocidad posible.

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

Tigresa veía con miedo al chacal, mejor dicho con miedo a que lastime al pequeño. Quiso moverse para ayudar al pequeño pero… al igual que los demás, sus pies estaban clavados en suelo. Shan avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, hasta posarse a unos centímetros de distancia.

El pequeño, que todavía estaba entre sus patas y la daga, estiro sus manitas para tocar la suya. Tigresa no lo pudo evitar, alargo un brazo para tocar la mejillita del pequeño, justo al mismo tiempo que shan cortaba su gargantita.

-NOOOOOO- grito tigresa. Era un grito desgarrador y lleno de amargura.

-tranquila gatita, solo era una ilusión- le dijo el chacal, mientras que caminaba alrededor de ella, como una cazador acechando su presa. Se detuvo detrás de ella, la inmovilizo y coloco su asqueroso hocico en el hueco de entre su cuello y su hombro. Tigresa intentaba moverse, pero no podía y lagrimas de desesperación salían de sus ojos.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA- grito po a todo pulmón, se sentía impotente por que no la podía ayudar.

-¿Qué pasa panda?... ¿te molesta su hago esto?...- pregunto y acto seguido, camino hasta quedar en frente de ella, coloco una de sus patas en la nuca y con la otra aprisiono sus brazos, para luego, ante la mirada atónita de todos, besarla.

Los cuatros furiosos que miraban inmóviles la escena, no lo podían creer, simplemente no tenían más pensamientos que de odio a ese chacal por tocar de esa manera a su amiga. Po miraba impotente la escena, se retorcía en el lugar, tratando de soltarse y matar a ese chacal, sus ojos estaban mas negro que las veces anteriores y se podía sentir el aura negra que había a su alrededor pero era inútil, era como si ese chacal se hiciera cada vez mas fuerte con el "beso", si es que se podía llamar así.

Tigresa por su parte, quería vomitar, intentaba librarse del agarre y no podía, además el chacal le estaba asiendo daño, utilizaba demasiada fuerza, para agarrarla de la nuca. Vio su oportunidad, cuando el chacal trato de colar su lengua en la boca de ella y lo mordió lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que shan se apartara con un aullido de dolor, tigresa cayo al suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, era como si el chacal le hubiera quitado gran parte de su fuerza.

-maldita gata, regalada hija de tu… - pero no pudo decir nada mas porque algo lo tiro al suelo, al mismo tiempo que po logro zafarse del agarre de esas ataduras invisibles.

**CON MEI LING…**

Corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían y aun más, si shan atacaba a tigresa, la mataría, estaba segura, ella todavía no tenia ni idea del poder que tiene ni de cómo podría usarlo. _"vamos, tienes que ir mas rápido, no la puedes dejar… shan la matara si no vas… por favor que no sea tarde" _se iba diciendo mentalmente al correr.

Llego al lugar y lo primero que vio fue a cuatro de los cinco furiosos inmóviles en el suelo. Se acerco e inmediatamente reconoció el hechizo de inmovilidad de aquel chacal.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba, pero nadie contesto, miraban fijo a un punto indefinido -¿Dónde esta tigresa?- volvió a pregunta.

Víbora la miro con una mirada seria y preocupada, para volver a mirar al mismo lugar. Mei ling siguió su mirada y… lo que vio le hirvió la sangre, "_shan y la p**a que te p***o que te mato chacal, mal par***" _un montón de palabrotas pasaban por su mente, mientras se dirigía a el corriendo en cuatro patas, el estaba besando a tigresa y no es todo, utilizaba esa acción para quitarle gran parte de su fuerza.

- maldita gata, regalada hija de tu…- escucho mascullar al chacal, y justo en ese momento se abalanzo contra el.

Se tiro sobre el y ambos cayeron a unos metros, ella quedo encima de el y aprovecho esa situación para pegarle en la cara con tal fuerza que le tiro un par de dientes y el suelo se agrieto.

-mei ling… ¿te unes a la fiesta?- pregunto con burla. La tomo del cuello y la tiro a un lado, para luego levantarse y quedar parado a un lado. Mei ling de un salto se puso de pie.

-chacal…. serás un hijo de…- en sus ojos se podía apreciar el peligro, pues había una lección que mei ling le enseño a shan con el paso de los años "jamás te metas con su hija".

-ah, ah… no seas grosera- le dijo shan –no sabes lo bien que besa tu hija- se burlo, haciendo que la felina se enfurezca aun mas.

-te dije…- le dio una patada en el estomago –que no…- un golpe en la cara y una patada en las costillas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar –la tocaras- lo tomo de ambos brazos y coloco su pie en la espalda de el inmovilizándolo. Pero shan levanto una pata, acertándole una patada a mei ling.

-y yo… te dije que el juego inicia- le dijo el chacal –pronto sabrán de mi… lo prometo- dijo, tomo la daga, con la sangre de po aun y desapareció envuelto en una aura negra.

Después de que el chacal desapareció, los habitantes de valle empezaron a salir de sus casas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mei ling respiraba agitadamente, un rugido resonó por el lugar, haciendo bien claro su ira, luego giro su vista hacia donde estaba su hija…

Cuando mei ling se tiro enzima de shan, este perdió concentración en el hechizo, por lo que permitió que todos recobraran su movilidad al instante. Inmediatamente, todos fueron corriendo hasta tigresa, que se encontraba en el suelo, medio inconciente. Al estar mas cerca, po llego primero. La tomo entre sus brazo (el estilo novia) y la levanto del suelo. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdes, pero sin brillo y unas lágrimas querían escapar.

-tigresa… ¿tigresa me escuchas?- hablaba po, la desesperación se notaba en su voz, justo en ese momento llegaban los cuatro furiosos restantes y mei ling a su par.

-po…- la voz de tigresa era un débil susurro y se le cerraban los ojos –perdón… - dijo antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del panda.

-no tigresa… perdóname tu a mi- dijo po. Todos miraban expectantes, sabían a lo que se referían, pero ninguno se atrevía a interferir –rápido… hay que llevarla con shifu- dijo po, avanzando con tigresa en brazos.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**

Shifu meditaba a la orilla del estanque de lágrimas sagradas, tenía un mal presentimiento, las palabras de mei ling, lo dejaron con más de una duda en la cabeza.

-shifu, shifu, shifu… ¿Por qué, eres tan terco?- pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Shifu se puso de pie de un salto y volteo a ver en dirección a las puertas del salón, en ella se encontraba una panda rojo, con kimono rosa. Estaba parada de brazos cruzados, recargada en la pared y traía una pequeña mochila con sus pertenencias, pero no era la misma panda rojo de sus visiones, no, esta era anciana, casi de su edad.

-hikari… ¿esto es una visión?- pregunto el panda rojo.

-SHIFU… no, no es una visión, estoy aquí en alma, cuerpo y de ¿sesenta y seis años?... toda una vieja, parada frente a ti y todo por tu culpa- le reclamo la panda rojo, en ese momento había avanzado unos paso, tenia el seño fruncido y apuntaba con su dedo índice a shifu.

-¿MI CULPA?... Y… ¿QUE ES ESA MOCHILA?- pregunto shifu bastante alterado, hikari siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas con simples palabras.

-eso… querido shifu, son mis cosas, como veras me quedare unos días- dijo hikari de lo mas calmada.

-NO… no te quedaras aquí- la voz de shifu era firme y autoritaria.

-claro que si… me quedare, este fue mi hogar y tu no puedes impedirlo- la voz de hikari era calmada, siempre tubo facilidad para desobedecer reglas y que bien le venia ese don en ese momento.

-un hogar que abandonaste… y si, si puede impedirlo, soy el maestro del palacio de jade- dijo shifu, parándose derecho y con el bastón de Oogway en su mano.

-bla, bla, bla… sabes que tu "tono autoritario" no sirve conmigo- en el rostro de hikari se formo una ancha sonrisa -¿has escuchado el dicho "todos los actos, tienen consecuencia"?- pregunto.

-¿de que me hablas?... no cambies de tema… y…- le reclamaba shifu, pero no tenia que decirle.

-tu no obedeciste, shifu… y por eso estoy aquí- canturreo mei ling, con una tonada dulce y insoportablemente infantil para alguien de sesenta y seis años.

-tu no cambias, ni con los años- murmuro shifu, pensando que hikari no lo escucharía, pero se equivoco.

-no, no cambio… y tu sigues siendo el amargado, serio, distante y un don "yo no rompo ni un plato" de siempre- le dijo hikari con una sonrisa.

-y tu la misma, desobediente, irresponsable, irrespetuosa, loca, rebelde e…. ¿infantil?... sigues siendo igual de infantil que siempre- dijo shifu, pero con un leve toque de cansancio.

-mi edad, nunca definió mi madures y bien lo sabes- hikari tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿creo que no tiene caso discutir?- hikari asintió con la cabeza –bien… ¿Por qué estas aquí y por cuanto tiempo te quedas?- pregunto shifu.

-estoy aquí porque tu…- lo señalo con el dedo índice –no le dices la profecía a tus alumnos y me quedo hasta que acabe- dijo con voz calma.

-¿nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación señalar?- hikari sonrió –y… ¿acabar que?- pregunto shifu.

-hasta que acabe el "juego" que acabe de empezar… la profecía se esta cumpliendo- le dijo hikari, pero con un tono serio, poca veces visto en ella.

-¿Qué juego? Y… ¿Cómo que la profecía se esta cumpliendo?- pregunto extrañado shifu.

-shifu… - hikari dejo escapar un tono de fastidio –el juego, es como la oscuridad denomina a la guerra y… la profecía se esta cumpliendo y empieza a tener consecuencias… si no me crees solo espera un momento- dijo segura de si misma hikari. Shifu la miro sin entender, pero segundos después las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe.

**MOMENTOS ANTES…**

El camino era silencioso, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. No podían ir muy rápido, pues la pelea con el chacal había tenido sus consecuencias. Po iba al frente con tigresa en brazos, los demás lo seguía por detrás, mientras subían las mil escaleras.

-¿Qué sucedió antes de que llegara?- pregunto mei ling en un susurro a los cuatro furiosos que iban con ella.

-llegamos y el valle estaba vació…- dijo mono, también en un susurro.

-después, una daga salio de la nada e hirió a po en el hombro…- mantis iba a continuar hablando, pero mei ling lo detuvo.

-cuando llegue po no tenia nada en el hombro- dijo extrañada la felina, los demás se encogieron de hombros.

-cuando apareció el chacal… fue, como si no hubiera vida alrededor- dijo víbora, con semblante serio.

-pero eso no era lo mas extraño…- comento grulla, quien llevaba a víbora en su espalda.

-cierto…- se limito a decir mono.

-¿Qué mas paso?- pregunto mei ling.

-que… de la nada, apareció un niño de detrás de shan y tigresa parecía desesperada por salvarlo, pero… como si fuera alguien… especial- dijo mantis, que iba en el hombro de mono. Ante esas palabras po paro en seco, iban a mitad de las mil escaleras sagradas.

-no había ningún niño… antes, ella parecía acariciar el aire y después… grito un "no"… no entendí eso- dijo po, que todavía cargaba a tigresa.

-po, todos vimos que shan tenia un pequeño cachorro de tigre, que el pequeño estiro su manita a tigresa y cuando ella estiro su mano para acariciarlo shan le corto el cuello- le dijo víbora a po que la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-yo no vi nada- dijo po, negando con su cabeza.

-¿como era el cachorro?- pregunto pensativa mei ling.

-emmm… era de un tigre siberiano, pero lo raro era que el pelaje de sus brazos y parte de su pecho era totalmente negro- dijo mono, con un dedo bajo su barbilla pensativo.

-si… no lo entendí… era como si tigresa estuviera, anonada con el pequeño, lo miraba de tal forma…- dijo grulla.

-porque lo que vio tigresa… era su cachorro- dijo mei ling.

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntaron todos al unísono, incluso po.

-subamos rápido, allá les explico- dijo mei ling.

No dijeron nada y siguieron subiendo en silencio, llegaron hasta el salón de los héroes, donde shifu seguramente estaría meditando. Sin perder tiempo entraron, abriendo de golpe las puertas.

-MESTRO SHIFU… TIGRESA ESTA…- entro gritando po, pero se detuvo al ver a una panda rojo, con kimono rosa en el lugar.

Por su parte, shifu no había entendido que le quiso decir hikari, pero lo comprendió al ver entrar gritando a po, con… ¿tigresa en brazos?... parecía inconciente. Su cara adquirió una expresión de espanto y hizo su mayor esfuerza para contener unas lagrimas.

-¡tigresa!- exclamo shifu -¿Qué le paso?- pregunto con clara preocupación.

-le explicaremos, pero hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dijo po. Estaba igual o más preocupado que shifu.

-si, claro…- dijo shifu. Salio detrás de los demás asta la enfermería, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a hikari, quien lo miraba seria y con una cara preocupada.

**EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO…**

Shan estaba sentado en una oscura cueva, solo sus ojos rojos sin vida se podían distinguir, estaba herido, los golpes le habían caído fatal, tanto tiempo sin luchar… pero al menos había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar.

Tenía una daga entre sus patas, la misma con la que había herido a po. La herida del panda ya debió de haber sanado, lo importante en ese caso era… su sangre.

-pronto… no saben lo que les espera, esto no fue nada…- decía shan, su voz tenia un toque psicópata -…tengo lo que necesito y pronto la oscuridad gobernara al mundo… me vengare de ti mei ling, de ti y tu querida hija…

**CONTINUARA...**

**franco: bueno asta aqui el cap... jeje... yo, no soy bueno en esto mejor habla tu ivi.**

**yo: jaja, me deves un helado...**

**franco: O_O**

**yo: buenoooo... en que iba... ah si, antes que nada ¡DETENGANCE! tu... si tu, baja ese tridente, tu, deja los tomates podridos a un lado y tu... si el de la derecha, deja esos sables y... FRANCO... deja a un lado esa ametralladora...**

**franco: perdon...**

**yo: bien ahora si... perdon por lo de tigresa, pero miran el lado bueno... mamá tigres al rescate, ahora sin mas que decir, espero les haya gustado el cap y... ¿que estara planeando shan?... ¿mei ling dara explicaciones?... ¿hikari se quedara en el palacio?... ¿se recuperara tigresa?... ¿por que po no vio al pequeño cachorro?... eso y mucho mas en el siguiente cap...**

**franco: espera, te falto algo...**

**yo: ¿eh?... ah si... no quiero molestarlos pero, ¿que prefieren?... ¿humor/romance?... ¿drama/romance?... ¿o algun otro?... contesten porfis... ahora si adiooooos, nos vemos en el proximo cap o (quienes lo leen)... en "matar, morir o ¿amar?"**


	16. explicaciones

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... bueno aqui el cap numero 16 de mi historia XD **

**FRANCO: ¿tu historia? O_O**

**YO: si... ¿dime que aportas tu nene?**

**FRANCO: ¿humor?... **

**YO: buen punto... ok que sea un... 6% mi historia y un 4% tuya ¿ok?**

**FRANCO: ok... por ahora.**

**YO: bien... sin mas que decir... kung fu panda...**

**FRANCO: ... no nos pertene y bla bla... ya todos saben eso...**

**YO: O_O**

**Capitulo_16**

**EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES…**

Shifu y hikari se encontraban solos en el salón, ambos meditaban en posición de loto, bueno… shifu meditaba, estaba preocupado por su hija, sabia que estaba bien y que solo estaba dormida por el cansancio, según mei ling, pero algo le decía que no le habían contado todo lo que paso en aquel lugar y eso lo ponía mas nervioso que lo normal, hikari… bueno, ella solo repetía lo que el decía o se burlaba, después de todo ella solo era una joven estancada en sus veinte años, enserada en el cuerpo de una vieja, cosa que shifu no tenia ni idea.

-paz interior…- decía el viejo panda rojo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían.

-paz interior…- repitió hikari con las mismas acciones. Shifu dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, suspiro que fue imitado por hikari.

-me voy a preparar un te- dijo shifu mientras se paraba.

-me voy a preparar un te- repitió hikari, también mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa burlona. Shifu dejo escapar un largo suspiro de fastidio, llevaban así una hora y media.

-voy a abandonar el palacio de jade…- dijo shifu con voz calmada y una sonrisa.

-es una lastima… suerte- le dijo hikari con una sonrisa en la cara. Shifu se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡HIKARI!- grito shifu, estaba exasperado, no entendía como esa panda rojo le hacia perder la paciencia en un tiempo record, que superaba con creces el de po.

-presente y despierta- dijo hikari con una sonrisa burlona y alzando una mano en el aire, le divertía jugar con los nervios del panda rojo y esa escena se parecía mucho a una cuando era joven y el que gritaba su nombre era el maestro Oogway para reprenderla por dormirse en el entrenamiento.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como una niña?- pregunto shifu, no entendía como una mujer mayor se podía seguir comportando como una joven adolescente, claro, el no sabia la verdad.

-cuando tú dejes de ser un amargado- respondió la anciana panda rojo.

-bien… entendí, quédate todo lo que quieras pero… déjame meditar- prácticamente rogó shifu.

-gracias…- canturreo hikari. Ambos volvieron a la meditación, pero la tentación de una buena broma le gano a hikari.

Hikari tomo una vasija que había en el lugar y la lleno con agua del estanque de lágrimas sagradas, con cuidado de no ser escuchada. A paso sigiloso se acerco por detrás de shifu y vació la vasija con agua en la cabeza de este.

-HIKARI- grito shifu, que estaba todo empapado.

-mmm… si, definitivamente estas gordo- dijo hikari, shifu le dirigió una mirada endemoniada –bueno… yo… adiós- dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba en el lugar.

-Oogway… dame paciencia… que si me das fuerzas ¡LA MATO!- grito shifu al borde del colapso nervioso.

**EN LA ENFERMERIA DEL PALACIO DE JADE…**

Tigresa estaba dormida en una de las camas de la enfermería, llevaba unas cinco horas inconciente. Po estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. En su cara se reflejaba tristeza. Se sentía un inútil, no había podido defenderla, aquel chacal la había manipulado a su antojo frente a sus narices y el solo había podido mirar sin hacer nada.

-todo es mi culpa…- se dijo po en un susurro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tigresa?- víbora entro a la enfermería y pregunto por su amiga.

-igual que hace un rato, parece estar inquieta y sigue balbuceando cosas sin sentido- dijo po sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-po…- víbora movió la cabeza de po para que la mirada –no es tu culpa- ella sabia lo que pensaba el panda, el mismo se lo había dicho.

-si víbora, es mi culpa…- po derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas –ese chacal la manipulo a su antojo y yo no puede defenderla-.

Víbora no sabia que decir, había tratado de reconfortar a su amigo con mil y un palabras pero nada parecía animarlo, estaba por hablar pero unos quejidos los interrumpieron.

-mamá… papá… no déjame… - balbuceaba la felina entre sueños, empezaba a sudar y parecía tener fiebre.

-rápido trae a mei ling- dijo po algo preocupado. Víbora asintió y salio de la enfermería.

**EN LA MENTE DE TIGRESA…**

_Tigresa caminaba por una vieja casa, parecía que nadie había estado ahí en años. Seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno asta que encontró una puerta color blanca semiabierta y de el interior del lugar salía una tenue luz. Tigresa entro en la habitación, estaba vacía, pero se podía apreciar claramente que era de una bebe, ya que había una linda cuna blanca, con unas rosas chinas que rodeaban los barandales, una armario en forma de osito gigante, un cambiador y un tocador con espejo, en el cual había varios perfumitos para niña y una osita de peluche blanca con listón rosa. Tigresa quedo mirando el peluche con atención, se le hacia familiar. Estuvo mirándolo unos minutos hasta que lo reconoció, era el peluche que ella guardaba desde pequeña. "esta es mi habitación…" pensó tigresa._

_Escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse, tigresa se volteo. Por la puerta pasaron una tigresa de bengala de unos veinte años, vestida con kimono lila, de ojos negros y un tigre de bengala, vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaleco rojo, muy parecido al de ella, de ojos color carmín. La tigresa tenia una gran panza de unos claros ocho meses y el tigre venia caminando tras de ella._

_-no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo- le reprocho el tigre a la tigresa._

_-exageras, estoy embarazada no enferma- dijo la tigresa, mientras se sentaba en la mecedora. El tigre se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco sus patas a los costados de la panza de la tigresa._

_-esta pateando…- dijo emocionado el tigre._

_-siempre que estas cerca patea…- dijo la tigresa con una sonrisa._

_-es muy inquieta… seguro es igual de enojona que vos- dijo el tigre para luego depositar un beso en la cima de la abultada panza de la tigresa._

_Tigresa veía conmovida la escena. Inconcientemente se llevo sus manos asta su plano vientre… ¿acaso ellos era quienes ella creia…? _

_-oye…- la tigresa le pego en el hombro a su esposo –yo no soy enojona… tu eres demasiado infantil-._

_-no soy infantil…- se defendió el tigre -¿Cómo le vamos a poner a la bebe?- pregunto._

_-mmm… me encanta el nombre su o kioko…- dijo la madre con una sonrisa._

_-a mi me gusta… tigresa- dijo el tigre. Su esposa lo miro con una ceja alzada._

_Tigresa no cabía en si… esos eran sus padres… estaba frente a sus padres, pero… ¿Cómo podía soñar con algo que paso antes de que ella naciera?_

_-si claro… y la vecina se llama, coneja- se burlo la madre de tigresa, pero el tigre la miro con ojos de cachorro –aunque… no es un mal nombre…- el padre de tigresa sonrió._

_-canta esa canción de cuna…- pidió el tigre._

_-lee…- intento protestar la medre de tigresa, pero lee insistió con la mirada –esta bien… __Con tu pequeña luz… Que de tus ojos escapan… Que alumbra mi vida… Y mis pesares atrapan… Mírame…- la tigresa le acaricio la mejilla a lee- … que aquí estoy… Que de tu lado... no me voy… No llores mas… no tienes porque… Que a tu lado... me quedare… Serás fuerte… lo se… Pero todavía eres frágil como todo bebe…__Mírame… que aquí estoy…__Que de tu lado no me voy… Me quedare… pero solo duerme…__Que siempre volverás a…- antes de que la madre de tigresa terminara de cantar, un fuerte ruido se escucho desde fuera de la habitación._

_-espera aquí…- le dijo lee a su esposa y salio. Dejando a la tigresa con una expresión preocupada._

_Tigresa veía la escena con temor, algo le decía que no iba a ser muy lindo seguir ahí, trato de moverse pero no pudo, era como si estuviera pegada al suelo. Unos ruidos de cosas romperse se escucharon, provenientes de afuera de la habitación._

_-¿lee?- pregunto preocupada la tigresa, intentaba levantarse, pero el bulto de su vientre era enorme, pesado y estorboso._

_-mei ling…- entro lee a la habitación gritando eufórico "¿acaso dijo mei ling?... ¿mei ling?" pensó tigresa –rápido, tenemos que irnos… el esta aquí- dijo lee mientras ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse, pero unos pasos fuera de la habitación los detuvo. La cara de ambos se lleno de preocupación._

_-lee, no puedo correr- dijo mei ling. Lagrimas de desesperación recorrían su rostro._

_-ven… escóndete- dijo lee. Ayudo a mei ling a caminar asta una puerta en la pared, era un armario. Mei ling entro, lee le dio un beso en la frente y otro en el vientre –no hagas ruido, las amo- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_Tigresa cerró los ojos, no quería ver que seguía, algo le decía que no le gustaría. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en el armario junto a su madre. Mei ling estaba sentada en el suelo, y flexionaba sus rodilla contra su pecho, bueno… en realidad estas chocaban con su vientre. Tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre, como si con esta acción quisiera protegerlo. _

_-sssshhhh… ya mi niña… ya no patees… todo esta bien- le susurraba mei ling a su vientre. _

_Tigresa no sabia porque, pero casi por instinto se acerco y también coloco una mano en el vientre de su madre. Mei ling no sintió el contacto de tigresa, pero ella pudo sentir las pataditas de la bebe. De pronto tigresa se percato que su madre, cerraba fuertemente los ojos y un montón de lágrimas salieron de estos, mientras trataba de contener unos quejidos del llanto. Tigresa, con temor a que podría encontrar, acerco su cara a una de las rendijas que había en el armario. Al igual que su madre, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas al ver a un chacal acecinar a su padre._

_Fuera del armario, el chacal que peleaba con lee logro clavarle una ancha espada en el estomago, lee cayo de rodillas y antes de desplomarse en el suelo, dirigió su mirada asta el armario…_

_-la… las… a… a… amo- articulo con sus ultimas fuerzas, antes de caer en el piso, ya muerto._

_El chacal sonrió, pateo la cara de lee y luego voltea a ver asta el armario. A paso lento pero decidido, se acerco al armario y abrió las puertas de par en par. Mei ling adopto una expresión de horror al ver al chacal y casi por instinto estrecho su vientre entre sus brazos. En cambio tigresa solo cerró fuertemente los ojos, no podía hacer nada y eso le dolía. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el armario, si no en un espacio negro, parecía flotar en medio de la nada y unos finos hilos la tenían atada de las manos y los pies, como si fuera un títere._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto a la nada, como respuesta escucho una macabra risa. Frente a ella apareció shan que la miraba divertido._

_-estas en tu propio subconsciente gatita… ¿te gusto lo que viste?- se burlo shan, intento acariciar la mejilla de tigresa, pero esta corrió su cara._

_-TU… MALDITO CHACAL…- grito tigresa, mientras trataba de deshacerse de esas ataduras._

_-¿te gusto como mate a tu condenado padre?- pregunto con burla shan –no puedes desacerté de mi… tu madre no entendió eso y por eso paso lo que paso- tigresa abrió los ojos como plato, las imágenes de shan besándola a la fuerza y po viendo sin poder hacer nada, llegaron a su cabeza._

_-no… eso no paso…- decía entre balbuceos tigresa. Las cuerdas que ataban sus manos se tensaron, haciendo que quedara con los brazos al aire. Shan se acerco y le dio un lento y asqueroso lengüetazo en la mejilla._

_-si que paso… besas muy bien…- se burlo shan -¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que tu noviecito no te quiere ni ver?-. _

_Tigresa se quedo petrificada al escuchar esas palabras. Era cierto, po la odiaría, por no defenderse, la odiaría por permitir que algo así pasara. Tigresa empezó a sacudir sus piernas y brazos, tratando de romper los hilos o darle un zarpazo a shan. Pero era inútil._

_-tranquila… ya es hora que me valla, pero volveré- dijo shan, paso una de sus garras por la cara de tigresa, provocándole un pequeño rasguño –recuerda… tu y tu madre, me las pagaran- dijo antes de desaparecer.._

_-AAAAAAAAA…- grito tigresa, antes de caer desmayada._

**FUERA DE LA MENTE DE TIGRESA…**

-AAAAAAA…- grito tigresa, mientras se incorporaba de golpe en la cama. Alrededor de la cama se encontraban mei ling, víbora y po.

-tranquila… - po quiso tranquilizarla, en el rostro de la felina se dibujaba el miedo, pero esas palabras la pusieron mas nerviosa y trato de apartarse de po, con demasiada violencia -¡tigresa!... soy yo… ya despertaste- le dijo po, lo que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco mas.

-tigresa… estas en la enfermería, tranquila… ya esta- víbora también intento tranquilizarla, pero parecía tener efecto contrario.

-ya dejen de decir tranquila- pidió tigresa, cada vez que le decían esa palabra, la imagen del condenado chacal tocándola con sus zarpas se le aparecía en la cabeza.

-esta bien… pero tienes que decirnos… ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto mei ling, que estaba parada a la derecha de la cama y con un paño frió en su mano.

Tigresa miro a mei ling con atención, ¿Qué había soñado?... no se acordaba muy bien, solo se acordaba de pocas imágenes… a shan matando a su padre y cuando estaba colgada como un títere. Recordaba, haber tocado la panza de su madre cuando estaba embarazada, haber sentido unas pataditas que seguramente eran de ella misma cuando estaba dentro del vientre de su madre y… esa canción de cuna, que estaba segura ya la había escuchado con anterioridad… pero por alguna razón no recordaba ni el nombre, ni el rostro de su madre.

-yo… no me acuerdo de nada- dijo tigresa. No quería contarle a nadie lo que soñó, la tomarían por loca. Los demás la miraron un momento, no les convencía la respuesta pero no la iban a obligar.

-tigresa… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto grulla entrando a la enfermería con mono y mantis.

-chicos… les dije que esperaran afuera- los regaño mei ling.

-es que… si despertaba, dijiste que nos explicarías lo que paso con shan- dijo mano con carita de cachorro abandonado.

-chicos… tigresa esta un poco alterada…- los regaño po, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-pero…- mantis intento reprochar.

-¿Qué tienen que explicar?- pregunto tigresa… no recordaba muy bien la pelea.

-lo que tu viste…- le recordó po -… porque no se que vieron todos ustedes y yo no pude verlo- explico el panda, mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que vi?- pregunto tigresa, ya la estaban confundiendo.

-tigresa… ¿recuerdas lo que paso en el valle?- pregunto víbora a su amiga.

Tigresa quedo pensativa. ¿Qué recordaba?... en su cabeza aparecieron imágenes sueltas… ella dándole un zarpazo al chacal, la daga que hirió a po, ¡el cachorro!... eso era, pero una imagen no deseada apareció también en su cabeza… se llevo las manos a la boca al recordar al chacal besándola a la fuerza.

-¿tigresa esta bien?- preguntaron po y víbora al unísono.

Tigresa negó, se estiro y tomo un tacho de basura que había en el suelo, para luego vomitar en el. Estuvo así unos dos minutos, hasta vaciar su estomago. No se sentía muy bien.

-ahora si…- contesto, algo agitada y con la frente sudada por la fuerza que hizo al vomitar.

-¿y eso que fue?- pregunto mono, con una sonrisa burlona.

-asco… eso fue- contesto tigresa con voz neutra.

-¿a que?... ¿comiste comida podrida?- mantis se seguía burlando.

-CALLATE- grito tigresa… no estaba para burlas.

-perdón- dijeron al unísono mono y mantis retrocediendo un paso.

-no, mei ling… no recuerdo nada- dijo tigresa, por una parte a po lo tranquilizo un poco que ella no recordara nada.

-bien… chicos, vamos, dejemos a po y tigresa solos- dijo mei ling saliendo de la habitación, seguida por los demás.

Salieron de la habitación y cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas. Mei ling les hizo señas para que las siguieran.

-¿Por qué nos corriste?- pregunto mono, mientras caminaba a un lado de mei ling.

-yo no los corrí… simplemente les pedí que salieran- contesto mei ling con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de mono.

-oye… nos debes una explicación- reclamo mantis -… ¿Cómo es posible que tigresa vea a su cachorro si ni siquiera existe?- pregunto.

-¿seguro que no existe?- pregunto pícaramente mono.

-no creo que ellos…- grulla se detuvo al ver las miradas acecinas de mei ling y víbora –esta bien… me callo-.

-¿quieren que les cuente todo?...- les demás asintieron –entonces… DEJENSE DE INSINUACIONES PERVERTIDAS Y SIGANME- grito mei ling.

-no seas enojona…- dijo mono en un tono burlón.

-no soy enojona…- se volteo a verlos con una sonrisa -… ustedes son muy infantiles-.

Los cinco siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron se sentaron en un circulo en el suelo y mono y mantis tenían un plato de dumplings, de valla a saber dios de donde sacaron.

-bueno… responderé sus preguntas sobre shan… pero de aquí no se va ¿entendido?- todos asintieron ante las palabras de mei ling.

Mei ling empezó a narrarles lo que sabia del chacal, pero obvio que "disfrazando" algunas partes.

**EN LA EMFERMERIA…**

Un inmenso silencio reinaba en el lugar, po estaba sentado al borde de la cama y abrazaba a tigresa que estaba sentada a la par de el con su cabeza recostada en su hombro. Ninguno hablaba, no tenían nada que decirse. Pero un gemido ahogado y algo húmedo en el hombro del panda llamaron la atención de este.

-tigresa… ¿estas llorando?- pregunto po. Con su mano tomo el mentón de la felina obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos carmín estaban envueltos en lágrimas y sus mejillas tenían pequeños caminos húmedos.

-perdón…- dijo simplemente tigresa, mientras ocultaba su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de po. El panda solo la estrecho mas entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por llorar?- pregunto po con una sonrisa burlona para animarla, pero no funciono.

-fue mi culpa… fui débil- dijo tigresa entre sollozos, que ahora eran un poco mas audibles.

-¿de estas hablan…?- po se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que tigresa decía -… si te acuerdas, ¿verdad?-.

Tigresa asintió lentamente, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Nunca había llorado, y ahora un animal de cuarta aparecía de la nada y la reducía como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, eso era lo que peor la tenia, el sentirse débil. Po la estrecho en sus brazos.

-no tigresa…- ella levanto su cabeza para verlo a la cara -…tu perdóname- la cara de po estaba igual o peor que la de tigresa.

-tu no hiciste nada po, fui yo la débil, la que se dejo ser manipulada por no saber defenderse- dijo tigresa con la voz rota por el llanto. Po tomo a tigresa por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-escúchame bien… yo tendría que pedirte perdón, perdón por no poder cuidarte, perdón por ser un inútil y no haber podido defenderte- dijo po. Su mirada era seria y sus ojos estaban de un verde oscuro.

-pero no soy ninguna niña pequeña para que me estén defendiendo…- tigresa se aparto de po y se levanto de la cama quedando de pie -…YO TENDRIA QUE HABERME DEFENDIDO SOLA… -grito, esa situación se le estaba pasando de las manos. Po quedo en silencio, se levanto, se paro frente a ella y la miro serio –po déjame sola un rato…- pidió tigresa.

-pero…- intento excusarse el panda, no quería dejarla sola. Sabía que ella estaba mal, quería acompañarla, pero la mirada de tigresa lo hizo callar.

-QUIERO ESTAR SOLA…- grito tigresa. Po la miro y asintió, quiso abrazarla y darle un beso para demostrarle que no estaba enojado ni nada, pero tigresa lo aparto -… no me toques… no aun- dijo tigresa y se fue a sentar en la cama.

-esta bien, pero no te vallas de aquí, debes descansar…- po se alejo de ella con la cabeza gacha pero cuando llego a la puerta giro su cabeza y la miro -… te amo- le dijo antes de salir.

Unos minutos después, tigresa seguía sentada en la cama, maldiciéndose interiormente. Po no merecía que lo tratara así, pero ella y su tonto temperamento no lo aguantaron… se paro como si tuviera un resorte, caminaba de un lado a otro… le habían dicho que se quedara ahí, pero si seguía entre esas cuatro paredes se iba a volver loca. Miro hacia la ventana… esta estaba con candado y había una nota pegada, "_¿tan bien me conocen?" _pensó. Esa pregunta fue contestada al leer la nota… "Para que no te escapes… espero funcione" decía la nota y abajo tenia una posdata con una letra distinta "P.D.: no le digas a shifu… cambie el candado, hikari" "¿Quién_ demonios es hikari?"_Pensó, pero después lo averiguaría. Tigresa solo la hizo una bolla a la nota y la tiro a un lado, sin pensárselo dos veces rompió el candado con un golpe de tigre. Salto por la venta y corrió a cuatro patas con toda la velocidad que tenia. Corrió hasta llegar a un bosque, se paro en seco, clavando sus garras en el suelo. Miro a su alrededor, el bosque estaba rodeado de todo tipo de árboles, el que mas le llamo su atención fue un enorme árbol con un tronco bastante grueso. Necesitaba golpear algo y ese tronco se veía resistente. Con paso firme se paro frente al árbol, cerro los ojos y inhalo todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y luego lo exhalo, tratando de calmarse primero pero…

"_golpea el árbol…"_ dijo una macabra voz en su cabeza. Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser.

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?- grito al aire, pero nadie contesto, por lo que sin siquiera calmarse primero golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el árbol.

"_aquí, en tu cabeza…" _le respondió la voz. Tigresa se detuvo en seco con su puño contra la corteza de árbol.

"_¿pero que…?" _pensó sin saber que estos eran oídos.

"_cuando te bese… cree un vinculo querida… espero no te hallas olvidado de mi" _respondió shan en la mente de tigresa.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…**

Po caminaba a paso lento directo al salón de entrenamiento. No entendía esa actitud en tigresa ¿Por qué lo había corrido? ¿Acaso estaba enojada con el?... llego al salón y vio a los demás sentados en circulo y a mono y mantis comiendo unos dumplings.

-hola chicos…- dijo po fingiendo una sonrisa.

-y chicas…- dijeron al unísono víbora y mei ling.

-jeje… perdón- po rió nerviosamente y se fue a sentar con los demás, en medio de mono y grulla.

-¿Cómo esta tigresa?- pregunto mei ling al panda.

-algo… alterada- dijo po mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano.

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto grulla, con una cara entre de horror y preocupada.

-emm… me acaba de correr de ahí- dijo po con la cabeza gacha.

-mucho- dijeron grulla, mono y mantis al unísono. Mei ling, víbora y po sonrieron a medias.

-solo esta cansada…- trato de animarlo víbora, sin mucho éxito.

-no entiendo, como no se puede acordar de nada…- dijo mei ling algo pensativa. Pero po negó con la cabeza.

-si se acuerda…- dijo el panda –por eso se altero y me corrió… cree que todo fue su culpa- en los ojos del panda se podía ver unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿culpa de que?- pregunto sin entender grulla.

-no lo se… se culpa de que fue demasiado débil y que por eso el chacal la manipulo- po hablaba rápido y casi gritando.

-oye, ya cálmate… ¿y tu que le dijiste?- pregunto mei ling.

-que no tenia de que disculparse… que no era débil… que no fue su culpa Y… ¿Qué mas le podía decir?- dijo po -¿de que hablaban antes de que llegue?- pregunto el panda para cambiar de tema. Grulla estaba por decir algo, pero víbora los interrumpió.

-mei ling nos iba a explicar como era posible que tigresa haya visto su cachorro si ni siquiera existe- le contesto la serpiente.

-¿Por qué no existe no?- pregunto picadamente mantis.

-MANTIS- gritaron po, víbora y mei ling al unísono.

-siempre le gritan al bicho- dijo mantis con la cabeza gacha. Todos lo miraron, pero solo sonrieron.

-sobre eso… ¿Qué es eso de un cachorro?... yo no vi nada- dijo po mas confundido que nunca.

-bueno… si mantis no interrumpiera con sus "insinuaciones"…- reclamo mei ling con cara de enfado. Mono atrapo a mantis con su puño y le sonrió a mei ling.

-listo… problema solucionado- dijo el primate. Los demás lo vieron y soltaron unas leves sonrisitas.

-mono, suéltalo…- mono soltó a mantis ante las palabras de mei ling - ¿por donde quieren que empiece?- pregunto la felina.

-primero… ¿me pueden decir como era ese cachorro que todos dicen haber visto?- pregunto po.

-era un cachorro de unos tres años, parecía ser de un tigre siberiano, pero tenia el pelo de sus bracitos, y la mitad del pecho, totalmente negros y tenia ojos verdes… como los tuyos po- dijo víbora con una sonrisa al ver la cara del panda.

-po…- dijeron burlona y acusadoramente mono, mantis y grulla.

-inocente…- dijo po. Ese cachorro que le describían se parecía a el, pero en una forma ¿atigrada?... confirmado lo habían confundido. Víbora y mei ling se golpearon la frente por la actitud infantil de los chicos.

-ESO ERA SOLO UNA ILUCION- gritaron mei ling y víbora al unísono hartas por la actitud infantil de los chicos.

-¿y tu como sabes?- le pregunto grulla a víbora.

-porque mei ling ya me explico todo… amorcito- la serpiente dijo esa última palabra en un tono nada cariñoso. Grulla solo se alejo unos centímetros de víbora y los demás rieron.

-¿nos vas a explicar como narices vimos al cachorro?- pregunto mono a mei ling, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

-bueno… levanten las manos ¿quien vio al hijo de po?- pregunto con burla la felina, ocasionando risas y que po se sonrojara. Mono, mantis, grulla y víbora levantaron su mano/cola en el aire.

-¿Por qué yo no lo vi entonces?- pregunto po algo incomodo por la conversación.

-mmm… - mei ling se rascaba la nuca algo nerviosa, ni ella tenia idea, se suponía, bueno asta el punto que ella sabia sobre la magia de shan, que po y tigresa solamente tendrían que haber visto eso -¿el chacal dijo algo antes?- pregunto mei ling, buscando alguna referencia. Todos voltearon a ver a po.

-bueno si… dijo algo sobre… conocer nuestros miedos, deseaos y anhelos… algo así- dijo po con voz dudosa. Un profundo silencio se formo en el lugar, mei ling pensaba hasta que… la lamparita le ilumino la cabeza.

-¿alguien sabe si tigresa quería ser madre?- pregunto mei ling. Los chicos la miraron dudosos para luego… mono y mantis se largaron a carcajadas.

-tigresa… jajaja… madre… jajaja- reía mono mientras que con una mano se sobaba la panza.

-buena… jajaja… broma- decía mantis, que había caído del sombrero de grulla.

Mei ling y víbora miraban a los chicos con ojos dignos de un diablo. Víbora le dio un latigazo a cada uno más que fuerte.

-AUCH- se quejaron los chicos. La cola de víbora les había quedado marcada como una línea que atravesaba su cara.

-no lo creo…- dijo grulla –tigresa no es muy… maternal que se diga- dijo grulla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-en realidad…- dijo po con una mano en su nuca. Los chicos lo miraron sin poder creerlo ¿acaso iba a decir lo que creían que iba a decir?

-¿tigresa dijo que quería ser madre?- pregunto un atónito mantis.

-bueno… no exactamente- dijo po –la escuche hablar en sueños- dijo un poco apenado el panda.

-¿ustedes durmieron juntos?- pregunto mono con burla.

-NO- grito po a todo pulmón, ocacinando las risas en los demás-… hace unos días… la encontré dormida en el durazno sagrado de nombre largo…- los demás rieron por las palabras del panda – y… estaba murmurando algo que parecía ser una canción de cuna- dijo po.

-¿Qué canción?- pregunto mei ling. Por un momento pareció más interesada en la canción que en otra cosa.

-emmm… dolo me acuerdo que decía… "no llores mas… no tienes porque… que a tu lado me quedare… serás fuerte lo se… pero todavía eres frágil como todo bebe" y creo que terminaba con algo de "me quedare… pero solo duerme"- dijo po mientras trataba de recordar lo que había escuchado.

Mei ling veía al panda sin creérselo, eso quería decir que tigresa se sabia la canción –bueno… quizás por eso sea que vio al cachorro- dijo la tigresa madre.

-¿por que?- preguntaron po, mono, mantis y grulla al unísono.

-bueno… el chacal dijo miedo y deseos… o tigresa desea tener un hijo o tiene miedo a la maternidad- dijo la felina con voz de "es obvio".

-¿Qué podría ser lo aterrador de la maternidad?- preguntaron los chicos al unísono. Víbora y mei ling los miraron con cara de "ignorantes".

-dolores…- dijo mei ling.

-bipolaridad…- le secundo víbora.

-vómitos…- siguió mei ling.

-mareos…- dijo víbora. Los chicos ya las miraban con cara de "que horror".

-falta de comprensión por los hombres- dijeron al unísono.

-esta bien, esta bien, entendimos- dijo mono haciendo señas con sus manos para que pararan. Víbora y mei ling sonrieron triunfales.

-eso no explica como yo no vi al falso cachorro… y porque ellos si- dijo po.

-porque vos, po… no tienes miedo a la paternidad… te escuche decir un par de veces que te parecería adorable- dijo mei ling con una voz insoportablemente aguda.

-¿y porque nosotros lo vimos?- pregunto grulla.

-quizás porque… ay no se… quizás el chacal quiso que el único que no viera la ilusión sea po- dijo mei ling ya fastidiada, demasiadas preguntas en muy poco tiempo.

Po estaba por decir algo, pero un fuerte golpe proveniente del área de enfermería los alertaron a todos. Sin decir nada salieron corriendo asta las habitaciones de enfermería.

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES…**

Hikari limpiaba toda el agua que había derramado en el piso por gastarle la broma a shifu, quien la había encontrado escondiéndose en la habitación de archivos sagrados y por lo tanto, obligado a volver y limpiar el desastre.

-viejo amargado de las narices… que no sabe divertirse… - murmuraba hikari con el trapeador en manos.

-¿dejaras de comportarte como una niña?- pregunto shifu que estaba parado a un lado con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-shifu, shifu, shifu…- hikari suspiro con cansancio, dejo de trapear y miro a shifu divertida –oogway me obligaba a limpiar el templo entero por cada desobediencia…- dijo como quien quiere la cosa.

-¿y eso viene al tema… porque?- pregunto shifu.

-que ni con eso me comportaba de forma mas "madura" como voz dices… ¿recuerdas como me decían tu y los demás furiosos?- pregunto con una sonrisa hikari.

-"pequeño tornado"- dijo shifu con una sonrisa. El le había puesto ese apodo, ya que ella era la mas pequeña del lugar y también, por donde ella pasara quedaba como si hubiera pasado todo un tornado. Sus bromas, locuras, torpezas y hasta desobediencias hacían reír a todos. Si a ella le decían que no algo era como si no le hubieran dicho nada, la primera vez que habían visto a Oogway enojado… ¿adivinen que?

Era porque hikari se había mandado una de las suyas.

Hikari miro con una sonrisa a shifu. Estaba por decir algo pero un fuerte golpe proveniente de la enfermería los alerto a ambos. La cara de shifu se torno a una de preocupación, pero hikari sabia lo que paso… tigresa había escapado.

-tigresa- dijeron ambos antes de salir corriendo asta la enfermería.

**EN LA ENFERMERIA…**

Shifu y hikari iban corriendo por los pasillos hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a los demás con su vista fija en la ventana.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto shifu con la voz entrecortada por tanto correr.

-se escapo- dijeron al unísono todos los demás.

Shifu desvió su vista hasta la ventana y si, efectivamente su hija había escapado de la enfermería. Las persianas estaban rotas y el candado echo pedazos en el suelo, afuera se podía ver un rastro de huellas que dirigían al bosque.

-¿hay que buscarla?- pregunto po.

-si…- contesto shifu -… ella no esta bien-.

-¿pero a donde se fue?- pregunto mono.

-¿Por qué no seguimos las huellas?- pregunto mei ling como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-bueno doña… "yo lo se todo"- dijo mantis un poco molesto por el tono de la felina.

-¿Qué dijiste pequeñín?- pregunto mei ling con una amenazante mirada.

-oye solo yo le digo pequeñín a mantis- mono defendió a su amigo.

-y a mi nadie me dice "doña"… no soy tan vieja- se defendió mei ling.

-emm... chicos…- víbora trato de llamar su atención.

-escúchame bien… VIEJA- dijo mono articulando cada silaba de la última palabra.

-serás… macaco- mei ling miraba con furia al mono, nadie le decía vieja a ella.

-chicos…- po, shifu y grulla trataron de llamar su atención, inútilmente.

-oye solo yo le digo macaco a mono- mantis defendió a su amigo. Mei ling estaba por tirarse encima de ambos amigos cuando…

-AL QUE DIGA UNA PALABRA MAS LO CUELGO DEL ARBOL CON NOMBRE LARGO POR UNA SEMANA Y LLEVO A DOS ZOMBIES PARA QUE SE LO COMAN- grito hikari con su típica voz aguda de niña caprichosa.

Todos quedaron callados… ¿desde cuando ella estaba ahí?... la miraron atónitos, esa anciana casi les rompe los tímpanos.

-HIKARI NO VUELVAS A GRITAR- grito shifu tapándose las orejas.

-cállate…- dijo hikari son tomar importancia, todas la miraron aun mas atónitos ¿acaso ella había echo callar a shifu? -… creo que deberían ir a buscar a su amiga-.

Antes las palabras de la panda roja todos salieron corriendo del lugar, siguiendo las huellas de tigresa, todos menos… víbora, que fue retenida por hikari.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto víbora al ver a hikari tomarla de la cola.

-tu quédate por si ella vuelve…- le sugirió hikari a la serpiente, con mirada que no daba lugar a replicas.

-esta… bien…- respondió víbora, dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero cuando llego a la puerta giro sobre su cabeza y miro a hikari -… por cierto, se lo que eres- dijo antes de irse.

Hikari quedo en shock en su lugar… ¿Cómo podía ser posible?... ¿al menos que sea…?... hikari dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la serpiente, pero esta ya se había ido.

**EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA SELESTIAL…**

Víbora esta meditando con los ojos cerrados, ya que se había quedado le vendría bien, hace mucho que no meditaba y también tenia sus cosas por pensar, si bien lo recordaba, shan había mencionado a yin… ¿acaso era ese chacal parte de la profecía del yin y el yang?... si era así, ellos solos no podían con el y tenia que decírselo a shifu… y por otro lado… esa hikari, ¿Qué hacia una semi diosa en el templo?... seguro que el maestro shifu no sabia lo que esa panda rojo era en realidad y cuantos años tenia realmente. Si, cosas raras estaban pasando en el valle y si de algo estaba segura… era que más de uno iba a tener preguntas sin respuestas…

**EN EL BOSQUE…**

Po, shifu y mei ling corrían por e bosque lo mas deprisa que sus piernas le permitían, seguidos por mono, mantis y grulla. Trataban de seguir el camino de huellas, pero este a medida que iban avanzando se iba haciendo menos visible.

-aquí termina el rastro- dijo po al ver el final de las huellas. Todos se detuvieron en seco detrás del panda.

-esperen…- mei ling olfateo en el aire asta que…- síganme, es por aquí- sin pensárselo dos veces, siguieron su carrera para dar con la felina.

Corrieron al menos madia hora antes de llegar al centro del bosque. Al llegar, ahí estaba tigresa, pero no podían creer lo que veían, todos tenían una sola pregunta en mente… ¿Qué paso aquí?

-¿tigresa?...- po se acerco cautelosamente a la felina pero…

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO... hasta aqui el cap 16...**

**FRANCO: esperamos les haya gustado...**

**yo: si... jeje otra vez al suspenso... uajajaja (risa malvada)...**

**franco:...**

**yo: jeje... bueno ya me paso la psicopatia... ya saben... dejen review y comente que les parecio... y disculpen si es que hay errores de ortografia, trato de mejorarlos... pero soy muy distraida...**

**franco y yo: adiooooooooooooooooooosss**


	17. Los poderes del yin y el yang

**HOLAAAAAAAAA... (franco: holaaaaa)... aqui un nuevo cap... espero les guste y...**

**franco: espera, espera... ¿no tienes nada por decir?...**

**yo: ahhh... si... perdón por la tardanza...**

**franco: bien... ahora, aqui estoy, fastidiando a black rose y... bueno... a ustedes tambien... uajajaja(risa malvada)**

**yo:... no te queda lo malo... jajaja... deja de molestar...**

**franco:...**

**yo: ahora si... a leer el cap XD**

**Capitulo_17**

"_cuando te bese… cree un vinculo querida… espero no te hallas olvidado de mi" _respondió shan en la mente de tigresa.

Tigresa abrió como platos los ojos... ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca?... desesperada, giro sobre sus propios pies, rogando por encontrar al chacal parado en algún lugar y despedazarlo con sus propios dientes, pero no, el estaba en su cabeza. Quiso gritar un "vete de mi cabeza", pero una agonizante jaqueca la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos, dejando escapar un desgarrador grito

"_¿ves?... puedo jugar contigo... y tu no lo podrías evitar"_se burlo shan en su cabeza.

"_¿que quieres hijo de perra?" _ Tigresa logro ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le temblaban.

"_nada... solo jugar... esto es un juego, bonita... tu padre perdió, tu madre lo abandono y ahora... te toca pagar" _canturreo shan, mientras en la cabeza de tigresa pasaban imágenes de su padre, siendo acecinado por el chacal y de una tigresa de bengala siendo torturada.

"¿_mi madre?" _ Tigresa estaba anonada, shan intento derribarla con otra jaqueca pero no consiguió mas que una mueca.

"_mmm... eres fuerte... y si, esa es tu madre... ¿por que crees que no la recuerdas del sueño?"_Pregunto el chacal.

"_tu... tu... tu la mataste"_ en la mente de tigresa eso sonó como un débil susurro.

"_quisiera... pero no... ella no esta muerta, es mas... esta mas cerca de lo que crees"_ por la mente de tigresa pasaban varias imágenes que shan le mostraba. Todas eran de la misma tigresa de bengala, su madre. Una imagen cuando estaba embarazada, otra de cuando la tubo en brazos por primera vez y por ultima... cuando su madre la dejo en el orfanato.

"_mei ling" _tigresa no lo podía creer... en cada imagen reconoció a mei ling como su madre.

"_si... pequeña, ella es tu madre... ella te abandono... por ella sufriste... ¿acaso no recuerdas tu apodo favorito?"_Se burlaba shan.

En la mente de tigresa empezaron a sonar varias voces infantiles a coro que la llamaban "monstruo". Tigresa callo de rodillas al suelo, mientras que shan se regocijaba al ver su sufrimiento, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, ver el potencial de yin, saber hasta que punto estaba su poder.

-CALLENSE- grito tigresa a todo pulmón, para luego caer con el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

"_todo esta en tu cabeza... tus miedos, tus debilidades, tus fuerzas..."_canturreo shan en su mente_"¿porque crees que poses esa fuerza descomunal?... tu tienes poder... tu eres la fuerza de yin... pero te has debilitado... no sabes usar ese poder"._

Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe, estos ya no era carmín, estaban completamente blancos, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Podía sentir una extraña fuerza recorrer todo su ser, era como liberar todo el poder que por años reprimió.

"_eso es... deja que yin te domine... no reprimas tu poder" _la animaba shan "_piensa... tu madre te dejo para que no aprendas a usarlo, tu gran maestro shifu no lo controlo... solo lo reprimió y tu querido po... estando con el te debilitas... el es yang... es tu contrario, al estar juntos, su poder crece y el tuyo se debilita"._

Tigresa levanto su cabeza para ver al frente, estaba enceguecida por su propio poder, no veía nada que no sea lo malo que le dio la vida, no escuchaba nada y lo único que sentía era un profundo odio hacia la vida misma. Shan no podía tener mejor sonrisa triunfal, su propósito estaba cumplido, provocar a yin. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al escuchar paso que se dirigían hacia ahí. Con una última risa burlona salio de la cabeza de tigresa, le encantaría ver como la felina descargaba su ira en sus amigos asta matarlos, pero prefería irse.

Po, shifu y mei ling llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba tigresa, seguidos de mono, mantis y grulla. El horror se hizo presente en sus ojos al ver a su amiga. Frente a ellos, dándole la espalda, estaba una tigresa agazapada, con todos lo pelos erizados, sus cola serpenteaba en el aire mostrando el peligro y se podían escuchar claros gruñidos.

-¿tigresa?- po se acerco cautelosamente a la felina pero...

Tigresa al escuchar su nombre, volteo su cabeza para ver tras de ella, pero sin perder su postura de cazador al acecho. Los demás ahogaron un grito al ver los ojos de tigresa, si los ojos carmín les helaba la sangre, con esos ojos completamente blancos les da un paro cardiaco.

-esto no es bueno- murmuro mei ling, sin que nadie la escuchara.

Tigresa sonrió cínicamente al ver a su padre adoptivo, su madre y su novio. De un mortal hacia atrás, paso por enzima de ellos y cayo agazapada a sus espaldas.

-hola... querida madre- no era la voz de tigresa, esta era mucho mas grave. Mei ling quedo en shock ante las palabras.

-¿DONDE ESTA TIGRESA?- exigió saber shifu, mientras que al igual que po, se daban media vuelta para no perderla de vista. La sonrisa de tigresa se ensancho aun mas, mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de ellos, como toda una felina al acecho e ignorando a mono, mantis y grulla, que miraban a unos metros la escena, completamente en shock.

-¿que pasa "padre"?- tigresa pronuncio la ultima palabra con burla -¿no me reconoces?... ¿no reconoces el poder que por años me has evitado usar?- pregunto, deletreando lentamente cada palabra.

-¿tigresa?... se que estas ahí, escúchame... sal de ahí... esta no eres tu- po avanzo unos pasos, estiro su mano, pero tigresa gruño mostrando los dientes en señal de que se apartara.

-no me toques panda...- una cínica sonrisa se asomo por la cara de la felina.

Tomando impulso con sus piernas traseras, salto, derribando a po y cayendo sobre el. Con su pata izquierda tomo las muñecas del panda y lo inmovilizo, colocándoselas sobre su cabeza, para luego, sacar sus zarpas y apoyarlas en el cuello del panda.

-tigresa... tu... no...- po intentaba liberarse del agarre, pero la fuerza de tigres era demasiada.

-tu existencia es un estorbo para mi...- la garra de tigresa, presionaba cada vez mas en el cuello de po, hasta dejar ver un hilito de sangre -... ¿por que no deshacerme de ti y listo?-.

Shifu, mono, mantis y grulla intentaron intervenir, si no lo hacían estaban seguros que tigresa, en ese especie de trance, mataría a po, pero el brazo de mei ling los detuvo.

-déjalos- dijo calmada mei ling, con su vista perdida.

-lo matara- exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-po puede con ella... solo el puede en este momento- dijo mei ling con el mismo tono pensativo y la mirada perdida.

Ninguno entendió esas palabras, pero no les quedo otra que mirar al igual que mei ling.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE...**

Víbora meditaba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial... la paz que podía respirara en ese lugar, junto con el suave aroma de las flores de durazno, era única. Últimamente no estaba muy tranquila, ella ya había cumplido su misión, mantener a salvo los collares del yin y el yang, pero seguía preocupada. Después de tanto meditar llego a una sola conclusión, estaba completamente segura de que tigresa poseía el poder del yin... pero había algo que no cuadraba bien y su nombre era yang. A esos paso, los poderes del yang tendría que ser mas notorios que los del yin, pero... nada... al menos que...

-es una reacción en reversa- una voz femenina saco a víbora de sus pensamientos.

-hikari...- víbora ni siquiera se volteo a verla. Sin decir nada, hikari se sentó en posición de loto junto a la serpiente.

-la misma...- hikari esbozo una débil sonrisa -...supongo que con tigo no tengo que esconderme- una tenue luz la envolvió, para luego dejar ver a una joven panda rojo de unos veinte años.

-supones bien...- dijo víbora, con voz pensativa -¿a que te refieres con "reacción en reversa"?- pregunto la serpiente.

-a lo que pensabas... sobre yin y yang- le respondió hikari.

-explícate…

-los poderes de yang, son iguales de fuertes que los de yin... pero mas notorios... ¿verdad?- pregunto hikari.

-eso tengo entendido... yang es mas notorio... porque es mas impulsivo, se deja llevar por la fuerza, mientras que yin es mas reservada y centrada... es la personalidad que les de el poder- víbora miro a hikari con cara de "y eso que tiene que ver".

-exacto... pero este caso es distinto... tigresa es impulsiva y temperamental... mientras que po es mas reflexivo y menos agresivo- dijo calmadamente la panda rojo con una sonrisa... hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿quien menciono a po?- pregunto algo confundida víbora, pero cuando volteo, hikari ya no estaba -HIKARI... ESTO NO HA TERMINADO... SEMI DIOSA DE LAS NARICES- grito víbora, sabiendo que hikari la escuchaba.

**EN EL BOSQUE... CON TIGRESA...**

Po, de una patada al abdomen, logro quitarse a tigresa de encima, antes de que le clavara las zarpas en el cuello. Rápidamente se coloco de pie, en alerta ante algún ataque de la felina. Los demás solo miraban atónitos la escena, sin saber que hacer. Tigresa callo de pie frente a po, lo miraba de tal forma que se notaba que no era ella, era como volver al tiempo en el que po llego al palacio y ver el mismo odio en sus ojos.

-¿que pasa, panda?... ¿no tienes fuerza?... ¿no puedes conmigo?...- se burlaba tigresa, mientras se acercaba al panda a paso lento.

-tigresa... ya basta... esta no eres tu- po trataba de sonar calmado y estar alerta a cualquier ataque de ella, pero no quería golpearla.

-no me hagas reír panda... tu no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capas...- a cada palabra que tigresa decía, el dolor en el pecho de po se hacia mas fuerte –…solo eres un panda tonto, torpe, un inútil y un bueno para nada-.

-YA CALLATE- grito finalmente po, pero algo no andaba bien poco a poco los ojos de po se iban volviendo mas oscuros... hasta hacerse negros.

**EN UNA CUEVA NO MUY LEJANA...**

Un chacal, sentado en el suelo, miraba con malicia el dibujo en polvo blanco que había frente a el... era un circulo y en medio tenia dibujada una estrella de cinco puntas... tomo una daga que tenia a la par y, de la sangre que tenia en la hoja, vertió unas gotas dentro del dibujo.

-que la luz de tus ojos se borre... que la razón de tu corazón se extinga... y que la ira nuble tu juicio- recitaba el chacal.

En el suelo apareció una especie de estanque, y en el se podía ver al guerrero dragón y la maestra del estilo del tigre.

**EN EL BOSQUE... CON PO Y TIGRESA...**

El panda y la tigresa se miraban fijamente... los ojos completamente blancos de ella se veían tan amenazadores como los de el, que estaban completamente negros, ninguno razonaba, ninguno pensaba, solo veían odio y rencor.

-¿QUE NO TE CONOSCO?... TE CONOSCO MAS DE LO QUE CREES... ERES UNA GATA, AMARGADA, E INSOPORTABLEMENTE CREIDA… QUE SE ODIA A SI MISMA POR NO CONCEGUIR UN TONTO TITULO- grito po a todo pulmón, su voz tampoco era la misma, era mas gruesa.

Shifu, mono, mantis, grulla y mei ling miraban y escuchaban a una distancia prudente... estaban atónitos de lo que veían, ya ninguno de sus amigos parecían ser los mismos, parecía como si se odiaran.

-mei ling, se van a matar- dijo shifu a la felina.

-no se pueden herir... - contesto mei ling con calma.

-pero mei ling...- mono intento replicar, pero...

-ES MI HIJA... Y YO SE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO- grito la felina, dejando a todos atónitos. Ninguno respondió...

-¿yo creída?... y lo dice un panda, tonto, gordo y torpe que se cree... ¿como lo dirías?..."bárbaro"- se burlo tigresa de po.

-¿y tu que?... eres una resentida de la vida- replico po con el mismo odio en su voz.

"_se esta burlando de ti... te esta menospreciando" _la odiosa voz del chacal resonó en la mente de ambos.

-CALLATE- gritaron al unísono ambos al oír la voz.

"_jajaja... ¿por que no lo matas?... su presencia en este mundo solo te hace mas débil..."_shan jugaba con la mente de ambos.

Tigresa y po se miraron, con una cínica sonrisa y se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro. Ninguno sabia lo que hacia, sus mentes eran controladas por el poder y los juegos del chacal. Tigresa le dio un zarpazo en la cara a po y el le devolvió con un gancho en la mandíbula. Golpes, rasguños, mordidas y demás iban y venían entre ambos. Finalmente, po tomo a tigresa del cuello, pero ella tenia sus zarpas listas para un golpe mortal.

-¿esto cuenta como terapia de pareja?- pregunto en un susurro mono a grulla y mantis, pero fue callado por una mirada fría de shifu y un golpe de mei ling.

"_eso es... miren como se destruyen el uno al otro... ¿dicen amarse?... solo juegan, los dos" _shan se burlaba de tigresa y po, pero no se dio cuenta que dijo dos palabras de mas.

Como si las palabras "¿dicen amarse?"Tuviera un efecto especial, po y tigresa se soltaron. Tigresa quedo de rodillas en el suelo, parecía estar agitada y agotada, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y poco a poco recuperaba conciencia de lo que había echo. Po, no era un caso muy distinto, sus ojos seguían oscuros, pero ya no eran negros y la culpabilidad de lo que había echo llegaba a su conciencia. Ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, pero se arrepintieron de eso al instante. A un lado, estaba po de rodilla en el suelo y apoyado sobre sus brazos, tenia bastantes rasguños, golpes y mordidas. En frente de el estaba tigresa, en condiciones parecidas, pero los golpes solo eran visibles en la zona de su cuello y rostro.

Los demás no decían nada, estaban en shock. Los habían visto pelear en entrenamientos y también fuera de ellos pero nunca de una manera tan... agresiva. Mei ling fue la primera en avanzar un paso, para acercarse a ellos.

-chicos... ya esta... ya paso- trato de tranquilizarlos. Trato de colocar una mano en el hombro de su hija, pero ella se lo impidió.

-tu... no me toques- dijo en un susurro tigresa. Mei ling comprendió y se alejo, le debía una larga charla.

Po logro ponerse de pie, sus ojos aun no volvían a la normalidad, pero su mente estaba lo suficientemente despejada como para pensar con claridad. Sin decir nada, a paso lento se acerco a tigresa y se arrodillo frente a ella. Tomo el mentón de ella entre sus patas y con delicadeza, ladeo su cabeza para examinar sus heridas. Tenía un corte en el labio inferior que sangraba, un moretón a un costado del ojo y unas marcas en el cuello. Inmediatamente la soltó, el solo volver a tocarla le hacia sentir que la estaba lastimando. Tigresa con lágrimas en los ojos, levanto la mirada para ver al panda y no pudo evitar derramar aun mas lagrimas, po estaba mucho peor. Tenia marcas de garras en su cara y hombro, su nariz y labio sangraban y se notaba una mordida en su brazo derecho.

-vuelvan al palacio... iremos en un rato- ordeno shifu a mono, mantis y grulla quienes solo asintieron lentamente y dieron media vuelta, aun no salían del asombro.

Shifu y mei ling se acercaron a po y tigresa, que ya estaban de pie pero tenían la cabeza gacha y se miraban sus manos, como si no creyeran lo que acababa de pasar. Shifu estaba igual de sorprendido que ellos, no podía explicar que es lo que había visto porque ni el se lo creía. Mei ling estaba mas calmada, ella entendía perfectamente lo que paso y seguramente también tendría que responder muchas preguntas, en especial de tigresa.

-¿que nos paso?- pregunto tigresa en un susurro, hasta un sordo podría oír el dolor que reflejaba su voz. Po, por su parte aun no podía articular palabra.

-no lo se... llegamos y tu...- shifu intento explicar, pero mei ling lo interrumpió.

-vamos al palacio... tenemos que curar tus heridas- mei ling tomo a tigresa de los hombros para reconfortarla, pero se aparto al oírla gruñir.

-¿que... nos paso?- pregunto po con mas insistencia, mirando a mei ling. La felina se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del panda aun no volvían a la normalidad.

-po... ya cálmate... ya todo paso- dijo mei ling seria, si el no se calmaba, podría entrar otra vez en el mismo estado de "trance".

-NO PUEDO...- grito po a mei ling -... ¿CASI NOS MATAMOS Y TU NOS PIDES QUE NOS CALMEMOS?- los ojos de po se oscurecían de vuelta.

-si no te calmas... podría volver a pasar lo de hace rato- amenazo mei ling.

Po al escuchar las palabras de ella, relajo su postura y dejo salir todo el aire que sus pulmones habían acumulado... _"¿que me paso?... solo quería ayudarla... y termino igual o peor que ella"_

-creo que será mejor volver... se curaran sus heridas y mei ling contestara sus preguntas- shifu miro con una ceja alzada a mei ling.

-oh... si... claro- contesto mei ling.

Sin decir nada, po y tigresa solo asintieron y empezaron a caminar de regreso al plació de jade... no se atrevían ni a mirarse, pero en medio del camino po tomo la mano de tigresa y le dio un suave apretón y obvio que tigresa devolvió el apretón. Detrás de ellos caminaban shifu y mei ling, shifu solo iba pensativo, trancando de buscar una explicación a lo sucedido... mientras que mei ling, pensaba como iba a explicarle las cosas a tigresa, por supuesto que con la verdad, pero de que forma... después de lo que acababa de ver, dudaba si tigresa se detendría a pensar, que ella es su madre, antes de golpearla.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE...**

En el salón de los héroes... víbora estaba parada en medio del salón, después de que hikari la dejo en bajo el durazno decidió dirigirse hacia ahí. Frente a ella había un pequeño pedestal, sobre el cual estaba un pequeño cofrecito de madera con símbolos raros tallados en la tapa. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que se acerco al cofre y lo abrió, dejando ver su contenido. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que los collares del yin y el yang seguían ahí. Pero había algo extraño en ellos...

-¡pero que rayos!- exclamo al verlos con atención. El punto negro del collar del yin estaba brillando, al igual que el punto blanco del collar del yang.

Estaba a punto de tomarlos, pero unos pasos fuera del salón captaron su atención. Rápidamente cerro el cofre y dio media vuelta, justo para ver como mono, mantis y grulla entraban por la puerta, los tres tenían cara de trauma psicológico.

-¿pero que les paso?- pregunto víbora algo preocupada. Los tres chicos avanzaron hasta quedar frente a víbora y sentarse en posición de loto en el suelo.

-vimos a los mismísimos demonios pelear como fieras- dijo en un susurro mantis.

-¿se pueden explicar bien?- les insistió la serpiente.

-wou... ¡esos dos necesitaban una terapia de pareja!- exclamo mono con la mirada perdida.

-¿me pueden explicar de quien narices hablan?- volvió a preguntar víbora, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-mi amor... prometo nunca lastimarte- dijo grulla mientras abrazaba a una muy confundida víbora.

-muy lindo de tu parte, pero...- víbora aparto a grulla de ella -... ¿ME PUEDEN DECIR DE QUIEN HABLAN?- grito víbora, ya cansada de sus incoherencias.

-DE PO Y TIGRESA- le gritaron los chicos al unísono.

-¿que paso?- pregunto preocupada víbora y pasando por alto el echo que le habían gritado.

-no lo sabemos...- contesto mono, en su mirada se podía notar la preocupación.

-primero tigresa... se volvió loca... empezó a asechar a po, shifu y mei ling, para luego insultar y atacar a po- explico mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-...luego po, trataba de defenderse... pero llego un momento en que estaba igual que tigresa- explico grulla.

-ambos se agarraron a golpes... pero no parecían pelear como en los entrenamientos... peleaban para lastimarse enserio- a mono le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda al recordar la escena.

Así le siguieron contando todo lo que paso a víbora, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada acción. Víbora solo los escuchaba con expresión neutra, estaba a punto de entrar en shock... _"por el bastón de Oogway... po, es... es... tiene el poder de yang... o no, esto es grave... el y tigresa podrían lastimarse"_pensaba víbora mas que preocupada.

-¡hey!...¡víbora!- grulla trataba de llamar su atención, ya que la serpiente parecía estar en otro mundo.

-¿eh? ¿Que?- víbora parpadeo un par de veces.

-ahí vienen- anuncio mono, que espiaba desde la puerta junto con mantis.

Víbora no contesto, prácticamente atropello a grulla, para ir corriendo hasta la puerta. Su cara de horro, era casi igual al de los chicos, al ver la cara golpeada de tigresa junto con esas marcas en el cuello y los golpes y rasguños de po. Ambos se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella a paso lento y con la cabeza gacha.

-¡chicos! ¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupada víbora, pero po y tigresa solo pasaron por su lado sin siquiera verla.

Víbora estaba por volver a hablar, pero las miradas serias de shifu y mei ling la hicieron callar.

-mono, mantis, grulla...- los mencionados voltearon a ver a shifu -...déjenos con víbora y... que alguien busque y traiga a hikari- ordeno. Los tres chicos, solo asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

-¿me pueden explicar que esta pasando?- pregunto víbora algo impaciente, pero nadie le contesto.

Mei ling se acerco a paso lento hasta po y tigresa, que estaban sentados mirando al estanque de lágrimas sagradas.

-¿están listos para hablar?- pregunto mei ling con voz calmada.

-no- respondieron al unísono.

-pues... en algún momento tienen que hablar... ¿acaso no quieren saber que paso allá?- les pregunto mei ling. Shifu y víbora solo los veían desde la puerta del salón.

-escucha... pude haber estado loca...- tigresa se levanto y quedo frente a mei ling -...puede que no me aya dado cuenta de lo que hacia... pero recuerdo perfectamente-.

Un profundo silencio se hizo presente, ninguna de las dos felinas mostraban emoción alguna. Víbora y shifu esperaban la respuesta de mei ling y po... las miraba a ambas desde el mismo lugar donde estaba, pero de pie.

-lo se...- respondió mei ling sin mostrar emoción -...se que no estabas loca, se lo que dijiste y se que te debo muchas explicaciones-.

-no... lo único que necesito que me expliques es lo que paso con nosotros y nada mas- aunque no lo demostrara, esas palabras le dolieron mas a mei ling de lo que ellos podían saber.

-bien...- mei ling trataba de contener las lagrimas -... si ambos esta de acuerdo...

-¡aquí estoy!- entro exclamando hikari e interrumpiendo a mei ling.

-¡hikari!- exclamaron al unísono con reproche víbora y shifu -¡cállate cuando no te hablan y te sientas a escuchar!- shifu le señalo un lugar del salón.

-en lo que decía... yo solo quiero hablar con tigresa…- por la mirada que le envió tigresa supo que ello tenia que esperar -…bien, mejor hikari les contara las cosas, pero esperen…- termino de explicar mei ling.

Po y tigresa miraron a mei ling sin mostrar emoción alguna y asintieron. Mei ling los hizo sentar en posición de loto, con la mirada fija en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas, les ordeno que no hablaran ni se miraran entre ambos hasta que regrese y salio del salón a buscar solo ella sabia que. Víbora y shifu esperaban en silencio y hikari estaba a punto de dormirse, pero despertó con un pequeño golpe que le dio shifu en la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que nos cuente?- pregunto po a tigresa en un susurro, para que no los escuchen.

-no lo se… pero espero que sea útil- contesto tigresa en un tono neutro –po… yo, lo siento-.

-ya paso… tu también perdóname- ambos se miraron con una débil sonrisa y se tomaron de las manos, pero se soltaron inmediatamente al escuchar entrar a mei ling en el salón.

-pero que desobedientes…- mascullo por lo bajo, en su pata traía una pequeña carta –bien… ¿Qué quieren saber primero?- pregunto.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto po a la felina.

-hikari… tu podrás contarles todo mejor que yo… - mei ling le envió una mirada seria a hikari, quien se levanto y a regañadientes, se paro a espaldas de po y tigresa.

-primero… media vuelta ambos- pidió la panda rojo, con total calma. Po y tigresa voltearon, quedando de frente a hikari –bien… segundo… querida, esos golpes dejaran cicatriz- dijo en un tono de burla, provocando un gruñido de tigresa.

-¡HIKARI!- la reprendieron mei ling, shifu, víbora y po al unísono.

-esta bien… perdón tigresa- se disculpo –en lo que iba… hay una especie de leyenda, cuenta sobre el poder del yin y el yang sobre la oscuridad…- hikari se acerco al estanque de lagrimas sagradas y paso su brazo por sobre el agua, inmediatamente, como si fuera un espejo, en medio del agua apareció lo que parecía ser una cueva llena de sombras -…hace milenios, en el mundo reinaba la oscuridad… esta se representaba físicamente en forma de un chacal, su nombre… era shan…- en el estanque apareció la cara del chacal, pero parecía ser mas fuerte.

-el… es… el…- tartamudeaba tigresa al ver las imágenes.

-si… es el mismo que les hablo a ti y a po…- explico hikari, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de ambos mencionados ¿Cómo rayos lo sabia? -…una noche… shan decidió salir a dar un paseo… si lo se muy infantil, pero así es la leyenda…- hikari se callo al ver las miradas de shifu y víbora –esta bien… como iba diciendo, en ese "paseo"… conoció a una hermosa panda rojo, de ojos cual brillo de estrellas, cuerpo como despampanante muñeca y… -shifu la miro con una ceja arqueada, lo que hizo sonrojarse a hikari y también que se callara -… esta bien, me conoció a mi, la panda rojo fea como troll, según su maestro- dijo en un tono desanimado hikari, shifu solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡¿TU?!- exclamaron de la impresión tigresa y po -…esta bien que eres vieja pero… no para tanto- dijo po algo apenado.

-viejo tu padre… niño- se defendió hikari, chasqueo los dedos y una tenue luz la envolvió, dejando ver luego a una panda rojo joven –comete tus palabras- dijo por lo bajo, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de po, tigresa y shifu.

-¿eres una semi-diosa?- pregunto shifu, quien ya tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-si… ya se, ya se, te lo debí haber dicho…- hikari rodó los ojos, restándole importancia.

-¿y recién se te ocurre?- pregunto shifu con molestia –espera…- empezó a contar con los dedos una y otra vez -… ¡toma esa!… soy miles de años menor- exclamo shifu con una sonrisa triunfal.

-bueno… ¿sigo con la leyenda o prefieren escuchar el discurso infantil de shifu?- pregunto hikari, ignorando la mirada molesta de shifu.

-sigue con la leyenda- contestaron po, tigresa, mei ling y víbora al unísono

-bien…- volvió a pasar el brazo por sobre el agua y en ella apareció las siluetas de un chacal y ella, parecían estar peleando. Del lado donde estaba el chacal el agua estaba oscura y del lado de ella se podía divisar una tenue luz blanca -…el me reconoció al instante como la hija de la diosa de la luz, peleo con migo… al principio le iba ganando, pero yo solo tenia quince años… realmente solo eran quince…- agrego con una pequeña sonrisa –y el era mas fuerte… y justo cuando me iba a dar el golpe mortal… apareció mi madre, ella peleo contra el chacal… patadas aquí, patadas allá, insultos, aullidos de dolor por parte de el…- (po, tigresa, shifu, víbora y mei ling al unísono: ¡ya cállate y narra bien!) –esta bien… el chacal tenia un daga especial… se llama daga de la muerte…- en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas apareció la imagen de la daga que había herido a po -…logro herir a mi madre con ella, pero con sus ultimas fuerzas, ella lanzo una maldición…- la cara de hikari se empezaba a llenar de lagrimas al recordar a su madre -… "un día… cuando todo en calma este… shan revivirá de las tinieblas… y solo los poderes del yin y el yang personificados lo podrán derrotar… "… luego de decir eso, hirió a shan con su propia daga, llevándolo con ella- termino de narrar hikari, tenia la cara llena de lagrimas y de vez en cuando emitía algún que otro sollozo.

-¿Qué paso luego?... ¿no lo derrotaron?- pregunto algo confundido po.

-con el tiempo…- hikari se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano –ah habido muchos portadores del yang al igual que portadoras del yin… pero ninguno pudo derrotarlos… porque les faltaba algo, en ninguno de los caso trabajaron juntos… siempre por separados… por lo que no podían utilizar su potencial al máximo…- explicaba hikari -…lograban lastimar al chacal, pero el siempre revivía-.

-aun sigo sin entender… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en todo esto?- pregunto po, recibiendo una mirada de "no inventes" de hikari.

-víbora… trae los medallones…- pidió hikari.

-no creo que sea el momento…- opino la serpiente, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, solo le alcanzo el cofre con los collares a hikari.

-estos medallones… pertenecen a los primeros portadores… van pasando de generación en generación…- hikari abrió el cofre y les mostró los collares – anda po… toma el blanco- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Po, algo dudoso, quiso tomar el medallón entre sus patas, pero shifu fue más rápido y le quito el cofre de las manos a hikari.

-ni se te ocurra, panda…- dijo shifu serio -…si tomas el blanco, te quemas la pata- todos miraron con reproche a hikari, quien sonreía maliciosamente.

-hikari...- dijo tigresa con amabilidad fingida -...o nos explicas las cosas de una vez o... la que tendrá la pata inútil serás tu- amenazo la felina.

-esta bien...- acepto hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa -...po, toma el negro y tigresa el blanco-.

Shifu se acerco hasta ambos y cada uno tomo el collar correspondiente. En cuanto los collares tocaron sus patas, el punto negro de yin y el blanco de yang emitieron un pequeño brillo. Ambos volvieron a sentir esa sensación de poder recorrer sus cuerpos pero... tigresa pudo ver un montón de imágenes pasar como flash por su mente, una tigresa, unas conejas, una ganso, una panda rojo, una jaguar, una pantera y un montón de animales más hasta detenerse en ella. Por su parte po tubo la misma visión, pero el primero era un oso panda, pasando por los mismo animales, pero machos, hasta detenerse en el.

-¿que rayos fue eso?- pregunto tigresa, dejando caer el medallón al suelo.

-¡wou... eso fue bárbaro!- exclamo po, apretando mas fuerte el medallón, para ver si podía tener otra visión.

-oigan... no los vallan a romper- les reprocho víbora, tomando el medallón blanco de suelo y dejándolo entre las patas de tigresa.

-¿entienden ahora?- pregunto hikari con una ceja alzada.

-no...- respondieron algo dudosos po y tigresa. Hikari suspiro resignada y se dio un golpecito con la palma de su mano en su frente.

-¡por el amor a todo lo bueno y santo!...- exclamo hikari con las manos al techo, como señalando el cielo -...lo diré sin anestesia... los que vieron son los incompetentes…- shifu la miro con reproche -… de los anteriores portadores del yin y el yang... y ustedes son los siguientes en la línea- explico la panda rojo.

-¿QUE?- exclamaron al unísono po y tigresa dejando caer los medallones al suelo.

-por amor al cielo... dejen de maltratar los collares- víbora, bastante molesta, se acerco y tomo los collares, para luego guardarlos.

-imposible... yo no tengo ningún poder... son solo locuras- tigresa negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza y manos.

-si claro... ¿nunca te diste cuenta de lo que puedes hacer?... tigresa, tu fuerza es motivo suficiente para creerme- explico hikari.

-¿y yo que?- pregunto po, con tono de niño pequeño.

-tu lindo pandita...- tigresa gruño por lo bajo -...con esos ojos negros lo dices todo- explico hikari.

-¿negros?- preguntaron al unísono po, tigresa y shifu. El panda se acerco a ver su reflejo en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas y... si estaban negros.

-mmm... me gustaba mas el verde- le dijo en broma tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa. Po solo rió un poco por el comentario.

-no es permanente... solo, traten de controlar sus emociones- explico mei ling, recibiendo miradas extrañadas -¿que?... yo también se algo- se defendió la felina.

-¿emociones controladas?- pregunto algo confundido po.

-si... generalmente los ojos cambian de color solo con la ira y si es felicidad, aparece un tenue brillo- explico hikari -...pero claro... ustedes son un caso único-.

-¿como que un caso único?- pregunto, esta vez tigresa.

-bueno... nunca hubo una "pareja" entre yin y yang...- explico hikari, logrando que ambos mencionados se sonrojaran -...por eso ningún portador antiguo logro vencer del todo a shan... porque no tenían cierta unión necesaria... ambos son contrarios, pero si no se complementan entre ellos, no sirve de nada el poder-.

-¿y ellos si podrán vencerlo solo porque están saliendo?- pregunto shifu con una ceja arqueada.

-no... Ellos podrán, por que tienen una complementación especial, se aman, pero también se detestan- todos miraron a hikari como si estuviera loca.

-es imposible amar a alguien... a la vez que lo detestas- reflexiono po.

-claro que no... Escucha, tigresa menciona tres defectos que detestes de po- pidió shifu.

-bien...- tigresa estaba algo dudosa -...su...

-díselo a po... no a nosotros- le dijo hikari. Tigresa suspiro frustrada, le parecía una tontería, pero igualmente se volteo a ver a po.

-bien... po, esas muñecas de "acción"son tontas... pareces un niño de diez años con tus payasadas y... tu padre me saca de las casillas con sus ideas y... ¿tengo que seguir?- tigresa tenia una sonrisa burlona, pero po...

-pues bien... por que a mi me molesta tu actitud "soy tigresa, radical, ruda y sin sentimientos"...- po imito una voz tonta de niña -...recibir golpes tuyos duele ¿sabias? Y tu padre tampoco es un amor con su sobreprotección...- shifu lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿con que eso piensas panda?- lo interrumpió tigresa.

-listo... suficiente...- los paro hikari, interponiéndose entre ambos -...ven, se aman, pero también hay cosas que les molesta del otro- reflexiono hikari.

-creo que... tienes razón- respondieron al unísono po y tigresa.

-si... ahora, solo tienen que aprender a equilibrar la balanza...- hasta shifu miro a hikari con cara de "¿que dijiste?" -...es decir... tienen que aprender a usar su poder, pero complementarlo con el otro- se explico mejor.

-entendí... pero hay algo que no me queda...- po miro a shifu con duda -¿que tienen que ver en esto víbora, mei ling y usted?- pregunto.

-bueno... víbora, es la única que puede tocar ambos amuletos sin recibir daño alguno, mei ling, ella tiene mucho que ver con tigresa y yo... tenia que... soy su maestro y fin de la historia, buenas noches- sin esperar respuesta shifu salio del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-eso fue... raro- todos asintieron ante las palabras de hikari -... ahora que lo menciona, ya es tarde y hora de dormir, que descansen mañana seguiremos con...- hikari paro en seco justo a unos pasos de las puertas -...¡ay no me olvide de los chicos!... buenas noches- inmediatamente salio corriendo de ahí, dejando a todos confundidos.

EN LO ALTO DEL PALACIO...

Grulla, mantis y mono se encontraban amarrados en lo más alto del palacio.

-¿por que estamos aquí?- pregunto por milésima vez mantis.

-hikari quería asegurarse que no escuchemos tras las puertas- respondieron al unísono grulla y mono, por milésima vez.

Los tres suspiraron a la vez, ya habían intentado desatarse, pero al parecer solo les quedaba esperar a que hikari regresara.

EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES...

Tigresa y po estaban sentados de frente al estanque de lagrimas sagradas, mei ling estaba parada tras de ellos y víbora observaba los collares.

-¿tigresa podríamos hablar?- pregunto mei ling a la felina.

-no tenemos de que hablar...- contesto tigresa sin siquiera mirarla y con voz neutra.

Mei ling no respondió, le costaría que tigresa se ablandara y lo sabia, pero la tomo de la pata y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, en ella deposito la pequeña carta que hacia rato había traído, dejando a tigresa algo confundida. Saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza a po y víbora, para luego irse del salón.

-que descanses... hija- murmuro antes de cruzar las puertas, murmullo que tigresa escucho.

Un tenso silencio se formo en el lugar... hasta que víbora lo interrumpió.

-yo, ya tengo que irme a dormir...- víbora se acerco a po y tigresa -... tengan, pónganselos- les paso los collares, para luego irse.

Po y tigresa se quedaron viendo los collares un rato, aun no creían los que les dijo hikari, finalmente se los pusieron. Cuando tenían los collares puestos, era como si se sintieran… completos de alguna manera, como si fueran parte de ellos… era algo indescriptible.

-¿no hablaras con mei ling?- pregunto po, para romper el silencio que se había creado.

-no... Por ahora, no estoy lista- respondió algo pensativa tigresa, todavía tenía la carta entre sus patas, le parecía algo familiar, pero luego la leería.

-entonces... ya... es tarde- dijo algo nervioso po.

-si... yo... me voy a dormir- tigresa estaba igual de nerviosa.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, pero al dar media vuelta chocaron de frente y los collares se enredaron, quedando de tal forma que completaban el círculo entero.

-ups... perdón yo...- po intento separarse, pero los collares parecían no querer soltarse.

-jeje... parecen que no nos quieren soltar- se burlo tigresa a lo que po rió un poco.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, contemplándose con la mirada. Tigresa paso sus brazos por el cuello de po y el panda la abraso por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano le acaricio la mejilla.

-perdón...- tigresa agacho un poco la cabeza al comprender a lo que po se refería -...mírame- pidió tiernamente po. Tigresa levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, po le regalo un tierno beso sobre la herida que ella tenia en la comisura de sus labios y en su frente a lo que ella le sonrió.

-no tengo nada para perdonar... tu perdóname, yo empecé la pelea- se disculpo tigresa con una sonrisita.

-te amo...- po no le dio tiempo a contestar a tigresa, ya que atrapo sus labios en un beso.

Tigresa devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que po. Ninguno, se percato del tenue brillo de los collares o en que momento se habían desenredado. Finalmente, la falta de aire los separo. Tigresa le sonrió y le robo un rápido beso, para luego, sin decir nada, dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las puertas.

-¿po?- lo llamo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de las puertas.

-¿si?- contesto el panda, mientras se acercaba a ella. Tigresa espero hasta que llegara a su par y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿me acompañarías esta noche?- pregunto algo tímida en un intento de voz "sensual". Po rió un poco al darse cuenta lo tierna que se veía, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-claro... mientras shifu no nos mate- contesto po.

Ambos rieron un poco. Aun tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la habitación de tigresa... ambos felices, esa noche dormirían juntos por primera vez pero... ¿pasaría algo mas?...

**CONTINUARA...**

**bueno... hasta aqui el cap... esperemos les guste ahora...**

**franco: ¿que pasara entre po y tigresa?... ¿shifu los matara?... **

**yo:...jejeje... ¿que hara shan ahora?... ¿tigresa hablara con mei ling?...**

**franco:... ya saben... dejen review opinen y...**

**yo: ya esta, demasiada charlatanería, nos leemos en el proximo cap XD**


	18. ¡¡Atrapados!

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (franco: hola)... jejeje... aqui el nuevo cap... solo quiero decirles una cosita...**

**franco... y ya empiesas con tus "aabsurdos discursos"**

**yo... callate... bueno, espero les guste el cap y... las haga reir jejeje...**

**franco:... espero que el titulo les de una idea jejeje...**

**yo:... sin mas que decir esperamos les guste el cap XD**

**yo y franco:... kung fu panda no nos pertenece y... bla, bla, bla**

**Capitulo_18**

**EN UNA CUEVA ALEJADA...**

La noche era oscura, silenciosa y fría. Ni siquiera las estrellas estaban presentes y el ser viviente más cercano estaba a kilómetros. Shan se encontraba en su cueva sentado en posición se loto, gruñía cada tres segundos y murmuraba incoherencias.

-maldita gata... ella ya lo sabe todo... y el detestable de su novio también...- murmuraba entre dientes -...mei ling, te arrepentirás de todo, tu y hikari... las haré pedir la muerte de rodillas... el panda y la tigresa tendrán que esperar...- una risa macabra se escapo de sus labios -...esperare hasta que mas felices estén y entonces... lo perderán todo-

La sonora carcajada de shan fue lo último que se escucho, el chacal estaba loco, eso nadie lo dudaría, pero lo que tenía planeado sobrepasaba todo límite...

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE...**

El sol asomaba por el horizonte del valle de la paz, pero esa mañana tenia un toque especial, había algo en sus calidos rayos que enternecían y su luz parecía algo irreal... ¿la razón?... se encontraba en el palacio de jade.

En la habitación de tigresa... ella y po se encontraban acostados en su cama, ambos... desnudos.

Po no había dormido en toda la noche. Estaba acostado de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, su mano derecha estaba entrelazada a la de tigresa y con su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba por la cintura. Aun no podía creerlo, se encontraba en la cama, con el amor de su vida entre sus brazos. Abrió un poco los ojos y se agacho para ver a tigresa y depositar un suave beso en su cabeza, se veía tan frágil, tierna y delicada que tenia la inmensa necesidad de protegerla, quería estrecharla en sus brazos y quedarse ahí con ella, siempre. Por su parte tigresa tampoco estaba dormida, solo con los ojos cerrados, esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida, no le importaba estar cansada y con sueño, en los brazos de po se sentía amada, deseada, segura, protegida, en pocas palabras... se sentía mujer por primera vez_..._ tigresa estrecho un poco la mano de po entre la suya y el le devolvió el apretón. En los labios de ambos se formo una sonrisa boba y sus sonrojos aumentaron considerablemente al recordar la noche anterior...

**FLASHBACK...**

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la habitación en puntitas de pies y mirando a todos lados. No querían despertar a nadie ni encontrarse a alguien. Entraron en la habitación y cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas, po se sentó en la cama y tigresa se fue a buscar la ropa para dormir en su armario. El estaba nervioso, nunca había dormido con tigresa y no estaba seguro si ella solamente quisiera dormir "_tranquilízate po... solo dormirás con ella, no pasara de eso... no tienes porque estar nervioso..." _se repetía mentalmente po. Por su parte, tigresa estaba algo más relajada, pero igualmente nerviosa. Abrió su armario en busca de la ropa para dormí y encontró un conjunto de un pantalón y una remera larga, ambos de color azul y una camisola de tirantes roja, un poco mas "descubierto" "_¿cual uso?... si me pongo la camisola, pensara que soy atrevida y el pijama es... no es muy lindo que digamos... vamos tigresa, ¿que te pasa?... definitivamente, puedo con todo, menos con el panda que amo..." _finalmente se decidió por uno, lo saco del armario y cerro las puertas.

-po... me voy a cambiar...- dijo en un susurro tigresa, para luego esconderse, literalmente, detrás de un biombo. "_que sea, lo que tena que ser... juro que me abofetearía a mi misma" _pensaba tigresa mientras se cambiaba.

Desde el otro lado del biombo, po agachaba un poco la cabeza mirando sus pies, la tenue luz de las velas marcaban la silueta de tigresa a través del fino papel de biombo y eso solo lo ponía mas nervioso. Levanto unos centímetros la mirada y se sonrojo como nunca al ver la silueta de ella, perfectamente marcada en el papel, por lo que volvió a apartar la mirada.

-¿po?- lo llamo tigresa cuando salio de detrás del biombo.

Po levanto la mirada y… su quijada casi toco el suelo y sus ojos casi se salen de su orbita al ver a tigresa en ese diminuto camisón de tirantes finos, color rojo, con bordados en el, bastante generoso, escote y que el largo solo tapaba lo necesario.

-ti… ti… ti…- tartamudeaba po… "_reacciona panda…REACCIONA…no, tigresa me odia, me quiere matar de un infarto" _pensaba po.

-si… te molesta, me puedo cambiar- dijo tigresa en un susurro, algo apenada y mirando al suelo.

-no… te ves preciosa- dijo po, cuando hubo recuperado control sobre sus palabras.

Tigresa sonrió, de alguna manera las palabras de po la hicieron tomar algo de confianza. A paso lento se acerco al panda y se sentó en su regazo, para luego besarlo. El beso tomo por sorpresa a po, pero igualmente se lo correspondió, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-bueno… mejor… ah dormir… ah contar ovejas… jejeje- tartamudeaba po nervioso, lo que divirtió bastante a tigresa.

-¿tienes sueño?- pregunto de manera juguetona tigresa, mientras se acercaba para besar a po en el cuello. El panda simplemente trago grueso y quedo con cara de "¿WTF?".

-no…- contesto en un débil susurro y con la voz atorada. "_tranquilo panda… tranquilo, ¡TRANQUILO!... no te desmayes, respira, si, eso… respira" _pensaba po.

Tigresa se sentó a ahorcadas sobre po, lo tomo de las manos y se las dirigió para que la rodeara por su cintura. Po simplemente se dejaba guiar, no podía mover músculo alguno.

-¿y si quedamos despiertos un rato?- pregunto tigresa, que ya sentía al rubor hacerse presente en sus mejillas "_¿no me estaré pasando de la raya?... nah, no lo creo, pero… ups, po se quedo petrificado… jejeje" _pensaba, algo divertida.

-emm…- po fingió pensarlo, ya había recuperado la noción de las cosas. Miro a tigresa con una sonrisa juguetona y luego… -el tiempo que tú quieras- contesto, mientras se acercaba para besar a tigresa.

Tigresa le regalo una sonrisa seductora, hacia tiempo que deseaba "eso", pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Sello sus labios con los de po en un beso, pero este era distinto a todos los demás, era diferente, era más apasionado. Tumbo al panda en la cama, quedando ella sobre el, pero sin dejar de besarlo, sus manos acariciaban el pecho de po, y las de el acariciaban su espalda.

-espera un poco…- la detuvo po, cuando hubieron roto el beso por falta de aire.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco extrañada tigresa.

-¿estas segura?... no quiero que después te arrepientas- le pregunto po algo preocupado. La amaba, si… pero también quería respetarla.

-po… te amo, estoy segura de eso y… jamás podría arrepentirme de esto- le respondió tigresa, con una tierna sonrisa.

-yo también te amo…- le susurro po, antes de volver a besarla.

El resto de la noche no es necesario contarla (XD), se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, sin restricciones, dejándose llevar por las caricias y el sentimiento. Con una sola condición… amarse mutuamente por el resto de su vida.

**FIN FLASHBACK...**

Una risita traviesa escapo de los labios de ambos… tigresa levanto la mirada para ver al par de ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura y amor… en sus miradas había una especie de luz especial, luz que crecía con cada segundo juntos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntaron casi al unísono, provocando mas risa.

-que tengo sueño… pero no quiero dormir- contesto en un susurro tigresa, mientras se acurrucaba mas en el abrazo de po.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto po algo divertido, por la respuesta.

-que tengo sueño… pero no me quiero quedar dormida… dentro de poco sonara el gong- contesto tigresa, mientras se reincorporaba para mirar a po a los ojos y envuelta en las sabanas para cubrirse (**¿y ahora se le ocurre? XD)**

-hoy es domingo… no creo que nadie venga a despertarnos- contesto po con una sonrisa juguetona. Quiso arrebatarle la sabana, pero tigresa fue más rápida y se aferro con más fuerza.

-mas cuidado donde pones esas manos, panda- dijo tigresa, con seriedad fingida y una ceja alzada.

-si, claro…- se burlo po -… no eh visto nada anoche- dijo entre dientes, pero tigresa lo escucho.

-¡po!- le reprocho tigresa sonrojada, seguido de un golpe en el hombro.

-auch… eso duele- se quejo po, mientras se sobaba el hombro -…¿de que te quejas? corrompiste a este inocente panda- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tigresa sonrió divertida, se acerco a po con una sonrisa juguetona y lo beso, beso que fue correspondido. Ambos se tumbaron nuevamente en la cama, pero el sonido del gong capto su atención, provocando que se separaran.

-¡rayos!…- exclamaron al unísono, parecían un par de niños.

Pero no le dieron importancia, generalmente los domingos shifu no solía despertarlos desde el principio de pasillo... pero uno pasitos al principio del pasillo les dijo lo contrario. Con el corazón acelerado, y un sudor frió en sus espaldas se reincorporaron de golpe, quedando sentados en la cama y mirándose con horror, si shifu los veía salir de la misma habitación, seguramente ella terminaría en un convenio y po... quedaría sin descendencia. Un "buenos días alumnos" proveniente desde afuera los hizo reaccionar, casi a empujones y sin importarles su desnudes, se levantaron de la cama. Tigresa se dirigió tras el biombo a buscar su ropa, mientras po trataba de vestirse.

"buenos días maestro" contestaron afuera de la habitación seis voces a coro, eso solo los hizo desesperarse mas.

-po... no encuentro mi blusa- susurro tigresa, que estaba únicamente con su top de vendas y unas pantis negras.

-no se donde esta... yo no encuentro mis pantalones- susurro po igual de preocupado, que solo estaba en ropa interior.

"¿y po y tigresa?" estaban seguros de que casi les dio un infarto al escuchar la voz de shifu preguntar por ellos, seguido de unas risas, seguramente de mono, mantis y grulla.

-mierda... mi blusa- tigresa revisaba desesperadamente la habitación, al igual que po.

-shifu me matara... ¿donde están mis pantalones?- po estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

Po encontró sus pantalones detrás de la mesita de noche **(XD)** y tigresa encontró su blusa en un estante de la habitación. Po intentaba colocarse los pantalones, saltando sobre un pie y tigresa, con las manos temblorosas por los nervios, trataba de abotonarse la blusa, cuando unos pasos fuera de la habitación los hizo congelarse en sus lugares...

FUERA DE LA HABITACION...

-¿y po y tigresa?- pregunto shifu con desconfianza al no ver a sus dos alumnos.

-tal vez... durmiendo- dijo en tono pícaro mantis, provocando risa en los chicos, menos en shifu.

-¿los voy a despertar?- pregunto víbora, sospechando algo.

-no... iré yo- respondió shifu con semblante serio.

Los chicos se miraron entre si divertidos, para luego seguir a shifu, no se perderían eso por nada en el mundo. Mei ling, hikari y víbora se miraron preocupadas, si era lo que ellas creían la próxima guerra de imperio se libraría en el palacio de jade. Siguieron a shifu hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo...

-emm...- pensaba hikari una excusa -¡shifu se quema el durazno de nombre largo y los extraterrestres invaden china!- exclamo, pero solo consiguio que la miraran con una ceja arqueada.

El panda rojo abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación y... ahí no había nadie, la habitación de po estaba vacía y la cama parecía no haber sido usada, lo que solo le provoco mas desconfianza en el.

-ven no están... tal ves estén en la cocina- dijeron al unísono mei ling y víbora.

-puede ser...- contesto shifu, para alivio de las chicas, dio media vuelta para salir del lugar pero...

-¿y la habitación de tigresa?- pregunto mono con una sonrisa inocente, recibiendo miradas acecinas de las tres chicas.

Shifu solo frunció el seño y sin responder se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de tigresa. Su ceja se arqueo al escuchar susurros inentendibles provenir de esa habitación. Tomo la puerta y sin esperar segundo la deslizo hacia un costado... una vena hinchada y palpitante apareció en su frente, al igual que un tic nervioso en el ojo, ante tal escena. Dentro de la habitación, frente a el estaba una petrificada tigresa, con cara de horror, un tic nervioso en su oreja y vestida únicamente con una pantis, que por cierto dejaban poco a la imaginación, su top de vendas y su blusa con los primeros dos botones mal abrochados, ya que su manos se habían quedado en el tercer botón. Un poco mas adentro del cuarto, estaba po con la misma cara de horror, estaba parado en un solo pie y con su mano izquierda se sostenía de la pared para no caer, mientras que con la derecha trataba de subirse el pantalón, aunque también había quedado petrificado. Los demás se acercaron por detrás de shifu para ver y... las carcajadas fueron inevitables.

-los quiero en el salón de los héroes después del desayuno- susurro shifu, tratando de mantener la calma para no matar a nadie. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar de ahí, pero a cada paso se tambaleaba un poco, por lo que mei ling y hikari se pararon a su costados, hasta que... shifu callo desmayado.

-ay no... ya palmo- se escucho la voz de hikari al principio del pasillo.

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION...

Po y tigresa seguían en shock, mono, mantis y grulla se reían a carcajada viva, mientras que víbora trataba de sacarlos de ahí.

-chicos... ¡ya basta!...- ninguno le hacían caso a víbora, sino que se reían mas fuerte e incluso hacían bromas.

-jajaja... lindas... jajaja... pantis tigresa- se burlo mono entre carcajadas. Pero esas palabras hicieron recobrar la conciencia a los dos petrificados.

-YA LARGUENSE DE AQUI- gritaron a todo pulmón po y tigresa, mientras el se terminaba de acomodar bien los pantalones y tigresa saltaba para esconderse tras el biombo.

-vamos... admitan que es cómico- se burlo mantis, pero de detrás del biombo salio volando un libro, que choco con el y lo mando a volar fuera de la habitación.

-FUERA DE MI HABITACION O LOS DESPEDAZO CON MIS PROPIOS DIENTES- amenazo tigresa, que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-vamos... fuera... circulando...- decía po, mientras los sacaba a empujones del cuarto y le cerraba la puerta en sus narices. Pero mono, volvió a abrir la puerta y metió solamente la cabeza, con mantis parado sobre el.

-¿po, prepararas el desayuno o te quedaras aquí?- pregunto picadamente mono, pero po le pego en la cara, sacándolo de ahí para luego cerrar la puerta.

-bien, ya se fueron- dijo po, sacudiéndose las manos y mirando hacia el biombo. Pero unos casi inaudibles sollozos llamaron su atención -¿tigresa?- llamo, pero ella no contesto.

Po se acerco al otro lado del biombo y... allí estaba tigresa, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, con sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y las rodeaba con sus brazos. Ya estaba vestida, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y unas cuantas recorrían sus mejillas. Po se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco su mano en su hombro.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto suavemente.

-nada... es solo... no quiero salir de aquí- dijo tigresa, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

-hey, mírame...- pidió po, tigresa lo miro y el le seco las lagrimas de su mejilla -...no llores... pégales a mono y mantis- dijo en burla po, para animarla.

-no entiendes... me vieron prácticamente desnuda y mi padre de seguro me dirá que esta decepcionado de mi ¿con que cara voy y me paro enfrente de ellos?- tigresa se notaba angustiada.

-oye... no apresures las cosas- la calmo lo -...es imposible que shifu se decepción de ti, en todo caso a mi me tendría que preocupar el...- dijo po con cara de horror -...y sobre los demás, víbora, mei ling y hikari no dirán nada, pero si mono, mantis y grulla te dicen algo juro que los golpeo-.

Tigresa rió un poco, con el dorso de su mano se seco las pocas lágrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas y abrazo a po.

-gracias... pero ¿me acompañas?- pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos. No quería ir sola.

-claro... vamos, el desayuno espera- po se reincorporo y estiro la mano para ayudar a tigresa a levantarse.

Tomados de las manos, se dirigieron hasta la puerta, pero un pequeño brillo, proveniente de la mesita de noche llamo su atención. Ambos se acercaron a la mesita, solo para ver los collares de yin y yang, que brillaban y estaban unidos formando el círculo.

-que raro...- dijo tigresa, mientras tomaba ambos collares. Soltó la mano de po, pero en ese momento, los collares dejaron de brillar y se separaron solos -...doblemente raro- dijo.

-si... es como si, los collares tuvieran vida propia- dijo po, algo extrañado.

-si... pero además, recuerda que shifu dijo que si tocábamos el collar que no era el nuestro, nos quemaba la pata- recordó tigresa, mientras le daba vueltas al collar de yang entre sus patas.

-haber... dame el de yin- pidió po. Tigresa le paso el collar, al principio no paso nada, pero cuando sus manos se separaron sintieron un fuerte ardor que los hizo voltear los collares.

-aunch... eso dolió- dijo tigresa, mientras se sobaba la pata con la otra. Se agacho y recogió el collar de yin -...recoge tu el otro, no lo pienso tocar-dijo, mientras se colocaba su collar.

Po se agacho a recoger la parte de yang y se lo coloco al cuello.

-será mejor que vallamos a desayunar, antes de que vengan- dijo po, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-vamos- dijo tigresa de inmediato y tomo a po de la mano, para sacarlo casi a rastras del lugar.

**EN LA COCINA...**

Mei ling, víbora y hikari desayunaban lo que había preparado la felina, mientras que mono, mantis y grulla no se cansaban de hacer bromas sobre po y tigresa.

-la cara de ambos... jajaja... era todo un poema- se burlaba mantis entre carcajadas.

-si... pero pobre po, shifu de seguro lo mata- fingió tristeza mono, lo que solo provoco mas risas.

-hablando de shifu... ¿que le paso?- pregunto grulla, mirando a las chicas, quienes tenían tal mirada que congelarían en desierto de Sahara.

-se desmayo...- contesto hikari restándole importancia.

-...pero despertó a los pocos minutos- le siguió mei ling, pero en un tono molesto.

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?- pregunto extrañado mantis.

-son unos idiotas...- contesto indignada víbora -...se burlan a costa de sus amigos, que seguramente pasaron la peor vergüenza de su vida- les reclamo, con un amenazante siseo.

-pero... dime, ¿cuando veras algo así?- pregunto mono, tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¿te refieres a tigresa en pantis?- pregunto risueño grulla, recibiendo un latigazo de víbora -auch... - se quejo.

-¡es tu amiga, grulla!... un poco mas de respeto- le reclamo la serpiente, completamente molesta. Grulla solamente agacho la cabeza apenado.

-jeje... admitamos que, tigresa tiene buen gusto- comento con tono pícaro mantis, esquivando un golpe de mei ling.

-al próximo que comente algo sobre tigresa... le despedazo- amenazo mei ling, mostrando sus garras y logrando que los chicos callaran.

-perdón- dijeron al unísono en un susurro mono, mantis y grulla.

-idiotas...- mascullaron al unísono las chicas.

El silencio se hizo presente en la cocina, pero aunque las chicas estaban serias, mono, mantis y grulla hacían grandes esfuerzos por no seguir riendo. En ese momento, entraron po y tigresa a la cocina tomados de las manos y con la cabeza algo gacha. Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, sin mirar a nadie.

-buenos días- saludaron al unísono en un susurro.

-buenos días- contestaron al unísono mei ling, hikari y víbora, con una sonrisa tierna.

Víbora miro feo a los chicos para que saludaran, pero en vez de eso, estallaron a carcajeas vivas, ocasionando que po y tigresa se sonrojaran un poco.

-no... jajaja... lo... jajaja... puedo evitar- decía entre carcajadas mono, que ya lloraba de tanto reír.

-fue tan... jajaja... gracioso... jajaja...- se burlaba grulla, en las mismas condiciones que mono.

-hubieran vistos sus caras... ni que hubieran visto un fantasma- se burlo mantis, que de tanto reír cayo del hombro de mono hasta la mesa.

Los demás trataban de ignorarlos, si po les llevaba el apunte, los golpes que le daría de seguro les dolería y si tigresa reaccionaba... ya podrían estar preparando su funeral. Víbora, mei ling y hikari comían en silencio, preferían no meterse en la futura masacre que se libraría en la cocina.

-jajaja... parecían estatuas... y shifu con la vena en la frente... jajaja- se burlaba mono, mientras se sobaba el estomago de tanto reír.

-pobre po, pobre del el... shifu la cabeza le cortara- canturrearon mono y grulla al unísono.

Po abrió como platos los ojos, tenían razón, si iba después del desayuno al salón de los héroes shifu lo mataría o lo cas... definitivamente prefería que lo mate.

-tigresa...- llamo mantis, conteniendo las carcajadas, pero ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo -se te ven sexy las pantis negras de encaje- se burlo el insecto.

Listo, los habían cansado. Po y tigresa se levantaron de sus lugares y le enviado tal mirada fría a los tres chicos, que un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda. Tigresa se acerco a grulla, mono y mantis, que la miraban con horror, y les sonrió macabramente.

-jeje... sabes que era broma... jeje...- mantis reía nerviosamente.

-tigresa... amiga... recuerda que no vimos nada- mono se escondía detrás de grulla, quien solo temblaba de miedo.

-¿saben algo?- pregunto tigresa, a lo que los chicos solo negaron -... debería desgárrales las yugular con mis dientes y mutilarlos en pedacitos con mis garras para luego entregar sus patéticos cadáveres a los cuervos carroñeros... por invadir la privacidad de los demás- tigresa esbozaba una sonrisa al mas puro estilo psicópata.

Mono, mantis y grulla tragaron grueso antes las palabras de la felina, mientras que mantis casi vomitaba en el hombro de mono. Po sonrió con burla y mei ling, víbora y hikari solo miraban la escena divertidas.

-pero no lo harás porque somos tus amigos y te queremos... ¿verdad?- dijo mono, quien casi se moja los pantalones.

-no...- tigresa negó lentamente -...no lo haré porque en este momento no me apetece comer carne podrida y mancharme las zarpas- confirmado, tigresa era mas sanguinaria de lo que ellos creían.

Tigresa miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia las caras de los chicos y salio de la cocina seguida de po, que no podía tener mejor sonrisa burlona.

-¿no te excediste con la broma?- pregunto po, con una ceja arqueada, cuando estuvieron a unos metros fuera de la cocina.

-¿quien dijo que bromeaba?- tigresa miro a po y rió al ver que había quedado en shock -solo bromeo, panda tonto- se burlo tigresa, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y le regalaba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-ah... jeje... claro, broma...- dijo po algo nervioso.

-vamos... hay que ir al salón de los héroes- tigresa lo llevo prácticamente a rastras, después de todo, po era quien menos quería ver a shifu en ese momento.

**DENTRO DE LA COCINA...**

Mono, grulla y mantis seguían con la cara de trauma psicológico, por las palabras de tigresa.

-que sanguinaria- susurro grulla.

-¿sanguinaria?... ¡esos era instintos carnívoros!- exclamo mantis.

-es psicópata- dijo en un susurro mono, que seguía en shock.

-se lo dijimos...- canturrearon a coro mei ling y hikari, con una sonrisa burlona.

-...no se metan con ella- les siguió víbora, con la misma sonrisa.

Mono, mantis y grulla se miraron entre si y asintieron, los tres con los mismos pensamientos en mente... "_las mujeres están locas"..._

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROES...**

Shifu meditaba en posición de loto frente al estanque de lagrimas sagradas, tratando de razonar lo que había visto y sacar "paz interior" de donde no tenia para no ir corriendo y matar al panda. Pero… debía reconocer que el también fue joven, también se enamoro y… "_no, no voy a castigarlos pero…" _pensaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿padre?- las voz de su hija, desde la puerta, capto su atención.

-pasa tigresa...- contesto sin voltearse -...y tu también panda- dijo al no escuchar las pisadas po acercándose.

Tigresa y po entraron, se sentaron en poción de loto a esperar algún regaño o algo peor de shifu. Después de unos minutos de insoportable silencio, el panda rojo se coloco de pie y volteo a verlos, solo para ver a ambos con la cabeza gacha.

-¿tienen idea de porque los llame?- pregunto fríamente, po y tigresa solo se limitaron a asentir lentamente. Shifu los miro con atención y por un momento le pareció verse a si mi mismo de joven con hikari, cuando Oogway los encontró a ambos en "plan romántico" -no voy a castigarlos, ni nada parecido- dijo finalmente, suavizando un poco su expresión.

-¿que?- preguntaron al unísono po y tigresa, levantando la mirada, no se esperaban esa actitud.

-no voy a castigarlos... yo también fui joven- les dijo shifu con una sonrisa bastante paternal -...pero fue muy irresponsable de su parte- los regaño luego con una expresión mas seria.

-lo sabemos...- contestaron en un susurro al unísono, ambos apenados.

-fue muy irresponsable de su parte...- los volvió a regañar shifu -...no pueden dejarse llevar por las hormonas y el momento, no es así y...-

Po y tigresa se pararon de golpe, como si tuvieran resortes al entender en que dirección iba la "charla" de shifu.

-lo sabemos... entendido...jeje- rió nerviosamente tigresa.

-no creo que sea necesaria... "la charla"- po sudaba frió por los nervios.

-pues... "la charla"... es para que no sean irresponsables con sus actos- les dijo shifu en tono de "mama regañadora".

-no... no es necesario...-trataba de excusarse tigresa, mientras a paso lento se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

-somos... responsables... y... eso... y... y... - po, igual que tigresa, trataba de escaparse a paso lento.

-bien... confió en su palabra- ambos suspiraron con alivio al escuchar a shifu -valla... busquen a mei ling, hikari y víbora y díganles que las quiero ver aquí-.

-si, maestro- contestaron al unísono.

Con un peso menos sobre sus hombros y mucho mas relajados, se encaminaron hacia la puerta, pero no vieron la sonrisa maliciosa de shifu al verlos de espaldas...

-por cierto...- los detuvo shifu antes de que cruzaran la puerta -...deberías curar esas heridas de tu espalda, panda- dijo el panda rojo con una ancha sonrisa burlona.

Po y tigresa abrieron los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a niveles que ni el pelaje de tigresa lo pudo cubrir. Pues po, en su espalda, debajo de sus hombros, tenia marcas de zarpas y aparentemente no se haba dado cuenta ninguno de los dos. Shifu hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas, al ver a sus alumnos alejarse del lugar a paso rápido.

"_jejeje… ahora entiendo a hikari… es divertido molestarlos… jejeje" _pensaba shifu, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas.

**FUENRA DEL SALON…**

Po y tigresa caminaban en silencio, hacia el salón de entrenamiento. Aun estaban algo sonrojados por las palabras de su maestro.

-perdón por lo de…- tigresa se disculpo en un susurro, refiriéndose a la espalda del panda.

-no importa…- contesto po con una sonrisa divertida -…ni siquiera note los "rasguños"- dijo po con voz burlón, provocando que tigresa riera.

Po la abrazo por la cintura e intento robarle un beso, pero tigresa corrió su rostro, dejando que po besara su mejilla.

-ahora no, po… tenemos que ir a entrenar y avisarles el masaje de shifu- contesto tigresa con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se deshacía del abrazo de un muy confundido panda -…quizás, luego- pon esbozo una sonrisa de niño en juguetería.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento, pero cuando estaban por abrir las puertas, po se detuvo en seco.

-adelántate… yo ya vuelvo- el panda se fue, dejando algo confundida a tigresa, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y entro al salón…

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO… (**Momentos antes de que llegara tigresa**)**

Mono entrenaba con su vara Bo, mantis golpeaba los guerreros de madera, grulla esquivaba flechas en la tortuga de jade y víbora, mei ling y hikari descansaban unos minutos, después de un gran combate de a tres.

-para tener miles de años... estas en buena forma- bromeo mei ling con hikari. Las tres rieron, ya que hikari no estaba con su apariencia de anciana, sino que parecía una joven normal.

-hay que estar en forma...- dijo hikari, restándole importancia.

-auch... esos golpes dolieron- víbora se sobaba la cabeza, mientras miraba acusadoramente a mei ling.

-perdón... nunca te escuche quejarte de tigresa- reclamo mei ling a víbora.

-digamos que ella... bloquea mas y golpea menos, excepto con los chicos- contesto víbora, provocando que las demás rieran.

-si, claro...- dijo con sarcasmo mei ling -...tigresa nunca agarra a golpes a nadie- mas sarcasmo.

-hablando de tigresa... hoy en el desayuno pensé que de verdad se comería a los chicos- comento hikari, con algo de miedo en su voz.

-nah...- contestaron al unísono víbora y mei ling -...esa es su técnica "traumatizadora de chicos" que ella usa- dijo con burla víbora.

-claro... lo dicen la madre de la fiera y su mejor amiga- se burlo hikari, recibiendo miradas acecinas de parte de ambas.

-si... la madre... si tan solo me escuchara- susurro algo triste mei ling.

-tranquila... te escuchara, solo deja que se le pase la impresión de la noticia- la tranquilizo víbora.

-mírale el lado bueno... al menos no te agarrara a golpes- ese era el pobre intento de hikari por animarla.

-quizás tengan razón...- dijo mei ling, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Mientras las chicas conversaban sobre sus temas, mono, mantis y grulla "entrenaban" al otro lado del salón, también conversando.

-oigan... ¿no notan algo extraño?- pregunto grulla, esquivando las ultimas flechas. Voló hasta quedar detrás de mono, esquivando por poco un golpe de su vara Bo.

-emm... ¿como que?- pregunto mono, dejando a un lado su vara.

-¿como que desde ayer nos están abultando algo?- mantis dio el ultimo golpe a los guerreros de madera y salto hasta el hombro de mono.

-si... parecen ocultar algo... y shifu y po también están metidos en eso- opino grulla.

-no lo se... ¿notaron esos collares que traían po y tigresa?- pregunto mono, con una mano en su mentón.

-si... eran del yin y el yang... ¿pero que tienen que ver?- pregunto grulla, sin entender a su amigo.

-ahora que lo pienso... creo que ya los eh visto antes- contesto mantis con un tono pensativo.

-chicos... son los de la habitación de víbora- les susurro mono.

-cierto... ahora que me acuerdo- le dio la razón mantis.

-chicos... ¿de que rayos hablan?... y... ¿cuando entraron a la habitación de víbora?- pregunto entre enfadado y curioso grulla.

-amigo... no eres la única alma que paso por ahí- le dijo mantis con picardía, fingiendo lastima. Grulla lo miro fríamente y mono le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-no hables estupidez... la serpiente te saca a golpes de ahí si te llega a ver- se burlo mono y grulla sonrió con autosuficiencia -...bueno, seré breve... ese día que fuiste a la cita con víbora y te le declaraste...- grulla se sonrojo -...con mantis entramos en su habitación y encontramos un cofrecito con esos collares- termino de explicar mono.

-¿y?- pregunto grulla, sin entender -...tal vez era de ellos y víbora se los guardo- razono el ave.

-aunque eso tiene sentido... no nos referimos a eso- dijo mantis, mientras se subía a su sombrero.

-cuando yo agarre uno de los collares... me queme la pata- le contó mono, mientras le mostraba la mencionada pata, que ya no tenia rastro de quemadura alguna. Grulla solo los miro con cara de "¿y eso a mi que?".

-grulla...- mantis suspiro frustrado -...lo que pasa es...- empezó el bicho.

-...po y tigresa los tenían puestos... y no les paso nada- termino la frase mono.

-aahh...- exclamo grulla -...bueno, eso es un poco raro- comento el ave.

-¿UN POCO?- exagero mantis.

-amigo... hablamos de...- mono se aclaro la garganta y enumero con los dedos -...primero un collar que víbora escondía y me quema la pata, tigresa alucina con un tonto cachorro, a tigresa se le vuelven blanco los ojos y se vuelve loca, luego... a po se le vuelven los ojos negros y se pone igual o mas agresivo que tigresa cuando le tiras un piropo...- mono seguía enumerando -...después, ambos se pelean a muerte y... ¿olvide algo?-.

-creo que... olvidaste dos o tres cosa, pero entendí y no nenecitas decirlas- le contesto grulla con cansancio.

-chicos... aquí hay gato enserado... y no me refiero ni a tigresa ni mei ling- los tres rieron por el comentario de mantis.

-¿que dicen?... ¿un misterio por resolver?- pregunto mono, con la ilusión dibujada en su rostro.

Los tres esbozaron sonrisas cómplices y asintieron. Voltearon a ver a las chicas, quines seguían charlando animadamente pero... como si sintieran sus miradas, las tres voltearon a verlos de manera fría para luego voltear, logrando que a los chicos les recorriera un escalofrió.

-raro...- murmuraron al unísono los tres.

En ese momento, entro tigresa por las puertas, logrando que el salón quedara en un silencio de ultratumba. Sintiéndose observada e incomoda, pero a paso firme, la felina se acerco hasta donde estaban las chicas charlando.

-shifu quiere verlas a las tres... no pregunten y solo vallan, que no me dijo para que- les dijo en un tono frió tigresa y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a golpear los guerreros de madera.

Hikari, víbora y mei ling solo se miraron entre ellas y se incorporaron para salir del salón, dejando solos a mono, mantis y grulla... con tigresa. La felina golpeaba los guerreros de madera, mientras esquivaba y rompía los troncos en péndulo con púas. Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego a tigresa... si querían averiguar algo de lo sucedido el día anterior, no había mejor opción... y peligrosa, que preguntarle a ella.

-¿tigresa?- llamo en un susurro mono. Grulla y mantis estaban detrás de el.

-¿que?- respondió la felina en un tono frió que les erizo los pelos. "_diablos... recién estaba de buen humor y ahora... simplemente no lo puedo evitar, veo a mei ling y... no puedo evitar enojarme con ella..." _pensaba tigresa, sin dejar de golpear los guerreros de madera.

-¿que paso ayer en el bosque?- pregunto, lo mas suave que pudo, grulla. Los tres chicos dieron un paso atrás al ver como tigresa despojaba a tres muñecos de sus partes móviles y rompía dos péndulos de un solo golpe.

-no pienso hablar de eso... menos con ustedes- les contesto tigresa, mirándolos fríamente.

-¿por que?... somos tus amigos- mantis le sonrió, pero tigresa solo lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

Tigresa no contesto, ya que en ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron... la felina tubo que reprimir una pequeña risa al ver al panda con una remera color verde, como el de sus ojos. No le quedaba mal, pero lo que le causaba risa era saber la razón por la que se la había puesto.

-linda remera- se burlo tigresa, con una media sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a po.

-jeje... muy graciosa... jeje- rió nerviosamente po -...es tu culpa que la use- esto ultimo lo susurro con un tono burlón que solo ella escucho.

-¡po!- le reprocho tigresa, para luego golpearlo en el hombro.

-suficiente... tiene que haber leyes contra maltrato a los pandas- se quejo po, mientras se sobaba el hombro. Tigresa se rió y le robo un rápido beso a po, olvidando por completo las tres presencias "extras".

A unos metros, apartados para no interrumpir, por primera vez en su vida, mono, mantis y grulla observaban la escena algo extrañados, pero no en el comportamiento de ellos, sino por el tenue brillo que aparecía en los medallones cada vez que ellos se miraban y lo mas raro era... que si po y tigresa se acercaban para abrazarse, o simplemente estaban lo suficientemente cerca, los collares se unían por si solos, para separarse, al alejarse ellos.

-ejem... ejem...- se aclaro la garganta grulla, para hacerse notar.

-ah... hola grulla- respondió po sin darle importancia. Se separo un poco de tigresa, pero aun la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿que les dijo shifu?- pregunto mono, pero sin rastro de burla, lo que sorprendió a todos.

-emm… yo… me voy… a hacer ejercicio- contesto tigresa (como en el capitulo de la serie "el extraño de la noche" XD), dio media vuelta y se fue a los guerreros de madera.

Mono, mantis y grulla aun miraban a po expectantes, esperando una respuesta, mientras que el panda solo buscaba alguna forma de mentir sin ser descubierto o escaparse.

-no nada… nos hablo de la responsabilidad y la falta de ella- contesto el panda, mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

-que mal… yo pensé que te pondría a limpiar todo el palacio y sin ayuda- dijo mantis, con decepción en su voz.

-¡oye!- se quejo po, provocando las risas de mono y grulla.

**EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES…**

Shifu estaba sentado en posición de loto, de espaldas al estanque de lagrimas sagradas y… víbora, hikari y mei ling estaban sentadas frente a el. No llevaban mucho conversando, solo unos minutos, pero ya habían tomado una decisión importante.

-¿están de acuerdo con esto?- pregunto hikari, mirando seriamente a mei ling, víbora y shifu.

-creo que seria lo mejor…- contesto shifu.

-yo pienso igual… corren mucho peligro- mei ling se veía preocupada.

-bien… ya esta decidido pero…- víbora miro a mei ling con seriedad -…tienes que hablar con tigresa lo mas antes posible- le recomendó.

-lo se…- contesto la felina con la cabeza gacha -…cuanto antes mejor-.

-bien… víbora y mei ling, vallan por po y tigresa y díganles que vengan…- ambas asintieron ante la orden de shifu y salieron del ahí.

-¿y yo?- pregunto hikari, ya de pie y dando saltitos en su lugar.

-solo… no causes problemas y cumple bien tu misión- contesto fríamente shifu.

-¿yo?... ¿causar problemas?... si como no- contesto con sarcasmos y algo enfadada hikari. Shifu se paro y camino hasta quedar frente a ella.

-esto no es un juego, hikari…- le dijo, lo mas serio que pudo -…por una vez en tu vida, has algo de manera seria, porque esto no es como en los entrenamientos, si fallas en esta misión, po y tigresa podrían morir…

**CONTINUARA...**

**jejeje... hasta aqui el cap... ¿que estaran planeando vibora, mei ling, hikari y shifu?... ¿para que shifu mando a llamar a po y tigresa?... ¿que haran mono, mantis y grulla?... ¿averiguaran el "secreto"?... todo eso en ... ¿franco que haces?**

**franco: buscando un maldito interruptor de "silencio"... **

**yo: ¿QUE?... O_O**

**franco:... ¡aburres mujer!...**

**yo:... ya veras lo que...**

**franco: bueno.. adios (sale corriendo de aqui)**

**yo:... bueno, no se olviden de dejar review y... adios... (salgo corriendo detrás de franco con una odachi en mano) XD**


	19. Dolor de madre

**Holaaaa… aquí un nuevo cap… disculpen la tardanza… es que la escuela es un plomo…**

**Franco: deja de mentir… si tu no te estudias ni la tabla del tres…**

**Yo:.. que no, ayer vi mi informe y tenia 10…**

**Franco:.. si, 5 en matemática… 2 en naturales… 1 en lengua y 2 en sociales… jajajajaa**

**Yo:… jejeje… no es tan así… exagerado… bueno, sobre el cap… aquí les traego lo que mas de uno estuvo esperando hace tiempo… no, no me miren así, no es lemmon XD jajajajaja…**

**Franco:… estas loca… bueno, kung fu panda no nos pertenece… y ya saben el resto…**

**Capitulo_19**

-esto no es un juego, hikari…- le dijo, lo mas serio que pudo -…por una vez en tu vida, has algo de manera seria, porque esto no es como en los entrenamientos, si fallas en esta misión, po y tigresa podrían morir…

shifu y hikari estaban a centímetros de distancia, sin responder palabra alguna y con una lagrima en su mejilla, la panda rojo chasqueo los dedos. Una tenue luz blanca la envolvió, para luego dejar ver a una panda rojo de unos setenta años.

-lo se... se que la vida de ambos esta en mis manos, al igual que de los antiguos portadores- contesto seria hikari, por primera vez desde que estaba ahí.

-hikari... yo...- shifu sabia que si ella decía algo, por mas broma que sea, lo cumplía, pero... en ese momento no podía pensar claro, la tenia a escasos centímetros y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, como cuando eran jóvenes.

-no hables... te entiendo... yo tampoco confiaría en alguien que me desilusiono- contesto hikari, algo triste. Ella sabía que en su tiempo, le ocasiono demasiado daño a shifu, pero eso no cambiaba el sentimiento, aquel que había nacido cuando ambos eran jóvenes.

-no... no digas eso, estoy seguro que habrás tenido una razón para irte- le contesto shifu, con una débil sonrisa.

Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa y no pudo evitar estrecharlo en sus brazos. Shifu se sorprendió bastante por el abrazo, pero igualmente lo correspondió. Podían ser viejos ambos, ella podría ser una semidiosa que quizás llegara el momento en que jamás la volviera a ver, el podría negarlo todo, podría morir y ella seguir viviendo por una infernal eternidad… pero el sentimiento mutuo, jamás cambiaria...

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Mono, mantis y grulla habían dejado de tratar de averiguar que era lo que los demás escondían y habían vuelto a entrenar, no sin antes, burlarse de la remera de po y las "posibles"razones por la que la usaba.

Po y tigresa meditaban en posición de loto uno frente al otro, aunque mas que meditar estaban a punto de dormirse por el sueño que tenían. Como ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, ninguno se dio cuenta del tenue brillo que empezaba a envolver a los collares. En las mentes de ambos, pasaban imágenes, como si fueran algún tipo de flash, todas ellas de los antiguos portadores de yin y yang, imágenes de sus batallas contra shan, de algunas armas que utilizaron... curiosamente, la primera portadora del yin, fue una panda y el primer portador del yang fue un tigre.

Después de unos minutos, dejaron de ver las imágenes, solo para empezar a recordar la noche anterior, pero... ambos collares brillaron con un poco mas de intensidad y se elevaron en el aire, parecía que se controlaban solos. Los collares tiraron del cuello de ambos tratando de acercarse al otro.

-¿que demonios?- dijeron ambos al unísono, con los ojos bien abiertos y tratando, inútilmente, de deshacerse de los collares, pero...

Estos tiraron con más fuerza, hasta juntarse con su otra mitad, arrastrando con ellos a po y tigresa. Ambos intentaron ponerse de pie, pero perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo po sobre tigresa.

Al otro lado del salón, mono, mantis y grulla se reían a carcajada viva, por la escena de sus amigos.

-po... espera hasta la noche- se burlo mantis, que había caído al suelo, de la risa.

-mierda... mierda, po... levantarte- tigresa trataba de apartar a po, ignorando los comentarios de los chicos, pero volvían a perder el equilibrio.

-demonios... maldito collares de las narices- po maldecía los collares, ya que cuando conseguían separarse un poco, estos los volvían a juntar.

-espera...- lo detuvo tigresa al ver que po intentaba pararse de nuevo - a las tres... - po solo asintió -...unos, dos... tres- ambos se pararon a la vez, pero aun no se podían separar mas de veinte centímetros.

-bien... ahora, ¿que hacemos con los collares?- pregunto po, al ver que estos seguían unidos.

-no lo se... ¿por que crees que se hayan unido?- tigresa intentaba separar los collares, pero estos parecían unidos con pegamento.

-no lo se... ¿quizás se extrañan?- intento bromear po, pero tigresa le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza –definitivamente… tiene que haber leyes contra maltrato a los pandas en peligro de extinción- se quejo po, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-hablo enserio... aunch- cuanto intento separar nuevamente, el collar de yang le quemo la pata.

-al parecer no quieren que los separemos...- razono po.

En ese momento, entraron víbora y mei ling por la puerta del salón. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas ante tan cómica situación.

-¿DE QUE SE RIEN USTEDES?- rugió tigresa, que estaba colorada como un tomate.

-tranquila...- la calmo mei ling -...solo tranquilícense ambos y los collares solos se soltaran- les aconsejo la tigresa madre.

Tigresa la miro fríamente, pero al no ver otra solución... ambos cerraron los ojos y respiraron hondamente, para luego dejar salir el aire en un suspiro de frustración. Como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos collares se separaron y cayeron sobre el pecho de su respectivo dueño.

-ahora que están calmados...- quiso explicar víbora pero...

-¿por que demonios los collares se unieron solos?- pregunto po, moviendo sus manos en el aire, algo exasperado.

-mmm... los collares reflejan lo que ustedes sienten, son parte de ustedes- contesto mei ling, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Po y tigresa enrojecieron hasta la medula al recordar sus "inocentes"pensamientos, antes de que los collares se unieran. Mei ling y víbora solo sonrieron burlonas, mientras que mono, mantis y grulla reían a carcajadas.

-AL PROXIMO QUE SE RIA LO UTILIZO COMO SACO DE BOXEO- grito tigresa, provocando un silencio de ultratumba en menos de un segundo.

-bueno... shifu los quiere en el salón de entrenamiento... a ambos- comunico víbora, algo nerviosa por el tenso silencio.

-bien...- se limitaron a contestar po y tigresa.

Ambos siguieron a víbora y mei ling hasta la puerta, pero... antes de salir mei ling tomo a tigresa del brazo para que se quedara, necesitaba hablar con ella y de ese día no tenia que pasar.

-víbora, llévate a todos contigo, nosotras vamos en un momento- dijo mei ling, en un tono neutro.

Víbora se limito a asentir y le hizo señas con la cabeza a los demás para que la siguieran, pero como no... siempre tiene que estar el metiche.

-pero... ¿nosotros porque?- preguntaron al unísono mono, grulla y mantis.

-grulla... si quieres dormir en mi habitación, mejor obedece- dijo víbora, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Grulla agacho la cabeza, apenado y, rojo como un tomate, salio del salón, mientras que mono y mantis se reían a carcajadas.

-y ustedes dos... si algún dia quieren tener familia... ¡afuera!- ordeno mei ling. Ahora los que salían con la cabeza gacha eran mono y mantis.

-yo... esperare a tigresa- dijo po, viendo a la felina tratar, sin mucho éxito, de soltarse del agarre de mei ling.

-ellas tienen que hablar, po... mejor déjalas solas- le aconsejo víbora.

-pero...

-joder, panda... ¡afuera ahora mismo o te quitas esa remera tonta!- amenazo víbora a po, quien la miraba anonado -o si... si que se porque usas la remera...

Po solo miro a tigresa y después de articular un "nos vemos luego" con los labios, salio del salón, seguido por víbora, que tenia una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Cuando el salón hubo quedado vació, mei ling serró las puertas y las trabo, para luego soltar a tigresa.

-¿QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?- grito tigresa, con ganas de matar a esa felina.

-escucha… si cooperas esto será breve… solo tienes que prestar atención, así que… te sientas y escuchas - ordeno mei ling, con una mirada intimidatorio.

-¿quien te crees que sos?... yo no tengo porque obedecerte- contesto tigresa con una risa sarcástica.

Pero... mei ling la miro fríamente, no tenia derecho alguno, pero... esa mocosa la iba obedecer, escuchar y respetar le gustara o no. Necesitaba hablar con ella, era fundamental que supiera la verdad de los hechos, pero con esa actitud terca… no iba a llegar a mucho.

-soy tu madre... ¡así que, aplastas tu reverenciado trasero en el suelo y me escuchas!- ordeno mei ling, con tal mirada... que hasta tigresa se intimido.

**EN EL SALON DE LOS HÉROES… **

Víbora llego al salón seguida de po, mono, mantis y grulla, que no dejaban de atosigarla con preguntas sobre "¿Qué narices pasaba, ahora?". Pero al llegar, vieron a shifu y hikari abrazados y no parecían ir a separarse pronto. Todos se aclararon la garganta al mismo tiempo, asustando a su maestro y hikari, quienes se separaron un par de pasos y, completamente sonrojados, voltearon a verlos.

-alumnos… jeje… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- shifu reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca. Los demás solo lo miraban con una ceja arqueada y hikari le dio un golpe en la cabeza… -¡hikari!- se quijo shifu, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-ya… ¿Qué hacen mono, mantis y grulla aquí?- pregunto la panda rojo, señalando a los tres nombrados.

-como se ven que nos quieren…- comento mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-tigresa y mei ling están… charlando- contesto víbora, con una sonrisa burlona e ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-bueno… creo que habrá que remodelar el salón de entrenamiento- se burlo hikari, recibiendo las risas de los demás, menos del panda y el panda rojo que la miraron molestos.

-no creo que para tanto…- contesto po, con una ceja arqueada.

-bueno… no puedo decirles nada hasta que no lleguen las felinas- explico hikari, con una cara de decepción.

-¿explicar que?- preguntaron po, mono, mantis y grulla al unísono.

Hikari no contesto, solo chasqueo los dedos, cambiando de forma, nuevamente, dejando ver a la hikari joven de unos veinte años. Mono abrió los ojos como platos y formo una perfecta "O" con su boca, mantis se callo del hombro de mono por la impresión y grulla abrió el pico en un perfecto ángulo de 90º. Po solamente la miro con una ceja arqueada, el ya sabia que ella no era mortal, shifu solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano por la falta de tacto de hikari y víbora intento sacar a los chicos de shock a fuerza de golpes, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlos siquiera…

-¡¿COMO DIABLOS HICISTE ESO?!- exclamaron al unísono los tres.

-si se calman… les podremos explicar todo- contesto hikari, con una burlona sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, para luego asentir y sentarse en el suelo frente a la panda rojo, quien les empezó a contar desde la leyenda del yin y el yang, hasta los poderes de po y tigresa…

**EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

Tigresa miro a mei ling con expresión neutra, mientras ella se lo devolvía de igual manera. Ambas eran tercas, orgullosas y temperamentales, si seguían peleando no acabarían en nada. A tigresa no le gustaba que le ordenen, pero algo en ella la obligaba a obedecer a esa felina. Sin decir nada y con un resoplido de cansancio, se dejo caer en el suelo, frente a mei ling, quien la imito y se sentó en posición de loto.

-te escucho…- respondió tigresa de mala gana, aunque era todo lo que mei ling necesitaba escuchar.

-bien… primero… bueno, tu ya sabes que soy tu madre y…- mei ling quería hablar sobre el tema con tigresa, pero ahora que tenia oportunidad, no encontraba las palabras.

-sin vueltas…- la interrumpió tigresa, con la mirada mas fría que pudo poner.

-primero… quiero pedirte disculpas, tigresa, yo…- mei ling no podía contener las lagrimas -… jamás quise dejarte en el orfanato, siempre te eh amado, siempre…

-¿siempre que?...- la interrumpió tigresa, se sentía engañada y esas palabras solo la lastimaban más -…dirás que siempre pensabas en mi… que siempre quisiste quedarte conmigo… que darías lo que fuera por que las cosas hubieran sido distintas… ¿Qué mas dirás?- tigresa no tenia piedad alguna, era como descargar todo ese resentimiento que desde pequeña había ocultado.

Mei ling no contesto, se quedo callada, derramando lágrimas. Su hija tenía razón, por más palabras que dijera, eso no servia de nada, no cambiaria nada, pero al menos, tenia que hacer que entrara en razón, que entendiera como paso todo…

-si, te diría todo eso y mas…- contesto finalmente mei ling, con la voz entrecortada -... te diría que tu eras la luz que alumbro mi vida cuando atravesaba por el peor momento, que fuiste quien me dio razón alguna para vivir… tigresa, no me importa lo que tu pienses de mi o el rencor que me tengas, pero… te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre te cuide, aunque sea de lejos, siempre me asegure que nada te pasara- mei ling callo, esperando alguna reacción de su hija, pero…

Tigresa solo escuchaba a su madre, no quería demostrarlo, pero lentamente las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y amenazaban por brotar de ellos. Se sentía conmovida por las palabras de su madre, la quería, lo veía en sus ojos, pero… la tristeza que sintió esos años en el orfanato, inundaban sus recuerdos, haciendo mas difícil decidir que decir.

-te entiendo… pero… no puedo…- balbuceo simplemente, no podía perdonarla, ni darle una opinión o sentimiento al respecto, no aun.

-lo se… solo quiero que me escuches, que me dejes contarte todo lo que paso y el porque…- pidió mei ling, con rastros de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-esta bien… te escuchare…- respondió tigresa, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de comprensión…

-bien... Cuando yo tenía solamente quince años… vivía en una aldea, pasando las altas montañas y más allá del océano, vivía con tus abuelos, mis padres. Ese día cumplía los dieciséis y mis padres me habían organizado una fiesta, donde invitaron a mucha gente... entre ellas, lee, tu padre, tigresa...

La voz de mei ling reflejaba el dolor interno que sentía al recordar su pasada, mientras que tigresa... escuchaba atenta, quería saber mas, tratar de comprenderla, para poder perdonarla...

FLASHBACK...

_Era de noche, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna parecía brillar con más intensidad que nunca. Aquel extenso patio estaba decorado con guirnaldas y faroles rojos, flores por todos lados y mesas circulares, todas con un mantel blanco y un centro de mesa floral._

_Los tigre y las tigresas estaban sentados en aquellas mesas, esperando la aparición de la hija de su gobernador, quien cumplía sus dieciséis años._

_Finalmente, después de minutos de espera, las puertas de madera, que daban al interior de una gran mansión, se abrieron, dejando ver a un imponente tigre de bengala de unos cuarenta y algo, acompañado de una tigresa de bengala de igual edad y una joven tigresa de dieciséis años, vestida con una precioso y elegante kimono de color rojo y unas flores blancas dibujadas en el, al igual que todas las jovencitas solteras tenia puesta una mascara negra con algunos detalles plateados, tradición del lugar. Eran el gobernador, su esposa y su hija._

_Todos los habitantes de la ciudad, que habían sido invitados a la fiesta, miraban con admiración a la joven hija de su gobernador, en especial cierto tigre que observaba desde el fondo. _

_-quiero agradecerles por asistir al cumpleaños de mi hija, mei ling…- decía el gobernador, parado frente a la mesa principal, donde se sentaban el y su familia -…hija, hoy cumples un años mas de vida, tus dieciséis años y aun recuerdo cuando solo eras una bebe… con orgullo y felicidad, te quiero decir, feliz cumpleaños- el padre levanto su copa en el aire, en señal de brindis._

_Todos aplaudieron y se acercaron a la mesa, para felicitar a la cumpleañera, quien agradecía los saludos, pero en realidad buscaba con la mirada a cierto tigre de bengala, que le había prometido ir._

_-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto su madre, al ver a su hija algo distraída._

_-nada… madre- respondió mei ling –caminare un rato- dijo._

_Su madre no contesto, solo asintió y volvió a su charla con su padre y sus abuelos. Mei ling se levanto de su asiento y camino entre las mesas, hasta un pequeño y algo alejado jardín de flores. Se sentó en medio de las flores en posición de loto, con un codo sobre su rodilla y su cabeza sobre su mano, y se saco la mascara, dejando la brisa de la noche chocar su rostro. Para ella, esa fiesta no tenia sentido, no, si lee no estaba. Lo extrañaba, hacia tiempo que lo había visto y el había prometido ir esa noche. _

_No quería volver con sus padres, la harían saludar y sonreír a un montón de personas que ni conocía, además, no había nadie de su edad, solo gente mayor aburrida y… ¿a quien diablos se le había ocurrido que tenían que ponerse esas mascaras las chicas jóvenes y solteras?... ni siquiera le habían preguntado si le gustaba o no la decoración, nada… _

_-no es seguro que una indefensa y bella dama ande sola por estos lugares… ¿sabia?- una voz masculina a sus espaldas la saco de sus pensamientos._

_Mei ling abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza, aun sin contestar, se puso de pie y coloco su mascara… ya que la tenia… ¿para que dejarla de lado? Dio media vuelta y… ahí, apoyado contra un árbol, con aires casuales, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el pelo de la cabeza húmedo y revuelto, dándole un toque rebelde. Traía puesto un pantalón holgado y un chaleco, con los primeros botones desabrochados, nada formal. Mei ling esbozo un ancha sonrisa, sus ojos negros adquirieron un brillo especial, era lee…_

_-mmm…puede ser que… no sea tan indefensa- contesto mei ling, con una sonrisa burlona._

_-creo que es verdad… feliz cumpleaños- lee se acerco a ella y del bolsillo del pantalón saco una cadenita con un dije en forma de corazón, con la inicial de ambos en el._

_-es hermoso…- mei ling se acerco a el, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia. Antes de que el se marchara, ellos eran novios, aunque a escondidas de sus padres, porque no lo aceptaban, pues el era pobre y ella… bueno, era hija del gobernador, pero habían prometido no dejar que la distancia los separaran. _

_-¿puedo?- pregunto, acercando el collar al cuello de ella._

_Mei ling asintió y dio media vuelta para que lee le colocara el collar, luego volvió a voltear, quedando nuevamente ambos cara a cara. Lee le saco la mascara a mei ling, y la tiro al suelo, dejándola caer sobre las flores. Sonrieron y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del otro se besaron tiernamente, no necesitaban palabras para decirse lo que sentían._

_-gracias… ¿Por qué no apareciste antes?- pregunto mei ling, algo jadeante, cuando la falta de aire los obligo a romper el beso._

_-sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas… y yo sabia que vendrías hacia aquí- contesto lee, con una sonrisa picara. _

_-¿y como estabas tan seguro?- pregunto mei ling, jugando con el cuello de su chaleco._

_-porque desde los ocho años, que cada vez que hacen alguna fiesta en tu casa que vienes a pasar el rato aquí- contesto seguro de si mismo el tigre._

_-tienes razón…- contesto sonriente mei ling y le regalo un rápido beso en los labios._

_-siempre la tengo…- se alabo lee, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de mei ling –que femenina…- se burlo._

_-que marica- se burlo mei ling._

_-tonta…_

_-bobo…_

_-fea…_

_-cara de sapo…_

_-yo también te amo- le dijo lee, aprisionándola con sus brazos por la cintura y besándola._

_-yo también…- contesto mei ling, contra los labios de el._

_Se separo unos pasos y lo tomo de la mano para volver a la fiesta, estaba dispuesta a decirle a sus padres que el era su novio, sin importarle lo que pensaran, pero lee la jalo del brazo y la volvió a abrazar._

_-¿tu también, que?- pregunto, burlón._

_-te quiero…_

_-¿me quieres no mas?..._

_-no, te amo…- contesto mei ling con una sonrisa._

_Sin decir nada y tomados de las manos, se dirigieron de vuelta a la fiesta, estaban dispuesto a anunciar su noviazgo, sin importarles lo que dijeran los demás o que pensaran, se tendrían el uno al otro. Llegaron al gran patio de la casa y… ninguno pudo articular palabra ante lo que vio. Todos estaban en el suelo, estaban muertos… parecían haber sido atacados pero… no había señal alguna de pelea, ni siquiera había sangre._

_-¿mamá?... ¿papá?...- mei ling se soltó de la mano de lee y avanzo unos pasos, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente los encontró... estaban en el suelo, junto a la mesa principal -¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!_

_Corrió hasta quedar de rodillas junto a sus padres, ambos estaban en el suelo y con una herida abierta a la altura del abdomen. Intento tomarle el pulso, escuchar su corazón, sentir sus respiraciones... pero ambos estaban muertos y no había solución alguna. ¿En que momento había sucedido eso?... no llevaba ni media hora ausente de la fiesta. _

_Las lágrimas brotaban como cascadas de sus ojos, rodaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en los cuerpos de sus padres. No lo podía creer, no podía ser verdad... quería que alguien la despertara y le dijera que era una pesadilla._

_-mei ling... - lee se acerco y se arrodillo a la par de ella y puso una mano en su hombro, no tenia idea de que decirle._

_Mei ling levanto la mirada para verlo, con esos ojos negros envuelta en lagrimas que trataba de no derramar, pero al ver al tigre, mirarla con la misma tristeza, volvió a romper en lagrimas. Lee la acerco y la estrecho entre sus brazos, dejando que llorara en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Ninguno de los dos se percato de que alguien los observaba desde las sombras, con una macabra sonrisa y una mirada fría y sin vida._

_-no pude ni despedirme... ellos no están... es mi culpa, yo no estuve aquí- se lamentaba entre sollozos mei ling._

_-no... no es tu culpa...- trataba de tranquilizarla lee._

_Mei ling se separo del abrazo, con una mirada asustada, escucho que algo se movía entre los arbustos. Lee solo la miro confundido, hasta que pudo captar el mismo sonido._

_-¿quien anda ahí?- pregunto lee, elevando un poco la voz y parándose, al igual que mei ling._

_Nadie contesto... pero, pudieron ver una sombra moverse con rapidez entre los árboles que rodeaban la mansión, seguido de una risa macabra._

_-¡¿quien anda ahí?!- lee elevo mas la voz, colocándose frente a mei ling para protegerla._

_Como respuesta... una daga alargada y delgada, salio de entre los árboles, pasando por lado de la cara de mei ling y provocándole una fina y apenas perceptible cortadura en la mejilla. La felina se llevo las manos a la zona herida, pues la sentía arder._

_-¿estas bien?- pregunto lee, preocupado. Tomo las manos de la felina entre las suyas y se la aparto de la cara… tenia una larga y fina, pero sangrante, cortada a lo largo de la mejilla._

_-no… no es nada- contesto mei ling, mirando a todos lados para localizar al dueño de la daga. Aun tenía sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y la voz entrecortada por el llanto._

_-¿de donde vino eso?- lee miro a todos lados, pero no se veía nada mas que oscuridad._

_Un silencio de ultratumba reino en el lugar, la escena era de terror. Una risa macabra resonó como eco por el lugar, alertando a ambos tigres, quienes adoptaron unas poses de defensa. De entre los árboles, apareció una figura encapuchada, riendo macabramente con una daga en la mano derecha. La capucha le tapaba el rostro, del cual solo se distinguía, una par de ojos sin vida._

_-¿quien eres?- pregunto mei ling en un susurro ahogado. Intento avanzar unos pasos, estaba segura que el había matado a sus padres, pero lee se lo impidió colocándose frente a ella._

_-¡¿quien eres?!- insistió lee, con una mirada fría._

_-mmm... tu, apártate- el encapuchado hizo un movimiento con su brazo y sin siquiera rozarlo, aparto a lee, haciendo que caiga a unos metros de distancia._

_Mei ling intento ir a ver si lee estaba bien, pero algo, como una fuerza invisible, la tomo del cuello y la levanto en el aire. Con temor, vio como esa figura encapuchada se acercaba a ella a paso lento y a lee, que trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero era como si algo invisible lo retuviera._

_-bella mei ling...- susurro el encapuchado a unos centímetros de distancia._

_-¿qui... quien... eres?- balbuceo mei ling, pues el "agarre"en su cuello la estaba asfixiando._

_El extraño rió divertido, pero de una manera macabra a la vez. Se llevo las manos a la capucha y se la saco, dejando ver a un viejo chacal, de ojos rojos, fríos y sin vida. _

_-mi nombre es shan... preciosa- contesto shan, sonriendo con malicia. Acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla herida de mei ling, quien, asqueada, trataba de apartar la cara. Shan retiro su mano, manchada con la sangre de la felina, y la lamió, saboreando el metálico y salado sabor de la sangre._

_-¡SUELTALA!- grito lee, enfurecido por la acción del chacal._

_Sacando fuerzas, que ni el sabia que tenia, logro romper esas cadenas invisibles que lo sostenían y se abalanzo contra el chacal. Shan callo de espaldas al suelo con lee, quien gruñía mostrando sus colmillos, enzima de el, en ese momento, mei ling callo al suelo, bastante débil por la falta de aire. Los ojos del tigre estaban algo raros, ya no eran de un calido carmín, sino de un profundo y frió negro azabache._

_-¿a quien tengo aquí?- shan logro apartar a lee, quien callo agazapado frente a mei ling, listo para atacar -... si es el tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara nieto del primer portados del yang- dijo con burla el chacal._

_-no se de que me hablas- contesto lee, seguido de un gruñido. Claro que sabia, pero eso a el no le incumbía, no poseía el mismo poder, solo una pequeña parte._

_-no importa... no vine a matarlos a ustedes, no aun...- contesto, con burla shan -...mi trabajo esta echo... nos volveremos a ver- dijo, mirando hacia los cuerpos muertos, para después desaparecer envuelto en un aura de luz negra._

_Lee miro a todos lados, para estar seguro de que se había ido. Relajo su postura, se coloco de pie y se tranquilizo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Volteo a ver a mei ling, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, semi inconsciente._

_-¡mei ling!- corrió hasta ella y la levanto en sus brazos (estilo novia), ella estaba bastante débil._

_-bájame... puedo caminar- susurro mei ling._

_-no jodas... te llevare a un lugar seguro- contesto lee, pero serio y con una mirada fría, mientras caminaba, alejándose de la casa._

_-no... mis padres... no puedo dejarlos- decía entre sollozos. Intentaba, débilmente, soltarse del agarre de lee, pero el era mas fuerte._

_-mei ling...- lee detuvo su marcha y la miro a los ojos, no quería ser insensible, pero si permitía que ella se quedara, shan podría volver -... ellos ya no están, no puede hacer nada y si te quedas aquí, el chacal volverá- dijo, reanudando su marcha._

_-los amo... mamá, papá- susurro, en medio de sollozos ahogados, antes de caer inconsciente._

_Lee se limito a seguir caminando, odiaba verla tan triste, ver que esa chispa alegre en sus ojos se extinguía, pero no quedaba otra, ya no. _

_Cuando mei ling despertó, se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, en una cama amplia. Lentamente se reincorporo en la cama, para darse cuenta que ya no estaba con ese incomodo kimono, sino con una ancha y suelta remera, que le llegaba hasta unos dedos antes de la rodilla. Algo confundida aun, se levanto de la cama y camino por la habitación unos segundos hasta que la reconoció, era de lee, el vivía solo desde los quince, cuando sus padre habían muerto, y tenia dieciocho. "¡Lee!... ¿donde esta?... mierda, no recuerdo nada, solo..."unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al recordar a sus padres muertos._

_-veo que al fin despiertas- una voz masculina desde la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Lee entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con comida._

_Mei ling volteo a verlo, intento esbozar una calida sonrisa, pero el dolor de sus ojos solo la hacia ver mas triste. Lee la miro comprensivo, dejo la bandeja en una mesita y se acerco a ella, sin decirle nada la estrecho en sus brazos, para reconfortarla._

_-ya... ya paso- lee le acariciaba la espalda, mientras ella lloraba todo lo que había reprimido sobre su pecho._

_-no... ellos... no están... ya no están... se fueron, lee... y no volverán... no pude despedirme, no pude decirle cuanto los amo- mei ling lloraba sin consuelo alguno._

_Lee la ayudo a sentarse en la cama, para que se tranquilizara un poco, pues, tenia un tic nervioso en la pierna, su cola serpenteaba nerviosa en el aire y su llanto le impedía respirar bien._

_-ya cálmate... llorando solo te enfermaras...- lee se sentó junto a ella y le seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano._

_-no puedo, lee... ¿quien era ese? ¿porque mato a todos y no a nosotros?- preguntaba angustiada mei ling._

_-cálmate... come algo y cuando estés tranquila te responderé todas las preguntas que quieras- dijo lee, mientras le alcanzaba la bandeja con el almuerzo._

_Mei ling acepto el "trato", se tranquilizo, comió y lee le contó sobre la profecía, los antiguos portadores y hasta que punto el estaba involucrado. _

_Los días pasaban lentos, pues mei ling estaba deprimida, había decidido que se quedaría en la casa de lee. A los pocos días lee acepto acompañarla hasta el lugar donde habían muertos sus padres, pero misteriosamente, todo había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno, eso solo la deprimió mas. Lee trataba de animarla, no pretendía que riera como antes o que hiciera que nada había pasado, pero al menos que se alimentara bien y pueda hablar diez minutos sin romper a llorar. _

_Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas mese y así sucesivamente. Mei ling aun recordaba con angustia aquella noche, pero la depresión se había ido, se alimentaba bien y pocas veces lloraba. Cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho, acepto compartir las misma cama con lee y dormir juntos, pues para ambos estaba claro que no se casarían, a ninguno le agradaba el matrimonio._

_Ya tenia veinte años, esa mañana empezó como cualquier otra, sin contar con que desde hace unas semanas, acaparaba el baño apenas se despertaba para vomitar o tenía algunos mareos. Con la curiosidad a punto de matarla, apenas comprobó que su regla no había aparecido (no pregunten, solo lean XD), se encerró en el baño, con un piquetito que había comprado en una tienda hacia unos días, antes que lee despertara._

_-¡hey!... tengo que entrar... no inventes... treinta minutos es mucho hasta para ti- se quejaba lee, desde el exterior con la voz adormilada._

_Mei ling no respondió, estaba en shock de la felicidad y tenia una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Sus sospechas eran ciertas y no podía estar más feliz por eso..._

_-mei ling... juro que nunca mas te llamare indefensa, débil, ternurita o cualquier adjetivo que te moleste... pero por favor sal de una vez- suplicaba lee._

_Como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una mei ling, en ropa interior, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una lagrimas en sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo especial._

_-¡lee!- exclamo mei ling y sin darle tiempo a contestar, se tiro sobre el, cayendo ambos al suelo -...te amo, te amo, te amo... tigre tonto, te amo- repetía una y otra vez, mientras le llenaba la cara de besos._

_Lee quedo en shock, hacia tiempo que no la veía tan feliz y... ¿te amo?... si tenia que insistirle para que dijera un "te quiero". Definitivamente, lo estaba asustando... "¿acaso planea matarme?"Pensó._

_-¡lo sabia!... ¿me mataras verdad?- pregunto lee, quien seguía de espaldas en el suelo. Mei ling rió burlona, se apoyaba en sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de lee, para no aplastar su panza._

_-no... Tonto...- respondió la felina -si hoy te amo mas que nunca-lista, había confundido a lee._

_-espera... - lee la aparto con delicadeza, y se reincorpora, ayudándola pararse también -... desde el principio porque ya me perdí- dijo._

_-lee... tengo un atraso- contesto primero, sonriendo misteriosa, para que el solo sacara conclusiones._

_-¿eh?- lee la miro con cara de ¿WTF? -... ¿que es eso?- pregunto confundido. _

_Mei ling negó con la cabeza y se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, lee nunca cambiaria. Decidida a que seria el quien lo diría, le mostró el test de embarazo._

_-¿y esto?- pregunto el tigre, aun sin entender -¿por que no eres directa, mei ling?- pregunto algo frustrado._

_-mierda, que serás lento... ¡estoy embarazada lee!- exclamo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero..._

_Lee cayo desmayado al suelo. Mei ling arqueo una ceja incrédula. Unos minutos después, la felina lo despertó a fuerza de cachetadas. Lee abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporo un poco, aun en shock por la noticia._

_-voy a ser padre... - susurro lee, con la mirada perdida._

_-si... estoy embarazada lee, voy a tener un bebe, la cigüeña traerá un bebe ¿entiendes o que?- se burlo mei ling._

_Lee no contesto, con una sonrisa boba, se puso de pie y miro a mei ling con la ilusión plasmada en su rostro. Cuando la felina, también estuvo de pie, coloco sus manos en su cintura y la hizo girar en el aire. Mei ling rió alegre con sus manos en los hombros de lee._

_-¡vamos a ser padre!... ¡SEREMOS PADRES!- exclamo alegre lee, mientras la volvía a dejar en el suelo._

_Mei ling sonrió, no tubo tiempo de contestar, pues lee la callo con un apasionado beso y el resto... es para mayores de treinta (XD)._

_Los meses pasaban rápidos, mei ling estaba cada vez más gorda, bipolar y glotona. Tenía muchos antojos y sus cambios de humor eran muy complicados, pero a pesar de eso, y los veinte kilitos de más, lee la seguía viendo adorable. El tigre, por su parte, estaba echo un baboso por la panza, no pasaba hora sin que la este acariciando, hablando o besando, se veía adorable._

_Pasaron ocho meses, todo era felicidad para ambos, iban a tener una nena. Esa noche, al igual que todas, estaban en el cuarto que habían arreglado para la bebe, mei ling se sentaba en la mecedora y lee se sentaba frente a ella, en el suelo, con sus manos sobre la prominente barriga de ella, sintiendo las pataditas o los latidos del corazón de la bebe. Mei ling le quería poner kioko o su, pero lee quería que se llamara tigresa._

_Unos ruidos fuera de la habitación, alertaron a los dos, lee salio a ver quien andaba, mientras que mei ling se quedo en la habitación, con un mal presentimiento. A los locos segundos, lee entro a la habitación con una cara de horror, ella intento preguntar algo, pero el le dijo que se escondiera, shan los había encontrado... lee ayudo a mei ling a esconderse en el armario y se fue, no sin antes decirle a ambas que las amaba. _

_Con el corazón encogido de la angustia y los nervios a flor de pie, se quedo callada en el armario, observando como lee y shan peleaban afuera, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar. _

_Unos minutos después, las lagrimas fallero una a una por su mejilla, el corazón se le partió a la mitad y el aire le pareció insuficiente, shan había atravesado a lee en el estomago con una daga, matándolo. Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos y lloro en silencio, pero... las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe, y ella levanto la mirada, horrorizada al ver ahí a shan, que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-hola... bella, mei ling- dijo el chacal, relamiéndose los labios._

_Mei ling ahoga un grito e intento escalar, pero shan la tomo de cuello y la arrojo a unos metros de distancia. Mei ling solamente se aseguro de proteger a su bebe del golpe._

_-¿que... que quieres?- pregunto, en un débil susurro, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y las lagrimas bañando su rostro. Estaba sentada en el piso, pues el golpe mas el peso del vientre no le permitían pararse, aun._

_-solo es una visita... mmm...- shan la miro de arriba a abajo, prestando especial atención a su panza -...veo que no eres tan santita como creí- se burlo._

_El chacal se arrodillo e intento poner una mano sobre vientre de ella, pero mei ling gruño y le mordió la mano, ya que no le podía pegar, por la falta de movilidad. El chacal se aparto, con un aullido de dolor._

_-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!- la mirada de mei ling era fría e intimidante._

_-maldita gata...- shan le pego una bofetada tan fuerte, que la volvió a tirar al suelo. _

_-desgraciado, maldito hijo de tu madre- mascullo mei ling, tenia un hilo de sangre en su boca y unas lágrimas por el dolor._

_-mejor te dejo... que disfrutes a tu noviecito- se burlo, antes de desaparecer. _

_Mei ling quedo en shock unos segundos, pero en cuanto reacciono, se levanto como pudo y camino hacia lee. Se arrodillo a la par de el y tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos, estaba frió y por mas intento de hacerlo reaccionar... el estaba muerto._

_-lee... lee, no me dejes por favor, por favor despierta...- mei ling lloraba sobre el cuerpo de lee-... por favor... por favor... te lo suplico- susurraba entre sollozos._

_Las lagrimas caían a mares por sus majillas, su corazón estaba roto, hasta la bebe parecía sufrir la muerte de su padre, pues había dejado de patear tan activamente como hacia unos minutos. Se había quedado sola, ese chacal... había matado a sus padres, ahora le había quitado al amor de su vida y con ello, también había matado un pedacito de su corazón y extinguido parte de su alma. _

_Como pudo, sepulto el cuerpo de lee. Ahora vivía sola, ese último mes de embarazo fue el más tormentoso. Tenia pesadillas, lloraba casi todo el dia, no podía comer bien y si comía, le daban nauseas. Lo único que tenia sentido para ella, lo único que la hacia sentir viva, era ese pequeño corazón latiendo dentro de su vientre. Ya ni sonreía, su mirada era vacía y fría, lo único que le reconfortaba era hablarle a "tigresa" como había decidido llamar a la bebe._

_-hola tigresa...- decía, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Era de noche y estaba sentada en su cama, con sus manos sobre su vientre -...perdona si te hago sufrir, perdóname, no lo puedo evitar... extraño a tu padre, yo lo amaba, al igual que a ti...- como si la escuchara, la bebe dio unas suaves pataditas -...justamente eso, mi pequeña luz, tus pataditas y los latidos de tu corazón, es todo lo que tengo para seguir adelante, tu padre se llevo una parte de mi corazón, pero la otra parte te pertenece a ti...- mei ling no pudo mas y rompió a llorar, mientras abrazaba su vientre._

_De repente, abrió los ojos de golpe y esbozo una mueca de dolor, unas agudas contracciones se extendían por su vientre... era el momento. No sabia que hacer, estaba sola y asustada, no tenia ni idea de a quien recurrir. Otra contracción, esta vez más fuerte... no podía dar a luz sola, aunque... a poca distancia, vivía una vieja cabra, ella era doctora y podía ayudarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo un abrigo y salio de la casa, camino lo más rápido que pudo, deteniéndose a respirar de vez en cuando, hasta llegar a la casa de la cabra. Al llegar, golpea la puerta con desesperación, el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una cabra de avanzada edad._

_-mi niña, que...- la cabra se detuvo al ver el estado de la tigresa -...¡oh!... pasa, hay que atenderte- dijo, preocupada._

_-gracias…- susurro mei ling, respirando agitada y con la frente sudada._

_La cabra tomo a mei ling del brazo y la ayudo a caminar hasta recostarla en una cama. Preparo unas toallas y agua caliente. Mientras que mei ling solo hacia sus mas grandes esfuerzos y se mordía la lengua para no gritar. Los dolores eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidos, sumándoles el dolor que sentía en el corazón, por sentirse sola… solo la idea de que en poco tiempo tendrá a su hija en brazos, la animaba a seguir adelante._

_-escucha, mi niña…- la cabra le pasaba un paño frió por la frente, esperando que llegue el momento adecuado para dar a luz -…tienes que respirar hondo, en minutos yo te diré cuando tienes que pujar y trata de no gritar, porque te cansaras mas rápido- le aconsejo, como si fuera su madre._

_-¿ya ah ayudado en partos antes?- pregunto mei ling en un susurro._

_-¿Qué si eh ayudado?... mi niña, yo eh recibido a la mitad de los niños de este pueblo- bromeo la cabra, para alivianar la tensión en el aire._

_Mei ling sonrió débilmente, de alguna manera esas palabras la calmaban un poco. Un minuto después, escucho la voz de la cabra decirle "puja". Mei ling solo asintió, aferro sus manos a los costados de la cama y pujo. El dolor era insoportable, solo quería que la bebe naciera y terminar esa ternura._

_-vas muy bien... vamos mami, puja que pronto conocerás a tu bebe- la animaba la cabra, con una calida sonrisa._

_Mei ling cerro con fuerza los ojos y pujo con fuerza... "te amo lee... pronto conoceré a nuestra hija... te amo, te extraño"... pensaba, con lagrimas en los ojos._

"_yo también te amo"una voz masculina resonó en si cabeza, era lee._

_Mei ling abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa ¿se estaba volviendo loca?... no, no estaba loca. A un lado de la cama, estaba la figura de lee, pero de una manera algo borrosa y traslucida, era su alma. El tigre le sonrió, con esa sonrisa de niño travieso que sola tener y la miro con ternura. Se acerco a ella y coloco una mano sobre la de ella y le beso la frente. Mei ling apenas sintió ese suave contacto en su mano, que hace mucho no sentía, se aferro a la mano del alma de lee._

_-ya falta poco... no pares- la seguía animando la cabra, ajena a la presencia sobrenatural._

"_yo también te amo... las amo"dijo lee, apretando la mano de mei ling._

_La felina no lo podía creer, tenia que ser una ilusión, pero... ese contacto se sentía tan real, pero algo frió... "¿como puedes estar aquí?... tu estas..."pensaba, confundida, pero feliz de verlo._

"_si, mei ling... pero vine, solo por ahora... quiero conocer a mi hija"respondió lee, mirándola con el cariño que tanto extrañaba._

"_te extraño... te extrañamos"respondió, mentalmente mei ling, mientras seguía pujando y las lagrimas caían por sus ojos._

"_lo se... yo también... pero, vine a acompañarte, a conocer a nuestra hija"contesto el tigre "vamos... que ya pronto nacerá nuestra hija" la animo._

_A pesar del dolor, mei ling sonrió por primera vez desde que murió lee. Mas segura de si, se aferro a la mano de lee y pujo por ultima vez. Los ensordecedores llantos de una bebe resonaron por el lugar, todo había terminado. Mei ling, se relajo en la cama, sintiendo las caricias de lee en su cabeza... eran tan reales._

_-felicidades... es una niña- anuncio la cabra, que permanecía ignorante a la presencia del alma de lee._

_La cabra envolvió a la bebe en una manta y se la entrego a mei ling, quien sonriente y cansada, la acuno en sus brazos, tratando de que dejara de llorar. La cabra salia de la habitación, dejando a la reciente madre, con su hija._

_-es hermosa...- susurro, en medio del llanto, mei ling._

"_gracias... gracias por traer a esta criatura al mundo" le susurro el alma de lee, quien acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la bebe, logrando que dejara de llorar._

_-nuestra hija...- susurro mei ling, en ese momento, la pequeña abrió los ojos, revelando un par de hermosos ojos carmín, como los de su padre -...tiene tus ojos- susurro._

"_si..." la voz de lee se escuchaba triste "...mei ling, me tengo que ir" anuncio, triste._

_-¿que?... no, lee... no te vallas por favor- mei ling se aferro a su mano, en un intento de retenerlo._

"_escucha, mi amor..."lee se sentó en la cama y abrazo a ambas "...te amo, te extraño y daría lo que fuera para poder quedarme contigo… pero llego mi hora, solo te pido que me sonrías una ultima vez… "le susurro al oído._

_-no digas eso…te necesito... no puedo vivir sin ti... te amo, lee- susurro mei ling, con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos._

"_te amo... pero es hora de irme... el camino es solo tuyo, tuyo y de tigresa... yo siempre las estaré cuidando" lee se separo de ellas y beso a tigresa en la frente._

_-no te vallas... no otra vez- suplico mei ling, con lagrimas en sus ojos._

"_adiós, prometo que nos volveremos a ver... te amo, las amo... no me llores, sonríe, se feliz y vive... que tigresa te nenecita… a ver… sonríeme una ultima vez… quiero que ese sea mi ultimo recuerdo"pidió lee. Mei ling no respondió, aun con lagrimas y una mirada triste, le sonrió calidamente._

_Lee la beso en los labios, fue el beso mas real que mei ling pudo haber recibido, y desapareció en medio del beso, dejando, de nuevo, a mei ling con tigresa, pero si abandonarlas. Siempre las cuidaría, porque algún dia las volvería a ver, eso no era un "adiós", era un "hasta luego"._

_-hasta luego... mi amor- susurro mei ling, mirando a la bebe que dormía en sus brazos._

_Mei ling volvió a su casa tres días después, pues la cabra no la había dejado volver hasta que no se recupero del todo y hubo aprendido como cuidar bien de tigresa._

_Los meses pasaban rápido, ahora todos los días mei ling se deportaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo primero que hacia era ir a ver a tigresa en su habitación, aunque aun guardaba un poco de angustia en su corazón. La pequeña tigresa crecía día a día, para sorpresa de su madre, había desarrollado una gran fuerza, pero lo mas preocupante llego una noche lluviosa, cuando tigresa tenia cinco meses..._

_Mei ling estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas (posición de loto), sobre la cama y tenia a tigresa sentada delante de ella. La pequeña, reía animadamente y aplaudía, al ver las viejas pinturas que su madre le mostraba._

_-ese es tu padre... su nombre es lee- tigresa solo reía al escuchar a su madre, pero..._

_De la nada, la pequeña empezó a llorar desconsolada. Mei ling se asusto por lo repentino del llanto, la tomo en brazos y se paro, para pasearla por la habitación, pero tigresa no se callaba._

_-¿que pasa?... - preguntaba una y otra vez mei ling._

_La pequeña tigresa lloraba cada vez mas fuerte y mei ling se empezó a asustar, pues nunca la escucho así. De repente... las flores que había en un florero, se marchitaron y algunas cosas se rompieron. Mei ling, asustada, miro a tigresa, quien se dejo de llorar y abrió los ojos, estos ya no eran color carmín, si no blancos y tenían un pequeño brillo._

_-¿tigresa?- pregunto mei ling. La pequeña solo rió y sus ojitos volvieron a la normalidad._

_Mei ling se dejo caer sentada en la cama, en shock y aun con la pequeña en brazos... ¿acaso no podía vivir sin problemas?... eso, según lee, eran señales de poder del yin. Lee se lo había advertido, que ella podía tener ese poder, pero mei ling quería pensar que eso no era verdad._

_No le quedaba otra que ocultar los poderes de la niña, pero nada queda en secreto por mucho tiempo. Esa noche estaba sentada en la mecedora con tigresa en brazos, la pequeña pronto cumpliría un año. Cuando un ruido fuera de la habitación llamo su atención, solamente alcanzo a estrechar a la niña en brazos, tenia el mismo presentimiento que aquella noche. _

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chacal de macabra mirada, desgraciadamente conocido... era shan._

_Shan le reclamaba que le entregara a la bebe, el ya sabia de su poder, pero mei ling defendió a su hija con uñas y dientes. No iba a permitir que ese chacal le volviera a arrebatar a un ser querido, no otra vez, ella era lo único que tenia._

_Con su hija en brazos, pelead todo lo que pudo, pero se empezaba a cansar y tenia algunas heridas que la debilitaban. Al ver que no podía seguir, hizo un trato con el chacal. Prácticamente le vendió su alma al diablo, para mantener a salvo a su hija. El chacal se fue, dejándola sola y herida. Tenia que apartar a su hija de ella, y tenia que hacerlo esa noche._

_Después de preparar unas ropitas de bebe en una mochilita y una carta para que su hija la leyera cuando creciera, se sentó en la mecedora con la bebe en brazos._

_Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la voz entrecortada por el llanto, le canto para que se durmiera…_

_Con tu pequeña luz…_

_Que de tus ojos escapan…_

_Que alumbra mi vida…_

_Y mis pesares atrapan…_

_Mírame… que aquí estoy…_

_Que de tu lado... no me voy…_

_No llores mas… no tienes porque…_

_Que a tu lado... me quedare…_

_Serás fuerte… lo se…_

_Pero todavía eres frágil como todo bebe…_

_Mírame… que aquí estoy…_

_Que de tu lado no me voy…_

_Me quedare… pero solo duerme…_

_Que siempre volverás a verme…_

_Termino de cantar… Cuando la bebe su hubo dormido, la envolvió en una manta y salio de la casa. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, iba a abandonar a su hija para protegerla._

_Esa noche dejo a tigresa en el orfanato de bao gu y ella se marcho, dejando lo que quedaba de su alma y corazón con su hija._

_Todos los años siguientes se la paso "sirviendo" a shan, recibiendo maltratos, golpes, insultos e incluso varias veces la obligo a acostarse con el, pero no se podía negar, pues si no lo hacia, el chacal iba a ir y matar a su hija. Su mirada perdió brillo, ya no tenía vida y el dolor siempre estaba presente en su corazón. Todas las noches, cuando el chacal dormía, ella se escapaba y se iba a ver a su hija. Siempre llegaba al orfanato y la encontraba de la misma manera, dormida, arropada con las mantas y el seño fruncido, como si algo la inquietase. Mei ling llegaba, la arropaba bien y le daba un beso en la frente, lo que lograba relajar el seño de la bebe._

_-duerme pequeña… descansa… prometo que algún dia te volveré a ver…-Susurraba, antes de marcharse y dejarla otra vez. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Mei ling termino de contar su historia, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Aun no podía evitar llorar, cuando recordaba su pasado, llorar de angustia, impotencia, bronca y un montón de sentimientos, los cuales se mezclaban solo para formar el odio, en su más puro estado, odio dirigido hacia chacal.

Tigresa, por su parte, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control alguno, nunca había sentido tanta angustia, aun recordaba esas noches en el orfanato, donde ella solía despertarse con una calida sensación, se despertaba por creer haber sentido la presencia de alguien, pero al encontrarse sola, se repetía una y otra vez que solo era un sueño…

-bueno… esa es la verdad de las cosas… no te pido que me creas, ni que me tengas lastima… solo quería que la supieras- dijo mei ling, sin emoción en su voz, pero en su mirada se notaba el dolor que sentía.

Mei ling se coloco de pie y sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta, para salir. Ya había dicho lo que tenia que decir, no había nada mas… si tigresa la perdonaba, le dirigía la palabra o la miraba aunque sea, ya era decisión de ella, pero… la voz de tigresa la detuvo a unos pasos de la salida…

-espera, no te vallas, no otra vez… mamá...

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí, el cap… ¿Qué pasara?... ¿Qué le dirá tigresa a mei ling?... ¿franco?**

**Franco:… no lo puedo creer… snif… snif… maltido shan, me hizo llorar la historia de mei ling…**

**Yo:… eres un maricon… bueno, dejen review y… comentan que les parecio…**


	20. La descendencia del Yang

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¿Qué tal todos?... aquí de burla con el cap numero 20… jejeje… 20 capitulos… aun no lo puedo creer XD y todavía falta….**

**Franco:… que vueltera, yo digo que los aburrirás…**

**Yo:… nah, tu te aburrirás si quieres, pero cada cap tendrá lo suyo, sea cómico o triste.**

**Franco:… si tu lo dices… aunque… me gusta este cap, es…**

**Yo: ¡CALLA!... dejemos leer a los demás….**

**Franco:… kung fu panda no nos pertenece y… ya me aburrí de decir esto XD**

**Capitulo_20**

-espera, no te vallas, no otra vez… mamá...- dijo tigresa con la voz entrecortada.

Mei ling paro en seco... ¿acaso había oído mal?... con el corazón a mil y los ojos vidriosos, volteo a ver a tigresa. La felina estaba parada a unos pasos delante de ella, con las lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas y una tierna y tímida sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, mei ling acorto la distancia y la tomo por los hombros...

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto en un susurro, con la voz algo ahogada.

-te extrañe mucho, mamá...- contesto tigresa, en un tímido susurro.

Mei ling esbozo una alegre y calido sonrisa, para luego estrechar a tigresa entre sus brazos. Tigresa devolvió el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de mei ling, mientras que ella le acariciaba maternalmente la espalda. Madre e hija se dejaron caer en el suelo de rodillas, aun sin romper el abrazo, ambas riendo entre algunos sollozos de la felicidad. Para tigresa, era sentir ese cariño que tanto había anhelado, un cariño que siempre estuvo segura que le faltaba, era la misma sensación que tenia entre sueños en esas oscuras noches en el orfanato, donde después de despertarse trataba de convencerse que había sido solo un sueño. Mei ling, por su parte… lo que siempre soñó, desde aquella horrenda noche, se le hacia realidad, por fin, luego de mas de veinte años, tenia a tigresa entre sus brazos, como si fuera de nuevo una niña.

-no sabes… cuanto espere este momento- dijo mei ling, con la voz entre cortada por el llanto y algunas risas de felicidad.

-siempre supe que eras tu… cuando era pequeña, siempre me despertaba en la noche, con la sensación de que había alguien… pero siempre trataba de convencerme de que era solo un sueño- explico tigresa, que al igual que mei ling reía y lloraba como Maria magdalena.

-siempre me dolía dejarte ahí… pero temía por ti, yo lo había perdido todo, no quería perderte a ti...

Mei ling se separo un poco del abrazo y cariñosamente acuno su cabeza entre sus manos, mirándola, apreciándola, cada rasgo, que tanto se parecía a su padre, que tanto a ella... mei ling acaricio la mejilla de tigresa, quien solo cerro los ojos, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-pero ya nada nos separara, yo me encargare de eso- prometió tigresa, volviendo a abrazar a su madre.

-no pequeña... ese es mi trabajo, es mi tarea encargarme de ambas- contesto mei ling, con un tono serio, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de tigresa.

-ya no soy una niña...- dijo algo burlona tigresa -...ya no estas sola, mamá, yo también puedo cuidarnos- contesto tigresa, mirando a mei ling a los ojos.

-mi pequeña cachorra, para mi siempre serás una niña... aun lloro los momentos de tu infancia que me perdí- dijo mei ling, esos ojos negros, que siempre eran vacíos, adquirieron un tierno brillo.

-pero eso es pasado, ya quedo atrás...- tigresa le sonrió calidamente.

-_Con tu pequeña luz… Que de tus ojos escapan… Que alumbra mi vida…Y mis pesares atrapan…__- c__anto mei ling, con una dulce y tierna voz._

_-__Mírame… que aquí estoy…_ _Que de tu lado... no me voy… No llores mas… no tienes porque…_ _Que a tu lado... me quedare…__- le siguió tigresa, con una voz parecida y una tierna sonrisa._

_-__Serás fuerte… lo se…_ _Pero todavía eres frágil como todo bebe…_ _Mírame… que aquí estoy…_ _Que de tu lado no me voy…__- mei ling estrecho, protectoramente a tigresa en sus brazos._

_-__Me quedare… pero solo duerme…_ _Que siempre volverás a verme…__- terminaron la canción juntas, al unísono._

**EN UN MUNDO ESPIRITUAL...**

Un par de ojos carmín miraban la escena madre e hija con pequeñas lagrimas y una calida sonrisa, estaba feliz por ellas, pero tenia un vació en su corazón, pues nunca pudo conocer a tigresa...

-¿por que lloras?... ¿alégrate por ellas?- dijo una dulce voz femenina, era la coneja yin.

-estoy feliz... pero, me gustaría poder verlas, aunque sea un segundo- dijo con melancolía el ser de ojos carmín.

-y las veras...

La coneja del yin esbozo una misteriosa sonrisa, para luego desaparecer, dejando a ese par de ojos carmín con la duda plantado en ellos...

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE... EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES...**

Mono, mantis y grulla escuchaban el relato de hikari con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos, mientras que po y víbora, estaban apunto de dormirse por el aburrimiento y shifu, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, miraba con atención a la panda rojo, vieja o joven, para el se veía hermosa. En cada movimiento, en cada palabra, en cada acción de ella, solo veía a una niña inocente… bueno, a veces…

-no te creo...- dijo mono, burlón cruzados de brazos.

-eso... no pareces una semidiosa- dijo desafiante grulla.

-pruébalo...- dijo mantis, desde el hombro de mono. Lo único que querían los tres era ver algo volando o algún hecho sobrenatural.

-chicos... no creo que...- víbora intento intervenir, algo preocupada por la integridad física de sus amigos, pero hikari extendió una mano en señal de que callaran.

-¿quieren pruebas?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual, según shifu y víbora, no anunciaba nada lindo.

-si- contestaron al unísono mono, mantis y grulla mientras asentían con su cabeza.

-bien...

Hikari sonrió macabramente, se paro derecha con sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, (una en forma de puño apoyada en la palma de la otra) y cerro los ojos, respirando calmadamente. Los chicos solo la veían aburridos y burlones, ¿acaso debían esperar algo?...

Después de unos segundos, hikari abrió los ojos, pero... para sorpresa de todos, estos estaban completamente blancos. La panda rojo estiro una mano en dirección de los chicos murmuro unas palabras que nadie alcanzo a oír, seguidamente, alrededor de los chicos, el suelo se desborono y hundió, en su lugar se formo un aro de llamas, dejándolos en una especie de plataforma sin salida alguna y rodeados de fuego.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH- gritaron como niñas los tres, mientras se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hikari solo rió burlona, la diversión recién empezaba... ante la mirada incrédula de po, víbora y shifu, mas los gritos y sollozos de mono, mantis y grulla, hikari extendió su otra mano hacia las armas del lugar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los sables, espadas, lanzas y cualquier arma filosa, pendían sobre la cabeza de los tres chicos, como si estuvieran colgadas de un hilo.

-¡hikari, ya basta!- ordeno shifu, molesto por la "broma" de la chica.

-¿tu también?- pregunto burlona, para luego, con un chasquido de dedos mandar a shifu dentro del circulo con mono, mantis y grulla.

-¡HIKARI!... ¡YA SACAME DE AQUI!- grito shifu, empezando a dudar de la cordura de ella.

-creo... que fue suficiente- dijo víbora, algo preocupada.

-si... los puedes lastimar- le siguió po, pero mas divertido.

-tranquilos... no los lastimare- los calmo hikari, pero sin quitar la maliciosa sonrisa.

-esta... bien...- contestaron al unísono y algo dudosos po y víbora.

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

Mei lin y tigresa seguían abrazadas la una a la otra, no hablaban, solo disfrutaban ese calido momento madre e hija. Aunque no quería, mei ling rompió el abrazo, tenían que volver al salón de los héroes, para el "entrenamiento" especial de hikari.´

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo extrañada tigresa.

-nada, hija… es que, hikari nos esta esperando para no se que cosa- contesto mei ling, con un toque de fastidio.

-jajaja… ¿tu confías en la cordura de hikari?- pregunto, algo burlona tigresa.

-no…- mei ling negó con la cabeza, mientras reía –pero también se que los chicos, solos con la semidiosa, no están seguros…

Ambas rieron por el comentario, mientras se dirigían al salón de los héroes. En el camino iban hablando de diversas cosa, gustos de cada una, algunas anécdotas, algunas cosas de interés general, pero cuando llegaron… mei ling tubo que contener la risa, al ver a mono, mantis, grulla y shifu abrazados y gritando, rodeados sin salida por un circulo de fuego y con espadas pendiendo sobre su cabeza, mientras que hikari conversaba sin preocupación alguna con po y víbora, era obvio que ella manejaba todo el "fenómeno", pero tigresa…

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?!- rugió tigresa, completamente alarmada.

Sin importarle las espadas o el fuego, tigresa corrió en cuatro patas y se lanzo contra los chicos, atravesando el fuego. En menos de una fracción de segundo, tigresa tomo a los chicos en sus brazos y los saco de ahí, justo milésimas de segundos antes de que las espadas le cayeran enzima, ya que con el rugido de tigresa, hikari se había desconcentrado y la había dejado caer.

-¿están bien?- pregunto tigresa, cuando hubo dejado a los chicos y a su padre en un aparte segura.

No contestaron, mantis callo desmallado, mano y shifu estaban en shock, mientras que grulla tenía su pico en un perfecto ángulo de 90º.

-ya… no te alteres, no era nada- dijo hikari, restándole importancia.

-¿no era nada?... ¿QUE NO ERA NADA?...- grito, eufórica tigresa, mientras a zancadas se acercaba a hikari, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe.

-emmm… tigresa, cálmate- trato de tranquilizarla po, caminando hacia ella y colocando sus manos en su hombro.

-tu no te metas… panda- contesto tigresa, que emitía leves gruñidos hacia la panda rojo.

-oye… y tu no me llames panda, gata- contesto po, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-¿Qué me dijiste?- la mirada acecina de tigresa cambio de dirección, de hikari, pasó a po, quien solo la miro asustado y negando energéticamente -…eso creí

-chicos, ya basta, dentro de unos minutos pelearan todo lo que quieran…- víbora se interpuso entre los tres -…alguien que despierte a mono, mantis, grulla y shifu… yo ya vuelvo- dijo la serpiente, saliendo del salón, pero se detuvo en la puerta y volteo -…grulla ¿me acompañas?- pregunto. El ave solo asintió y la siguió.

-¿pelear?- dijeron al unísono y confundidos tigresa y po.

-queridos amigos… hoy empieza su entrenamiento- anuncio hikari, con una ancha sonrisa.

Po y tigresa la vieron con cara de "no entendemos ni mierda", la panda rojo estaba por explicarse, pero shifu, que ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos, alzo una mano para que callara y claro esta… no fue obedecido.

-tienen que aprender a controlar su yin y yang…- dijo hikari, pero en un tono mas serio.

-¿aprender a controlar?... ¿no era algo natural?- pregunto tigresa, con una ceja arqueada.

-tigresa…- la que hablo esta vez fue mei ling -…natural es su poder, pero como a todo, hay que aprenderlo a controlar… creo que ya sabes las consecuencias de usarlo sin control…

Mei ling miro a tigresa con una ceja arqueada, recordándole lo del día anterior. Tigresa solo bajo las orejas y agacho la cabeza, algo apenada, pero la calida sonrisa de su madre la reconforto un poco.

-un momento…- dijo po -…tigresa ya sabe el origen de sus poderes… pero yo no- comento, algo triste.

-cierto… - reacciono mono, quien al igual que mantis y shifu, ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿alguien puede explicar eso?- pidió mantis, desde el hombro de mono.

-veras, po…- shifu se acerco a el, hablando con voz calmada -…mei ling es madre de tigresa, por lo que pudo explicarle su… "origen", por así decirlo, pero no tenemos nadie que nos explique el tuyo- explico el panda rojo, con una mirada comprensiva.

-pero… ya no quedan mas pandas…- razono po, algo desanimado. Tigresa solo le dio un leve apretón en la mano y una tierna sonrisa, para animarlo.

-en realidad…- dijeron al unísono mei ling y hikari, con una sonrisa nerviosa, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¿lord shen no los había matado a todos?- pregunto shifu, algo curioso.

-pasando las altas montañas… a semanas de aquí, queda… un pequeño pueblo, pero prospero- explico hikari, con un tono serio.

Po quedo en una especie de trance… tenia posibilidades de encontrar algún familiar biológico de el -tengo que ir…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?... no, no puedes ir, panda… yo se el porque de tus poderes, no es necesario- lo detuvo hikari, no podía permitir que po emprenda ese viaje, no por ahora, debía entrenar, pues la batalla final se acercaba.

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PALACIO… CON VÍBORA…**

La serpiente reptaba por unos viejos pasillos del palacio, seguida por grulla, quien no decía palabra alguna, se le hacia familiar ese pasillo. Siguieron su recorrido, hasta llegar a una parte sin rastro de luz, víbora solo tomo una antorcha y la encendió, sorprendiendo a grulla.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto el ave.

-luego te lo explico…- respondió simplemente víbora, de manera cortante, lo que sorprendió a grulla.

El ave no contesto, después pediría explicaciones. Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una puerta de piedra, que tenia el símbolo del yin y el yang tallado. Víbora, con algo de esfuerzo, abrió la puerta y entro, pero grulla se quedo en su lugar, ya sabia porque se la hacia familiar, era el mismo pasillo que había recorrido con mono y mantis, aquella vez que le jugaron la broma a tigresa. (Si no se acuerdan… leer el cap 5)

-yo ya había estado aquí…

-lo se… pero ahora solo venimos a buscar algo- contesto víbora, con el mismo tono cortante.

-¿víbora que pasa?... ¿Por qué estas tan distante?- pregunto grulla, mientras entraban a la habitación.

Entraron y víbora dejo la antorcha a un lado, para luego bajar por la misma trampilla que había en el suelo por la que ellos habían entrado.

-grulla, te prometo te contare todo, pero ahora debo concentrarme- dijo la serpiente, confundiendo mas al ave.

Víbora avanzo por el oscuro túnel, pero con los ojos cerrados y tanteando el terreno. Grulla solo la seguía, sin entender nada, además… con la serpiente misteriosa, ese túnel se veía el doble de aterrador que la vez pasada. A mitad del túnel, víbora paro en seco y abrió los ojos, provocando que grulla la chocara y casi caiga encima de ella.

-¡grulla!- se quejo víbora, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-perdón, cariño- se disculpo el ave.

-no importa…- contesto víbora -¿recuerdas como desviar flechas?- pregunto, algo divertida.

-emm… si… ¿Qué tiene eso que…?- grulla abrió los ojos como platos -¿víbora que estas planeando?...

-cuando yo te diga ya… corres lo mas rápido que puedas… uno…

-víbora, espera…

-dos…

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¡ya!...

Víbora corrió como si la persiguiera el diablo, por el túnel. Gracias a la flexibilidad de su cuerpo, atravesó dicho túnel esquivando las flechas que eran lanzadas desde las paredes, pero grulla… el ave corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero por su tamaño, no tenía forma alguna de esquivar las flechas, por lo que solo le quedaba desviarla. Finalmente llegaron al otro extremo, víbora tenía una divertida sonrisa en su rostro, pero grulla tenia una mueca traumada.

-divertido… las instale cuando me entere que tu y los demás anduvieron husmeando- explico la serpiente restándole importancia.

-estas loca… estas loca… pudimos haber muerto…- murmuraba grulla, aun en shock.

-no… tu sabes desviarlas y yo las puedo esquivar… no hay riesgo alguno, bueno… tal vez para mono, si- contesto víbora.

Grulla no contesto… "_¿desde cuando esta tan loca?... creo que se le contagio lo de hikari"…_ ambos entraron por la puerta de madera con símbolos tallados, hacia la habitación con las armas y estantes con pergaminos. Sin decir nada, víbora se acerco a uno de los estantes y saco un pequeño baúl de allí y se lo paso a grulla.

-yo no puedo llevarlo, es muy pesado…- se excuso.

Grulla solo asintió y cargo el baúl, estaban a punto de salir, pero la voz de grulla detuvo a víbora a unos pasos de la puerta.

-espera… víbora, cuéntame que es lo que pasa, últimamente estas muy rara…

-pues…

**EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HEROES…**

Po solo la miro con una ceja alzada, ¿ella sabia algo sobre su pasado?... si era así… Hikari sonrió con esa sonrisa de niña pequeña y le hizo señas para que se acercara al estanque de lágrimas sagradas. Sin contestar nada, todos se acercaron al estanque y por orden de hikari, se sentaron alrededor. La panda rojo paso su brazo sobre el agua del estanque, al igual que cuando les contó la leyenda del yin y el yang, pero en vez de aparecer imágenes sueltas, del agua se elevaron tres figuras, era tres pandas, parecían una familia, aunque eran algo traslucidas, como si fueran fantasmas. Po quedo anonado, el panda se parecía a el, pero de mas edad y a la par, estaba para una panda, con un pequeño cachorro en brazos.

-ellos son…

-son tus padres, po- lo interrumpió hikari.

Los ojos jade de po se volvieron algo vidriosos, sin tomar conciencia de lo que hacia, se coloco de pie e intento tocar una de las figuras, pero estas se desvanecieron, volviéndose agua de nuevo.

-se mira y no se toca, panda- dijo algo burlona hikari -…pero…

La panda rojo volvió a mover el brazo, las mismas imágenes salieron de agua, pero… esta vez, se movían y sonreían. El pequeño cachorro salto de los brazos de su madre y riendo alegremente, corrió hacia tigresa. La felina sonrió tiernamente al cochorro, mientras que los demás la miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

-te veías lindo de pequeño… ¿Qué te paso? – se burlo tigresa, provocando las risas de los demás.

-muy graciosa…- contesto con sarcasmo po, pero riendo igualmente.

El cachorro se tiro de espalditas al suelo y miro a tigresa sonriente, mientras se tomaba de las patitas (igual que cuando el sr. Ping encontró a po). Todos miraban embobados al pequeño reír, pero de repente sus ojitos se volvieron vidriosos y se puso a llorar, alertando el instinto maternal de tigresa.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-solo quiere jugar…- contesto una sonriente hikari.

-pero… no puedo tocarlo, se desvanecerá- dijo tigresa, recordando lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos.

-claro que no… dale, tómalo en brazos- la animo hikari.

Algo dudosa y ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, tigresa tomo al pequeño "cachorro" en brazos, de manera muy maternal, como si fuera real. Este no pesaba nada, era como sostener aire, solo sabia que lo sostenía porque podía sentir su contacto en sus brazos. En el acto, el pequeño dejo de llorar, para volver a reír y aplaudir en brazos de tigresa.

-eras un niño muy caprichoso…- se burlo tigresa, mientras mecía al bebe, con una ceja arqueada.

-aaawwww… te ves como si fueras su madre- comento mono, con una sonrisa.

-jeje… creo… es muy tierno- comento tigresa, recibiendo miradas tiernas de parte de shifu, po, mei ling y miradas divertidas de mono, mantis y hikari.

-va… niños… solo son un problema- comento hikari, para sorpresa de todos.

Tigresa sonrió tiernamente y estrecho al cachorro en brazos, ignorando el comentario de hikari, quizás un hijo no seria tan mala idea… "_mmm… jejeje… se siente tan lindo, quizás, después de todo… no estaría mal tener un bebe con po..."…_ los pensamientos de tigresa fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso y desgarrados llanto. Todos fijaron su atención al bebe, que por mas que tigresa lo acunara de mil y un formas, no se callara. El cachorro dirigió sus triste ojitos hacia el estanque de lagrimas sagradas… el panda ya no estaba, solo estaba la madre, parecía muerta… sin previo aviso, el cachorro se soltó del abrazo de tigresa y corrió hacia su madre, desvaneciéndose juntos en el agua.

Tigresa quedo con una sensación de vació en sus brazos, como si necesitara sostener algo, pero prefirió ignorarla, al menos por ahora.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto po, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-bueno… ¿quieres oír tu historia o que?- pregunto hikari, burlona… "_tanta azúcar me estaba empalagando… ¿hijos?... nah, yo no puedo tenerlos y no me hago problema" _pensaba, con algo de amargura.

-esta bien…- contesto algo dudoso po.

-bien… todo empieza en…

-¡llegue!- víbora interrumpió a hikari, entrando por la puerta, seguida de grulla, quien venia con una cara seria.

-víbora… siéntate y no interrumpas- le reclamo mono, algo molesto, también quería escuchar la historia.

Víbora solo lo miro de manera fría, y se sentó en medio de mono y shifu. Grulla dejo a un lado el baúl que tenia en sus alas y se sentó a la par de víbora, aun con esa cara preocupada.

-bien… todo empieza hace trescientos años en el valle del bambú…. Donde nació la primera portadora del yin…

EN LA HISTORIA… (lo cuenta hikari)

_En el estanque de lagrimas sagradas… se puede ver una pequeña y humilde casa, con las paredes de piedra y el techo de paja… o de lo que sean que están echas las cosas…_, _de repente, la puerta se abre, dejando ver una pequeña cachorra de panda hembra, de no mas de un año de vida. La pequeña bajo las escaleritas de la puerta, y se sentó en la verde hierva del jardín, riendo alegremente, con un pequeño peluche en manos. _

_-mmm… ma… ma… mama…- balbuceo la pequeña, seguida de una risita._

_-oh… su primera palabra- dijo, una voz femenina._

_De adentro de la casa, salio una osa panda, hembra seguida de quien parecía su esposo. La osa se dirigió hacia su hija y la tomo en brazos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿mamá?... ¿y que hay de papá?- pregunto el oso, abrasando a su esposa e hija, mientras esta reía y pedía ir a los brazos de su padre._

_-no la presiones, kei… apenas dijo mamá- se burlo la osa panda._

_-que graciosa…- dijo con sarcasmo el oso -¿entramos, aiko?- pregunto, tomando a su hija en brazos, de manera poco… cuidadosa._

_-¡kei!... vas a voltear a ling- le reprendió aiko, con un golpe en el hombro. _

_La pareja de pandas, junto a su pequeña hija entraron a la casa para cenar, la cena transcurrió en silencio, como casi siempre y al terminar kei se dedico a lavar los platos, mientras que aiko, sentada en un sillón, hacia dormir a la bebe en brazos. Cuando termino de lavar los platos, kei se dirigía hacia donde estaba su esposa con la pequeña, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y las contemplo unos segundos, con una mirada tierna._

_-¿Qué pasa?... ¿tengo algo?- pregunto aiko, con una sonrisa burlona._

_-no… se ven hermosas- contesto el panda con una sonrisa boba._

_Kei se acerco a su esposa para besarla, pero… antes de llegar a tocarse, la bebe despertó, emitiendo un estruendoso llanto…_

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS…

-¿Por qué tiene que ser con sonido?- pregunto mono, tapándose los oídos para no escuchar los llantos de la bebe.

-cállate… y deja continuar…- ordeno hikari, estirándose sobre shifu y víbora, para alcanzar a darle un golpe en la cabeza a mono.

-¡hikari!- shifu se sonrojo a niveles alarmantes, pues sin darse cuenta, hikari había tocado una zona… "sensible".

-ups… perdón- se disculpo la panda roja, completamente sonrojada.

-¡ya basta todos!- exclamo mei ling, con un leve gruñido.

-pero ella empezó…- se quejo mono, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-chicos... ya basta- trataba de calmarlos víbora.

-oigan... quiero escuchar mi historia- se quejo po, con tono enfadado.

-¡tigresa di algo!- gritaron todos al unísono, como si fueran un montón de niños, reclamándole algo a su madre.

-¡ya basta!... po, mono... sentados y quietos...- ordeno, a quienes de inmediato obedecieron -...hikari, deja de violar a shifu...- ambos mencionados se sonrojaron -...y por ultimo... ¡NO SOY SU MADRE!- grito.

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada por el grito de tigresa. Cuando paso la primera impresión, hikari siguió con la historia...

DE VUELTA EN LA HISTORIA…

_La pequeña seguía llorado, no se calmaba por nada y sus llantos empezaban a alertar a los vecinos._

_-no la puedo hacer callar…- se repetía una y otra vez la madre._

_-a ver… pásamela, quizás yo pueda…_

_Algo dudosa, aiko le paso la bebe a kei y para sorpresa de todos esta dejo de llorar, solo por unos segundos… pero cuando sus llantos se volvieron a hacer presentes, pero esta vez… las lámparas chinas que iluminaban el lugar, se apagaron, dejando todo a oscuras y algunas cosas explotaron… asustando a los pandas, menos a la bebe, que había dejado de llorar, para reír._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaron al unísono aiko y kei, mirando confundidos a la bebe, quien solo aplaudia, como si hubiera hecho alguna gracia._

_De repente, la sala se ilumino con una brillante luz blanca, dejando ver, luego, a una hermosa panda rojo, de chispeantes ojos celestes y figura cual diosa griega de la..._

FUERA DE LA HISTORIA...

-¡hikari!- gritaron todos al unísono para callarla.

-admítanlo... soy hermosa- se admiro a si misma la panda rojo.

-¡ya cállate!... ¡hermosa la cabra vieja!... pareces una rata orejuda y ese "cuerpo perfecto" que dices tener, parece una bola de pelos sin forma… ah, me olvide… ese kimono rosa, no te queda, querida- dijo tigresa, sin piedad alguna en su mejor imitación de "niña caprichosa".

-¿tigresa?- preguntaron al unísono, mas que extrañados, mono, mantis, grulla, po y shifu.

-¡trágate esa, semidiosa de las narices!- exclamaron, riendo con burla y al unísono víbora y mei ling.

-¿podrías continuar?- pregunto tigresa, cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja arqueada.

-emm... si... claro- tartamudeo hikari. Tigresa había logrado algo que ni Oogway logro, callarle la boca a hikari.

DE NUEVO A LA HISTORIA...

_...de entre la luz, apareció una panda rojo, vestida con un kimono rosa, sin decir palabra alguna y con una sonrisa amistosa, camino hacia la bebe e intento tomarla en brazos, pero..._

_-¿quien eres?- pregunto asustada aiko, arrebatando a la bebe de brazos de su padre y estrechándola en los suyos._

_-tranquila... mi nombre es hikari... solo quiero ver a yin- contesto la panda rojo, con la sonrisa mas amigable que pudo esbozar._

_-¿yin?- ninguno de los pandas entendían que diablos pasaba._

_-pues, verán…_

_Con paciencia, hikari le explico sobre la profecía del yin y el yang, su hija era la primera portadora. Al principio los pandas no le creyeron, la tomaron como una loca escapada del manicomnio, pero con el tiempo, al ver los claros signos en su hija, como brillo en los ojos, una fuerza sobrenatural y algunos hechos sobrenaturales que le ocurrían, no tuvieron mas opción que creerle a hikari. Cuando ling cumplió los trece años, bajo consentimiento de sus padres y el de ella misma, se fue con hikari hasta un templo sagrado, para prender a dominar su poder. _

_En el templo sagrado… ling conoció a shiang, un tigre de bengala, que poseía el poder del yang. Ambos tuvieron que aprender a controlar sus poderes por la fuerza, pues ninguno se llevaba bien, y nunca llegaron a llevarse bien, pues el era serio, frió y distante y ella… era todo lo contrario. _(¿Les recuerda a alguien?). _Al no saber llevarse, ni complementar sus poderes, ninguno triunfo completamente sobre shan, solo lo debilitaban, pero el chacal volvía a resurgir cada tantos años. Con los años, hubo muchos portadores del yin y el yang, pero curiosamente, ninguno se llevaba bien con su compañero y la historia… se volvía a repetir…_

FIN DE LA HISTORIA…

-po… ling, es tu tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara…

-¡ya entendimos!- las voces a coro de mono, mantis, grulla, víbora y mei ling interrumpieron a hikari.

-tatara abuela… eres un descendiente directo de la primera portadora del yin- termino de explicar hikari, con un tono mas que obvio.

-¿eso quiere decir que po tiene poderes de mujer?- pregunto mono, seguido de las risas burlonas de mantis y grulla.

-si fuera así… tigresa tendría los poderes de hombre… pues ella es la descendiente directa de siga- contesto hikari, con una ceja alzada.

-tarados…- mei ling les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza.

-¿descendiente directo?- pregunto po, algo confundido.

-si… pues desde ellos dos, en cada generación solo había un hijo o hija, ninguno tubo hermano alguno- esta vez, la que hablo fue víbora.

-¿y tu cuanto sabes?- pregunto tigresa, algo confundida.

-lo suficiente…- contesto la serpiente, con el mismo tono distante con el que le hablo a grulla.

-¿a ver si entendí?... ambos somos descendientes directos del yin y el yang, nuestro deber es vencer a shan y tenemos que aprender a controlar nuestros poderes- razono po, a lo que hikari, mei ling y víbora asintieron -…bárbaro…- dijo en un tono de voz soñador.

-¿alguna pregunta más?- mei ling miro a todos, cuando creyó que nadie hablaría, hablo…

-¿Qué les hace pensar que po y yo somos los últimos portadores?- pregunto tigresa, con un tono neutro.

-pues, veras tigresa… en la profecía original, una parte dice que todo terminara, justo donde empezó- explico hikari, pero tigresa solo arqueo una ceja.

-hija… los primeros portadores fueron un tigre y una panda, y por lógica, y por lo que se comprende también, los últimos serán un tigre y un panda…- explico mei ling, mirando seria a tigresa.

-si… pero digo, UN tigre y UNA panda- replico tigresa, remarcando el genero de cada uno -…aquí, hasta donde yo se, somos UN panda y UNA tigresa- dijo, algo burlona.

-creí que era UN tigre…- susurro mantis, pero tigresa y po lo escucharon, por lo que recibió un golpe de ambos.

-ya… pero, solo piénsenlo… misma línea de sangre, misma especie e incluso su condición es bastante particular… son los primero en llevarse bien… mas que bien, diría yo- shifu pronuncio la ultima frase con un tono pícaro, que sonrojo a ambos involucrados y provoco la risa de los demás.

-entendimos…- contestaron al unísono y en un susurro po y tigresa.

-bueno… creo que ya es tarde y hora de ir a dormir- anuncio shifu, ante la mirada atónitas de todo.

-pero si solo…- grulla se volteo hacia la puerta -…wou, se nos fue el tiempo- comento algo apenado.

-¿y para eso me hicieron traer el equipo de entrenamiento?- pregunto víbora fastidiada.

-entrenaran mañana a primera hora, ahora… a dormir- ordeno shifu, ante las miradas extrañas que se posaban sobre víbora.

Después de saludar a su maestro, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar de un agotador dia lleno de emociones, dejando solo a shifu en el salón, o eso creía. El panda rojo estaba por abandonar la estancia, pero una voz desde el estanque de lágrimas sagradas llamo su atención.

-alto ahí… ladronzuelo- lo detuvo hikari, sentada a orilla del estanque con una espada en su mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- shifu voltea a verla -… ¿sabias que con eso asustas?- dijo, mirando la espada.

-solo a los maricas…- se burlo la panda rojo.

Hikari soltó la espada y salto hacia atrás, haciendo un mortal en el aire y cayendo de pie a centímetros de shifu. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca, y sus respiraciones se chocaban. Hikari sonrió burlona, pues a pesar de intentar ocultarlo, shifu estaba más que nervioso.

-¿Qué haces, hikari?- pregunto shifu, en un susurro.

-mmm… nada importante- contesto la panda rojo, con un tono divertido. Chasqueo los dedos, dejando ver a la hikari de sesenta años.

-no puedes…- intento detenerla shifu.

-¿Qué no?... vi como me mirabas…

-ya no somos jóvenes…

-no me importa, yo si- contesto, burlona.

-yo no…- shifu la tomo de los brazos y la aparto un poco –ya no estamos para estos juegos…

El panda rojo se dio medio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, hikari chasqueo los dedos para que estas se serraran. Shifu volteo a verla con una ceja arqueada, pero hikari ya no estaba a sus espaldas…

-sal de donde quieras que estés…- dijo burlón shifu, sabia que de esa no se escapaba.

-bu…- dijo hikari, cayendo de solo ella sabe donde, frente a shifu.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto shifu, con voz cansina.

-¿tu que crees?...

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, hikari tomo del cuello de su ropa a shifu y jalo de el hasta acercarlo y robarle un ligero, pero tierno beso y luego desaparecer. Dejando al panda rojo en shock y con una sonrisa boba plasmada en su rostro.

**EN LAS HABITACIONES…**

Cuando todos llegaron a las habitaciones, sin tomar en cuenta de la ausencia de ciertos pandas rojo, mono y mantis se fueron cada quien a su habitación, mientras que víbora se dirigió a la habitación de grulla, pues ellos hacia tiempo que dormían juntos.

-que descanses, hija- mei ling le daba las buenas noches a tigresa, con un maternal abrazo.

-igualmente, madre- contesto tigresa, rompiendo el abrazo.

Una vez separas del abrazo, mei ling entro a su habitación. Tigresa estaba por entrar a la suya pero…

-¿y para mi no hay un beso de buenas noches?- pregunto po, burlón, desde la puerta de su habitación.

-mmm… no…- contesto de manera desafiante tigresa... "¿_tanto le cuesta robarme un beso?"_.

-en ese caso...

Po tomo a tigresa de la muñeca y jalo delicadamente de ella, para robarle un beso, que al principio fue un tierno roce de labios, que se fue tornando mas apasionado cuando tigresa acaricio el pecho de po, por debajo de su remera. Finalmente, la falta de aire los separo...

-que descanses...- po le dio un ultimo beso en la frente, pero...

-claro que no, panda...- dijo tigresa, con una sonrisa traviesa -esa remera... no me agrada...

Antes de que po reaccionara, tigresa lo tomo del cuello de su remera y lo metió a la habitación, cerrando las puestas a sus espaldas. El panda solo se dejo llevar, más que dispuesto a cumplir las "inocentes"peticiones de su novia.

**EN LA HABITACION DE GRULLA...**

El ave estaba acostado en su cama, con víbora acurrucada y dormida placidamente entre sus alas. No podía evitar mirarla con tristeza al recordar lo que le había dicho esa tarde, simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo...

FLASHBACK...

_-espera… víbora, cuéntame que es lo que pasa, últimamente estas muy rara…_

_-pues… grulla, no puedo decirte esto- contesto, algo angustiada víbora._

_-¿no?... víbora, pensé que nos teníamos la confianza suficiente... somos dos, no uno- le dijo grulla, algo herido por su falta de confianza._

_-grulla... confió en ti, pero es un secreto..._

_-si víbora, total... el tonto se enterara ultimo- contesto de mala gana grulla._

_-escucha, plumífero...- víbora, algo enojada, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo obligo a verla -...tu no eres ningún tonto, ¿entendiste?..._

_-no...- de un brusco movimiento, grulla libero su cabeza -...no entiendo ¿que puede ser tan malo?..._

_-grulla...- dijo víbora, en tono suplicante, pero la mirada angustiada de su novio lograba doblegarla -...te lo diré, pero por favor, entiéndeme y guarda el secreto..._

_-te escucho..._

_-¿viste los collares de po y tigresa?- grulla asintió, algo confundido -...bien, son unos collares especiales, en ellos están las almas de todos los antiguos portadores del yin y el yang..._

_-sigo sin entender... ¿que tiene que ver eso?..._

_-grulla... mi familia ah cuidado de esos collares por generaciones, y esta es la ultima..._

_Grulla seguía sin entender, pero la voz de víbora era triste, por lo que no le presagiaba nada bueno..._

_-no... No... No te comprendo..._

_-po y tigresa son los últimos portadores... yo soy la ultima guardiana...- grulla seguía sin entender, no le veía lado malo -...¡grulla!... mi vida esta ligada a los collares..._

_-¿que?... no me querrás decir que..._

_-si, grulla... si po y tigresa no logran vencer, la única salida es sacrificar los collares y con ellos... mi vida..._

_Una silenciosa lagrima recorrió la mejilla de víbora, era su destino, su deber, ya lo había aceptado desde niña, pero grulla... el ave quedo en shock, pudo sentir como el mundo se detenía, solo para dejarle ver a la serpiente que amaba, llorar silenciosamente frente a el..._

_-víbora, no... tu no morirás... ¿verdad?- pregunto, con temor a la respuesta._

_-no lo se... ni siquiera una divina puede asegurar algo- contesto víbora, con una tierna sonrisa._

_Grulla la miro entre incrédulo y angustiado... ¿como podía sonreír sabiendo ese destino?... pero era víbora, su dulce princesa, la pequeña serpiente que siempre sonreía para los demás..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Con un nudo en su garganta y la angustia alojada en su corazón, grulla estrecho protectoramente a víbora entre sus alas, acunándola contra su pecho de manera posesiva, pero cariñosa, como si fuera un tesoro que celosamente escondía de quienes quisieran arrebatársela. Víbora era el ser que mas amaba en el mundo, su pequeña princesa, su niña de sonrisa inocente...

-...no, no me importa lo que diga una tonta profecía... no permitiré que nadie te lastime...

Susurro, para luego quedarse dormido, pero sin percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa, que inconcientemente, esbozo víbora, como si lo escuchara...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿habrá mas sobre po, o se quedara así?... ¿Qué planeara grulla?... ¿internaran a hikari en un manicomnio?... ¿shifu se vengara de la panda rojo?...**

**Franco: jajajaja…. Me mato de risa las "pruebas" de que hikari tienes poderes…**

**Yo: jejejeje…. ¿demasiado anime, verdad?...**

**Franco:… quizás….**

**Yo: jejeje… ya saben, dejen los review y… nos leemos luego XD**


	21. Comienza el entrenamiento

**Holaaaa… aquí, por fin, con el cap 21, en realidad tendría que haberlo publicado hacia unos días, pero…**

**Franco:… si, como no… ¬¬**

**Yo: se puede explicar, franco… es que en mi casa, hay un duendecito que mas de uno debe tener también, llamado… "hermanito menor"**

**Franco:… jajaja… yo no tengo hermanos… suerte la mía…**

**Yo: si, claro… ¬¬… la cuestión es que, ese pequeño pedazo de sol, hermoso retoño de mi corazón, luz de mi vida… por no decirle nada malo, ME BORRO EL CAP… y tuve que volver a escribirlo…**

**Franco: yo que vos… la mato…**

**Yo: nah, la quiero mucho… ahora, sin mas distracciones, los dejo con el cap… reescrito y… quizás algo corto, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo XD**

**Franco: kung fu panda no nos pertenece… ya saben lo que sigue**

**Capitulo_21**

**EN UNA CUEVA CERCA DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

Era una noche despejada, con las estrellas iluminando el cielo, acompañando a la luna, redonda y brillante, pero en aquel lugar… las grises nubes de tormenta opacaban cualquier tipo de luz, que pudiera iluminar esa cueva, oscura, tal como el maligno ser que estaba en ella.

Shan caminaba de un lado a otro en la cueva, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que irrumpir en "el curso natural de las cosas". No podía esperar a que llagara el dia de la profecía, faltaba meses para ello y mientras yin y yang se fortalecían, el se debilitaba. Tenia que encontrar una forma de infiltrarse, una forma de saber que es lo que pasa, ya no le alcanzaba con meterse en la mente de po o tigresa, no, no era suficiente, necesitaba infiltrarse en carne y hueso, para poder destruir la amenaza desde su punto de origen.

-ya se…- susurro. Sin perder tiempo, con una de sus zarpas, dibujo un círculo en el suelo y dentro trazo una serie de símbolos extraños. En silencio, se dirigió al fondo de la cueva y tomo la daga, con la que había lastimado al panda, la cual aun conservaba algo de la sangre de el. Coloco la daga con la sangre dentro y susurro algunas palabras en un extraño idioma.

Un aura negra lo rodeo y frente a el apareció una esfera. Dentro de ella, se podía ver una habitación, no una cualquiera, era la habitación de la maestra tigresa, quien dormía cómodamente entre los brazos de un panda.

-¿yin y yang?... ¿quien lo diría?... duerman, descansen... pronto el infierno caerá sobre ambos- susurro, con una macabra sonrisa.

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE… **

El cielo empezaba aclarar, aunque aun era muy temprano y el sol no parecía dar muestra alguna de querer aparecer, pues un manto de grises nubes de tormenta opacaba su luz. Una fría ventisca se coló por la ventana de aquella habitación, provocando que al panda que se encontraba en ella le dieran unos desagradables escalofríos. Mascullando algunas maldiciones al clima, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a serrar la ventana... "_que raro... si estamos en primavera" _pensó, al ver el grisáceo manto de nubes. Sin darle más importancia, volvió a la cama y se acostó, rodeando a tigresa con sus brazos, en un posesivo y protector abrazo. La felina solo giro en su lugar, acurrucándose mas, para seguir durmiendo placidamente con la cabeza escondida en el pecho del panda, emitiendo suaves e inconcientes ronroneos. Po sonrió con ternura y la estrecho mas en su brazos, pero... su seño fruncido demostraba la angustia, que sin razón alguna, se había alojado en su pecho... y todo por un sueño...

EN EL SUEÑO DE PO...

El panda caminaba por lo que parecía un antiguo pueblo, del que ahora solo quedaban las ruinas. El suelo era arenoso, quebradizo y sin vida, mientras que el cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes color gris, casi negras. Estar allí, solo le producía una rara sensación de angustia, además… el brisa era gélida, a tal punto, que estaba seguro, que esas nubes eran de una tormenta de nieve.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto en un susurro, sin dejar de caminar.

De entre todas las ruinas, diviso una pequeña casa, esta estaba sin daño alguno, con un bello jardín de flores en su patio, como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja invisible que la aislara de aquella destrucción que se podía ver a su alrededor. Algo extrañado y a paso cauteloso, po se acerco hasta la casa, pero… al irse acercando, era como si todo cambiara, el clima se hacia mas calido y esa sensación de angustia se iba esfumando.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto, algo dudoso, dando suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Nadie contesto, aunque…

-_…con tu pequeña luz… que de tus ojos escapan… que alumbra mi vida y mis pesares atrapan…- _cantaba un dulce voz femenina desde dentro de la cabaña, pero parecía triste y… como si quien la cantara, estuviera llorando.

Esa voz… se le hacia familiar, era… sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la casa, abriendo de golpe la puerta, pero… la imagen que vio allí lo dejo paralizado… la que cantaba era tigresa, pero no cantaba feliz precisamente. Pues, la felina estaba llorando de rodillas en el suelo, con un cuerpo entre sus brazos, era… el.

-ti… ti… tigresa…- llamo, algo asustado y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Quiso colocar una mano en el hombro de la felina, pero en vez de eso… lo atravesó, como si fuera un simple espejismo. Tigresa seguía llorando, con el cuerpo de el mismo entre sus brazos, parecía muerto… pues no daba señal alguna de vida. Prestando mas atención a la imagen, puso ver que la mano derecha de ella, estaba entrelazada con la mano izquierda de el, con los collares del yin y el yang entre ambas, además… las muñecas de ambos tenían unas raras pulseras de plata.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto, una fría y macabra voz a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente y en posición de batalla, po dio media vuelta, solo para encontrarse con shan, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos sobre en pecho, en una postura demasiado relajada y una sonrisa sádica.

-tu…- po no pudo terminar la frase, por que shan lo interrumpió…

-escucha, panda…- mascullo el chacal, sacando un daga de entre sus ropas y apoyando el filo de esta en el cuello de po -…sigan jugando, tu y la gatita, sigan jugando a los héroes… así es como terminaran…- dijo, señalando a la felina, que ya no lloraba tan sonoramente, pero aun abrazaba el cuerpo con tristeza.

-no lo creo…- po aparto la daga de su cuello y golpeo al chacal con una patada lateral, mandándolo a chocar contra la pared -…jamás la dejare sola, luchare para que eso no pase…- contesto, señalando a la triste escena.

-eso no lo decides tu, panda…- se burlo el chacal, reincorporándose -…¿seria triste no?... que la gatita repitiera la historia de su madre… ¿no crees?...

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto po, algo dudoso.

-piénsalo… ¿Por qué mei ling dejo a tigresa en aquel orfanato?... YO mate al padre de tigresa, YO obligue a su madre a dejarla… lo hizo…- shan miro despectivamente a la tigresa, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo -…para proteger a su nenita- se burlo.

-eres un…

Los ojos de po se tornaron negros, al igual que el aura que lo cubrió… una fuerza, nunca antes sentida, se esparció por su cuerpo, hasta acumularse en sus manos, junto a una especie de luz negra… invadido por la ira, tomo al chacal del cuello y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-yo guardaría esa energía, para la batalla final… no querrás que tigresa termine como su madre…

Con una sonrisa burlona y macabra a la vez, shan desapareció, se desvaneció… dejando la mano de po únicamente contra la pared. Algo confundido por las palabras del chacal, po volteo a ver a tigresa… esta seguía de rodillas en el suelo, pero… las manos entrelazadas de ambos estaban sobre el vientre de tigresa, que ahora estaba abultado y algo… redondo…

-po... po, no me dejes por favor, por favor despierta...- tigresa lloraba sobre el cuerpo de el-... por favor... por favor... te lo suplico- susurraba entre sollozos (FRANCO: para quien no se acuerde… son las mismas palabras que mei ling le dijo a lee… YO: no interrumpas…).

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE PO…

Aun con esa sensación de angustia, estrecho a tigresa en sus brazos, ese sueño se había sentido tan real, aunque… inconcientemente llevo sus manos al plano vientre de tigresa… ¿seria posible que ambos tuvieran hijos?... reprimiéndose mentalmente por sus pensamientos, acomodo la cabeza en la almohada, tenia tiempo de seguir durmiendo un rato mas, antes de que sonara el gong…

**EN LA HABITACION DE GRULLA...**

El ave no había dormido mas de una hora en toda la noche, pues por mas que le habían dicho que no tenia que hacerse problema, no podía evitar preocuparse por víbora, quien dormía placidamente, envuelta en sus alas y con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa. Cada vez que la miraba, una sensación de angustia invadía su pecho, no se religaba a la idea de perderla, por mas que ella le asegurara que todo estaría bien... algo en su mirada le decía lo contrario, estaba seguro que había algo mas, algo que ella no se atrevía a contarle.

Inconcientemente, y con una amarga sonrisa, levanto su ala derecha y con ella acaricio la mejilla de víbora... al verla así, tan tranquila, le parecía estar viendo a una niña, pues a pesar del tiempo que la conocía, sus rasgos nunca perdía esa tierna inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-te amo, mi pequeña princesa... jamás me cansare de decirlo- susurro con ternura, pero con la misma sonrisa que mostraba amargura.

Como si víbora lo escuchara, sonrió y se acerco mas a el, escondiendo su cabeza aun mas entre sus alas. Grulla solo apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, para tratar de dormir algo antes de que sonara el gong...

Una hora y media después, el gong sonó, indicando la hora de despertar, pero... el sol aun permanecía oculto tras el mantos de nubes y el ambiente seguía siendo frió.

-buenos días- saludo shifu al principio de las escaleras. El panda rojo traía puesto una chaqueta color marrón para cubrirse del frió.

-buenos días, maestro- saludaron ocho voces a coro.

Shifu enarco una ceja y repaso con su mirada el pasillo, allí se encontraban po, quien seguía con su remera verde, mantis, que se había puesto una "bufandita" para protegerse del frió, mono, que traía puesta una camiseta con cuello en "V", grulla, que traía una bufanda como único abrigo, mei ling, con un kimono de mangas largas, hikari, también con un kimono como el de la felina, pero distinto color y tigresa tenia puesta una campera roja.

-por lo visto, a mas de uno le afecto el frió...- bromeo, extrañamente, el panda rojo parecía mas alegre de lo normal.

-¿alguien tiene idea de porque hace tanto frió en plena primavera?- se quejo tigresa, frotándose las manos para conseguir mas calor y frunciendo el ceño, a lo que mas de uno se rió.

-mmm... ni idea... a mi no me hace tanto frió- respondió hikari, mirando de reojo a shifu.

-jeje... uf... miren la hora... vallan a desayunar... los veo luego... en... el salón de los héroes... jejeje- dijo nerviosamente shifu, para sorpresa de todos, y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

-¿de que me perdí?- pregunto mono, que al igual que todos, miraban con burla a hikari.

-bueno... ¿que esperan?... a desayunar que hoy será un dia largo- contesto hikari, ignorando las miradas acusatorias.

Sin intenciones de saber que había pasado entre ambos pandas rojos, po, tigresa, mono, mantis y grulla se dirigieron a la cocina, pero cuando hikari se dispuso a seguirlos...

-hikari...- dos voces femeninas al unísono la detuvieron en su lugar, eran mei ling y víbora.

Algo nerviosa, la panda rojo volteo, solo para encontrase con víbora y mei ling, que la miraban seriamente.

-¿sabes el porque tanto frió, verdad?- pregunto víbora, con tono neutro.

-si... esto no es normal- le siguió mei ling.

-vamos chicas, están paranoicas...- hikari intento quitarle importancia, pero las miradas de la felina y la serpiente le decían que no jugaban -...shan esta tomando fuerzas, víbora no se que harás tu, pero el entrenamiento no se puede retrasar mas- contesto, esta vez mas seria.

Mei ling y hikari miraron con expresión neutra a la serpiente. Esta quedo con la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido, pensativa, para luego mirar sin expresión alguna a la panda rojo y asentir.

-bien... no... Hay problema- contesto, algo desanimada, pero forzando una débil sonrisa.

La felina y la panda rojo asintieron, pero cuando las tres se estaban por ir a la cocina, víbora, al igual que mei ling, miro burlonamente a hikari, quien solo rió nerviosa.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto, buscando cualquier excusa para irse.

-hikari... ¿que le hiciste al pobre de shifu?- pregunto mei ling, en tono acusador.

-si... parecía traumado o algo así- le siguió víbora, con el mismo tono de voz.

-digamos que... jeje... no sabe besar- contesto la panda rojo, para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-HIKARI VEN AQUI- gritaron al unísono víbora y mei ling, entre divertidas y extrañadas, para luego salir corriendo detrás de la semidiosa.

**EN LA COCINA...**

Mientras po preparaba el desayuno, mono, grulla y mantis bromeaban en la mesa mientras que tigresa seguía algo adormilada y con frió. Después de unos minutos, po coloco todos los platos en la mesa, pero... se sorprendió al ver a tigresa, dormida en la mesa con los brazos como almohada, mono, mantis y grulla la miraron extrañados y se encogieron de hombros.

-emm... ¿tigresa?- la llamo po, sacudiéndole un poco el hombro.

-mmm...- murmuro, para luego darle un golpe a po y seguir durmiendo. El panda solo se llevo la mano a la nariz y la miro con una ceja arqueada.

-¿tan poco la dejas dormir?- comento picaramente mantis, provocando las risas de mono y grulla.

-¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le contesto de mala gana po, completamente sonrojado.

-además de conseguir tapones para los oídos...- el bicho tuvo que saltar desde la mesa hasta el sombrero de grulla para esquivar el golpe de po.

-bueno... admitamos que las paredes son delgadas...- se burlo grulla.

Los chicos rieron a carcajadas, mientras que las mejillas del panda pasaban por todos los tonos de rojo posible..."_mierda... ¿por que tanto sueño?" _se preguntaba, mientras veía a tigresa seguir durmiendo, ajena a las carcajadas de los demás. En ese momento, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una jadeante panda rojo. Hikari entro y serró las puertas a sus espaldas, apoyándose de espaldas en ellas.

-¿que paso?- pregunto mono, con una mueca burlona.

-me... me persiguen... quieren... mi cerebro- contesto hikari, entre jadeos y con cara de horror. Mono, mantis, grulla y po la miraron con burla, pero...

La puerta se sacudió bruscamente, junto a unos fuertes golpes, mientras que hikari trataba de mantenerla serrada.

-HIKARI... ABRE LA PUERTA- grito, lo que parecía mei ling, desde afuera.

-CHICOS... SAQUEN A LA PANDA ROJO- grito víbora.

Hikari negaba con la cabeza, mientras que los chicos se debatían entre hacer caso a las dos fieras que parecían querer tirar la puerta a golpes o no y tigresa... sorprendentemente, la felina roncaba en la mesa, sin percatarse de nada. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, tirando a un lado a hikari y dejando ver a víbora y mei ling, ambas con una sonrisa psicópata.

-hikari...- canturrearon al unísono ambas.

Los chicos miraban la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca (estilo anime), mientras que la panda rojo reía nerviosamente y tigresa... seguía soñando en las nubes.

-vamos... ¿que explicaciones les tengo que dar?- pregunto hikari, con fastidio.

-solo di que no lo violaste... y ya esta- contesto víbora, con expresión preocupada.

-esta bien... no lo viole... ¿contentas?- hikari rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero sonriendo burlona.

Ante las miradas de "¿WTF?" de los chicos, mei ling, víbora y hikari se sentaron en la mesa, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nadie hubiera acusado a la panda rojo de violadora.

-emmm... ¿alguien la va a despertar?- pregunto, algo burlona mei ling.

-¿desde cuando esta dormida?- pregunto víbora, algo extrañada.

Po estaba por contestar, pero unos pequeños quejidos llamaron su atención... tigresa removió un poco la cabeza entre sus brazos y se sentó "derecha", pero aun algo adormilada. Mei ling, víbora, hikari y po la miraron extrañados, mientras que mono, mantis y grulla esbozaron una burlona sonrisa, aunque... la felina estiro los brazos y bostezo, dejando ver los afilados, y grandes, incisivos, remplazando la mueca burlona de los chicos, por una de espanto.

-¿que paso?- pregunto tigresa, aun adormilada, pero mirando el plato de fideos que tenia en frente.

-tigresa... ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto mei ling, algo preocupada.

-si...¿por que lo dices?- contesto tigresa a su madre.

-quizás... porque aquí se acaba de librar la guerra de imperio...- empezó hikari, con un tono burlón.

-...y tu dormías, creo que incluso roncabas- le siguió víbora.

-emm... creo... creo que tengo un poco de sueño- contesto tigresa, sin tomarle mayor importancia.

-bueno... desayuna y quizás se te pase- le dijo po, con una calida sonrisa.

Tigresa le devolvió la sonrisa a po y tomo unos palillos, pero en vez de comer, se quedo revolviendo los fideos con estos, no tenia hambre, además, los fideos no le parecían muy apetitosos en ese momento.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto po, al ver que no comía.

-no tengo hambre...- contesto tigresa, apartando el plato.

Nadie contesto, solo miraron extrañados a la felina y siguieron desayunando en silencio, sin embargo... grulla, que de ves en cuando observaba a víbora de reojo, noto que esta estaba algo seria, y por su seño fruncido, parecía preocupada.

-víbora... ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto grulla, preocupado por la serpiente.

-no... estoy bien- contesto, esbozando una calida sonrisa, pero algo forzada, cosa que no engaño al ave.

El resto del desayuno pasó rápido y en silencio, tigresa ni siquiera toco el plato de fideos, es mas, era como si los detestara, lo que extraño no solo a po, si no también a mei ling, víbora y hikari. La serpiente, seguía con la misma mirada angustiada, que solo cambiaba por una sonrisa cuando descubría a grulla observándola "_tal vez… no fue buena idea decirle la verdad… ¿Cómo espero que el este tranquilo, si ni siquiera yo puede estarlo?" _se cuestionaba mentalmente. Finalmente, cuando todos terminaron de desayunar y po lavo los platos, en silencio se dirigieron al salón de los héroes, donde los esperaba shifu.

-¿listos para el entrenamiento?- pregunto hikari, antes de llegar al salón, con el entusiasmo de una niña de cinco años.

-¿Qué entrenamiento?- preguntaron al unísono mono, mantis y grulla.

-po y tigresa empiezan hoy el entrenamiento especial- les contesto mei ling.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?- cuestiono grulla, curioso.

-tienen que aprender a controlar sus poderes- le contesto víbora, que seguía con esos aires desanimados.

-¡esto hay que verlo!- exclamaron entusiasmados y al unísono mono y mantis, mientras entraban al salón.

-shifu, cariño… llegamos- entro canturreando hikari, recibiendo miradas de reproche de víbora y mei ling, miradas burlonas de mono, mantis, grulla y po, más una mirada acecina y un gruñido de tigresa.

Shifu, que estaba sentado de espaldas frente al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, volteo y miro con una ceja arqueada de hikari… "_¿cariño?... ¡¿cariño?!... ¿era enserio?... ¿acaso no entiende cuando es BASTA?" _pensaba, entre molesto, pero burlón.

-hikari…- dijo con reproche, a lo que ella solo rió nerviosamente, además… para nadie paso desapercibido la mirada de tigresa -… bien, po, tigresa… ¿tienen los collares?- ambos mencionados mostraron dichos collares -…bueno, mono, mantis y grulla… ustedes también ayudaran…

-¡SI!- exclamaron al unísono los tres susodichos -…¿Qué haremos?- pregunto mantis.

-esperen… primero… mei ling, hikari… ¿podrían traer el baúl?- pregunto víbora, con expresión seria.

-esto no pinta bien…- susurro tigresa, mientras que mei ling y hikari cargaban el baúl que el dia anterior había traído víbora.

-no seas pesimista… vele el lado bueno…- trato de animarla po.

-¿Cuál?...

-aun no se…- ambos rieron por el comentario del panda. En ese momento que tigresa rió… po pudo notar algo extraño en sus ojos, algo distinto, pero no sabia que. Cuando estaba por volver a hablar, la voz de hikari los interrumpió…

-bien... en este baúl esta todo lo necesario- dijo, dejando el baúl, con ayuda de mei ling, a un lado de víbora y shifu, enfrente de po y tigresa.

-¿que hay ahí?- pregunto tigresa, pero sin simpatía alguna.

-¡contemplad, hijos míos!- exclamo hikari, abriendo el baúl y recibiendo miradas burlonas de los demás, menos de tigresa y shifu que la miraron neutralmente.

Dentro del baúl... se podían ver todo tipo de armas, espadas, cunáis, dagas, shurikens, un arco con sus flechas, algunos dardos con tranquilizante y armas de las cual no conocían sus nombres, tamben había algunos objetos mas sencillos, como una par de pulseras con unos extraños símbolos grabados en ellas, un par de collares con unos pequeños dijes y...

-¿maquillaje?- dijeron al unísono po y tigresa, algo extrañados.

-ups... eso... es mió, me preguntaba donde estaba- contesto, algo apenada, vivirá, sacando rápidamente el labial y el rubor del baúl.

-chicas...- mascullaron mono, mantis, grulla, shifu y po, mientras que mei ling y hikari reían por lo bajo.

-esta bien, ya basta...- dijo tigresa, fastidiada y callando las risas de los demás -... ¿cual es el objetivo de este "entrenamiento"?...

-bueno... además de poder controlar sus poderes...- dijo shifu, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de tigresa.

-...por ahora, no son capases de usar sus poderes de manera voluntaria...- le siguió hikari -...estos, funcionan de tal forma que... tigresa, si algo le pasa a po, tu también sufres algunas consecuencias y viceversa- explico la panda rojo.

-eso quiere decir que... si tigresa se debilita, ¿yo también?- pregunto po, tratando de comprender.

-no exactamente... hikari, estas explicando para la chingada...- reprocho víbora a la panda rojo, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-que boquita...- dijeron con sarcasmo y al unísono shifu, mono, mantis, grulla y po, pero la serpiente no presto atención.

-...los poderes de yin y yang siempre estuvieron conectados el uno con el otro...- explico víbora -...en su caso, esa conexión es algo mas... intima... por lo que, si po se debilita, tigresa se fortalece... y también viceversa, por lo que son los únicos que se pueden lastimar...

-no le veo sentido lógico a eso...- contradijo tigresa.

-no lo tiene... emmm... ¿como lo explico?...- víbora se quedo pensativa un rato -...tigresa, el poder de ustedes esta conectado, como si cada uno fuera un extremo de una balanza... si la balanza se inclina demasiado hacia po, te esta quitando fuerzas o viceversa... debe ser la misma fuerza para ambos o el otro se debilita...

Víbora miro expectante a po y tigres, esperando respuesta alguna. La felina comprendía algo, de lo que le quería decir víbora, pero po, el panda solo la observaba y asentía tontamente. Hikari, víbora y mei ling solo rodaron los ojos y bufaron molestas, mientras que shifu los observaba expectante, después de todo, el no era encargado de enseñar a po y tigresa a controlar sus poderes, el solo estaba ahí, por su hija adoptiva, ya que sabia que el entrenamiento era algo duro.

-¡serán lentos!- exclamo hikari, con fastidio.

A zancadas y mascullando algunas cosas in entendibles, la panda rojo se acerco al baúl y saco de el un par de pulseras de plata, las cuales tenían algunos símbolos grabados. Tomo las pulseras y se acerco a po y tigresa, quienes la miraban extrañados, sin darle tiempo a preaccionar le coloco una pulsera a po en la muñeca izquierda, pero cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con tigresa…

-¿para qué es eso?- pregunto la felina, apartando su brazo.

-solo póntelo… es para que aprendan a equilibrar sus poderes- contesto hikari, pero algo en su sonrisa burlona, no le agradaba.

Algo recelosa, tigresa estiro el brazo derecho para que hikari le colocara la pulsera. Cuando la tubo puesta, un finito hila plateado salio de esta, al igual que de la pulsera de po, ambos hilitos se fueron alargando, hasta unirse en el aire y luego desaparecer, pero… una especie de fuerza invisible, tiro de la muñeca de ambos, haciendo que se acercaran de golpe, pero cuando quisieron volver a apartarse… sus muñecas no podía distanciarse mas de treinta centímetros.

-¡bárbaro!- exclamo, po con el entusiasmo de un niño, pero tigresa…

-¿Qué diablos?- tigresa intentaba forcejear, inútilmente, con las pulseras, pues le resultaba algo incomodo, no poder moverse con libertad.

-tigresa… ya no hagas eso… ya basta…- trataba de calmarla víbora… "_¿pero que rayos le pasa?... como que esta mas irritable de lo normal" _pensó.

-pero… prácticamente no me puedo mover…-se quejo tigresa, sin dejar de forcejear.

Mientras que hikari, mono, mantis, grulla y shifu intentaban aguantar las carcajadas, al ver el comportamiento tan infantil de tigresa, víbora los miraba preocupada. Mientras que tigresa mas forcejeaba, po sentía unas fuertes puntadas de dolor en se pecho, aunque prefirió callar, pues no tenia idea de que podía ser, pero, no era el único… víbora podía sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, pues tigresa, con esa acción, lastimaba a po y… a ella también.

-¡TIGRESA YA BASTA!- grito víbora, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a hikari y mei ling, que solo le dirigieron miradas preocupadas.

Aun sorprendida, por el grito de su amiga, tigresa dejo de forcejear y relajo el brazo, po, por su parte, dejo de sentir ese agudo dolor en su pecho, pero extrañamente, se sentía algo débil, por lo que no pudo evitar sentarse en el cuelo, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿po?... ¿estas bien?- pregunto tigresa, arrodillándose junto a el para verlo a la cara, algo preocupada.

-si… es solo… estoy algo débil- contesto el panda, intentando reincorporarse.

-bien… si ahora el panda ya esta débil, mañana morirá en pleno entrenamiento- se burlo hikari, pero entes de que riera, víbora y mei ling la miraron de manera acecina.

-¿alguien nos puede explicar que demonios son estas pulseras?- pregunto tigresa, algo enojada.

-para empezar… ¡tigresa, cálmate!- ordeno shifu, extrañado por el mal humor de su hija. Tigresa gruño una última vez, para luego contar mental mente hasta diez…

-cincuenta monedas, que tigresa termina acecinando a hikari- susurro mono, a mantis, que estaba en su hombro y a grulla.

-cien monedas, que tigresa ataca a po- para sorpresa de todos, shifu se unió a los susurros.

-hecho- contestaron al unísono el bicho, el ave y el primate, aun algo sorprendidos por la "apuesta" de su maestro.

-bien… ya me calme, madre, padre, hikari, víbora… ¿alguien me explica que mierda es esto?- volvió a preguntar, fingiendo simpatía, levantando la mano en el aire, igual que la de po, que parecían estar encadenadas.

-que humor...- dijo con sarcasmo mei ling, rodando los ojos.

-bien... estas pulseras se llaman esclavas…- explico víbora, mirando sin expresión alguna a po y tigresa.

-su función… bueno, creo que esta mas que clara- le siguió hikari, mirando burlonamente las muñecas de ambos, y recibiendo un latigazo de víbora en la cabeza.

-…al igual que sus poderes, ambas pulseras están conectadas…- explico víbora -…las pulseras sirven para que ambos, aprendan a regular sus poderes, sin usarlos en exceso…

-entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo sabemos si usamos bien o no los poderes?- pregunto po, mirando curioso las pulseras.

-bueno, primero… un poco de meditación suele ser lo ideal…- contesto víbora, algo dudosa.

-¿otro camino?- pregunto po.

-anestesia…- hikari lo miro con una diabólica sonrisa y sosteniendo un pesado martillo, lista para golpear a po.

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto shifu, con los ojos... O_O… y cara de "¿WTF?", provocando la risa de mono, mantis y grulla, que miraban expectantes, apoyados contra una de las paredes del saló.

-emm… prefiero la meditación- contesto po, con una risita nerviosa, provocando que tigresa riera un poco… "_creo que hoy esta algo seria… mas de lo normal" _pensó po, al verla reír.

-hikari, deja eso…- pidió mei ling. Hikari solo se encogió de hombros y tiro a un lado el martillo -…vamos, lo mas rápido es meditar, así que… posición de loto y ojos cerrados…- ordeno la felina, algo divertida.

Po y tigresa se miraron, algo confundidos, pero finalmente siguieron las indicaciones de mei ling y, lo mas lejos el uno del otro que le permitía las pulseras, se sentaron en el suelo, en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados y respirando calmadamente. Mientras po, al igual que las pocas veces que meditaba, se repetía mentalmente… "_paz interior"_… tigresa hacia lo mismo que siempre que meditaba, dejar su mente en blanco.

**EN UNA CUEVA, CERCANA AL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

Shan se encontraba en la cueva, agradecido del frió clima, las nubes que ocultaban el sol y mirando a través de la gran esfera que había echo aparecer la noche anterior. Sonrió maliciosamente… dejaría que los demás entrenaran sus poderes tranquilos, les haría creer que el seguía débil, para luego…

Con la daga que tenia la noche anterior, se produjo un leve corte en la palma de la mano y derramo un poco de sangre en el circulo, que aun se encontraba dibujado en el suelo. Junto a la sangre del panda…

Atacaría cuando mas distritos estén, pasaría desapercibido…

**DE VUELTA EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ…**

Po y tigresa meditaban, o eso trataban, pues, no podían dejar su mente en blanco y cuando estaban por conseguirlo, algún recuerdo triste llegaba en su mente, llenando su corazón de angustia, pero… los recuerdos, tigresa en el orfanato, la falta de cariño de shifu hacia tigresa, la muerte de los padre de po, lo sucedido en gogmen, la pelea que habían tenido habían unos días en aquel bosque, a shan en su mente… era como si ninguno tuviera dueño, como si todos los recuerdos pertenecieran a la mente de ambos, en una especie de… "conexión". Finalmente, ambos entraron en una especie de transe, ajenos al mundo exterior… podían sentir como si flotaran en el aire, sin nada que los sostuviera, solo… el aire.

¿COMO DECIRLO?... **FUERA DEL MUNDO… ESPRITUAL… **

Mono, mantis y grulla estaban sentados cerca del estanque de lágrimas sagradas, aburridos, pues esperaban ver algún combate o algo parecido, no una sesión de meditación. Víbora, mei ling y hikari, también estaban sentadas en posición de loto, frente a po y tigresa y shifu… miraba de reojo a hikari, desde lo de la noche anterior no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, aunque… rápidamente aparto su mirada y fingió estar meditando cuando la panda rojo volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando?- pregunto grulla, algo aburrido.

-a través de la meditación, las mentes de ambos se conectan, lo que les permite usar todo su potencial- explico víbora, sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-¿todo su potencial?- pregunto un aterrado mantis, a quien le temblaba las patitas.

-¿eso no seria peligroso?- le siguió mono, dudando de la salud mental de las chicas.

-no…- contesto shifu, sentado a unos metros de las chicas -…la idea es que se produzca una especie de… conexión mental, por ahora… que aprendan a sentir lo que el otro siente…- explico.

-¿algo así como… dos en uno?- pregunto mantis, arqueando una ceja.

-si…- contestaron simplemente al unísono las chicas.

Los chicos no contestaron, no entendían muy bien a que se refería su maestro, pues… ¿conexión mental?... ¿acaso podían entrar en la mente del otro o que?... mejor se iban al salón de entrenamiento, pues esa "sesión de meditación", parecía ir para rato.

-esto… se esta volviendo aburrido…- mono se levanto de su lugar, seguido de los demás.

-…yo me voy…- le siguió mantis, desde su hombro.

-…yo también…- los imito grulla.

Los tres se quedaron mirando en dirección a las chicas, para ver que decían… pero estas ni siquiera voltearon a verlos. Cuando estaban por cruzar las puertas del salón… po y tigresa abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo…

**EN EL MUNDO… ESPIRITUAL…**

Todo a su alrededor era blanco, era un gran vació, donde ellos flotaban sostenidos, únicamente, por el aire. No era el mundo exterior, no era su mente... era algo, espiritual.

El panda que, flotando en la nada, estaba en posición de loto, intento abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. No sabia donde estaba, pero ya no se sentía su casa, no escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, ni sus respiraciones, se sentía solo, pero... en vez de tranquilidad, era una sensación de desesperación, quería salir de allí, volver a la realidad o lo que fuera, pero... tenia los ojos cerrados, no los podía abrir, no se podía mover de la posición en que estaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de si podía hablar...

"_¿donde estoy?"_ se pregunto mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo que el no sabia, era que, frente a el, cierta felina estaba en condiciones similares, pero... a diferencia de el, la felina se sentía en paz, podía sentir la tranquilidad rodeándola. Respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de ese fresco aire que parecía haber, para luego expulsarlo lentamente.

"_mmm... ¿donde estoy?... en el salón, obvio que no... aquí, parece ser un prado... césped, margaritas, lavanda... _

-bienvenidos, guerreros...- dos voces al unísono interrumpió los pensamientos de la maestra.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hasta aquí todo, espero le haya gustado, ahora… ¿Qué le pasara a víbora?... ¿Dónde están po y tigresa?... ¿Qué vieron los demás?... ¿Quiénes son esas voces?... ¿Qué planea shan?... eso y mucho mas…**

**Franco: ¿en el próximo cap?...**

**Yo: no… lean la historia y sabrán… uajajajajaja**

**Franco: mala… T.T**

**Yo: lo se… ya saben, dejen review con sus opiniones, eso me inspira a escribir XD**


	22. Fuerza Bruta

**Holaaaa... bueno, antes de que me maten, me tiren tomates, baldazos de agua o vea shurikens volando hacia mi cabeza... (si, lo se, no estoy muy cuerda que se diga)... aquí esta el cap 22... **

**Jejeje... estaba horas sentada frente a la computadora y... nada, hasta que... anoche me desperté a las CUATRO de la madrugada y... ¡pum!... en menos de una hora escribí el cap y también me reprendió mi mami XD... bueno, sinceramente, no creo que sea una de los mejores capítulos que eh escrito... no se, no me conforma, pero aun así no encontré como mejóralo... XD...**

**Y... bueno, perdón por lo que publique la vez pasada, a veces puedo ser muy exagerada o simplemente no tengo paciencia y... creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto... gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes y... nah, jamás fui buena con las palabras y jamás lo seré XD **

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece y... ¡AAAAHHH!... ¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS HAY QUE PONER ESTO?!... ¡¿ACASO NO ES OBVIO?! XD**

**Capitulo_22 **

**EN EL MUNDO… ESPIRITUAL…**

-bienvenidos, guerreros...

Al escuchar las voces, po y tigresa pudieron abrir los ojos, pero... nada era como se lo habían imaginado, estaban en una especie de plataforma gigante, de forma circular, rodeados por oscuridad. Una línea atravesando la plataforma, separando el círculo en "yin y yang". Ya no estaban frente a frente, ni siquiera cerca… tigresa estaba parada en el círculo negro de yin y po en el círculo blanco de yang, los ojos de ambos cambiados, el carmín, se había vuelto blanco y el jade, negro.

Po sentía el cuerpo algo extraño, era una especie de poder que tensaba sus músculos, que los hacia mas fuertes. Si largaba a correr, estaba seguro que seria tan veloz como la luz, seria fuerte y hábil, mas de lo que ya era, mientras que tigresa… la felina se sentía mas liviana de lo normal, mas ágil, mas flexible y una especie de calor que recorría sus brazos, hasta alojarse en sus manos, como si quisiera brotar de ellas.

Se miraron el uno al otro, fijamente a los ojos y… estos se conectaron de una manera… sobrenatural, inexplicables. Recuerdos de tigresa pasaron por la mente de po… el orfanato de Bao Gu, cuando conoció a shifu, cuando fue a vivir en el palacio, entrenamientos, misiones… en fin, era como si los recuerdos le pertenecieran a el, pero no solo eso, sino que también podía sentirlo… su primer beso con ella, su primera vez… la felicidad en el alma de ella, también se sentía en la de el, al igual que las tristezas, como si también le pertenecieran, mientras que por la mente de tigresa pasaba exactamente lo mismo, cada recuerdo de po se colaba involuntariamente en ella como si le perteneciera… el sr. Ping, cuando lo proclamaron guerrero dragón, peleas, entrenamientos, misiones, momentos con ella, tanto felices como tristes. Todo lo que sus almas guardaban y escondían, se develaba ante el otro…

-están conectados, guerreros- hablo un voz femenina.

Ambos buscaron el origen de aquella voz, pero solo vieron negrura a su alrededor… estaban solos, no había nadie mas.

-sus almas, sus mentes, todo… ahora son uno solo- esta vez, fue una voz masculina la que hablo.

-yin y yang no son dos poderes en dos personas…- continuo la voz femenina.

-…si no un poder, dividido en dos- le siguió la voz masculina.

Po y tigresa intentaron hablar, pero no podían... sus bocas se movían, pero las palabras no brotaban de estas.

-...jamás peleen por separados, jamás entre ustedes...- la voz femenina era calmada, como una madre aconsejando a sus hijos.

-...solamente ustedes pueden lastimarse, tengan cuidado...- la voz masculina era mas severa y seria.

-...equilibrando el poder, nadie los vencerán...-

Miles de dudas nacían en las mentes de po y tigresa... ¿quienes hablaban? ¿por que les decían eso justo en ese momento?... no veían a nadie mas que ellos mismos, no podían hablar y... no, definitivamente tampoco se podían mover.

-ambos tienen lo que el otro no, son contrarios pero se complementan y eso los hace fuerte... solo recuerden, la luz es su poder, su fuerza y su camino- hablaron al unísono las voces.

Po y tigresa asintieron, ante la necesidad de dar muestra alguna de que al menos seguían presentes... la visión de ambos se torno borrosa y un pequeño mareo los hizo caer al suelo... lo ultimo que sintieron, antes de caer desmayados, fue a alguien acariciar su cabeza, aunque solamente tigresa escucho las palabras pronunciadas por la voz femenina...

-cuídalo, yin. Cuida lo que dentro tuyo esta-.

**EN EL SALÓN DE LOS HÉROES…**

A la vista de todos, po y tigresa parecían estar simplemente meditando, sentados uno en frente del otro y con las manos entrelazadas, solo las del brazo donde hikari les había colocado la pulsera. Pero… víbora podía sentir lo que ocurría en la mente de ambos, pues sentía como los medallones iban adquiriendo mas poder, mientras que un agudo dolor de cabeza la torturaba. Un ligero, pero audible, quejido escapo de sus labios… rápidamente, todos los chicos voltearon a verla.

-¿víbora?... ¿estas bien?- pregunto grulla, mientras su mirada, preocupada, se clavaba en ella.

La serpiente entre abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con las miradas, extrañadas, de los machos/hombres. Como respuesta, solo esbozo una media sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza, indicando que estaba bien. Su silenciosa respuesta fue suficiente para mono, mantis y shifu, pero no para grulla… sabia que le mentía, como también sabia que el "entrenamiento" de po y tigresa le hacia daño, pero aun no podía averiguar porque. Pensaba preguntarle, hablar con ella, pero la vez anterior que lo intento, le había dejado bien en claro que no preguntara más y… era víbora, cuando decía algo, nadie la podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

Los segundos, se convirtieron en minutos, mientras que estos pasaban a ser horas… la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, y hasta el momento, el panda y la tigresa que "meditaban", no daban muestra alguna de cambio. Hikari, sentada en posición de loto, con el codo sobre su rodilla a la vez que descansaba su cabeza en sus manos, dormía, mei ling, sentada a la par de la panda rojo, mantenía su vista fija en su hija y víbora, sentada junto a la tigresa mayor, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar el agudo dolor de cabeza que le producían los collares al liberar su poder.

Al otro lado del salón… mono jugaba con un palillo que había en el suelo, mantis, sentado en el hombro del primate, se quejaba de que tenía hambre, grulla rodaba su sombrero entre sus alas, mientras que de vez en cuando echaba miradas de reojo a víbora y shifu… el panda rojo no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a hikari. Aun no se creía como podía ser que, roncando con la boca entre abierta y babeando, la siguiera viendo hermosa… "ya perdiste la cabeza… ella se ira de nuevo cuando todo termine… ¡no te ilusiones!" le repetía a gritos una y otra vez su mente, pero no le hacia caso, solo la ignoraba mientras que recordaba el beso que le había dado.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando?- pregunto finalmente grulla, aburrido.

-a través de la meditación, las mentes de ambos se conectan, lo que les permite usar todo su potencial- explico víbora, sin siquiera voltear a verlos, aunque… el ave pudo detectar un pequeño rastro de inquietud en su voz.

-¿todo su potencial?- pregunto un aterrado mantis, a quien le temblaba las patitas… recordando lo que había pasado hacia unos días en el bosque.

-¿eso no seria peligroso?- le siguió mono, dudando de la salud mental de las chicas… eso… no lo veía como un buena idea.

-no…- se limito a contestar shifu-…la idea es que se produzca una especie de… conexión mental, por ahora… que aprendan a sentir lo que el otro siente…- explico.

-¿algo así como… dos en uno?- pregunto mantis, arqueando una ceja.

-si…- contestaron simplemente al unísono mei ling y víbora.

Los chicos no contestaron, no entendían muy bien a que se refería su maestro, pues… ¿conexión mental?... ¿acaso podían entrar en la mente del otro o que?... lo que si sabían, era que si esos dos "despertaban" con sus poderes al máximo y los ojos como la vez pasada… no querían quedar allí.

-esto… se esta volviendo aburrido…- se excuso mono… se levanto de su lugar, seguido de los demás.

-…yo me voy…- le siguió mantis, desde su hombro.

-…yo también…- los imito grulla, mientras se colocaba su sombrero.

Los tres se quedaron mirando en dirección a las chicas, para ver se les decían algo, pero… mei ling seguía con la vista fija en tigresa, víbora aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose y hikari… seguía roncando. Resignados, a que no los necesitaban allí, caminaron en dirección a la puerta, pero justo a unos pasos de esta… po y tigresa abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo…

Mono, mantis y grulla se petrificaron en su lugar, demasiado tarde… los ojos de tigresa estaban completamente blancos, mientras que los de po habían pasado del color jade al negro carbón y ambos collares flotaban en el aire, suspendidos justo a la altura de su cabeza y con un tenue brillo. Mientras los chicos trataban de no orinarse del susto al ver los ojos de ambos, shifu solo miraba neutralmente, víbora ni siquiera abrió los ojos y mei ling… solo continuo con la vista fija en tigresa.

-hikari…- llamo mei ling, apartando por primera vez sus ojos de su hija, pero… la panda rojo no contesto. Extrañada, volteo a verlo y… -¡HIKARI!- elevo la voz, al verla dormir.

-¡shifu sal de mi habitación, viene Oogway!- exclamo la panda rojo, desorientada por despertar tan abruptamente.

El "miedo" de grulla, mono y mantis cambio, siendo remplazado por unas risas burlonas al ver el potente sonrojo en las mejillas de la panda rojo, mientras que un tic nervioso aparecía en el ojo de shifu y mei ling solo se limitaba a golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡CALLENSE!- ordeno víbora, silenciando las risas.

Todos, menos mei ling y hikari, dirigieron sus miradas, sorprendidas, a la serpiente. Grulla intento decir algo, pero en cuanto abrió el pico, la zarpa de mei ling y la mano de hikari se lo cerraron para que callara.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- pregunto en un susurro grulla, zafando del agarre de la felina y la panda rojo.

-déjala…- ordeno mei ling, también en un susurro.

-… ella sabe lo que hace- le siguió hikari.

Grulla las miro, confundido, pero estas solo le hicieron señas para que viera a víbora… aun permanecía en su lugar, frente a po y tigresa, quienes aun seguían en su especie de "trance" con los ojos abiertos. Sin abrir los ojos aun, la serpiente repto hasta quedar a unos centímetros del panda y la tigresa. Murmuro unas palabras, en un idioma antiguo que únicamente hikari entendió… "mi alma a tu servicio esta, llévala y mi destino cumplirás"… significaban esas palabras. Inmediatamente, en cuanto la ultima silaba salio de su boca, abrió los ojos, pero… no eran los mismos, esa chispa alegre de inocencia se había ido, siendo remplazada por nada, solo una mirada fría y sin vida.

Ante las miradas atónitas de los chicos… una tenue resplandor se desprendió del cuerpo de víbora, para luego formarse una pequeña esfera suspendida en el aire… los ojos de ella se pusieron en blanco, como si hubiera entrado en una especie de trance… la esfera, aun suspendida en el aire, se dividió en dos… cada parte floto hasta donde estaban po y tigresa, para luego unirse a cada collar… justo en ese instante, el cuerpo de vibra cayo inconciente al suelo… desmayada…

-¡víbora!- exclamaron al unísono mono, mantis y grulla, preocupados.

Todos intentaron ir a socorrer a la reptil, pero hikari y mei ling se interpusieron entre ellos, cerrándoles el paso… intentaron empujarlas, pero les fue en vano. sin entender nada, alternaron sus miradas de víbora a po y tigresa, y viceversa... estos dos últimos parecían no percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-grulla…- llamo mei ling, con vos firme -¿víbora hablo contigo?-.

Ninguno supo a que se refería, menos el ave, quien asintió lentamente…

-llévala a su cuarto y te quedas allí con ella- ordeno hikari, con una mirada realmente… fría.

Mantis y mono intentaron reír y soltar algún chiste picante, pero al ver a su amiga desmayada en el suelo la boca se les cerro sola. Grulla asintió ante la orden de la panda rojo. Sin perder tiempo, paso por al lado de mei ling y camino hacia víbora. Ignorando las miradas atentas de los demás chicos y con suma delicadeza, la tomo entre sus alas.

-estará bien- dijo mei ling, mientras lo veía caminar hacia la puerta con víbora entre sus alas.

-despertara al final del dia- le siguió hikari.

Grulla no contesto, solo siguió caminando hasta salir del saló... su mirada era fría, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, lo cual solo dejaba en claro el dolor emocional que todo eso le producía. Llego a las habitaciones y entro en la suya... como si ella fuera el más delicado cristal, la deposito en su cama, para luego tomar una silla y sentarse a un lado.

-¿por que pasa todo esto?...- se pregunto, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella -...quisiera que estuvieras aparte de toda esta guerra...

El ave esbozo una media sonrisa, que por mas calida que quisiera que fuera, la tristeza de su mirada la volvía una sonrisa amarga. Suspiro cansinamente y apoyo la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla... sabia poco y nada, sabia que estaba a un paso de perder a víbora, sabia que también podía impedirlo, pero no sabia como. Ella le había pedido no intervenir, que dejara las cosas como estaban... "no quiero que corras por el mismo camino"... había dicho, pero no le importaba, haría todo lo necesario para permanecer juntos, no le importaba el precio ni las consecuencias...

-te seguiré a la muerte, si es necesario- murmuro.

**EN UNA CUEVA... CON SHAN...**

El chacal se encontraba parado frente a una esfera suspendida en el aire... por ella podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el palacio de jade. Acababa de ver a "la guardiana" pasar, temporáneamente, su alma a los collares, veía los ojos de los portadores y también las reacciones de todo, incluso acaba de escuchar las palabras de grulla.

-si eso quieres... solo espera, pájaro, pronto seguirás a tu novia- susurro, con maldad.

Había cosas que no podía ver, pero si las podía sentir en el aire... sentía el poder de los collares, unidos al alma de la guardiana, sentía la magia de yin y la fuerza de yang aumentarse, las emociones que cada uno sentía y... "_¡no!... ¡imposible!... ¡no pude ser!" _se dijo mentalmente, ante lo que detecto… era una débil presencia, casi imperceptible, pues se ocultaba tras la presencia de alguien mas, pero estaba seguro que "eso" no estaba ahí antes... trato de calmarse, cerro los ojos y respiro pausadamente, concentrando todo su poder, quizás se había equivocado, quizás solo era un error, pero... no, no era un error.

-el tercero...- murmuro, abriendo los ojos de golpe...

**DE VUELTA AL PALACIO DE JADE... **

Mono y mantis se quedaron viendo en dirección a la puerta, justo por donde había salido grulla segundos atrás... lo habían visto triste antes, pero nunca como ahora, era como si su alma lo hubiera abandonado. Preocupados, voltearon a ver a la felina mayor y la panda rojo, mono abrió la boca para decir que se retraban, pero antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna...

-vallan, es su amigo y los necesita- les dijo hikari, con una calida sonrisa.

Los dos solo asintieron y, sin mediar palabra alguna, se fueron. Mei ling arqueo una ceja y miro incrédula a la panda rojo... ¿enserio acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer?...

-¿te das cuenta de lo que..?

-solo quería deshacerme de ellos- interrumpió hikari a mei ling -serian un estorbo y... grulla necesitara compañía-.

-no creo que sea buena idea, pero...- mei ling se encogió de hombros -...tu sabrás-.

-¿podemos volver al asunto principal?-

La voz de shifu resonó por el salón, sonaba algo... cancina. Ambas mujeres/hembras voltearon a verlo... el panda rojo estaba parado junto a su hija adoptiva y el panda, con las manos tras la espalda y una ceja arqueada... ambas sonrieron y asintieron.

-por que no han despertado aun?- pregunto shifu, mirando, curioso, al panda y la felina.

-aun siguen en trance...- explico hikari.

La panda rojo se acerco hasta po y tigresa, para luego, con una sonrisa juguetona, empujar a un lado a shifu con un choque de las caderas. Mei ling solamente dejo escapar una discreta risita, mientras ue shifu mascullaba algo parecido a... "mujeres...". Hikari se suspendió unos centímetros en el aire y, flotando, se coloco en medio de po y tigresa... coloco una mano debajo de cada collar, los cuales dejaron de brillar y se dejaron caer en sus manos…

-¿víbora?- susurro, en un idioma antiguo, una lengua muerta que solo ellas dos entendían.

-ya, termina con esto rápido… grulla esta muy mal- contesto la voz de la reptil, también en el mismo idioma.

Shifu y mei ling miraban la atentamente la escena, para no perderse de nada… no se distinguía bien de donde provenía la voz de víbora, pero supusieron que de los collares. Hikari soltó los collares y retrocedió unos pasos… en cuanto los collares cayeron sobre el pecho de su respectivo dueño, estos parpadearon un par de veces, confundidos, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero... los de tigresa aun conservaban una pequeña chispa de luz, que los volvía mas ámbar que carmín y los de po eran un poco mas oscuros de lo normal.

El panda y la felina se miraron entre si, para luego voltear a ver a mei ling, shifu y hikari que los miraban expectantes… aun si decir nada, y sin percatarse que sus manos seguían unidas, se colocaron de pie al mismo tiempo, como si tuvieran un resorte en la retaguardia…

-¡¿Qué le paso a víbora?!- preguntaron al unísono, ambos alarmados, levantando los brazos en el aire… extrañamente, sus muñecas estaban unidas por las pulseras, como pegadas.

-si se calman…- contesto mei ling, señalando el suelo para que se volvieran a sentar.

Panda y felina se miraron entre si, luego a mei ling, luego el suelo, luego de vuelta a ellos y finalmente a la tigresa y los dos panda rojos que se encontraban parados frente a ellos…

-¡claro que no!- exclamaron al unísono, negando con la cabeza.

Entre molestos y extrañados, ambos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo…

-¡no me copies!- volvieron a exclamar al unísono. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos, molestos -¡me estas copiando!- volvieron a exclamar al unísono, señalándose con su dedo -¡que ya basta!... ¡no te burles!... ¡ya basta, panda!...

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato, entre molestos y extrañados… ambos habían dicho panda… "_se supone que debía decir "gata""_… pensó po…

"_¡¿me ibas a decir gata?!"_ una irritante, e intimidante, voz resonó en la cabeza de po.

"_claro que no… ¿Cómo crees, mi amor?"_ contesto po, nervioso, aun sin darse cuenta que eran sus mentes.

"_veras, panda cuan… un momento… yo no hable, lo pensé"_

"_yo también…"_

Ambos se miraron entre si, mas confundidos que nunca… ¿acaso leían sus pensamientos?... aun con la confusión en sus rostros, voltearon a ver a shifu, hikari y mei ling… los tres se tapaban la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

-¡víbora!- exclamaron al unísonos hikari y mei ling, como un reproche.

Una risita traviesa, muy parecida a la de una niña de seis años, resonó por todo el lugar, acompañando a los pandas rojo y la tigresa mayor…

-ya… es que… es tan… divertido- se escucho la voz de víbora, entre risas.

-¿víbora?...- extrañada, tigresa miro los collares, aparentemente la voz de ella venia de ahí -…tu… tu… tu…

-si, amiga, estoy aquí… bueno, en parte- respondió la voz, entre divertida y cansina.

Po y tigresa miraron confundidos, aun mas de lo que estaban, los collares, al parecer la voz provenía desde allí… pero, ¿Cómo era posible?...

-¡BRUJERIA!- exclamo po, escondiéndose detrás de tigresa, aunque, al tener las muñecas unidas, no pudo evitar doblarle el brazo.

-¡aahh!... ¡PO!- reprocho tigresa.

Rápidamente, tigresa giro por debajo de su brazo, quedando detrás de po e invirtiendo los papeles... ahora, el que estaba con un brazo torcido tras su espalda era po.

-¿ya dejaron de pelear?- pregunto la voz de víbora, con fastidio.

La felina y el panda dejaron de forcejear y se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar al los dos pandas rojo y la tigresa que los miraban a ellos, expectantes…

-si- se limitaron a contestar po y tigresa, al unísono, mientras se paraban derechos frente a hikari, shifu y mei ling.

**EN LA HABITACION DE VÍBORA…**

Grulla no se había movido en ningún momento de la silla, con su vista fija en la serpiente que estaba en la cama, inconciente... quería acercarse, acariciar su mejilla, pero temía que al hace esto, sentiría una mejilla fría, sin vida... una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la seco. Se sentía tonto llorar y no hacer nada, pero ¿que podía hacer?, no sabia nada sobre todo eso de las profecías y lo demás, pues solo les habían contado lo justo y necesario, sin profundizar en detalles.

-¿se puede?-

La voz de mono, al otro lado de la puerta, junto a unos jueves toquidos, captó su atención.

-claro- se limito a responder grulla, en un débil murmullo, sin despegar su vista de víbora.

Mono entro en la habitación, con mantis parado en su hombro. Cerro la puerta y camino hasta quedar a la par de grulla... el primate y el insecto también se quedaron viendo por unos segundos a víbora. Se veía extraña sin su sonrisa de Nina pequeña, sin su tenue rubor en las mejillas y era deprimente verla así, dormida, pero como si no tuviera vida.

-hikari dijo que estaría bien- mantis fue el primero en hablar, rompiendo aquel silencio.

-lo se- susurro grulla, como respuesta.

Mantis y mono guardaron silencio, mirándose entre ellos y luego a grulla, pues les parecía que el ave exageraba todo, pero claro… ellos no sabían.

-creo… creo que exageras un poco- comento mantis, algo dudoso.

Grulla volteo a verlo, casi sin expresión alguna... víbora le había pedido no decir nada a nadie, por lo que ellos no sabían que la serpiente podía morir, no sabían el peligro que ella corría y mucho menos, sabían de cuanto sufría el al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-creo que si- contesto finalmente, forzando una débil sonrisa.

Mono y mantis le devolvieron la sonrisa, aunque aun notaban la angustia en los ojos del ave. Mientras el primate y el insecto conversaban de temas sin mucha importancia, grulla solo fingía escucharlos con pequeños asentimientos y sonrisas, pero su mente estaba en otra parte…. En víbora.

**EN EL SALÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**

-pregunten lo que quieran- indico la voz de víbora, que resonó por el salón entero.

Po y tigresa estaban parados en medio del salón, uno enfrente del otro, con sus muñecas aun "pegadas" por los brazaletes. Mei ling, hikari y shifu habían salido del salón hacia unos minutos a buscar solo ellos sabían que, dejando a la pareja sola con la voz de víbora… en el poco tiempo que habían quedado a solas, la serpiente les había enseñado y explicado un par de cosas, y ellos habían descubierto algunas, como el echo de que, si se concentraban, podían escuchar los pensamientos del otro o que sentían lo que el otro… si po estaba intrigado, tigresa podía saber de antemano que estaba por preguntar algo y viceversa, en parte les era raro, se sentían algo invadidos, pero según víbora eso no seria siempre así, si no que con el tiempo aprenderían a controlarlo hasta e punto de saber bloquear sus sentimientos o pensamientos del otro.

-¿Cuándo nos podemos quitar estas cosas?- pregunto po, refiriéndose a los molestos brazaletes que les unían las muñecas.

-solos se soltaran… cuando ustedes estén listos- contesto la serpiente.

-y eso será, cuando…- la animo tigresa, para que continuara.

-no lo se, puede ser hoy, mañana, en diez años…

-¡¿DIEZ AÑOS?!- gritaron po y tigresa al unísono.

-no, solo bromeaba…- rió víbora -…anda, ¿otra pregunta?-.

-¿Dónde estas, víbora?- pregunto tigresa, ya que se sentía algo incomoda, era como hablar a la nada.

-en los collares- respondió la serpiente –mi alma se puede dividir y entrar en ellos-.

-¿Cómo?- insistió la felina.

Un pequeño silencio se formo… po y tigresa se miraron, confundidos, pensaron que víbora ya no respondería, pero un cansino suspiro les dijo lo contrario.

-desde el inicio de esta guerra, cada generación, nacía alguien en mi familia, una mujer, que se encargaba de cuidar los collares, de asegurarse que solamente los verdaderos dueños los encontraran- explico la serpiente –yo soy la ultima de la línea, por eso es que puedo hacer esto-.

-pero… ¿para que?... digo, ¿Por qué es necesario que entres a los collares?- pregunto po, que daba vueltas al amuleto de yang entre su mano.

-no hagas eso…- lo detuvo víbora. el panda obedeció y dejo caer el collar en su lugar -…si estoy aquí adentro, es mas fácil que ustedes entrenen, ya que puedo ayudarles a controlar sus poderes, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que estos crezcan y…- víbora se detuvo, insegura de si continuar o no.

-¿y…?- la insto a continuar tigresa,

-nada… ¿otra pregunta?- corto el tema la serpiente.

Po estuvo a punto de abrir el hocico y preguntar algo, pero la mano de tigresa en el aire se lo impidió… la felina conocía bien a su amiga y aunque no pudiera verla o estuviera presente físicamente, el tono desganado de su voz le avisaron que algo no andaba bien, que algo ocultaba.

-víbora…- la voz de tigresa era suave y calmada -… ¿Qué estas ocultando?-.

-nada- se limito a contestar la serpiente, cortante.

-víbora…- esta vez, hablaron po y tigresa al unísono. Aun se les hacia raro esas coincidencias, pero no lo podían evitar.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, solo silencio… po y tigresa intercambiaron unas miradas significativas entre si, ambos sabían que la serpiente les estaba ocultando algo.

"_¿crees que nos diga?" _pregunto en su mente po.

"_al parecer no… de ser así ya hubiera hablado… po, esto me preocupa" _contesto tigresa, algo angustiada.

Po no contesto, solo tomo la mano de la felina y la acaricio con los dedos… la angustia de tigresa se transmitía a el, al igual que la tranquilidad que el le transmitía ante esa caricia… aquellas voces tenían razón, estaban unidos no solo por su poder, sino de una manera mas… difícil de explicar, que quizás jamás terminarían de entender.

Al poco tiempo shifu, mei ling y hikari regresaron, aunque lo que llevaban con ellos había dejado mudos a po y tigresa… hikari paso por su lado, haciendo levitar una enorme roca, casi tan grande como po, la cual coloco en medio del salón, aunque la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia en su rostro le causaba escalofríos a todos. Mei ling llevaba unas esposas junto unas anchas cadenas y shifu únicamente llevaba unas cajas y una planta, la cual tigresa reconoció al instante… era la planta a la que había "torturado" con su intento de comida picante. (cap. 8).

-no se que le habrán hecho a esa planta- comento mei ling, al recordar el deplorable estado en que la habían encontrado hacia unos minutos.

-me costo hacerla revivir… ni que la hubieran envenenado- le siguió hikari, mirando con una ceja arqueada a la planta, la cual shifu había dejado apoyada en una mesa.

Las mejillas de tigresa ardieron en rojo escarlata, tanto, que ni su pelaje lograba taparlo, mientras que po y shifu hacían grandes esfuerzos para no reír… tigresa, al notar esto, apretó aun mas fuerte la mano de po, aunque no le produjo dolor alguno, lo que extraño a ambos.

"_te ríes y te castro, panda" _amenazo mentalmente tigresa.

"_no te enojes, gatita"_ contesto po, divertido… eso de la comunicación mental ayudaba bastante.

Tigresa gruño y apretó aun más la mano de po, pero… por más que intento torcérsela al menos, no pudo, era como si el panda resistiera la fuerza de la felina, pero en vez de eso… la mano de tigresa se ilumino levemente, desprendiendo un calor insoportable, que quemo la pata del panda. Inmediatamente, po soltó la mano de tigresa, emitiendo algunos quejidos por el ardor.

-no peleen- ordeno víbora.

Tigresa miro burlona a po, pero este solo se soplaba la mano… enserio, eso había dolido mas que mil golpes y patadas de tigresa. Dejando de lado la "pelea" entre ambos, fijaron su atención en dirección a shifu, hikari y mei ling… el panda rojo había acomodado tres mesas, una a la par de otra, y sobre cada una había una caja. Hikari había acomodado la enorme piedra a un lado y mei ling había dejado las cadenas y las esposas a un lado.

-bien…- hikari volteo a ver a la "feliz" pareja, con una sonrisa que causaba escalofríos -… shifu, tu ayúdale a po, yo a tigresa-.

-¿ayudar en que?- pregunto po, confundido.

Nadie contesto… hikari tironeo del brazo de tigresa, hasta dejarla parada frente a las tres mesas y shifu guió a po frente a la gran roca… ninguno se había dado cuenta, de que los brazaletes no los habían retenido. Hikari le indicaba a tigresa algunos ejercicios de respiraciones y le repetía que se concentrara en las mesas y en que podría haber bajo las cajas.

-golpéala- ordeno el panda rojo, con calma.

-emm… vera… esto…- balbuceaba po, rascándose la nuca, nervioso –me romperé mi patita- se quejo, como un niño pequeño.

-no te romperás la pata, panda- contesto shifu, pero po solo arqueo una ceja –mira, tu fuerza no es la misma, ha cambiado, ahora eres mas fuerte- explico.

-no lo se… no me siento mas fuerte- contesto po, que se miraba sus brazos y los flexionaba una y otra vez, viendo sus músculos.

Shifu rodó los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro cansino… de su ropa, saco una fichas de domino se las paso al panda, quien lo miro confundido. Le indico a po que abriera la mano y se las coloco en la palma, ordenándole que no cierre la mano hasta que no se lo diga…

-¡hey!, esas son mías- protesto tigresa, que aun seguía parada frente a la mesa... de alguna manera, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, había descubierto las fichas de madera que descansaban en la palma del panda, lo que extraño a po, mientras que shifu, mei ling y hikari esbozaban unas pesuñas sonrisas… sin darse cuenta, tigresa estaba manejando sus poderes.

-¡concéntrate!- la reprendió hikari, con un pequeño golpe en su nuca.

Tigresa solamente gruño, mientras volvía su atención a las cajas… _"vamos… ¿Qué se supone que debo buscar?... dijo que vería algo, pero… solo veo el salón, a mi madre sentada observándome, a mi pare explicando algo a po, a hikari... son tres mesas, tres cajas… una… una…"_

Debajo de la caja del medio, algo capto la atención de tigresa… era una especie de energía, que pedía salir de ahí, pero… no era lo único, había algo mas, algo que no estaba ni bajo las cajas, ni en ningún lugar visible del salón, estaba como oculto, pero… ¿Dónde?... esa energía cada vez era mas fuerte, mas cercana y eso la asusto un poco, por lo que abrió los ojos bruscamente, rompiendo aquella conexión.

-tigresa…- hikari centro su vista en la caja del medio… había logrado su objetivo -…como portadora de yin, puedes sentir la energía de los demás, tu poder te avisa cuando hay vida presente y cuando no… puedes ver tu entorno, sin ver- explico.

-la planta…- susurro tigresa -…esta bajo aquella caja, ¿verdad?- pregunto.

Hikari sonrió y asintió, mientras se dirigía a la mesa y destapaba la planta… eso era lo mas fácil, solamente para probar que tanto controlaba su poder, pero la panda rojo también tenia algunos poderes, y con ellos también podía sentir esa energía extraña que tigresa sentía… al principio se alarmo un poco, pensó que podía haber algún infiltrado de shan, pero al darse cuanta de donde provenía esa energía no hizo mas que sonreír para sus adentros… esa no se la esperaba, estaba seguro que seria una gran sorpresa.

-… ¿me escuchaste, po?- pregunto shifu, luego de una explicación, de la cual el panda no había prestado atención por ver en dirección a hikari y tigresa… sentía la incomodidad de ella, como si hubiera algo que la incomodara, y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

-emm… si, claro…- contesto, distraídamente, dando a entender que no había prestado atención.

-¡panda!...- las risitas de tigresa, mei ling hikari y víbora se escucharon por todo el salón, junto al suspiro cansino de shifu -...solo… quiero que cierres tu mano, pero no presiones las fichas, solo… sostenlas-.

Po asintió y obedeció… casi no toco las fichas al cerrar la mano, apenas las rozo, pero estas se hicieron pedazos… tigresa miro con los ojos como platos la escena, era como volver atrás en el tiempo y verse a si misma romper aquellas fichas ante al mas mínimo rose.

-¡BÁRBARO!- exclamo po, impresionado.

-no, panda, no es… bárbaro- contesto shifu –debes aprender a controlar esa fuerza, ya que podrías herir a alguien sin darte cuenta- explico, mirando de reojo a tigresa, que había vuelto al ejercicio de meditación con hikari.

Po siguió la mirada del panda rojo, comprendiendo perfectamente a que se refería… por un momento su semblante se ensombreció al ver a la felina, meditar con hikari, visiblemente irritada por la semidiosa. No quería lastimarla, ni siquiera por accidente, pero igualmente sonrió… solo tenia que aprender a controlar esa fuerza… "_Después de todo… ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser?"_ se cuestiono mentalmente.

-mas de lo que parece, panda- contesto tigresa, algo burlona, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¡eso es invasión de la privacidad!- reprocho po, aunque mas que enfadado, sonaba divertido.

-¡tigresa, presta atención!- la reprendió hikari, con un golpe en la nuca.

-vuelve a golpearme y tu yugular será la próxima en conocer mis dientes- amenazo la felina, mientras se sobaba la nuca.

La panda rojo trago grueso, mei ling ahogo una carcajada y shifu ni siquiera presto atención…

-¡ya basta!- la voz de víbora resonó por todo el salón –uno a la vez… primero entrenara po con shifu, mañana seguirá hikari con tigresa- explico.

-bien por mi- contesto tigresa, sonriente.

La felina se reincorporo de su lugar y camino hasta sentarse a la par de su madre para poder ver como el panda entrenaba con shifu, mientras que hikari solo bufo… manejar a la felina había sido mas difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-no es justo… po entrena con la fuerza y yo meditando- se quejo tigresa con su madre.

-se supone que yin es mas… tigresa, tu ya no tienes tu fuerza bruta- explico mei ling a su hija.

-esa fuerza es el poder de yin… es energía. Eres fuerte, pero en ti predomina la magia- explico hikari.

Como toda respuesta, tigresa arqueo una ceja, preguntando sin palabras ¿de que diablos hablaba?... la panda rojo le sonrió y chasqueo los dedos… unas espadas del salón levitaron, flotando por enzima de la cabeza de po y shifu, quienes tragaron grueso al ver hacia arriba y ver a los sables colgados en péndulo sobre sus cabezas.

-magia… es la fuerza de yin, acumulada…- explico hikari. Con un chasquido de dedos, volvió todo a su lugar -…más fácil en las mujeres que en los hombres- susurro, junto a un guiño cómplice.

-¡escuche!- exclamaron al unísono po y shifu.

Las risas de mei ling, hikari, tigresa y víbora resonaron por todo el salón… po y shifu volvieron al tema de la fuerza bruta, po tenia que aprender a controlarla si quería avanzar en el entrenamiento. Shifu le colocaba una ficha de madera en la palma de la mano o simplemente le decía que las tomara sin hacerles el mínimo daño posible, pero era inútil… al mas mínimo rose, po hacia pedazos las fichas y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pasaron algunas horas y ya empezaba a oscurecer… shifu había intentado mil formas con po, primero la meditación, igual que con tigresa, luego le había dicho que imaginara que esas fichas de madera era lo mas frágil del mundo o lo que mas quería cuidar, pero el panda seguía fracasando. En cierto punto, víbora había intentado ayudar, controlando la influencia del collar sobre po, pero eso parecía haberlo empeorado.

-bien, panda…- la voz de shifu sonaba algo cansina -…la ultima y seguiremos mañana, ya es tarde-.

Como única respuesta po solamente asintió… se paro delante de una pequeña mesa, en donde estaban colocadas cuatro fichas en fila, y estiro la mano para tomarlas, pero esta se detuvo a unos milímetros de distancia, temblorosas.

"_concéntrate, po… es fácil, solo tienes que hacerte a la idea" _le decía mentalmente tigresa, que observaba todo junto a mei ling y hikari.

"_no puedo… es como si no fuera conciente de mi fuerza" _se quejo po, algo desanimado.

"_panda… solo metalízate"_ la voz de tigresa en la cabeza de po sonó suave y calmada, pero firme.

"_muy fácil decirlo, yin…" _contesto po, algo burlón _"…tu estas allí con las chicas, burlándote de mis fracasos"_

"_que quede claro, yang… es frustrante no poder entrenar"_ contradijo tigresa.

"_es mas frustrante saber que puedo lastimarte si no controlo mi fuerza…"_

Las mentes de ambos se quedo en blanco… tigresa podía sentir la angustia del panda como suya, pero también tenia que alentarlo, no quitarle los pocos ánimos que le quedaban.

"_ya… no pienses en eso, inténtalo y podrás…" _intento consolarlo la felina. Una picara sonrisa se formo en rostro, razón por la cual hikari y mei ling la miraron como si estuviera loca_"…además, puede que haya recompensa"_ agrego picaramente.

-¡ya basta de arrumacos!- exclamo la voz de víbora –recuerden que pudo escuchar sus tontos pensamientos calenturientos- reprocho.

Shifu arqueo una ceja y acecino a po con la mirada, mientras que hikari y mei ling se reían del sonrojado rostro de tigresa… ignorando las carcajadas, po cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió, pero se habían vuelto negros. De un manotazo, tomo las cuatro fichas y… una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al no escuchar aquel chasquido de la madera al romperse. Dio medio vuelta, mirando a tigresa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, pero… cuando extendió la palma de la mano, para ver las fichas, estas no se habían roto, sino que se habían echo polvo.

-mañana será, po- trato de animarlo shifu, al ver el fracaso de su alumno.

Po solamente asintió, algo cabizbajo… luego de eso, hikari ordeno a po y tigresa que se colocaran en posición de loto, igual que al principio, para que víbora pudiera salir de los collares. Estos emitieron un tenue brillo y levitaron unos segundos, para luego apagarse y caer sobre el pecho de sus respectivos dueños.

-los esperamos para cenar- dijo shifu, para luego salir del salón, seguido de mei ling y hikari.

Tigresa y po se quedaron viendo a la puerta, en un incomodo silencio, esperando a que los demás se alejaran lo suficiente, al menos como para saber que no los espiarían… el silencio era algo tenso, ninguno hablaba. Po aun tenia ese sabor amargo de no poder con el entrenamiento, de saber que si no aprendía a controlar esa ridícula fuerza, podría lastimar a tigresa con cualquier movimiento brusco y tigresa, bueno, no era fácil sentirse bien cuando podía percibir la angustia del panda como si fuera propia.

Sin decir nada aun, po dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba la mesa con alguna fichas de madera, seguiría practicando, pero… ninguno se percato que, al salir víbora de los collares, los brazaletes en sus muñecas los habían vuelto a unir, por lo que cuando avanzo unos pasos, ambos perdieron el equilibrio… tigresa callo de espaldas y el enzima, aunque reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para apoyar sus brazos a cada lado de tigresa, sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarla.

-¡panda!- exclamo tigresa, mientras le propinaba un juguetón golpe en el pecho a po.

Contagiado con la risa de tigresa, po también dejo escapar algunas carcajadas, aunque algo llamo su atención, el golpe de tigresa no había dolido ni un poco y, sea para lastimar o no, estos siempre dolían.

-¡hey!...- exclamo, sonriendo con burla -...el golpe no dolió, has perdido fuerza, yin- se burlo.

Tigresa arqueo una ceja y golpeo otra vez el pecho de po, pero este tampoco dolió... ya un poco molesta, pues odiaba que se le burlaran, intento golpear de nuevo a po, pero este seguía riendo, hasta que... como si fuera una especie de energía, un calor, bastante agradable, se expando por sus brazos hasta sus manos. Ese "calor" provenía del collar, lo sabia, podía sentirlo, pero la pregunta era... ¿y ahora que?... hikari no le había enseňado a manejar su poder y no tenia ni idea de que hacer, por lo que solo cerro sus manos en puños y dejo que esa energía se acumulara allí, era una sensación agradable, aun mas que la fuerza.

-¿dices que perdí fuerza?- pregunto tigresa, burlona.

-tus golpes suelen doler mas- contesto po, como si fuera obvio.

-ya veras panda-

Tigresa abrió las manos, colocando las palmas en po y empujo levemente... no hizo falta gran esfuerzo para que el panda saliera volando hasta chocar con la gran roca que había llevado hikari, agrietándola un poco. Ninguno se percato que cuando se separaron, las pulseras de sus muñecas se rompieron y cayeron al suelo, totalmente inútiles y mucho menos de que en la puerta estaba cierta reptil, que los miraba con el seňo fruncido, atenta a todo movimiento.

Po esbozo una mueca de dolor, pero no por el impacto en la roca, eso era lo que menos le había dolido, sino porque cuando tigresa coloco sus manos en el, fue como si lo hubieran empujado con miles de hieros al rojo vivo. Al principio, tigresa se reincorporo y sonrió, triunfante, pero esa sonrisa se transformo en una mueca preocupada al ver al panda… quizá se había excedido un poco. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el y lo tomo de su mano, jalando de ella, para ayudarlo a reincorporarse.

-po… lo siento, no era mi intención- trataba de disculparse

-wou… eso fue… ¡BÁRBARO!- exclamo po, ya de pie -¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto.

-no estoy segura- tigresa frunció el seño y se miro las manos, algo confundida –hikari dijo algo sobre que yin tenia otro tipo de fuerza, quizás sea esa-.

-bueno, sea cual sea, esto dolió- se quejo po, mientras se sobaba el hombro, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

-perdón- se volvió a disculpar tigresa –yo no controle eso-.

-te perdono, se que no fue tu intención- contesto po, restándole importancia –aunque, todavía tengo una pregunta en mente-.

-¿ah si?... ¿Cuál es?- pregunto tigresa.

Po no contesto, en vez de eso, sonrió con algo de malicia y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, volviéndolos un poco más oscuros. Retrocedió unos pasos de tigresa y se coloco en posición de paz interior… "¿el poder de tigresa igualaba la fuerza de el?"… la felina lo miro sorprendida, sin entender que demonios pretendía po, pero en cuanto este fijo su mirada en los ojos de ella, en su mente se colaron las ideas del panda. Sonrió, le parecía buena idea, de paso, entrenaba un poco. Escondió los puños detrás de su espalda y relajo los brazos, dejando que aquella energía los recorriera hasta acumularse en sus manos.

Víbora, desde afuera, los miraba consternada, estaban jugando con fuego, no era seguro ni para ellos ni para ella que "probaran" su poder de aquella forma. No sabían controlarlo y se podían herir, pero… lo siguiente que vio, la dejo con la boca abierta.

"_¿lista?" _pregunto mentalmente po, desafiando a tigresa con la mirada.

"_nací lista"_ contesto la felina, devolviendo la misma mirada desafiante.

"_muy graciosa… si me matas, es tu culpa"_

"_es tu idea, no mía"_ contradijo tigresa. La energía a cumulada en sus manos empezaba a crecer y cada vez era mas inestable.

"_tu la seguiste"_ contesto el panda. Trataba de usar la paz interior para concentrar toda su fuerza en sus brazos y poder detener un ataque de la felina.

"_aun tienes que controlar tu fuerza"_ le recordó tigresa, viendo en su mente las intenciones del panda.

"_y tu esa energía"_ le contradijo po, que al igual que ella, veía en su mente como el poder de ella era cada vez mas inestable.

"_no se… ¿y si se me va la mano?, como hace rato"_ dudo tigresa… bien, ambos estaban haciendo tiempo.

"_tratare de atrapar la energía y devolverla o desviarla"_

"_es una locura…"_

A pesar de ese pensamiento, tigresa movió las manos delante de ella, formando una esfera blanca entre estas y, utilizando el mismo movimiento que para el golpe de tigre, con sus manos abiertas, envió aquella esfera de energía a po… la esfera atravesaba el aire con rapidez, pero po, utilizando los mismo movimientos de paz interior, logro sostener la esfera entre sus manos, para luego desviarla y mandarla a chocar contra la pared. Los collares de ambos brillaban, pero no se fijaron en ello, ya se les había echo normal.

-¡BÁRBARO!- exclamo el panda, con el mismo entusiasmo de un niño en una juguetería.

Tigresa camino hasta pararse delante de el y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía los brazos algo pesados después de eso, pero trato de aparentarlo, además… se le había antojado un buen plato de fideos.

-listo, panda… ¿terminaste tus experimentos?- pregunto la felina, burlona.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto po, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo...?- bien, esa "conexión" se estaba volviendo fastidiosa –no, no tengo hambre- contesto, aunque su estomago la delato con un gruñido.

-¿no?- po acerco su rostro un poco más al de ella –mentirosa- la acuso, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Tigresa rió, sarcástica, pero igualmente aferro sus manos al cuello de la remero de po y jalo de el, uniendo sus labios… po abrazo a tigresa por la cintura, estrechándola aun mas contra el.

Víbora, aun desde afuera, estaba a punto de vomitar, eran demasiados arrumacos para su gusto, aunque… "_diablos, esos dos mas que románticos si parecen que quieren hacerlo en medio del salón… mejor entro de una vez"_… decidida a entrar, pues tenia que avisarles lo que shifu le dijo a ella, avanzo hasta la puerta, pero apenas la empujo para abrirla del todo… tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Los collares dejaron de brillar, tigresa se separo de po bruscamente con un pequeño quejido y víbora entro al salón.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto víbora, preocupada, pero ninguno le presto atención.

"_¿Qué pasa?... ¿estas bien?"_ pregunto po, preocupado.

Tigresa no contesto, solo se limito a asentí, lo que confundió aun más a po, ¿Por qué se había apartado de el tan bruscamente? como si… entonces, la respuesta llego a el: le había hecho daño, sin darse cuenta, había empleado demasiada fuerza en su agarre.

-no, po… no es eso- se apresuro a decir tigresa, apenas se percato de los pensamientos del panda.

-si, si es eso- la contradijo po, apenado.

-¿alguien me explica que pasa?- insistió víbora, que seguía parada a la par de ellos, siendo completamente ignorada.

-¡víbora!- tigresa pego un respingo, no la había visto ahí –nada, solo…- su voz se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro… no quería admitirlo, pero si no se hubiera apartado de po, le hubiera quebrado la columna.

-tigresa, date vuelta- ordeno la serpiente, con voz neutra.

La felina se negó, sabia lo que víbora quería saber y no la dejaría. La serpiente, al ver que tigresa no colaboraría, enrosco su cola en su muñeca y la giro, para luego levantarle el chaleco, dejando ver su espalda, en donde tenia algunos moratones, tal como lo había imaginado.

-perdón, no me di cuenta- murmuro po, apenado. Se sentía ridículo, había lastimado a tigresa por no saber manejar aquella fuerza que, a su opinión, era ridícula.

-¡no es nada, po!...- tigresa se apresuro a apartarse de víbora y colocarse bien el chaleco. Se acerco a po e intento tomarlo de la mano, pero este la aparto… temía volver a lastimarla.

-no- po se aparto unos pasos de ella –no hasta que no controle esto- dijo.

-chicos...- trato de llamar su atención víbora -¿por que no vamos a comer?, nos están esperando-.

Po y tigresa voltearon a ver a víbora y asintieron... ninguno estaba de humor para discusiones, lo hablarían luego, a solas. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, ya todos estaban sentados esperándolos a ellos tres para comer, pues mei ling había cocinado, así que solamente se sentaron, ignorando cualquier comentario a cerca de su "tardanza"... la cena paso en silencio, pues todos sospechaban que había pasado algo entre po y tigresa, ya que estos estaban distantes el uno con el otro, pero no se atrevían a preguntar, en vez de eso, solo se limitaban a ver entre divertidos y extrañados a tigresa, que comía como si no hubiera probado bocado en semanas.

-¿te diste cuenta?- susurro hikari a víbora, sin que nadie las escuchara.

-no- contesto la reptil, confundida -¿que cosa?-.

-de "eso"- hikari señalo disimuladamente a tigresa.

Víbora volteo a verla... la felina ya iba comiendo su tercer plato de sopa de fideo y aun comía con las mismas ansias que el primero, mientras que po aun seguía revolviendo los fideos del primer plato con su décimo par de palillos (ya que había destrozado los otro nueve), sin prestar demasiada atención a su hambrienta novia.

-mmm... si, al parecer tiene hambre- contesto víbora, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-si, hambre- hikari rodó los ojos -tres platos de fideos no es "hambre", precisamente-.

-vamos... esta mañana prácticamente no desayuno y se salto el almuerzo por la meditación. Es normal que este hambrienta- víbora siguió sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡víbora!...- casi todos voltearon a ver a las dos hembras, aunque volvieron a lo suyo al recibir una mirada acecina de hikari -...estuviste en los collares, prácticamente sentías la misma energía que ellos ¿y aun no te das cuenta?-.

-como veras, no note nada raro-.

Hikari suspiro cansinamente... ¿acaso era la única que lo sabia?

-mei ling...- llamo, buscando apoyo. La felina solo volteo a verla y asintió -...dile a víbora que tigresa tiene algo raro-.

-dile a hikari que solo exagera- contradijo víbora.

La felina madre dirigió su vista a su hija, que aun seguía comiendo y sonrió... ¿podía ser mas obvia?... volvió la mirada a hikari, que la miraba con cierta emoción en sus ojos, y víbora, quien solo miraba desinteresada.

-mmm... esta un poco hambrienta- comento, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿saben lo que significa, cierto?- hikari casi daba saltitos en su lugar de la emoción.

-si...- mei ling contemplo como la sonrisa de hikari se ensanchaba aun más -... solo esta en celo-.

Mei ling rió burlonamente al ver cono hikari cambiaba su expresión a una que claramente decía "aguafiestas", mientras que víbora solo se limitaba a mirarla de reojo. La panda rojo estaba mas cerca de la verdad de lo que creía, pero aun así, mei ling no pensaba darle la razón... una, porque adoraba llevarle la contraria a hikari y dos, porque no quería darse a si misma algún motivo para castrar a su yerno.

**EN UN MUNDO ESPIRITUAL...**

-¿por que dijiste aquello?- pregunto una voz masculina, a la coneja de pelaje blanco y ojos negros que se encontraba parada junto a el.

-¿que cosa, yang?- contesto la coneja, con inocencia fingida.

Ambos se hallaban parados frente a una especie de estanque de aguas cristalinas, aunque en ese momento, en el se podía apreciar a la maestra tigresa y el guerrero dragón, como si fuera una especie de portal... el conejo volteo a ver a yin, arqueando una ceja.

-ella no esta... ¿o si?- la voz del conejo era algo temerosa.

-si, yang... por eso le dije que lo cuidara, aunque aun no este enterada- respondió yin, aun sin apartar la vista del estanque.

-pero… es muy pronto para saber, ¿no crees?- en los ojos blancos de yang se podía apreciar la esperanza, esperanza de que aquello que afirmaba yin no fuera verdad.

-no, se puede sentir, como si fuera una pequeña energía de vida que se esconde detrás de ella- yin sonrió, no era ninguna sorpresa, todas las predicciones se lo habían dicho hacia tiempo ya.

-esto es peligroso…- la voz de yang sonaba angustiada, si yin se lo decía, era casi imposible que estuviera equivocada -…si shan se entera no dudara en hacerlo desaparecer, después de todo, es una pieza clave para derrotarlo-

-lo se- yin volteo a verlo, preocupada -pero es el destino, no se puede hacer nada-.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos y volvieron su atención al estanque, aunque ese momento no era muy feliz, ninguno pudo evitar reír ante la escena que contemplaron... hikari, mei ling y víbora intentaban retener a tigresa, quien a su vez intentaba saltar por enzima de po para agarrar a mono, quien aparentemente le había arrebatado el cuarto plato de fideos, alegando que si seguía comiendo, terminaría mas gorda que po.

-¿por que tanta risa?- pregunto una tercera voz, a sus espaldas.

Ambos conejos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz... un tigre de bengala de ojos carmín, de figura delgada, pero visiblemente trabajada con los músculos levemente marcados.

-lee...- yin le sonrió al tigre y le hizo señas para que se acercara -...mira- dijo, señalando al estanque.

Lee la miro confundido, supuestamente solo ellos dos tenían permitido mirar en el espejo de agua, pero la amistosa sonrisa de yin lo convenció... "_total… no seria la primera vez que desobedezco. Maldita hikari y su mala influencia…"_, pensó, recordando como solía acercarse al estanque, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, para espiar a tigresa o a mei ling, costumbre que fue alentada y encubierta por hikari. Se acerco y fijo su vista en el espejo... tigresa tenia ente sus patas a mono, ahorcándolo, mientras que este balbuceaba algunas palabras parecidas a "gorda" o "cerda sin figura", y los demás intentaban separarlos.

-es mi hija- murmuro lee, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-así es- contesto yang -y esta a punto de hacer puré al mono-.

-es una ternurita, idéntica a su madre- contesto lee, con una voz soñadora.

-si su madre era acecina… sip, creo que es idéntica- murmuro yang, aunque para su suerte, yin solo lo ignoro y lee… estaba embobado viendo como su hija estaba ahorcando al mono y su esposa trataba de calmarla.

-pero tiene tus ojos- agrego yin, ignorando al conejo negro.

-quisiera volver a verlas- susurro lee, mas para si mismo e ignorando el comentario del conejo.

-y las volverás a ver- respondió yin, con una pequeña sonrisa –cuanto antes, mejor…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo... Creo que fue algo aburrido el cap, pero a partir del 23 creo que mejorara... **

**Jejeje... bueno, al parecer po y tigresa tendrán algunos problemas a causa de los collares y los poderes y, jeje... tigresa también tendrá problemas con su poder...**

**Bueno, no estoy con la gran inspiración para escribir la nota de autora, así que los dejo y, ya saben... ¿dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Opiniones, criticas o consejos e ideas?... me lo dice con un review :)**


	23. Carta de un esposo, padre y ¿suegro?

**Bueno… hola, ¿Qué tal?... perdón por la demora. Pero aquí esta el cap…. Espero que les guste y no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto…**

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE… Y A TI TAMPOCO… UAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ (RISA MALVADA) XD**

**Capitulo_23**

Ni la luna, ni las estrellas iluminaban el valle de la paz aquella noche, pues las nubes de tormenta se encargaban de evitarlo, mientras que lo único que se escuchaba en medio del silencio era el golpetear de las gotas de agua en el techo de las casas o en los charcos que se habían formado en el suelo.

En medio de aquel diluvio, en el que parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento, una alta figura felina corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. La larga capa que llevaba puesta ondeaba al viento, mientras que la capucha cubría su rostro, dejando ver solamente un par de ojos carmín. El sonido de sus pies al impactar con los charcos de agua era amortiguado por los truenos, y si su corazón aun estuviera latiendo, ya le abría dado un paro cardiaco. Debía apurarse, no tenía demasiado tiempo… maldecía una y otra vez a yin y yang por haberlo dejado tan lejos del palacio de jade, en medio de esa tormenta y con tan escaso tiempo… "_lo siento, las almas no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos… es muy difícil que estés ahí por mas de una hora" _había respondido yin. Pero en vez de reprochárselo, se lo había agradecido. Le hubiera gustado poder estar mucho mas tiempo con ellas, conversar con las dos, decirles cuanto las amaba, decirles que siempre las protegería, sea donde sea que este, pero no podía ser así. En vez de eso, escribió tres cartas, una para su hija, otra para su "esposa", ya que en realidad jamás de habían casado, y otra para cierto oso con el cual se debía unas cuantas palabras … contando todo lo que le hubiera gustado decir en persona y quizá más.

Finalmente llego al pie de las mil escaleras, pero en vez de aminorar su paso, lo acelero, subiendo a grandes saltos… quería llegar al palacio cuanto antes. De seguro todos estarían durmiendo, quien no a esas horas de la noche, pero aun así, yin le había dado unas piedras de tele transportación, las cuales recién se acababa de acordar que tenía.

-diablos- mascullo, molesto por su estupidez. Quizá mei ling tenía razón cuando le decía que era un infantil.

Se detuvo en seco, en medio de las escaleras y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra color celeste cielo y la estrecho en su mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones… camino por el oscuro, y tenebroso, pasillo, buscando la habitación de su hija y la de mei ling. Esperanzado, abrió la primera puerta… nop, definitivamente esa era la habitación de un mono pervertido que dormía sin ropa, por lo que, traumado por la eternidad, salio a seguir buscando. La siguiente puerta que abrió, no era de ninguna de las tigresas, pero si la de cierto panda… "_¡fantástico!"_, pensó, con una sonrisilla maliciosa, demasiado parecida a la de tigresa.

Entro en la habitación y rebusco por todo el lugar, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba… saco el pequeño frasco con aquella sustancia espesa y blanca y lo vació sobre el panda.

Reprimiendo una carcajada por su "maldad" salio de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle una de las cartas al panda, y camino hacia el cuarto de enfrente: el de tigresa.

Abrió la puerta y avanzo un paso. Allí estaba ella, su pequeña princesa, su retoño, el tesoro mas valioso que pudo querer, dormida, ajena a la presencia de el.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, avanzo hasta la cama y se arrodillo a un lado, contemplando a su hija dormir, como miles de veces le hubiera gustado poder hacer.

-mi pequeña niña- susurro, mientras que una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de tigresa... la felina sonrió y ronroneo ante aquella caricia, tan calida y familiar. Lee sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, que debía apresurarse, pero no podía, sus pies se rehusaban a moverse de allí, se negaban a apartarse de su hija otra vez... por unos fugaces minutos, cruzo por la cabeza la idea de despertarla, que lo conozca, que lo viera una vez mas, pero la cruda realidad le callo como agua fría: la ultima vez que ella lo había visto, fue cuando era una bebé, no lo reconocería.

-te amo, hija ¿sabias?... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- susurro, con la voz algo ahogada.

Entonces, recordó lo que yin le había dicho y automáticamente dirigió si vista al vientre de ella, el cual aun seguía plano, sin evidencia alguna de lo que ocultaba.

-como no puedo castrar al padre… espero que se parezca a la madre- murmuro, algo divertido, mientras que tiernamente acariciaba el abdomen de su hija, donde yacía su nieto… "SU nieto"…sip, definitivamente le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Se coloco de pie, dejo la carta para tigresa en su mesita de noche y se fue de allí, no sin antes depositar un beso en su frente y arroparla con la sabana, como si fuera una niña… no quería apartarse de ella, pero si no se iba ahora, quizá no alcanzaría a ver a mei ling o tal vez yin mandaría a buscarlo por supuesta "huida".

Entro en la habitación de mei ling y, a pesar de todo, una ancha y burlona sonrisa se formo en su rostro... la felina dormía con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de la cama, la boca abierta y emitía unos muy fuertes ronquidos... si, esa era su mei ling.

-jamás cambias, mi amor- murmuro, mientras entraba en la habitación.

No le quedaba demasiado tiempo, debía apresurarse. Camino hasta la cama y acomodo correctamente a mei ling, pues más parecía que dormía en el suelo que en la cama, y la tapo con la sabana. La contemplo por un rato, mirando con cariño y admiración aquellos finos rasgos que ni el tiempo, ni los mal tratos lograron borrar de su cara, dejando ver a la joven risueña y alegre que siempre había sido, mientras que todos aquellos recuerdos felices pasaban por su mente.

-te amo-

Con cuidado de no despertarla, deposito un tierno beso en sus labios... cuanto había extrañado ese simple contacto, solo el lo sabia. Pero cuando estuvo por irse, una mano, por de mas familiar, se cerro en torno a su muñeca.

-yo también- susurro una adormilada mei ling.

Lee pego un respingo e intento taparse la cara con la capucha, quizá ella solamente estuviera soñando, pero no... Mei ling había despertado con aquel beso y lo primero que vio fue aquellos inconfundibles ojos carmín, tan calidos y acogedores.

-esto es un sueño... estas dormida- susurro lee, en un intento de voz "fantasmagórica".

Mei ling rió y negó con la cabeza... aun no saltaba su muñeca, temía que si lo hiciera, el desaparecería, igual que aquella vez. Sabia que no estaría ahí para siempre, pero al menos quería estar despierta cuando se fuera.

-¿mencione que aun sigues siendo un tonto?- murmuro, en un tono burlón.

Lee, sabiendo que su intento de fantasma era ridículo, se saco la capucha, dejando ver el rostro de un joven tigre de bengala de ojos carmín… el felino sonrió de lado, con aquella sonrisa picara e inocente a la vez que, en sus días, había enamorado a mei ling.

-mei ling, querida… tu siempre tan amable- bromeo.

-pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo- comento mei ling, algo triste.

Aquella sonrisa del tigre, poco a poco se fue borrando de su rostro, hasta convertirse en una mueca angustiada… odiaba ver a mei ling triste, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Sin contestar aun, se acostó a la par de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, de manera protectora.

-me volverás a ver- contesto –tienes que tener paciencia-.

-es imposible. Tu…

-no estoy muerto, mei ling- se apresuro a contestar lee –si estuviera muerto, definitivamente, no estaría aquí contigo-.

Lee deposito un beso en la cabeza de mei ling, quien solamente apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y se aferro a la capa negra con ambas manos, como temiendo que algo se lo arrebatara, mientras que silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿viste a tigresa?- pregunto.

-si- contesto lee, esbozando una débil sonrisa –es toda una mujer. Una mujer tan hermosa como su madre- mei ling sonrió, mas no contesto –mei… mi amor se hace tarde, debo irme- anuncio.

-solo unos minutos mas, por favor- pidió mei, afirmando su agarre.

-mei…- lee suspiro, derrotado. No quería dejarla así, pero no tenia elección -…escucha, mi reina, te amo. Jamás sentí nada igual por nadie, pero no puedo quedarme más-.

-lo entiendo- sollozo mei ling –yo también te amo-.

-prometo que volverás a verme- susurro lee –volveré, por ti y por mi hija-. "_diría nieto… pero mei ling iría ahora mismo a castrar al panda"_

-un último capricho… por favor- pidió la felina, levantando la mirada hacia los ojos de lee.

-lo que desees, mi amor-

-bésame-

Lee le sonrió melancólicamente, pero dispuesto a cumplir el capricho de ella la beso… fue de esa clase de besos que uno no puede contarle a nadie, tan intimo que nadie podría presenciarlo mas que ellos, pero tierno y dulce, demostrando aquella llama de amor que aun seguía vivo en ambos. En medio de aquel beso, una especie de luz blanco rodeo a lee y el desapareció, dejando a mei ling dormida en la cama, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño… no quería irse, pero ya no importaba, no seria un "adiós" era un "hasta luego", porque volvería, la volvería a ver en carne y hueso, pero cuando eso llegara… jamás se iría.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Ya había amanecido, pero apenas si se notaba con todas aquellas nubes, casi negras, ocultando el sol. La lluvia no había cesado en toda la noche y las goteras golpeando contra el techo resonaban por todo el palacio, creando un ambiente relajante... mei ling se removió en la cama, aun no había sonado el gong y era temprano, por lo que no se levanto, solamente siguió allí, con los ojos cerrados. Hacia frío, pero no le dio importancia, solamente se acurruco aun mas entre las sabanas, pero… abrió los ojos, sin importarle de dañarlos con la luz del dia, y se reincorporo en la cama en cuanto el recuerdo de la noche anterior llego a su cabeza. Miro a todos lados, algo triste, pues estaba sola. Quizá solo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Estaba demasiado adormilada para diferenciarlo, pero algo, una calida sensación en su pecho y un pequeño cosquilleo en sus labios, que no sentía hacia mucho ya, le dijo que no, que había sido real y cuanta razón tenía.

Sobre la almohada, había una carta, de tamaño mediano… "de: lee… para: el amor de mi vida"… su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, había sido real, todo. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tomo la carta y la abrió…

_Mei ling, mi amor, mi dulce gatita. Ya, lo se, soy demasiado cursi, no pongas esa cara… _

_Te extraño. Mucho. Es una tortura no poder estar contigo, no poder abrazarte, besarte. No tenia mucho tiempo para charlar contigo, los dioses no me lo permiten (aquí entre nos, son muy tacaños), pero escribí esta carta para ti, al igual que le deje una a tigresa y otra a mi adorado suegro (es sarcasmo, por si no te das cuenta)._

_La verdad, no tengo mucho para decirte que no sepas ya, pero igualmente te lo diré… me hubiera gustado estar siempre a tu lado, abrazarte cada noche, susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te amo. Quisiera haber criado a nuestra hija juntos. Quisieras que fueras la primera persona que veo al despertar y la ultima en ver al dormirme, quisiera ser yo quien se burle de tu primer pelo blanco y te diga "vieja", solo para que luego tu me golpearas (lo se, me salí de tema), pero es lo que pienso, no con tristeza, si no con añoranza. Quizá, me voy lejos en los "quisiera", porque hay muchas cosas que no pudimos compartir, porque aun siento que por mi culpa pasaste lo que tuviste que pasar, porque, aunque mi corazón ya no lata y mis pulmones no respiren, siento que aun tengo vida, solo con saber que tu y tigresa están bien. Porque aun ESTOY vivo, en ti, porque desde que te vi por primera vez, mi alma y corazón dejaron de pertenecerme, te pertenecen a ti. Solamente tu puedes herirme, solamente cuando tu ya no me ames, entonces ahí, moriré._

_No quiero que llores con esta carta, que te sumerjas pensando en mi, sino que sepas que jamás te abandone y que hago lo posible por poder comunicarme con tigo… wou, eso parece muy de ultratumba… _

_Tiempos difíciles se acercan, mei ling, tiempos oscuros, fríos y solitarios. Acompaña a tigresa, ella te necesitara mas que nunca y yo prometo apoyarlas desde aquí, donde quiera que este porque ni yo lo se… recuerda, aun no todo esta perdido, cuando todo acabe, podré volver con ustedes (al menos eso dijo yin) y no me iré, permaneceré a tu lado y al de tigresa hasta el final de nuestros tiempos._

_Siempre tuyo: Lee_

_P.D. no te enojes con migo por lo de po… me entenderás luego._

Mei ling miro la carta, con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y una lagrimilla corriendo por su mejilla… no podía creerlo, aun tenia posibilidades de volver a estar con el, de que volviera de… ¿un momento?... ¿había dicho que no mate a po?... bueno, no lo iba a pensar en ese momento, lee no podía ser serio por mas que le pusieran una espada al cuello y eso siempre le había parecido adorable. Negando con la cabeza, miro de nuevo la hoja, pero todas las palabras habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un pequeño dibujo, donde aparecía ella, cuando era mas joven, con la pequeña tigresa en brazos y lee las abrazaba a ambas por la espalda… si, era un hermoso dibujo familiar.

-espero sea verdad… espero volver a verte- susurro, abrazando aquel dibujo contra el pecho.

Se recostó en la cama, aun abrazada al dibujo, y cerro los ojos… aun era temprano.

**EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA…**

El suave sonido de la lluvia al impactar contra el techo despertaron a la felina, pero ella no abrió los ojos, solo se limito a acurrucarse entre las sabanas para seguir durmiendo. El clima frió era perfecto, relajante, tranquilo y… bueno, y frío. Los parpados le pesaban horrores, como si no hubiera dormido en días y el estomago le pedía a gritos un plato de fideos de… no, lo que quería comer era la sopa de ingrediente secreto del Sr. Ping y panes de fríjol con salsa de soja, pero de seguro todavía ni siquiera había amanecido y todos seguirían durmiendo… ¡genial! Tenia que esperar. Ignorando esa molestia de no poder bajar al valle en ese instante, estiro el brazo por la cama, buscándolo, pero… abrió los ojos de golpe, lastimándolos con la escasa luz del dia que entraba por la ventana, y se reincorporo bruscamente, solo para encontrarse sola en la habitación.

Se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, suspirando cansinamente… po estaba durmiendo en la habitación de el, como medida de "seguridad" supuestamente para no lastimarla con la, a su opinión, ridícula fuerza. Ella le había dicho que no importaba, que se quedara solamente a dormir, pero no, el panda tenía que actuar como madre sobre protectora... "y tu no estas utilizando el sentido común", le había respondido po.

-que sentido común, ni que mierda- mascullo entre dientes.

Obviamente, una sonrisa y un beso de buenas noches no era lo que se había conseguido el panda, si no, la puerta de la habitación estampada en su nariz… no es que no apreciara el intento por no lastimarla de po, era muy tierno y considerado, pero aun así… ¿Qué no podía acaso quedarse a dormir con ella? Se sentía sola cuando no estaba cerca de el y desde esa maldita conexión con todo eso de yin y yang, aquella "necesidad" de estar cerca de el había crecido. No estaba molesta con el panda, si no que con ella misma, por sentirse tan dependiente, tan débil… ¡esa no era ella! Y… ¿acaso eso era...?... Se llevo una mano a la mejilla y, si, eso húmedo en su cara era lagrimas.

-¿y ahora porque carajos estoy llorando?-

Se volvió a reincorporar en la cama y se apresuro a secarse cualquier rastro de lagrimas en su cara… necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello, con alguna de las chicas, quizá víbora o su madre.

Lo mejor en ese momento seria hacer algo de ejercicio, golpear algo y recargar aquella frustración, antes que alguien cobrara su enojo, así que se levanto de la cama y se vistió. Como siempre, se oprimió el pecho con las vendas, pero extrañamente se le hizo demasiado incomodo, intento desajustarlas solo un poco, sin mucho éxito... "_¿que me pasa?.. Últimamente me molesta todo"_. Finalmente, opto por no colocárselas y solamente se coloco el sostén y una blusa de mangas largas.

-mucho mejor- suspiro con alivio. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo un dia sin aquellas vendas, así como también se le había olvidado aquella sensación cómoda.

Listo. Golpearía algo en el salón de entrenamiento antes de que los demás despertaran, pero en cuanto se acerco a su mesita de noche para tomar el collar de yin algo llamo su atención... allí, junto al collar había un sobre, con las palabras "para tigresa" escritos. No recordaba haber dejado eso ahí, es mas, estaba segura que ni siquiera estaba ahí la noche anterior. Tomo la carta y se extraño aun más al notar que el papel estaba algo húmedo. La abrió y la leyó… el corazón se le acelero a niveles pocos saludables, las manos le temblaron nerviosas y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en el suelo. Tubo que sentarse en la cama para no caerse, pues se dio cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire. Aun no cabía en si de lo que decía aquella carta…

_Hola, pequeña. Aunque tal vez el pequeña ya no correspondería. Por si te preguntas quien soy, mi nombre es Lee, soy tu padre. No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, ni escribiendo cartas, creo que en eso nos parecemos un poco, pero tratare de ser lo mas sincero posible._

_Desde el momento en que supe que existías, supe que ya te amaba. No podía describir lo que sentía… ¡un hijo! Me decía una y otra vez, mientras que mi vista se posaba en el vientre, aun plano, de tu madre, temiendo de que solo fuera un hermoso sueño y que de un momento a otro podía despertar. Ella se puso mas berrinchuda, mas gorda y comilona (no menciones que dije eso delante de ella) pero yo cada dia la amaba mas, porque sabia que era por cargar contigo dentro de ella. Era mágico sentir tus pataditas a través del vientre, sentir tu corazón y pensar que en poco tiempo podría tenerte entre mis brazos. Ansiaba que llegara el momento en que podría acunarte en mis brazos y cantarte para que duermas, escuchar tus llantitos y poder cuidar de ti, como si fueras un frágil cristal, como si fueras el tesoro mas valioso del mundo. Pero en la dulce espera, también hubo tragos amargos. No pude llegar, mi corazón dejó de latir antes de ello y mis ojos se cerraron antes de poder ver tu bello rostro. Aunque prefería ser yo quien muriera, antes de tu madre o de ti, que aun ni siquiera conocías el mundo exterior. _

_Aquella noche la luna estaba lleno y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca… esa noche, tu vendrías al mundo. Me escapé y en contra de los dioses, fui con tu madre. No me importaba si luego me castigarían por ir a un mundo a cual mi alma ya no pertenecía, solo quería conocerte. Y así fue. Tu madre, cansada, te sostenía en sus brazos, mientras que tu llorabas a todo pulmón… juro que jamás había visto a alguien con pulmones tan fuertes. Si hubiera podido, las lágrimas hubieran brotado de mis ojos. Jamás había visto a una bebe tan bella, tenias el mismo seño fruncido que tu madre, pero cuando abriste los ojos… eran como los míos, color carmín. Pero los tuyos eran más tiernos, más dulces y trasmitían una paz única e inigualable. Fue cuando lo vi. Tus ojos me lo demostraron y no supe si sentir felicidad o preocuparme por ello. La luz se alojaba en tu mirada, eras Yin. _

_Tigresa, aquel poder puede parecer un don y estar descrito como uno, pero no lo es. Es una maldición. Así como te puede dar mucha fuerza e iluminarte caminos que antes permanecían en penumbras, también puede quitarte todo lo que amas. Tú aun no lo sabes, pero en cuanto aceptes ese poder y lo sientas correr por tus venas en su plenitud, ya no serás tu misma. A partir de ese momento tendrás una gran responsabilidad con tigo, tendrás que averiguar hasta que punto estas dispuesta a sacrificar por ti y por quienes mas amas… pero como todo en la vida, solo debes aprender a enfrentarlo. Siempre ten firme tus convicciones, nunca busques pelear sola por temor a perder a alguien, siempre ve junto a Po… ¿te digo un secreto? No me agrada tu novio, quizá sean celos de padre, pero el panda es una mala influencia para ti. Pero no me queda de otra que aceptarlo. Es a quien tu amas y deberé de respetarlo, además, el es Yang y sin el tu poder no estará completo y solo te perjudicara a ti., así como sin ti, el poder de el tampoco es de mucha ayuda._

_Creo que aquí es donde termino la carta, creo que ya te eh dicho todo… solo un ultima cosa, ten cuidado. No te confíes, valora a quienes están contigo y siempre camina con precaución, nunca sabes las sorpresas que el camino te dará. El final se acerca, tanto de lo bueno como lo malo, pronto lo que murieron injustamente revivirán, liberándose de las cadenas que atan sus almas, pronto todos tendrán que elegir y tú, igual que Po, Mei Ling, Hikari y Víbora, tendrán que saber hasta que puntos son capaces de pelear. _

_No llores, sonríe y piensa que siempre te amé y te amare. Con cariño, de tu padre… te amo, hija._

No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero así era. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Todo el enojo que había sentido hacia unos minutos, se esfumó. Guardo la carta en el cajón de su mesita, tapándola con otros objetos para asegurarse que nadie mas la encontrara y se levanto de la cama. _Te amo… hija._ Aquellas últimas palabras aun rondaban su mente y estaba segura que no se irían rápidamente. Tomó el collar de Yin, el cual tenia un tenue brillo, como si sintiera su felicidad, y se lo coloco. Estaba lista para salir y entrenar, pero… un fuerte ruido provenirte de la habitación de cierto panda capto su atención. Extrañada, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Po… ¿y ahora que había hecho aquel panda?

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE PO…**

La ventana había quedado abierta la noche anterior y la escasa luz del dia que se colaba por esta alumbraba tenuemente la habitación. Po bostezo, más no abrió los ojos. El gong no había sonado aun, no tenia ánimos para levantarse y el frió clima no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Había sido una tortura no dormir con tigresa entre sus brazos, pero aun así, ignorando las palabras de ella o que se haya enojado con el, tubo que dormir el solo en su cama, pues no quería lastimarla ni por accidente. Era como sentirse incompleto, sin ella, como si le quitaran a su mita y sabia que para tigresa era lo mismo, pues todas las emociones que ella sentía el también podía percibirlas. Pero había algo que lo inquieto… al estar cerca de ella y mirarla a los ojos, fue como ver a alguien mas con ella, sentir una presencia que antes no estaba ahí… "_ya estoy enloqueciendo… creo que las historias de terror de mono me afectaron un poco"_.

Cansado de sus "tontos" pensamientos, se dispuso a levantarse de una vez, pero… no se podía mover. Intento una vez más, con más fuerza y… cayo al suelo, creando un agujero en la madera, pero eso no era lo más raro, si no que la cama entera estaba pegada a su brazo y pierna izquierda.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!-

Incrédulo de lo que veía, tiro con su brazo derecho de la cama, tratando de alejarla de su cuerpo… sin mucho éxito, pues le tiraba de la piel y dolía ¿Cómo diablos se había pegado a la cama? Aun así, intento despegarse sin lastimarse o arrancarse el pelaje de raíz, pero… con la torpeza de sus pies y la fuerza desmedida, tropezó y cayó al suelo, rompiendo las maderas y quedando en una especie de cráter en estas, con la cama prácticamente enzima.

El estruendo del panda al caer se escucho por todo el palacio. La primera en entrar a su cuarto a ver que pasaba fue Tigresa... y al entrar se sorprendió al ver al panda sin poder levantar del "cráter" que había formado en el suelo al caer. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Mono, Mantis y grulla, seguidos de Víbora y por ultimo Hikari y Shifu, quienes extrañamente habían salido de la misma habitación. Obviamente, lo ayudaron a levantar, no sin antes reírse un poco de la situación.

-¿Cómo diablos te pegaste a la cama?- pregunto tigresa, entre incrédula y divertida. Aparentemente, nadie se percato de que tigresa no llevaba el pecho vendado, hasta que…

-¡¿Qué te paso, Tigresa?!- exclamo Mono, al ver los pechos de la felina… para nada pequeños.

Inmediatamente, todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa, quien intentaba disimular un poco el hecho de que no llevaba vendas cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._ Esto fue una mala idea,_ pensó. Mantis silbó, recibiendo miradas acecinas de Po, Shifu y Mei Ling, mientras que Grulla no podía apartar su mirada de allí… Claro que la apartó al recibir un latigazo de víbora en la espalda.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes tres, al próximo que lo pille mirándola lo dejare como saco de boxeo!- amenazo Po… no le había echo ni pizca de gracia que sus "amigos" miraran de esa forma a Tigresa, aunque también le extrañaba el echo de que ella no llevara las vendas. Debía de admitir que era una bonita vista.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla tragaron grueso, concientes de la fuerza sobre natural de su amigo, e inmediatamente se fueron corriendo de la habitación… dos de ellos temerosos de recibir una golpiza y el tercero temeroso de que una víbora enfurecida atacara a latigazos. Mientras que Hikari, Shifu y Víbora quedaron en la habitación, estos últimos con el seño fruncido, aunque el maestro del palacio de jade relajo el seño al sentir que una mano, de cierta panada rojo, acariciaba tiernamente la de el.

_Gracias… _agradeció mentalmente Tigresa. Había quedado helada y con las mejillas como tomates al escuchar el comentario de Mono y la vergüenza no la había dejado contestar.

_De nada. No me gusta que te miren ¿y las vendas?_ La voz de Po en la mente de Tigresa sonó algo molesta. Aunque Tigresa sonrió al ver a su novio celoso. _No estoy celoso._

_Jejeje como digas y sobre las vendas… es que me incomodaban un poco y me sentía algo agobiada. _Explico la felina, algo apenada.

_Estas algo rara últimamente… ¿sabias?_ Inquirió Po, aun comunicándose mentalmente, sin darle importancia a los dos pandas rojos y la serpiente que los miraban extrañados… a juzgar por las expresiones de su rostro y el hecho de que mantenían la mirada fija en los ojos del otro ya se imaginaban lo que sucedía.

_¡Claro que no! ¿Ahora resulta que tengo que estar incomoda con aquellas vendas de mierda para que digas que no estoy rara?_ Aquello en la mente de Po sonó como un potente grito. Repentinamente la felina había cambiado de humor.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Pero… anoche casi estrangulaste a Mono y creo que comiste el doble de lo que yo como… jejeje._ Contesto Po, nervioso… no quería que ella lo golpeara desde tan temprano.

_Estaba nerviosa, tenia hambre y… ¿Qué mas da? El primate se lo merecía._

_No lo dudo. Pero lo que si es raro es que estas algo… mas temperamental que de costumbre. _Y apenas lo pensó, Po se lamente con toda su alma el no saber como separar las conversaciones de los pensamientos privados.

_Y tu más idiota que de costumbre. _Mascullo Tigresa, molesta. _Anoche me dejaste sola._

_Sabes que podría haberte lastimado._

_Sabes que eso solo es una excusa._

_Tigresa no quiero pelear a esta hora… cálmate ¿quieres? Luego hablamos, cuando estemos solos. _Intento tranquilizarla el panda, pero…

Una vena palpitante apareció en frente de Tigresa, quien tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños… Shifu y Víbora retrocedieron unos centímetros y Hikari de escondió detrás de Shifu, tomando fuertemente su mano.

-¡NO ME CALMO NI UNA MIERDA!- gritó la felina, completamente furiosa. Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta algo la enfureció aun mas… el collar brilló y por su mente pasaron las imágenes de las manos de Hikari y Shifu entrelazadas –y Hikari, ¡DEJA DE HISTERIQUEARLE A MI PADRE!-.

Ni siquiera volteo a verlos, pero aquel grito fue lo suficientemente intimidante como para que la panda rojo se apartara unos pasos de Shifu, quien tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Tigresa!- reprendió Shifu, incrédulo por el temperamento de su hija.

Pero la felina no respondió. Tigresa se fue de ahí, dando pisotones y gruñendo por lo bajo. Al salir por el pasillo, choco su hombro con el de Mei Ling... la tigresa madre se volteo para reprender a su hija, pero al verla caminar con la cabeza gacha y visiblemente molesta prefirió dejarla y siguió su camino hasta la habitación del panda. Al entrar, se rió al ver a Po en una especie de cráter en el suelo y con la cama pegada al brazo… ya entendía las palabras de Lee. Pero se calló al percatarse de que todos estaban con tal cara de terror que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-¿paso algo?- preguntó Mei Ling, algo extrañada.

Po pareció salir del trance en el que se había sumido. A duras penas se reincorporó y se despego de la cama, rompiéndola en pedazos, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Shifu.

-no lo se- contestó Po -se puso a gritarnos como loca, bueno... comprendo que me haya gritado, creo que la hice enojar, pero también acuso a Hikari de no se que con Shifu- explicó.

Po, al igual que Mei Ling y Víbora, volteo a ver en dirección a Shifu y Hikari... ambos estaban sonrojados. Po los miro confundidos, sin entender, Mei Ling negó con la cabeza en reprobación y Víbora le propino un latigazo en la cabeza a Hikari.

-¡auch!- se quejó la semi diosa -¿acaso se te dio por golpear a todos o que?- preguntó, molesta.

-merecidos te lo tenias, por voladora- contestó la serpiente.

-¡ah, no! Eso si que no gusano ver...

-¡ya basta!- interrumpió Mei Ling a Hikari. Todos voltearon a ver a la tigresa madre, quien no parecía muy contenta -ya se lo que dijo Tigresa, sus gritos me deportaron, pero la pregunta es ¿por que se enojo en un principio?-.

Mei Ling se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se posaron en Po, quien parecía algo nervioso.

-¿que le dijiste, panda?- preguntó Shifu, aparentemente calmado.

La mirada de Shifu era severa, mientras que Víbora y Hikari miraban a Po divertidas... estaban concientes de que la parejita había discutido mentalmente, cosa que a Hikari no le agradaba ya que no se enteraba de lo que hablaban. Pero antes de que Po contestara, Mei Ling lo interrumpió.

-¡oye, mapache! Aquí la que está interrogando soy yo-.

-mi hija, mis preguntas- replicó Shifu.

-¿perdón?- Mei Ling coloco sus brazos en jarra y camino hasta quedar frente a Shifu, quien al ver aquella mirada tan... aterradoramente idéntica a Tigresa no pudo evitar tragar grueso -Tigresa es mi hija, soy su madre-.

-yo la adopte, la salve de aquel orfanato- la voz de Shifu era calmada. No quería discutir con Mei Ling, pero... algo se retorcía en su pecho al escuchar a aquella felina llamar "mi hija" a Tigresa. Algo parecido a la angustia y el temor, temor por perder a Tigresa.

-yo la di a luz-.

-la cuide por la mayor parte de su vida-.

-yo me sacrifiqué para que conservara su vida-.

-soy su padre...

-...adoptivo- lo interrumpió la felina.

-y tu... y tu... ¡la dejaste en aquel orfanato!-.

Y en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del panda rojo, este se arrepintió enormemente. Vio como los ojos de Mei Ling se envolvieron en lágrimas y su postura, firme y orgullosa, se fue decayendo hasta que dejó caer los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo. No quería lastimarla, ni hacerla sentir mal, pero le molestaba oír como ella se refería a Tigresa de aquella manera. Cuando Tigresa lo tenia solo a el, la trató mal y ahora que su hija adoptiva tenia a su madre temía a perderla. Shifu intentó disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Mei Ling lo tomó de los hombros, lo levantó en el aire y lo estampo contra la pared.

-Escucha- mascullo Mei Ling, su voz realmente infundía miedo -yo lleve a Tigresa nueve meses dentro mío. Pelee con ella en mi vientre para salir adelante y mantenernos con vida, pelee con garras y colmillos para que un loco psicópata no la matara cuando apenas si tenia unos meses de vida. Si, la deje en aquel orfanato, pero fue solo para mantenerla con vida-.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Mei Ling, su labio inferior temblaba por los sollozos y su pecho tenia algunos espasmos por el llanto.

-Mei Ling... yo... yo... no quise...

-olvídalo- la felina soltó a Shifu, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo -¿sabes? Tienes razón, tú la sacaste del orfanato y la cuidaste casi toda su vida... o al menos eso decías, porque durante veinte años la ignoraste como hija. Gracias, tal vez si hiciste lo que yo no pude-.

Y dicho eso, Mei Ling salió de la habitación, casi corriendo, seguida por Víbora y Hikari. La habitaron quedó en un profundo silencio. Po no sabia que decir, también le había molestado que le dijera aquello a Mei Ling, pero supuso que el viejo panda rojo tubo sus razones.

-¿Maestro Shifu?- llamó Po.

El panda rojo, que hasta ese momento había permanecido con la cabeza gacha, levanto la mirada hacia el panda. Entonces, Po pudo ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero prefirió callar.

-panda, luego de desayunar ve a la cueva de la gruta del dragón, te veré allí para seguir con tu entrenamiento-.

Dicho aquello, Shifu se fue, dejando a Po solo en el cuarto. El panda quedó parado en su lugar unos segundos, con la vista fija en la cama, echa pedazos, en el suelo. Tenia que controlar esa fuerza de una forma u otra. Camino hasta su mesita de luz, tomo el collar y se lo colocó, pues había caído en la cuenta de que cuando lo llevaba puesto era mas fácil controlar aquella fuerza, aunque no lo sufriente. Ya estaba por irse, pero algo en la mesita llamo su atención. Una carta. No recordaba que estuviera allí la noche anterior, por lo que la tomó y la leyó...

_Presta atención panda bueno para nada ladrón de hijas inocentes, esta carta es para ti y solo para ti ¿entendiste?... soy lee, el padre de tigresa, por desgracia tu suegro, y si, ya se el bla, bla, bla de que estoy muerto y toda la cosa, pero eso no me impido patearte tu aguerrerodragonado trasero portador de yang ¿entendido?... si lastimas a mi princesita, te las veras con mi fantasmagórico puño. y quita esa cara de estúpido redomado que no es ninguna broma de los pelmazos de tus amigotes._

_A mal que me pese, tigresa te ama, creo que ya lo sabes y bla, bla, bla… aun me pregunto de donde saco tan pésimo gusto mi hija, no importa, no viene al caso. Ella te guarda un secreto y no me permiten decírtelo, aun así, como se lo eh dicho a ella, solamente te diré que te prepares para lo que se viene. Deben estar juntos, si discuten, reconcíliense, porque eso es lo que shan espera para atacar, que ustedes se separen. Esta guerra es muchas cosas, pero sobre todo una prueba de confianza, donde ustedes decidirán que es lo más importante de sus vidas, que es lo que están dispuestos a sacrificar y a salvar, esto recién empieza._

_Espero que te haya servido de algo y no solo hayas leído bla, bla, bla. Una ultima cosa, puede que hikari parezca loca, pero esta más cuerda que todos ustedes juntos… ahora eso no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo tendrá._

_P.D. no me cuesta nada bajar unos minutos al mundo de los vivos, así que, me entero de que metiste la pata con tigresa y más te vale que te escondas porque voy yo y te cuelgo de tus panditas en lo más alto del palacio…_

_Un cordial saludo, lee, tú… tú… (Esto debe ser una broma)… tu suegro que tanto te odia._

Al terminar de leer la "amable" carta de su difunto suegro, el papel, aun en su mano, se prendió fuego y aunque no lo lastimo, este se consumió, dejando en su lugar una pequeña cajita. Con cuidado y tratando de no romperla, abrió la cajita, dejando ver su contenido: un par de anillos sobre una almohadita, que parecía de seda, y con una pequeña nota.

"_Estos anillos nos unirían en matrimonia a mi y a mei ling en cuanto tigresa naciera, pero jamás pudo ser. Espero que para ti y tigresa les sea de mayor valor de lo que pudo ser para nosotros. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte"_

Releyó una y otra vez la nota, sin creer aun lo que leía, solo para luego mirar los anillos. Si bien había pensado en una ocasión en pedirle matrimonio a Tigresa, cuando todo eso de la guerra terminara, eso era algo… era demasiado. Aun así, guardo los anillos en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

-gracias… suegro- susurro, algo divertido, antes de salir de la habitación.

**EN EL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL…**

Lee veía todo desde el espejo de los dioses, también bastante divertido con la situación. Aunque había quedado algo molesto por las palabras de Shifu.

-no es nada, yerno- respondió –solo pido que mi primer nieto varón lleve mi nombre- agrego luego, con la misma diversión que po susurro el "suegro".

-¡hey! ¿Por qué tan contento?- preguntó Yin.

Lee pego un leve respingo al verse descubierto frente al espejo de los dioses, aun así, no volteo a verla… no quería encontrarse con la coneja enojada. _Diablos… a veces me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si me matan en esta vida? Creo que estoy a punto de saber la respuesta._

-tranquilo, no vine a reprenderte- Yin sonrió maternalmente y camino hasta quedar lado a Lee –es difícil dejar a quienes amamos y no te culpo-.

Lee sonrió. Yin, al contrario de Yang, siempre había sido tan maternal y comprensiva, en ella no había reclamos ni enojo, aunque… las pocas veces que se enojaba deba miedo.

-a Tigresa jamás la conocí como es debido y ella jamás me conocerá- la voz de Lee era algo apagada –no pude ser el padre ideal para ella-.

-no- Yin volteo a verlo, aun con aquella sonrisa maternal –pero eso no quiere decir que no hayas sido un buen padre. Tu estas aquí por haberlas defendido, de no ser por ti ella ni siquiera hubiera nacido, créeme cuando te digo que algún dia las volverás a ver realmente, podrán ser una familia-.

Lee quedo algo extrañado… en su condición, le parecía algo loco e imposible. Pero conociendo a Yin solo le quedaba tener esperanza, después de todo, ella jamás rompía una promesa.

-por cierto- prosiguió la coneja –no seas malo con tu yerno, recuerda que es el padre de tu nieto-.

-¿podría ir de nuevo y castrarlo? Solo será un minuto- Lee sonrió con malicia, recibiendo un zape en la cabeza de Yin.

-Lee, nunca cambias-.

-¡corrompió a mi hija!- exclamo el tigre de bengala, algo exaltado -¡le quito su inocencia-.

-¿quieres saber el sexo del bebe?-.

Lee arrugo el entrecejo, casi igual que Tigresa -¿eso se puede?-.

-si… no tienes idea de las miles de cosas que puede hacer un poco del poder de Yin- se alabo la coneja, algo divertida por la cara extrañada del tigre.

Yin sonrió, a lo que Lee se sentó derecho y la miro, expectante, esperando la respuesta con ansias…

**EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO DE JADE…**

Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban sentados en la cocina, esperando a que los demás llegaran. Ninguno hablaba, los tres estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Habían escuchado a Tigresa gritar, visiblemente enojada, pero no habían hecho mas que mirarse entre si y esbozar una mueca. Notaban a Tigresa algo rara, no solo en su actitud, si no en ella misma. Estaba distinta y no sabían explicar el porque.

-¿que creen que tenga?- preguntó Grulla.

-yo creo que esta enferma- contestó Mantis, parado en el hombro de Mono -come demasiado y tiene un humor de los mil demonios-.

Grulla frunció el seño... ¿podría ser? Quizá, pero prefería dejar que sus amigos sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

-Anoche escuche hablar a Mei Ling, Víbora y Hikari sobre ello- comentó Mono. Las miradas de Grulla y Mantis se posaron sobre el, expectantes -al parecer esta en... ¿celo?-.

La voz de Mono era algo dudosa, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que decía. Mantis lo miró igual de extrañado, no tenia ni idea, mientras que Grulla no hizo mas que sonreír y ahogar una risotada... entendía perfectamente a que se refería su amigo Mono, así como también tenia una ligera idea de lo que podía tener Tigresa.

-¿que es el celo?- preguntó Mantis, extrañado.

-no se- Mono se encogió de hombros -quizás algo de chicas, de eso que no hablan con nosotros-.

El primate y el insecto se miraron entre si, confundidos. Grulla los miro y… ya no pudo más. Sorprendiendo a ambos, el ave se empezó a reír a carcajadas, hasta tal extremo que casi lloraba de la risa. No podía cree que sus amigos fueran tan ¿Tontos? ¿Inmaduros? Si, estaba seguro que "inmaduros" era la palabra correcta. _¿Cuántos años tienen este par? ¿Mas de veinticinco seguro? Se supone que deberían saber que es el celo en las hembras… jejeje… con esto me rió para toda mi vida. Aunque no creo que Tigresa este en celo. Más parece estar en la dulce espera. _Pensaba Grulla, mientras que Mono y Mantis lo veían reírse como si estuviera loco.

-lo perdimos- dijeron al unísono.

-jajaja… no lo… jajaja… puedo cree…jajaja- balbuceaba el ave entre risas -¿no saben que es el celo?... jajajaja… ¿no era que tenían muchas "novias"?... jajaja- se burlaba.

-¿y que es? Señor genio- espeto Mono, enfadado.

Por unos segundos, Grulla dejó de reír. El ave abrió su pico para contestar, pero algo lo interrumpió. En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron bruscamente, dejando ver a Mei Ling seguida de Víbora y Hikari. Mientras que estas últimas saludaron con un apenas audible "buenos días", la felina mayor ni los miro. Solo se dirigió hasta los fogones para preparar el desayuno. Caminaba por el lugar dando pisotones fuertes, su garganta emitía leves gruñidos y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Mono, Mantis y Grulla miraron a la serpiente y la panda rojo, pidiéndoles alguna explicación, pero ellas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Mei Ling?- llamó Mono -¿estas bien?-.

La felina, que hasta ese momento se encontraba cortando las verduras, se detuvo en seco. Clavo el cuchillo en la tabla para picar, sobresaltando a todos, y se aferro de la mesa, clavando las garras en esta. No volteo a verlos y permaneció con la cabeza gacha cuando contestó.

-si, Mono- se notaba que mentía, pues su simpatía era demasiada –estoy perfectamente bien ¿Hikari, te importaría terminar de preparar el desayuno, necesito aire fresco-.

Hikari se limito a asentir y ocupar el lugar de su amiga frente a las verduras. Mei Ling, sin decir más, se fue. No estaba de humor para aguantar preguntas. Quería estar sola, donde nadie la molestara, ni siquiera Tigresa. Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla observaron como la felina desapareció a través de las puertas. Pero el que mas pensativo quedó fue Mono... se le hacia raro ver a Mei Ling tan enojada. Estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un pequeño brillo en aquellos ojos, negros como la noche misma. Sin prestar atención a los demás, el primate se levanto de su lugar y luego de un casi imperceptible "no tengo hambre" se fue.

-lo perdimos- dijo Mantis, al ver a su amigo salir de la cocina, de seguro por detrás de Mei Ling -Mono se enamoró-.

-no digas estupideces- lo reprendió Víbora -de seguro no tiene hambre y se fue. Nada más-.

-bueno, digamos que es sospechoso que Mono se valla por detrás de Mei Ling- opinó Hikari, mientras servia el desayuno.

-por cierto ¿que le ocurrió a Mei Ling?- pregunto Grulla, antes de llevar un bocado de fideos a su pico y comer -se la veía muy alterada- agrego, con la boca llena.

-grulla, traga antes de hablar- reprendió Víbora. Aun seguía enfadada por el incidente en el cuarto.

-perdón-.

Ninguno contestó la pregunta de Grulla, pero el no insistió. Siguieron comiendo por unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que Po entró por la puerta. Parecía algo pensativo, pero en su rostro se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludó el panda, mientras se sentaba en su lugar -¿y Tigresa?-.

-Buenos días, Po- saludaron todos al unísono -no se ¿en su habitación?- contestó Mantis.

-no, pasamos por ahí y ella no estaba- dijo Víbora.

Po frunció en seño. La había visto salir de su cuarto por lo que pensó que estaría en la cocina.

-chicos, es Tigresa- habló Grulla -por lo que se, estaba enojada. De seguro debe de estar golpeando algo o meditando-.

Po frunció el seño. No se le ocurría a donde podría estar Tigresa. Luego hablaría con ella, cuando estuvieran solos. A decir verdad, le extrañaba bastante el comportamiento de ella y le preocupaba aquellos cambios de humor. y desde que estaban conectados mentalmente, y Po podía sentir lo mismo que ella, se percato de que Tigresa siempre tenia hambre o sueño. Y estaba seguro que la noche anterior, Tigresa se había mareado más de una vez. Todo aquello lo confundía, ella estaba distinta y no solo en el apetito o el humor. Era algo raro. _Quizá las chicas sepan algo. Luego hablare con Víbora o Hikari._ Pensó Po, para luego intentar tomar los palillos y desayunar. Pero tal como la noche anterior, estos se rompieron en pedazos... molesto, resoplo con fastidia y disimuladamente aparto su plato.

-Bueno, mientras no me golpee a mi- habló Hikari, ajena a los pensamientos del panda.

-tu la provocaste- Víbora miró acusatoriamente a Hikari -es su padre ¿crees que le gusta ver que tu le revolotees?-.

La mejillas de Hikari adquirieron un leve tono sonrosado, mientras que Grulla ahogó una risotada y Po y Mantis abrieron los ojos como platos y emitieron un "oh" a coro.

-jajaja... ¿te gusta Shifu?... jajaja- se burlaban Po y Mantis al unísono.

-¡cállense!- ordeno Hikari, completamente roja. Pero nadie le hizo caso.

-chicos, ya basta- intervino Grulla -para los gustos no hay reglas. Si te gusta, te gusta- agregó.

Grulla miro de reojo a Víbora y le sonrió. La serpiente esbozo una tierna sonrisa, a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un leve color sonrosado.

-si, pero... jajaja... ¿Shifu? ¿Enserio?... jajaja- se burlaban Mantis y Po, ignorando las miradas acecinas de Hikari y Víbora –jaja… no se puede tener tan mal gusto… jajaja- siguió Mantis.

Hikari, ya harta de aquellas burlas infantiles, se levanto bruscamente de su lugar. Golpeo la mesa con su puño, haciendo que varias cosas a su alrededor levitaran o se rompieran. Mantis y Po quedaron mudos y mirando con horror a la enfurecida semi diosa que tenían en frente.

-¡Y hay que ver quien habla!- gritó Hikari -una escuálida mantis religiosa que no es capaz de tener novia por mas de dos días ¡po miedo a que le coman su horrorosa cabeza! y un oso que es tan tonto que a pesar de que incluso siente lo mismo que su novia y puede rondar libremente por su mente, no se da cuenta que ella esta…-

-¡YA BASTA!- antes de que Hikari terminara aquella oración, Víbora se enrosco en torno a su cabeza, tapándole la boca.

Po y Mantis quedaron con los ojos abiertos cual platos, mientras que Grulla había abierto su pico en unos perfectos noventa grados. Lo tres estaban quietos en su lugar, sin mover músculo alguno, viendo como Hikari luchaba para quitarse a Víbora de su cara.

-¡ya cálmate!- pedía una y otra vez la serpiente, pero la panda rojo no daba tregua.

Pero Po no estaba perplejo por la pelea de las chicas, con el carácter de Tigresa y las bromas de los chicos las peleas sin sentido en el palacio de jade ya eran prácticamente una tradición. Lo que realmente capto su atención fue las palabras de Hikari: _no se da cuenta que ella esta._ ¿Qué Tigresa esta que?

-¿Qué tiene Tigresa?- preguntó Po, interrumpiendo la lucha de las chicas.

Inmediatamente, Víbora y Hikari voltearon a verlo. Víbora parecía querer acecinar a Hikari, mientras que esta aprovecho la distracción para quitarse a la reptil de enzima. Aun estaba enojada, tanto con el panda como con e insecto, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para percatarse que había metida la pata. Y hasta el fondo.

-nada, Po- contestó finalmente –solo cosas de chicas-.

Y dicho eso, la panda rojo desapareció por las puertas, seguido de Víbora. Mantis, Grulla y Po quedaron solos en la cocina, cada uno mas extrañado que el otro con el comportamiento de las chicas. Si bien, para los tres las chicas ya eran por naturaleza raras, esta vez habían superado todas sus expectativas.

-¿será el celo?- preguntó tontamente Mantis, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza del ala de Grulla.

-tonto- mascullo el ave –no hables de lo que no sabes. No siempre que una chica se enoja es porque esta en "sus días"-.

-¡hay! Lo siento, señorita- contesto Mantis, con burla –siento haberla ofendido-.

-cállate- con un movimiento de su ala, Grulla mando a volar a Mantis hasta el otro extremo de la mesa –aunque lo de Tigresa no me sorprende… creo que con ella sufriremos por un buen tiempo. En especial tu, Po-.

Grulla volteo a ver al panda, quien parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero en cuanto escucho el nombre de la felina, Po parpadeo un par de veces, fijando su vista en Grulla.

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó, sin comprender nada-

Grulla lo miró sorprendido.

-¿no tienes una mínima idea de lo que tiene Tigresa?- preguntó. Po negó con la cabeza -¿enserio?- Po asintió –bueno, es ese caso, te aconsejo que hables con Hikari o Víbora-.

-¿Cómo es posible que casi la mitad del palacio sepa que es lo que tiene Tigresa y yo no?- preguntó el panda, frustrado con su falta de comprensión.

-simple. Eres un despistado- se burló Mantis –¿dirás lo que tiene Tigresa o no?- preguntó, casi con la misma falta de comprensión que Po.

-no creo que sea lo ademado. Ni siquiera Tigresa tiene sospechas de aquello o las tiene y no las acepta- Grulla se levanto de su lugar. Dejando a Mantis y Po aun más confundidos –yo me voy, los dejo con sus especulaciones- caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de irse volteo y miro a Po –por cierto, felicidades, amigo-.

Y dicho esto, Grulla se fue, dejando a Po aun mas confundido que al principio. ¿Felicidades? ¿De que? Bueno, luego se encargaría de averiguar porque tanto misterio, lo más importante en ese momento era buscar a Tigresa. Sin siquiera despedirse de mantis, y con el estomago rugiendo ya que no había podido desayunar, salió de la cocina y camino por las pasillos del palacio, buscando a la felina. Buscó en las habitaciones, el salón de entrenamiento, el salón de los héroes e incluso en el Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría Celestial. Pero Tigresa no aparecía por ningún lado. Siguió buscando, hasta que… recordó que Shifu le había dicho que lo esperaba en la cueva de la gruta del dragón. _Demonios, Shifu me matara._ Pensó, antes de dirigirse corriendo hacia allí. Luego seguiría su búsqueda.

**CON HIKARI Y VÍBORA… **

Ambas caminaban por todo el palacio, también buscando a Tigresa. Hikari aun seguía molesta por lo sucedido en la cocina. Caminaba dando fuerte pisotones y murmurando algunas palabrotas en contra de cierto mantis homosexual y un panda con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní. A su paso, las cosas levitaban o estallaban en pedazos. Estaba demasiado molesta para controlar aquello. Finalmente, rendidas de buscar por todo el palacio llegaron a la conclusión de que la felina no estaba allí, por lo que decidieron salir.

-conociéndola, no creo que este cerca- comento Víbora, cuando hubieron llegado a las escaleras del palacio.

-maldita gata preñada y temperamental ¡JUSTO AHORA SE LE OCURRE DESAPARECER!- gritó Hikari.

-a mi no me grites, Hikari- advirtió la serpiente, ya harta del temperamento de la panda rojo –respira, cuenta hasta diez y ¡tranquilízate!- ordenó.

Hikari solo se limito a asentir. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. _Uno, dos, tres… Quero matar a Mantis… siete, ocho nueve… y también a Po. _Abrió los ojos y dejo salir todo el aire que inconcientemente había retenido en sus pulmones.

-¿listo?- preguntó Víbora. Hikari asintió –bien, ahora utiliza aquellos poderes que tanto te gusta presumir y ubica a Tigresa. Creo que seria mejor eso a que buscar a ciegas durante todo el dia-.

Hikari cerró los ojos y se concentró. Su mano derecha trazó un círculo en el aire, partiendo desde la altura del abdomen, hasta encontrarse a la altura del pecho junto a su mano izquierda, uniendo las palmas de ambas frente a su rostro. Casi al instante, una especie de visión de todo el valle, y unos kilómetros en las afuera también, apareció en su mente. Era lo mismo que estar en todas partes, solo que no se había movido de su lugar. Víbora contemplo, callada, como el seño de Hikari se fruncía y relajaba mientras buscaba. La panda rojo no encontraba a Tigresa por ninguna parte, hasta que… en las afuera del valle, por el bosque de Bakú, la encontró. No pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa al detectar también al pequeño ser que estaba en el vientre de ella, como un pedacito de energía escondida junto a la de ella, pero eso no era todo… Tigresa no estaba sola. Preocupada, salio de aquel trance y miró a Víbora.

-Tigresa no está sola-

Y dicho esto, Hikari salio corriendo, seguida por Víbora. Lo que le preocupaba a la panda rojo no era el hecho de que Tigresa no estuviera sola, si no que no había podido identificar quien, o que, era lo que la acompañaba.

**CON PO…**

-otra vez, panda-.

Shifu estaba parado sobre el bastón de Oogway, observando a Po levantar y apilar rocas. Ya tenía una gran pila de mayor a menos, pero en un descuido, había destrozado una de las rocas solo con rozarla y tenía que volver a empezar. Pero el panda no se cansaba. Las mas grandes eran fáciles de llevar o manejar, el problema eran las mas chicas, ya que estas se rompían ante cualquier contacto descuidado. Shifu miraba el trabajo de Po, sin decir nada, ya demasiado lo había reprendido por llegar tarde.

Por lo poco que había visto, enseñar a Po a manejar la fuerza no seria lo mismo que cuando le enseño a Tigresa. la felina, de niña, a diferencia de Po, tenia un potencial limitado, además ella era mucho mas centrada y madura. Pero la fuerza de Po parecía aumentar y disminuir sin previo aviso o sin razón alguna, como si no tuviera limites. Eso, sumando la falta de atención del pandan no ayudaba mucho. Así que ejercicio se le había ocurrido para que Po aprendiera a medir su fuerza dependiendo lo que este manipulando… aplicar menos fuerza con las cosas pequeñas y/o frágiles, mientras que para lo más grande y resistente tendría que emplear más. Aunque desde que había llegado lo notaba mas distrito de lo normal.

-esto es… difícil- murmuro Po, mientras intentaba toar una piedra del tamaño de su mano sin que esta se rompiera.

-tu problema no es la fuerza, panda- habló Shifu –tu problema es que esta aumenta sin motivo alguno. Así que lo más conveniente no seria aprender a reprimirla, si no aprender a medirla según la situación.

-pero llevo cargando con estas piedras casi media hora y hasta el momento no paso nada- contestó Po, algo contento.

-¿a no?- la voz de Shifu era algo burlona, lo que a Po no le dio un buen presentimiento –volteo, panda. Veamos tus reflejos-.

Algo extrañado, Po volteó, quedando de espaldas a Shifu. El panda rojo tomo un durazno, el cual lo tenía escondido tras su espalda, y lo lanzo a Po. Inmediatamente, casi sin ser conciente de ello, Po volteó, tomando el durazno con su mano centímetros antes de que este impactara en su rostro. Solo hubo un problema… con la fuerza de su mano, exprimió sin querer el durazno y los jugos de este le empaparon la cara.

-estas distraído, panda- al contrario de lo que Po creyó, Shifu no lo reprendió -¿Qué sucede?-.

Po dudó en si contarle o no a Shifu. Pero, convencido de que era el único con quien podría hablar de ello seriamente, se limpio el durazno de la cara y contesto.

-es Tigresa- Shifu asintió, indicándole que continuara –esta algo… rara-.

-rara… ¿en que sentido?- preguntó Shifu.

-esta mas temperamental y sensible. Parece comer casi el triple ¡ayer casi ahorco a Mono!- Exclamó Po, algo escandalizado.

Shifu se bajo del bastón de Oogway y, con las manos tras su espalda, caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de pensar. Si, Tigresa si estaba distinta. Hikari le había insinuado algo, según ella tena que ver con la profecía y no era nada malo, pero no entendió a que se refería.

-eso es cierto.- Shifu se detuvo frente a Po –pero de seguro no es nada malo y si Tigresa lo cree oportuno te lo dirá-.

-claro, si no me mata primero- comento Po, tragando grueso.

-y si está enojada con algo que tu dijiste, solo pídele perdón y ya- Shifu levanto un poco la voz, exasperado. Po lo miró, incrédulo ¿enserio tenia que pedirle a Tigresa perdón por no dormir con ella solo para no lastimarla?

-bien, iré a cavar mi tumba-.

Po dio media vuelta, caminando lejos de ahí, dispuesto a buscar a Tigresa y hablar con ella… Grulla, Hikari, Víbora y Mei Ling se habían dado cuenta solos de lo que le sucedía Tigresa ¿Por qué el no? Y si era algo tan bueno como Hikari lo describía ¿Por qué ella no se lo decía y listo? Pero apenas si dio un paso, la voz de Shifu lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas panda?- pregunto el panda rojo, algo burlón –no te iras de aquí hasta que no puedas tomar al menos los palillos sin romperlos. Luego hablaras con mi hija. Después de todo hasta donde yo se, tienen menos problemas hablando en la noche que durante el dia-.

_Bueno, pues sabe demasiado._ Pensó Po, al oír aquellas palabras. Con las mejillas de un rojo vivo, Po volteo y se dirigió a seguir con el ejercicio, sin siquiera mirara Shifu, quien tenia una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su rostro. Si, realmente era divertido molestar al panda.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, hasta qui todo… ¿Qué les pareció?... espero que les haya gustado… pobre Po, casi la mitad del palacio se dio cuenta del "problemita" de Tigresa menos el… jejejeje… y… ¿Qué les parecieron las cartas?... muy cursi, muy tontas… ¿me pase de la raya con la de Po y la "bromita" de Lee?... bueno, no quiero preguntar mas, se me hace que aburro. **

**Bueno, ahora si, me voy, nos vemos en el próximo cap y, ya saben… dejen review… acepto ideas, criticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas y sin faltar el respeto) y demás… **


	24. Embarazada

**Holaaaaaaa… bueno, aquí esta de nuevo la loca de Black Rose comiendo una gran barra de chocolate, la cual le acaba de arrebatar al glotón de su primo quien esta llorando como nenita de preescolar, y con un lindo cap para los fieles seguidores de esta historia… *se escuchan los grillos al fondo*… mala honda, che ¬¬ a decir verdad, no planeaba subir el cap hasta la semana próxima, ya que… bueno, jejeje… no sabia como continuarlo… pero gracias a mi hermanita, la cual me sentó frente al monitor y me amenazo que si no escribía me quitaría mis preciados libros… (Que son como mis bebes), acabo de terminar el cap… enserio ¡NUEVE AÑOS! Y ya me amenaza para que escriba los capítulos y/o le de adelantos… realmente tengo que tener cuidado con la diablilla… bueno, como ya me estoy yendo de tema y no quiero aburrirlos, les dejo con el cap…**

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y… BLA, BLA, BLA…**

**CAPITULO_24**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la entrada de la cueva, iluminando algunos centímetros de su interior. Aun así, sin iluminarla lo más profundo de esta, donde sentado en un rincón se encontraba un chacal de ojos rojos como la sangre. Un rojo sin vida. Fríos como el hielo mismo. Frente a el, se alzaba en el aire una especie de esfera traslucida, como si fuera energía a cumulada. En ella, Shan podía observar a la maestra Tigresa, la portadora de Yin. Sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con malicia al verla salir corriendo del palacio de jade, luego de haber "discutido" con Yang. La felina corrió por todo el valle, sin ver atrás y con claras lágrimas bañando su rostro, hasta llegar al bosque de bambú.

Shan se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva… con algo de alivio, contemplo como las nubes de tormenta aun cubrían al sol, aminorando el calor de este. Mejor así. Se quitó la capucha y luego llevo sus manos bajo su barbilla, desatando la capa. Esta calló a sus pies, dejando ver un cuerpo musculoso, hombros anchos, cintura angosta y abdominales remarcados, ya que lo único que vestía era un pantalón color negro.

El clima era frío, pero su cuerpo ya muerto no lo sentía. Así que sin más vueltas al asunto, se largó a correr en cuatro patas por el bosque. Adoraba aquello, saber que podía correr a velocidades superiores a la de cualquier ser vivo, sin cansarse. Sin respiración alguna que lo hiciera jadear, sin sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, sin corazón que se acelerara. Solamente aquella necesidad de ir cada vez mas rápido. Con aquello en mente, aceleró su paso, impaciente a llegar donde Yin cuanto antes. Cuando Yin y Yang estaban juntos, no podía atacar. Pero ahora ella estaba sola y sin nadie cerca que la protegiera de los poderes de el… o eso creía.

**CON MEI LING…**

El aire fresco de la mañana golpeaba en su cara junto al perfume de durazno, llenando sus pulmones de aquel delicioso aroma con cada inhalación. Apoyó su espalda contra el Durazno Sagrado de la Sabiduría celestial, flexiono sus rodillas contra su pecho y las rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en estas con la mirada fija a la vista del valle que aquel lugar le brindaba. Soledad. Eso era lo que necesitaba, un tiempo a solas para pensar y no perder los estribos frente a todos.

Un suspiro cansino escapó de sus labios. Había estado mal hablarle así a Mono, haber salido de tal manera de la cocina, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que Shifu le había dicho. Ni siquiera Shifu tenia la culpa de lo que el mismo le había dicho. Ella había atacado y el le había devuelto con la verdad. Cruda y dolorosa verdad.

Si bien, el no había sido el mejor de los padres adoptivos, al menos había cuidado de Tigresa. Le había brindado un hogar al cual pertenecer y la había sacado de aquel orfanato. Ella, por su parte, lo único que pudo hacer fue abandonarla y esclavizarse a un loco psicópata para que el no matara a su pequeña. Ella tampoco había sido la mejor de las madres, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y no había nada que la enviara atrás en el tiempo. No había dia en que se lamentara aquello, no había segundo en que no pensara como hubiera sido si hubiera podido estar con Tigresa en cada momento de su vida… mecerla en sus brazos cuando bebe, darle un beso de buenas noches antes de que se durmiera, jugar con ella, enseñarle sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, llevarla de la mano al colegio, verla florecer y madurar en su adolescencia, espantar a los pretendientes de ella y fastidiarla frente a sus amigos con frases como "mi linda bebita". Discutir con ella, reprenderla, ver sus arranques de rebeldía y muchas cosas mas que, aunque no es lo mas lindo que una hija y su madre puedan pasar, son etapas en la vida que es hermoso cruzar y superar. Pero no había podido y que Shifu, justamente Shifu, se lo haya restregado en la cara había dolido mil veces mas de lo que cualquier tortura le pudo haber dolido.

Con los ojos algo vidriosos, echó una mirada al valle y luego al cielo… seguía nublado y no parecía querer despejar. Ahora si, el clima acompañaba a sus sentimientos. Bueno, no se quedaría a llorar allí, ya había superado la etapa de depresión y no pensaba volver a ella. Así que se coloco en posición de loto y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a meditar un rato. Pero… unos pasos la interrumpieron. Aun así, no abrió los ojos, quizá si la veía ocupada el o ella se iría. No fue así. El dueño de aquellos pasos siguió hasta detenerse y sentarse a la par de ella. No le costó mucho reconocerlo, no todos en el palacio camina apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus nudillos y además estaba tres o cuatro días sin bañarse.

-¿Qué quieres, Mono?- preguntó neutralmente Mei Ling, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Mono se sentó a la par de Mei Ling, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cola, tal como cuando meditaba, para quedar de la misma altura de ella. No contestó de inmediato, solamente quedó en silencio. La había visto demasiado alterada cuando salió de la cocina y había decido seguirla para hablar con ella. Quizá el no fuera el mono mas comprensivo o serio del mundo, pero no le gustaba ver así a Mei Ling. No sabía mucho de ella, pero cuando la veía a los ojos podía ver dolor en ellos y aquello le producía una rara sensación amarga.

-un poco de compañía no viene mal ¿no crees?- contestó finalmente, junto a una risa algo nerviosa.

Mei Ling arrugo aun mas el entre cejo, molesta, provocando que Mono dejara de reír. No quería la compañía de el, ni de nadie mas.

-quiero estar sola, Mono- contestó, tratando de sonar lo menos grosera posible.

-¿te sientes bien?- insistió el simio.

-si- Mei Ling volteó a verlo, con una de aquellas miradas que congelaban del miedo a los demás -vete- masculló.

Mono tuvo que reprimir el impulso de irse ante aquella mirada. Asustaba, si. Pero su preocupación por ella era mayor. _¿Que me pasa? ¿Desde cuando me preocupo por los problemas ajenos? O mejor dicho, por los problemas de Mei Ling. _Se cuestionaba mentalmente. Desde que aquella felina había llegado al palacio que había conseguido su atención y eso era molesto, al menos para el, ya que los chicos en mas de una vez lo habían sorprendido mirando a Mei Ling.

-no, no me voy a ir- contestó, serio -digamos que yo no te hice nada para que te enojaras y mucho menos para que me hablaras así. No me pareció mala idea venir y averiguar que era lo que te molestaba- agregó, sin darle mucha importancia.

-si lo que quieres es un chisme, simio, pues lamento decirte que no hay ninguno- Mei Ling se levanto de su lugar. Si el no se iba, se iría ella -si no te importa-.

Mei Ling avanzo unos pasos, dispuesta a irse. Pero una mano en torno a su muñeca la detuvieron. Volteó a ver, con una ceja alzada, solo para encontrarse con Mono. El simio la miraba a los ojos, casi suplicante, mientras que le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas "compradoras".

-ni que tuviera cara de Hikari o Víbora para acarrear chismes- bromeó Mono y aparentemente funcionó, ya que logró que Mei Ling esbozara una media sonrisa -vine en son de paz, no te vallas-.

Mei Ling arqueó una ceja y miró a Mono algo dudosa. Pero igualmente se volvió a sentar en su lugar. No tenia ni idea de porque él quería que se quedara, pero si sabia que aquel simio tenia razón. No le había hecho nada como para que lo tratara mal.

-bien, ¿que quieres?- preguntó, un poco mas calmada.

-una sonrisa-.

En cuanto pronunció la ultima silaba, las mejillas de Mono adquirieron un leve rubor. Pero aun así no hizo nada por retractarse.

-¿que?- Mei Ling lo miró, algo confundida, mas no sonrió ¿que quería aquel mono loco, ahora? -deja de decir tonteras-.

-no es una tontera- replicó Mono -solo digo que te ves mas linda cuando sonríes-.

-¿a si?- la felina sonrió, pero no de manera tierna o dulce, si no que fue una sonrisa amenazadora, dejando ver sus dientes.

-bueno, no me refería a eso- Mono rió nerviosamente, intimidado por los filosos colmillos de ella.

-Mono, hablo enserio. Quisiera estar sola un rato. Si quieres luego te digo si tus piropos son o no son agradables-.

-¿por que ese humor?- preguntó Mono, pero sin rastro alguno de broma.

-No te importa-.

-Eso, es verdad- Mei Ling volteó a verlo, con una ceja arqueada -¿No te cansas de ese gesto? Digo, tu y Tigresa siempre lo hacen cuando están molestas o quieren ser sarcásticas y yo... bueno, nunca lo logré ¿ves?-.

Inevitablemente, Mei Ling emitió una sonora risa al ver a Mono con un ojo entrecerrado y el otro bien abierto, en un vano intento por arquear una ceja. Aunque aquella risa no duró mucho, ya que en menos de un minuto, la felina volteó, fijando nuevamente su vista en el valle. Mono, por su parte, quedó algo anonado con aquella risa. Corta, pero bonita. En si, toda Mei Ling le parecía bonita. Sus ojos, de un negro profundo, eran hipnotizantes, su sonrisa era cautivante y su risa aun más, era melódica y delicada. Si, quizás ella fuera mayor y tuviera unos cuarenta y tantos. Pero aquello no quitaba que no fuera bonita y… _¡un momento! ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Esto es una locura._ Se regaño mentalmente.

-Entonces ¿me dirás que es lo que pasó o tendré que adivinar?- volvió a hablar Mono, al percatarse de que Mei Ling seguía con la vista fija en el valle.

Mei Ling volteo a verlo y dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. Que adivinara, o mejor dicho que lo intentara. Pero algo en la mirada de Mono le llamó la atención… no era burla, ni curiosidad lo que había en ellos, si no algo distinto, que no supo describir y que tampoco quería averiguar que era. El la miraba a los ojos, asegurándole que podía confiar en el, que si quería alguien de confianza con quien hablar, el estaba ahí. No para comentar, ni burlarse o intentar comprenderla y "ayudarla" cuando ella en realidad no quería aquello. Estaba ahí, solo para escucharla.

-Jamás le cuento mis problemas a nadie- comentó la felina, aunque fue un comentario mas para si misma que para Mono –No tengo porque-.

-Pero tragarte siempre tus problemas te hace daño- contestó Mono –algún dia llegara el momento en que la carga será demasiado grande y tus hombros no resistirán todo el peso por si solos-.

Mono le sonrió a lo que Mei Ling contesto con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Vale el esfuerzo intentarlo-.

-No lo creo- Mono negó con la cabeza, aun conservando la sonrisa –Vale es esfuerzo intentar algo, cuando sabes que conseguirás algo con ello. En cambio, al reprimir tus emociones, solo conseguirás que estas exploten en un futuro… sea lejano o cercano-.

-claro- contestó Mei Ling, algo sarcástica –y al primero que le cortare la cabeza en un arranque de ira será a ti- bromeó.

Ambos rieron por la broma. Pero Mono reía más por que el hecho de que había conseguido su cometido: animar a Mei Ling.

-no creo que sea mentira- comentó, cuando las risas cesaron –después de todo, creo que estuviste a punto de hacerlo hace un rato en la cocina-.

-¿hum?- Mei Ling agachó la cabeza, apenada –Perdón. No debí haberte hablado así-.

-no tiene importancia- Mono coloco su mano en la barbilla de ella, obligándola a verlo –sonríe, no quiero que estés triste-.

Sin percatarse de ello, Mono había acortado bastante la distancia entre ellos, haciendo sentir a Mei Ling al incomodo. La felina arrugó el entre cejo. Apartó la mano de Mono de su rostro y se colocó de pie. Realmente, necesitaba irse de ahí. Creía comprender lo que en ese momento cruzaba por la cabeza del simio y no le agradaba para nada la idea de que aquello llegara a convertirse en… una confusión para el.

-debo ir a buscar a Tigresa- se excusó, adoptando el mismo semblante serio que solía tener siempre –te veo luego-.

Y sin más que decir, la felina se marchó del lugar. Pero no a buscar a Tigresa, pues sabia que ella había salido a valla alguien a saber donde, si no al bosque de bambú. Sabía que allí encontraría algo de soledad para ella misma… o eso creía. Mono, por su parte, no hizo más que quedarse viendo en la dirección por la que se había ido Mei Ling.

Simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Veía directo a sus ojos negros tan solo por unos segundos y ya quedaba con la mirada fija en ella. Pero ni el comprendía porque. No sabía porque cada vez que estaba aburrido, no podía evitar que la mirada de ella apareciera en su mente. No sabia porque siempre tenia que andar pensando en porque la actitud de ella o el porque esta triste o enojada. No sabía porque se interesaba tanto. Solo sabia que no podía decirle a nadie aquello, ni siquiera a Mei Ling, que era un secreto de el y que así se quedaría.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida en el valle, que no se percato de que Grulla y Mantis habían visto toda la escena con la felina y menos se percato de que Mantis se había subido a su hombros y Grulla estaba parado a la par de el. Mantis pasó una de sus tenacitas por frente del rostro de Mono, intentado llamar su atención, sin mucho éxito. Grulla intentó lo mismo, con el mismo resultado. Ambos tenían que aguantar las grandes ganas de reírse ante aquel estado en el que habían dejado a su amigo.

-mmm… esta linda Mei Ling ¿tu que dices Grulla?- Preguntó Mantis, algo burlón.

-tiene lindos ojos y una risa hermosa- contestó el ave, ahogando una sonora carcajada al ver a Mono fruncir el seño, seguramente contrariado con lo que decían sus amigos.

-si y aquel cuerpazo es una vista… ¡uf!-.

-¡BASTA!- gritó el simio, volteando a ver a su amigo emplumado y tirando a Mantis de su hombro. No le molestaba que hablaran así de algunas chicas, pero por alguna razón, le irritaba que se refirieran de tal manera a Mei Ling -¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- cuestionó Grulla, fingiendo inocencia.

-¿desde cuando te molesta que hablemos de chicas?- le siguió Mantis, que ya estaba parado el sombrero del ave.

Grulla y Mantis sonrieron maliciosamente al ver las mejillas de Mono ruborizarse. El simio se percato de que había metido la pata y si no inventaba alguna excusa de inmediato, seria el blanco de las burlas de sus amigos de por un buen tiempo. _Rápido, Mono. ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué les digo? Justo a mí me tiene que pasar esto. ¡Por el amor a Buda! ¿Qué eh hecho para merecer tal castigo?... ah, ya recuerdo… no debí poner aquella cáscara de banana frente a mi abuelita. _Pensó, antes de adoptar un semblante serio y pararse, firme, con las manos tras la espalda.

-saben que detesto que hablen de tal manera de las chicas del palacio- contestó, con un tono de voz grave y determinado. Aunque a Grulla y Mantis solo le provocaban mas ganas de reír –ellas solo son cuatro, Víbora, Hikari, Mei Ling y Tigresa, cuatro bellas señoritas frágiles e indefensas y nosotros cinco, como buenos amigos, hermanos y pareja, se supone que deberíamos de cuidarlas ¿no creen? No tratarlas como si no tuvieran sentimientos ¡debería darles vergüenza!-.

Mono termino de improvisado discurso moralista, un pobre intento de desviar la atención de Mei Ling, con una aparente expresión decepcionada de sus amigos. Grulla y Mantis se miraron entre si y luego a Mono, solo para después tirarse al suelo a reír a carcajadas, aunque Mono trató de que aquello no afectara a su postura de "defensor de las mujeres del palacio de jade".

-sin ofender, pero… jajajaja… no creo que sean tan "frágiles e indefensas"… jajajaja…. Menos tu Mei Ling… jajajaja- se burló Mantis, entre carcajadas.

-jajaja… hace unos minutos casi te arranca la cabeza… jajajaja- le siguió Grulla.

Mono miro enfadado a sus dos amigos, solo para luego irse de ahí. Bien, su actuación de "chico de ensueño" no había funcionado, pero tampoco para que se burlen así. _Tu Mei Ling… _una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro al pensar en esas tres palabras dichas por Mantis y una calida sensación le invadió el pecho. No sabia que significaba aquello, pero no podía ser nada malo. Grulla y Mantis, por su parte, se quedaron allí, riendo mientras veían a su amigo alejarse del lugar como si lo persiguieran los mil demonios.

-se enamoró, Mantis- dijo Grulla, cuando la risas cesaron, como si fuera la peor de las tragedias.

-lastima- contesto Mantis, de igual manera –Tigresa lo matara-.

-No lo creo. Aunque, no creo que Mei Ling corresponda a esos sentimientos- contestó el ave, algo apenado por el primate. El, a diferencia de Mantis, tomaba aquello con un poco mas de seriedad y no conocía lo suficiente a su amiga Tigresa como para saber que ella era lo bastante madura como para "matar" a Mono solo por fijarse en su madre.

**EN EL BOSQUE DE BANBÚ… CON TIGRESA… **

Con rápidos movimientos, esquivaba los tallos de bambú o las rocas que se interponían en su camino, decidida a no detenerse en… bueno, aun no tenia ni idea de cuanto mas seguiría. Llevaba un rato corriendo, quizá lo suficiente como para empezar a cansarse o a jadear aunque sea. Pero no era así. Disfrutaba del fresco viento al golpear en su cara, sentir sus patas pisar en los pequeños charcos de agua que aun quedaban de la tormenta y del aire, impregnado del olor de césped y tierra mojada, entrar en sus pulmones. A cada segundo, la velocidad y fuerza en que sus piernas la impulsaban a correr aumentaban involuntariamente. Era casi como volar, ya que apenas si sentía el suelo bajo sus pies. El collar que pendía de su cuello, y que a cada salto o movimiento brusco rebotaba contra su pecho, brillaba tenuemente desde que había salido del palacio, aunque la luz del dia ayudaba a ocultar aquello.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió al ver una enorme roca frente a ella… sin dudarlo, aumentó la velocidad hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia de la roca, se impulsó con sus patas traces y saltó el aire, por enzima de aquel obstáculo, girando su cuerpo en espiral, para luego volver a caer en el suelo y seguir con su camino. Ya no se sentía tan molesta como hacia unos momentos, ni siquiera se hallaba explicación alguna de porque le había gritado a Po y a Hikari. La culpa era de Po… Si el no hubiera insinuada que estaba rara solo por no usar las dichosas vendas ella no se hubiera molestado. ¿Rara? ¿Ella? Ni que le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo. No, no estaba rara, ni distinta, ni cambiada, ni ninguna de las otras "tonterías" que le habían dicho. Solo estaba estresada. Estresada por todo aquello de lo que se había enterado en tan poco tiempo… su madre, los collares, un nuevo loco psicópata con desequilibrio emocional que quiere destruir el mundo y la lista continuaba. Solo era estrés. Estrés, lo que le provocaba cansancio, lo que le aumentaba el apetito, lo que quizá fuera causante de los pequeños mareos que había sentido el dia anterior y de las…

-oh, mierda-.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el estomago revuelto y unas fuertes arcadas. Casi por acto reflejo, clavó las garras en el suelo, frenando en seco y se enderezo en dos patas. Algo desesperada, se llevo las manos a la boca y corrió hasta llegar a una roca, casi tan alta como ella, para vomitar tras de esta.

Unos minutos después, la frente de Tigresa estaba bañada en sudor, jadeaba por la falta de aire y el abdomen le dolía por las arcadas. Al enderezarse, tubo que sostenerse de la roca para no caer, pues se sentía algo mareada. _Diablos, ni siquiera desayune… no debí haber comido tanto anoche._ Se dijo mentalmente, mientras que trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Maldecía una y otra vez la hora en la que se le ocurrió salir sola del palacio y también al panda… _Maldito, Po. Si no fuera por tus tontas palabras no estaría aquí_. Trató de calmar el mareo, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces. Ya algo más segura, camino unos pasos. Pero… otra vez, el piso se inclino y sus rodillas temblaron. Como acto reflejo, llevo sus manos al frente y cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto contra el suelo. Impacto que jamás llegó.

Un par de brazos la sujetaron por la cintura justo unos centímetros antes de que tocara el suelo. Sorprendida, y algo aliviada, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos, rojos como la sangre, mirándola con burla y un malévolo brillo en ellos. El chacal le sonreía maliciosamente, casi como si disfrutara tenerla en sus brazos.

-¿ya empezaron los mareos?- se burló Shan.

Tigresa no prestó atención a las palabras de él. El collar brilló con más intensidad y en un parpadeo, que no duró mas de un segundo, los ojos carmín de ella pasaron a ser blancos. Sin pensarlo, echó atrás su codo y Lugo lo impulso hacia delante, impactando su puño en el rostro del chacal y logrando que este la soltara. Con un gruñido de dolor, Shan la soltó, dejándola caer en el suelo, y se apartó unos pasos con las manos en la zona afectada. Sin perder tiempo, Tigresa se colocó de pie, adoptando una pose defensiva. El mal estar se había ido y ya no había rastro alguno de mareos o nauseas. Sus ojos, ahora blancos, se fijaron en el chacal que tenia en frente… no podía explicar lo que sintió en ese momento. El collar brilló con más intensidad aun y un agradable calor se extendió por sus extremidades, hasta alojarse en sus manos y sus pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó Tigresa, dejando ver sus dientes.

-tranquila, gatita- Shan rió burlonamente.

Se paró firme, con las manos tras su espalda… aunque eso no permitió a Tigresa ver como la mano derecha de el se cerraba en torno al mango de una daga, la cual llevaba en el cinturón de su pantalón.

Tigresa gruñó. Como odiaba que la llamaran gata. La hacia sentirse como algo débil y frágil. Shan, aun con aquella sonrisa maliciosa, caminó alrededor de ella, acechándola con la mirada. Tigresa no le quitaba el ojo de enzima, algo en su mirada le decía que no debía de confiarse… no sabia que hacer. Por experiencia, sabia que sola no podía con el y que si atacaba, solamente se lastimaría a si misma. Entonces, el collar emitió una honda de luz expansiva y en la mente de ella aparecieron unas imágenes… una mostraba a Shan con una daga en cuyo mango estaba dibujado el símbolo de Yin y Yang en oro y plata y la otra le mostraba a ella misma, pero no peleando. Si no que de sus manos, brotaba una especie de luz. Aun no sabía mucho sobre el poder del collar, pero no le costó demasiado comprender las imágenes. Ocultó una de sus manos tras la espalda y la cerró en puño, dejando que la energía corriera libremente hasta acumularse allí.

-¿Y tu novio?- la voz del chacal era burlona. Se divertía al observar como, poco a poco, Tigresa perdía los estribos y el poder de Yin la iba controlando… era evidente que aun no lo controlaba.

Tigresa, por su parte, no contestó. Sentía un raro calor recorrer sus brazos y alojarse en sus manos, a la vez que sentía como si el collar le quemara el pecho. Pero no ardía o dolía, si no que era algo agradable. Apretó aun más el puño tras su espalda y tensó la mandíbula, tratando de controlar aquello. Era la misma sensación que aquella vez, cuando había perdido el control en el bosque y había atacado a Po. Por parte, aquello la asustó un poco. No sabia controlarlo, solo le había pasado una vez. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar, atacaría a ciegas y le estaría dando al chacal aun más posibilidades de vencerla. Pero debía intentarlo, era eso o darle la ventaja al chacal.

Shan avanzo un paso, caminando alrededor de ella como si la acechara. Estiró una mano, con la intención de acariciar la mejilla de la felina. Pero Tigresa, de un manotazo y un paso hacia atrás, se aparto de el. No permitiría que la volviera a tocar. Hasta el mínimo roce de el le daba nauseas…. O tal vez solo le estaban volviendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué dijo tu novio de nuestro beso?- preguntó el chacal, burlándose de aquella vez –porque me encantaría uno en este momento y apuesto a que a ti también-.

Listo, Shan había hablado de más. Tigresa gruñó. Aquella vez ella no se había podido defender, pero ahora… Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus patas traseras la impulsaron, haciendo que se abalanzara contra el chacal. Sacó su mano de detrás de su espalda y, junto a la otra mano, impacto las palmas de ambos en el pecho de Shan, utilizando el golpe de fuego y haciéndolo retroceder unos metros hasta impactar contra una roca. El chacal pudo sentir todo el poder de Yin expandirse por su cuerpo, quemando a su paso, mas no mostró signos de dolor y se volvió a colocar de pie, observando a Tigresa… la felina aun tenia sus ojos blancos, lo que solamente indicaba una cosa: el poder del collar la estaba controlando, no era ella quien peleaba, ni quien utilizaba aquella energía para atacar, era el collar.

-vete- masculló Tigresa.

Shan sonrió. Aun vigilado por la intimidante mirada de Tigresa, sacó la daga que tenia en su cinturón y se abalanzó sobre ella… Tigresa, por milímetros, logró esquivar la daga, pero no pudo evitar caer de espaldas con el chacal enzima y que, en la caída, este cortara el hilo del collar, el cual calló al suelo. Mientras que con el brazo izquierdo trataba de sacárselo de enzima, con la mano derecha tomo la muñeca derecha de Shan, evitando que la daga se clavara en su abdomen. Al caérsele el collar, los ojos de Tigresa volvieron a la normalidad y su fuerza aminoro bastante. Shan seguía forcejeando, mientras que la felina veía con horror como la daga estaba a apenas unos milímetros por enzima de su abdomen… sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo ahoga escapó de su garganta. El chacal era más fuerte y pesado que ella y sus brazos se comenzaban a cansar. Pero…

"_¡Protégelo!"_

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz femenina gritar en se mente… era la misma voz que le habló el dia anterior, mientras meditaba. Por un momento, quedó en shock, al percatarse de que aquella voz provenía del collar. Shan, por su parte, no dejaba de forcejear con ella. Sin el collar, la fuerza de Tigresa no era superior a la de el, pero aun así se asemejaba demasiado. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse hasta asegurarse de que aquel niño no nacería… lo mataría junto a su madre si era necesario. Pero…

"_¡YIN! ¡QUE NO TE TOQUE EL VIENTRE!"_

Justo cuando el filo de la daga rozó el abdomen de Tigresa, un grito, aun más fuerte e histérico que el anterior, resonó en su cabeza, sacándola de aquel estado de shock. Con horror, se percató de que estaba cediendo a la fuerza del chacal… gruñendo, cerró los ojos y empleó toda su fuerza. Como pudo, coloco sus pies en el abdomen de Shan y lo empujó, quitándoselo de enzima, no sin antes tomar entre sus manos la daga. El chacal calló a un lado y, antes de que pudiera levantarse, Tigresa tomo el collar del suelo y se alejó unos metros de el. Aun con la daga en sus manos, ató por detrás de su cuello el hilo del collar, sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de Shan, quien estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-estas empeñada en protegerlo- habló Shan, mientras se reincorporaba -te empeñas en mantener con vida algo que ni siquiera sabes que existe -.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, mientras que firmemente sostenía la daga en su mano derecha, lista para defenderse ante cualquier ataque. Su corazón se había acelerado y jadeaba, aun algo asustada.

-no se de que hablas- masculló.

Shan sonrió cínicamente… ella no tenia ni idea de lo que el le hablaba, conclusión, aun no sabia que estaba embrazada. Tigresa afirmo su agarre en la daga, mientras que se ponía en su clásica pose de batalla al ver al chacal hacer el intento de acercarse a ella. Pero el sonido de unos pasos lo detuvieron en su lugar… sin quitar aquella sonrisa cínica de su rostro, volteo a ver en dirección desde donde una panda rojo y una serpiente lo miraban a el y a la tigresa con el horror plantado en su rostro. Al instante en que las vio reanudar su paso, volteo de nuevo a ver a Tigresa.

-adiós, mami- murmuro, divertido –cuida a tu bebe, porque no lo tendrás por mucho tiempo-.

Envuelto en una especie de aura oscura, Shan desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno. Hikari y Víbora llegaron junto a Tigresa, ambas jadeando por correr desde el palacio hasta allí. La felina estaba quieta en su lugar, sin mover ni un músculo, en shock por las palabras del chacal. La daga seguía firmemente aferrada en su mano, aunque esta temblaba por los nervios, y su vista no se apartaba del lugar donde segundo antes había estado Shan.

-¿Ti… Tigresa?- llamó Víbora, preocupada por su amiga.

-Tigresa, reacciona- Hikari colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella, tratando de obligarla a sentarse.

-Tigresa, amiga… ya se fue ¿Qué paso?- insistió Víbora. Le preocupaba ver a la felina de tal manera, aun mas sabiendo su estado –Hikari, hay que llevarla al palacio. Le hará mal a ella y al bebé-.

Al escuchar la palabra "bebé", Tigresa reaccionó. Algo aturdida y con una mueca de horror en su rostro, volteó a ver a sus amigas, quienes la miraban algo asustada. Un raro brillo iluminó su mirada, pero antes de que dijera algo… otra vez, el piso se inclinó, todo a su alrededor empezó a girar, las rodillas le temblaron y se desmayó. Antes de que tocara el suelo, Hikari alcanzo a tomarla en brazos.

-mierda- masculló la panda rojo –Tigresa, no te desmayes ahora-.

-Tigresa. Tigresa, despierta- llamaba Víbora, mientras le propinaba unas leves bofetadas. Sin éxito alguno –vamos, hay que llevarla al palacio-.

Hikari, como toda respuesta, se limito a asentir. Entre ambas, se ayudaron para empezar a dirigirse por el único camino que iba al palacio y por el cual no era necesario cruzar por todo el valle, así evitarían que alguien las viera y, según las palabras de Hikari, las acusaran de homicidio. No era difícil llevar a Tigresa, no pesaba demasiado. Pero el problema, y riego a su integridad física, se presento cuando a mitad del camino se encontraron con un par de ojos negros, pertenecientes a cierta felina temperamental que conocían demasiado bien como para saber que no le agradaría ver el estado de su hija. _Diablos, justo ahora tiene que aparecer la tigresa madre… o abuela._ Pensó Hikari. Mei Ling, entre incrédula y molesta, se acerco corriendo hasta ambas y, mientras las regañaba al mejor estilo "abuela entrometida" tomo a su hija, aun desmayada, en brazos…

-vamos, será mejor que despierte en el palacio y no aquí- dijo, antes de seguir con el camino.

**CON PO…**

Shifu, alegando que Po estaba demasiado distraído como para continuar y que además ya controlaba lo suficiente parte de su fuerza, había dado por terminado el entrenamiento, al menos por el momento, hacía unos minutos. Mono, Mantis y Grulla, sentados en las escaleras de la entrada y comiendo de un platón de dumplings, miraban algo divertidos como Po caminaba de un lado a otro por el patio de entrenamiento, mientras que no dejaba de apretar entre sus manos el collar de Yang.

Hacía unos minutos que Po ya no podía sentir la presencia o las emociones de Tigresa. Lo ultimo que había sabido era que ella andaba por alguna parte del bosque de bambú y que se sentía algo mareada, además de que no dejaba de maldecirlo mentalmente, luego... nada. No podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, con el dije de Yang en su mano, tratando de averiguar algo de su novia. Aunque aquello no era lo más preocupante. Conversando con Shifu, había llegado a la conclusión de que cuando su collar brillaba, sin motivo aparente, era porque el collar de Yin lo llamaba y viceversa, conclusión bastante acertada y antes de perder el rastro de Tigresa, su collar no había dejado de emitir tenues brillos, hasta que uno de ellos fue una gran honda expansiva, que hasta al maestro Shifu impresiono. Luego... nada.

-ya cálmate, Po- habló Grulla -como si no conocieras a Tigresa-.

Po se detuvo y miró al plumífero como si quisiera aviarle dagas por los ojos.

-Grulla, SE que algo paso- contestó el panda, molesto -es... es... es algo que puedo sentir- agregó, pero con un tono mas afligido.

-¿y porque no vas a buscarla?- preguntó Mono, para luego llevarse un dumpling a la boca y, de tal manera, evitar reír al ver la actitud "madre sobre protectora" del panda.

Po suspiro cansinamente.

-Shifu me prohibió salir de aquí, dijo que Hikari y Víbora ya estaban con ella- contestó. Aunque su mueca afligida, cambio a una extrañada, mientras que, sin siquiera darse cuenta, olfateaba el aire -¿acaso huele a salsa de soja? ¿Los dumpling tienen salsa de soja?-.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla se miraron entre si, extrañados por la ultima pregunta y el cambio repentino de tema. Además, Po los veía de tal manera que parecía que si no le respondían los iba a acecinar.

-emm... si- contestó Mantis, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Ignorando las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, Po se sentó a la par de Mono en los escalones y le arrebató el platón de dumplings al simio, quien solo se quejó con un "¡hey!". Pero los mas extraño era que, por primera vez que lo conocían, Po no engullía la comida, si no que saboreaba cada bocado como si fuera la delicia mas exquisita del mundo.

-¿Po? ¿Me pasas uno?- preguntó Grulla, señalando los dumplings.

El panda negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Pero... de la nada, Po dejó de masticar y miro al dumpling a medio comer que sostenía en su mano derecha, como si este fuera un bicho raro. Rápidamente, le pasó el plato de nuevo a Mono y vomitó a un lado de los escalones.

-¿de cuando que tienen guardado esto?- preguntó, mirando con asco los dumplings.

-Hikari los preparó esta mañana- contestó Grulla, mientras le daba un morisco a uno de los dumplings.

-¡están rancios! ¡¿Acaso los quiere envenenar o que?!- exclamó Po, en una mezcla de enfado e histeria.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla miraron al panda como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, en especial Grulla Esperaba esos cambios de humor en Tigresa, no de Po que repentinamente, parecía haber pasado de la preocupación al enfado… además, los dumplings no estaban rancios ni nada parecido.

-tranquilo, tampoco es para tanto- lo calmó Mono, tratando de evitar reír.

-Po ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Grulla.

-esta embarazado- bomeó Mantis.

Mono y Mantis estallaron en carcajadas ante la broma, mientras que Grulla no sabia si reírse o no, pero no de Po, si no del simio y el insecto... El panda lo miró con tal mirada que a los tres les pareció estar viendo a una tigresa enfadada y no a su dulce, tierno y algo infantil amigo.

-no- admitió finalmente Po, suavizando su mirada -estoy preocupado por Tigresa, tengo es estomago revuelto y no he desayunado-.

-¿y porque no vas a desayunar ahora?- preguntó Mono, cuando las risas cesaron.

-porque quiero esperar a Tigresa- contestó Po, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la entrada y sujetando el collar en su mano derecha. _¿Donde te has metido, Tigresa? Al menos contéstame si estas bien... Se que algo pasó y algo grave, si no ya me hubieras gritado que te dejara en paz. _

-Po, no has desayunado por entrenar con Shifu- habló Grulla, realmente preocupado por su amigo –y nunca te hemos visto estar tanto tiempo sin comer- agregó, algo burlón.

-muy gracioso- espetó Po, sarcástico –no, no me iré de aquí hasta que…

Y justo antes de que el panda terminara la frase, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de golpe, captando la atención de los cuatro que inmediatamente voltearon a ver… Mei Ling llevaba a Tigresa, desmayada, en sus brazos, mientras que Hikari y Víbora la seguían por detrás, aparentemente, explicando sobre lo sucedido. Algo alterado, Po se reincorporo y caminó, mejor dicho corrió, seguido por Mono, Mantis y Grulla, hasta donde estaban las chicas, tomó en brazos a Tigresa al estilo novia.

-¿Tigresa? Tigresa, despierta- llamaba, mientras daba leves bofetadas en el rostro de ella, tratando de que reaccionara. Sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Grulla, algo demandante, ya que era el único que se percato de la daga que Hikari tenía en su mano derecha.

Hikari, al percatarse de ello, escondió la daga, colocándola tras la espalda, en el cinturón de su kimono. Grulla arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Había visto esa daga, pero no recordaba donde. Estuvo por preguntar, pero se mantuvo callado ante la mirada severa de la panda rojo… _De seguro, el palacio tiene una especie de maldición. Digo, no es posible que cada hembra que ponga un pie aquí sea capaz de intimidar con la mirada ¿o si?_ Pensó, al verse incapaz de hablar ante aquella mirada. Luego de que entre Víbora y Hikari le explicaran a Po, sin mencionar en ningún momento a Shan, que el desmayo se debía a que no había desayunado, ya que querían contarle la noticia primero a Tigresa, llevaron a la felina hasta su habitación y la recostaron en la cama. Por orden de Hikari, Po, Mono, Mantis y Grulla debían esperar sentados en el pasillo, mientras que ellas estaban en la habitación de Tigresa. Mei Ling se sentó en el borde de la cama, Víbora se enroscó sobre un almohadón en el suelo y Hikari… estaba parada frente a la ventana, con la vista perdida en el cielo, aun cubierto de nubes y con la daga que Tigresa le había quitado a Shan entre sus manos. Aquella daga lo único que conseguía era recordarle momentos tristes que durante milenios intentó olvidar. Le recordaba a su madre, como fue descuidada por ella, como la mataron. Aunque aquello no era lo peor, pues esa daga estaba relacionada con el único ser al cual odió desde que tuvo uso de conciencia… su padre.

-¿Hikari?- llamó Mei Ling, al ver a la panda rojo tan metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede, Mei?- Hikari volteo a verlas, esbozando aquella sonrisa infantil que siempre llevaba dibujada en su rostro, escondiendo nuevamente la daga tras su espalda.

Mei Ling arrugó el entrecejo, generalmente nadie la llamaba "Mei".

-no es por nada, pero no recuerdo haber estado desmayada por mas de cinco minutos cuando estuve embarazada- comento la tigresa madre, algo burlona, pero preocupada a la vez.

-Tigresa no desayunó, de seguro ya estaba mareada antes de que Shan atacara y si le sumamos que estaba casi en Shock… no creo que tarde en despertar- contesto Hikari, inusualmente seria.

-y… ¿Qué le diremos?- preguntó Víbora –digo, le decimos que esta en la dulce espera o esperamos algunas semanas-.

-no, hay que decirle cuanto antes- Hikari coloco la daga en la parte posterior del cinturón de su kimono y junto ambas manos al frente –por lo visto, Shan ya lo sabe y no creo que sea conveniente que ella ignore aquello. El chacal intentara de todo con tal de matar a la criatura, porque representa un riesgo para el-.

-¿Tu crees que Shan no haya querido atacar a Tigresa, si no al bebé?- Preguntó Víbora… a decir verdad, ella no había prestado demasiada atención al chacal. En lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en su amiga y que estuviera bien.

-es mas probable- contestó la panda rojo.

-pero… es un bebé ¿Qué problemas puede traer un bebé que ni siquiera ha nacido aun?- la voz de Mei Ling era algo afligida.

-¿Qué problemas podía causar un cachorro de tigre con tan solo cinco meses de edad?- replicó Hikari. Mei Ling agacho la cabeza –exacto, la edad no define el poder. Esta criatura es fruto de Yin y Yang, con el poder de ambos, pero con una diferencia-.

-¿cuan?- insistió Víbora.

-que, a diferencia de sus padres, el poder de el, o ella, no viene de un par de collares o por la voluntad de un par de dioses. Su poder será nato en ella, sabrá controlarlo desde el momento en que nazca-.

Dicho esto, las tres quedaron en silenció. Hikari metida en sus pensamientos, pensando desde cuando Shan tenía aquella daga en su poder y trazando un plan para escabullirse a los archivos sagrados durante la noche. Necesitaba leer los rollos de Oogway, era la única respuesta a sus dudas. Mei Ling no dejaba de ver a Tigresa. Las palabras de Shifu aun seguían en su mente, grabadas a fuego, resonando como eco, una y otra vez. Víbora no dejaba de pensar en Grulla. Debía decirle algo al ave, pero no sabia como. Era algo importante, que sabia que no debía dejarlo pasar. Pero al verlo a los ojos, simplemente no podía. Minutos más tarde, tal como lo había dicho Hikari, Tigresa empezó a despertar. Se removió en la cama, algo incomoda, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en su habitación, con las atentas miradas de Hikari, Víbora y su madre sobre ella. Lo último que recordaba era estar corriendo en el bosque de bambú y haberse mareado… el resto, era confuso, tanto, que podría tratarse solo de un mal sueño.

-¿Qué paso?- su voz sonó ronca.

Intentó reincorporarse, pero al hacerlo bruscamente, un leve mareo la obligó a volver a recostarse. Su madre le regaló una calida sonrisa y le acarició tiernamente la frente.

-con calma, que aun no desayunas- dijo, algo burlona-¿Qué tal te sientes?-.

Tigresa, aun sin contestar, se reincorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, esta vez, con algo más de cuidado para no volver a marearse.

-no muy bien- contestó finalmente. La cabeza le pesaba y los músculos del abdomen le dolían, como si se hubiera excedido en abdominales. Además, tenia hambre -¿Cómo llegue aquí?- preguntó.

-Tigresa, ¿recuerdas que sucedió?- preguntó Víbora, al ver la mirada confusa de la felina.

-emm… se que estaba en el bosque de bambú y luego que me sentí mareada… el resto, creo que fue solo un sueño-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué mas recuerdas?- insistió Hikari.

-creo que era Shan… me dijo un montón de cosas raras… -.

-¿Qué te dijo?- la interrumpió Víbora.

-algo sobre de cuidar un bebé- contestó Tigresa, mas confundida por las miradas de su madre, Víbora y Hikari que por el recuerdo.

Las tres se miraron entre si y luego a Tigresa. Temían como reaccionaria ella. Todo ese tiempo, desde que Hikari se había enterado y les había dicho, no habían hecho mas que pensar en la linda noticia y en como reaccionarían los demás al saberla. Pero ¿y Tigresa? No habían pensado en ella. Por lo poco que la felina le había contado a Víbora, sabían que Tigresa no estaba en plan de madre, al menos no por el momento. Además, la habían escuchado decirle a Po que ella NO deseaba ser mamá, que aunque seria lindo, no era el momento adecuado.

-veras… Tigresa, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- la voz de Mei Ling era severa, aunque su mirada transmitía ternura.

Tigresa se limito a asentir y mirar, confundida, como su madre pasaba por sus hombros un brazo. Hikari se sentó a la par de ella y Víbora permaneció en su lugar.

-¿me pueden decir de una vez de que se trata esto?- se impacientó Tigresa, al ver que nadie hablaba. Tenia hambre, quería terminar con ello e ir a comer un buen plato de lo que sea… como preferencia, sopa de rábanos.

-amiga, ¿has pensado en ser madre?- preguntó Víbora con una sonrisita nerviosa, al ver que Hikari y Mei Ling dudaban en si hablar o no. No tendría que haber dicho aquella pregunta, pues su respuesta podría no ser la indicada, pero era la única que se le había ocurrido.

Tigresa la miro algo confundida, para luego arquear una ceja. No tenia ni la mínima idea de porque Víbora le preguntaba aquello. Una carcajada, algo histérica, brotó de sus labios, dejando a las demás algo… desconcertadas ¿o se lo imaginaban o aquello a Tigresa le parecía una broma?

-Víbora ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- contestó, algo burlona –enserio, si no tienen nada para decirme… quisiera ir a comer algo-.

-Tigresa, escucha, promete que no mataras a Po o te alteraras- habló Hikari, tratando de sonar seria, aunque en realidad moría de risa al imaginarse a Tigresa con un arranque hormonal y maldiciendo al panda por embarazarla… aunque, pensándolo bien, no estaba segura que aquello fuera a suceder.

-Hikari ¿Por qué demonios mataría a Po o me alteraría? ¡¿Es que acaso hizo algo malo?- la voz de Tigresa había subido de volumen, hasta casi gritar.

-tranquila, no te alteres, que no les hace bien a ninguno- la calmo Víbora. Pero aquello pareció enfurecer aun más a Tigresa.

-Víbora, ¿De que hablas?- Tigresa no entendía que era lo que le querían decir.

-¿tienes idea de porque te desmayaste?- se adelanto a preguntar Hikari, antes de que Víbora hablara.

Tigresa estuvo por responder que no había desayuna y que quizá por eso el desmayo. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca aunque sea, su madre, con voz algo cansina, como si lo que hacían Víbora y Hikari le pareciera ridículo, la interrumpió…

-hija, estas embarazada-.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo… jejeje… al fin, la gatita se enteró que tendrá gatitos XD… jejeje, pobre Po… ¿nauseas? ¿antojos? ¿Cambios de humor? ¡ESTA EMBARAZADO!... ok, no ¬¬… espero que les haya gustado y espero sus criticas (siempre y cuando constructivas y sin faltar respeto) y sus comentarios… yo me voy a pelear con mi hermanita, la muy diablilla no me quiere devolver mis libros… ¡LA ACUSARÉ CON MI MAMÁ! **

**Hasta la próxima… **


End file.
